What happens now
by DreamingInDaylight
Summary: This is what happens when the drama is over and real life begins for Chloe, Derek, and the rest of the gang.
1. Losing ground

**Hey guys this is my first story and is based on the Darkest Powers series by Kelley Armstrong. It takes place 3 years after the last book The Reckoning. Chloe and Derek are living together in a tiny apartment in somewhere on the East coast while Derek tries to be a part of a new pack. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. All owned by the wonderful dazzling Kelley Armstrong.**

A new day

"Let me go Chloe, I don't feel like that for you anymore. It was a mistake. Why can't you just let go." I stared at him in disbelief. This was my boyfriend of 3 years and he was saying that what we have is a mistake? I couldn't believe my ears.

Trying to be calm, I put on my best reasonable voice when really I was dying inside. "Baby, I don't know if I believe you. I know we had fights before but that doesn't mean it's a mistake Derek. You can't just say that." Chloe said in her most placid voice.

Chloe wanted to cry. These past years Derek has been the best boyfriend she could ask for. Except for those few horrid nights when he couldn't control the change. But she believed they were one of the couples that were going to last forever. Well she had, until now.

"Chloe you just don't get it. You're tying me down. The boys have been pretty lenient but it's just not working. I got to fulfill my destiny, and you're just not a part of it." Derek said with an irritating reasonable voice. How dare he even think this? After what we've been through these past years, he just wants to walk away?

Okay, sure it was true the boys were pretty lenient with Derek. The pack allowed him to sleep in the apartment with me and not in the big reservation they had for the pack and their mates. But could they blame us for wanting to have a little privacy once in a while. I sighed as I thought of all we've been through.

Three years ago I was on the run with my 3 friends from a group of malicious people called the Edison Group. They wanted us for what we were. Super humans. Oh alright, and a lupine. Derek was a werewolf. Not really part of the Genesis project as the Edison Group kindly put it when they tried to kill him. I, Chloe Saunders was a necromancer. It was a fancy way of saying I could talk and hear the dead. It was a power that haunted Chloe at first, but now she has it under control.

Then there was Simon. He was my more or less boyfriend before Derek. He was also a sorcerer. He and his Dad were on the hunt of more kids' part of the Genesis project. I left Simon and his Dad, Kit behind to stay with Derek as he built his pack. That was over a year ago. I sighed dramatically thinking of Simon. Lately, I've been missing him more and more.

Oops, almost forgot Tori. Actually, who could forget Tori? At first Tori was the mean girl who trampled all over Chloe. She even locked Chloe in a crawl space before! Chloe shivered at this memory in distaste and thought of the good ones. She and Tori became friends when they were on the run and they call each other daily. Tori now lives with her boyfriend Jake and they could never be happier. They live a town away from Chloe in the cutest little cottage. Jake, like Tori is gifted. Tori the sorceress and Jake the sorcerer.

"Uhm, Chloe?" Derek said breaking her out of her reverie. "What!" She snapped. Why am I even here? Tori would take me in, until he cools down.

"I know what you're thinking Chloe, but I mean it. I don't love you anymore, I love- it doesn't matter, we're through." He said it firmly.

Chloe couldn't fathom the words he was saying. This arrogant jerk. With as much venom as she could put in her voice she said, "you know what? I'm done. Have fun with your pack I'm sick of this."

With that Chloe walked out of their tiny little apartment and ran to the nearest bus stop. This wasn't over. Derek was just being a jerk and needed to get over himself. _I'm going to move on from this stupid jerk, who needs him anyways._ Getting her bearings Chloe sat on the bus seat thinking of what was next to come.

**So sweethearts that was the first chapter! What do you think? Like or dislike? Hate or love? Review, review, review! Please. Thanks so much!**

**-xx**


	2. Coming home

**Chapter two. Chloe is coming to stay at Tori's for a while and finds an unexpected guest. Hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jake, Tori's boyfriend the wonderful new character. Everything else belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong.**

Coming Home

I looked up at the cute light yellow cottage and sighed. This was going to be my home, at least for a little while.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe! I've missed you!" screamed Tori in un-tori like bubbly voice. Chloe watched with curiosity as Tori launched herself off of her porch and on to Chloe.

"Tors, hey I've missed you too!" Chloe said and when she said it she realized how true it was. It didn't don on her until now that she truly did missed Tori. She sniffled a little and snuggled more into Tori's hug.

"Alright now, break it up." Said a familiar drawl. Chloe, unlatching herself from Tori looked up into the handsome guy who was now Tori's boyfriend. He smirked a little at Chloe and Tori's reunion before saying " Chloe I think you're forgetting about someone."

"Awh Jakie like I could forget about you!" Chloe said as she bear hugged Jake. "Woah Cloves I've missed you too, but I wasn't talking about me." She smiled a little at his nickname for her before realizing what he was saying.

"If it's not you then- OH MY GOSH! Simon?" Chloe exclaimed when she saw Simon casually leaning on the door frame._ Dang did he get cuter or what?_ I can't believe I just thought that, so glad he can't read minds.

_What the heck is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with his Dad? _I wondered quietly. I didn't know that I had spoken out loud until he replied. "Well Chloe, thanks for the welcoming hug I- umph." I threw myself onto Simon interrupting his melodrama.

Simon, clearly not expecting that cleared his throat and went on. "As I was saying, I'm here because the old man and I decided to take a break from hunting for a while and go our separate ways. We just need a tiny break from each other, and well heck I didn't know where you and Derek were living so I decided to bunk with Tori and Jake for a little."

Chloe flinched at the mention of Derek and hoped no one noticed. Of course Simon did though. "Sorry, I just heard today. Derek can be a jerk sometimes but he'll come around." Said Simon reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I know it's not going to work out. He was pretty serious about it and I'm done being his chee chee chew toy." I said defiantly. I tried to sound brave but my voice stuttered at the end.

Damn, I thought I stopped stuttering forever. My stuttering stopped a little over three years ago, but it decided today would be nice to reappear.

Tori, noticing my distress broke the silence before things could get worse. "Well Chloe you're going to be bunking with me so let's put your stuff in the room." I looked down at the little bag I had and blushed a little.

In my hurry I didn't bring a lot of things. Just a couple pairs of underwear, socks, some clothes, and toiletries. I didn't even have the common sense to pack a bra. Thank goodness I was wearing one.

"Oh and Chloe you're welcome to any of my clothes, you don't even have to ask." Said Tori breaking me out of my train of thought. I smiled weakly at her and started to follow her inside before we heard Jake.

"Wait! Babe, where am I supposed to sleep?" Jake said sounding distressed. _Oh crap, I forgot that they sleep in the same room, in the same bed. _Tori huffed and blew out her bangs and said like it was obvious, "You're sleeping in the guest room with Simon. Chloe and I need some girl time."

"But, babe…." He said weakly trying to give her puppy eyes. Tori didn't fall for it though. That's more like the Tori I used to know. "Sweetheart you can last a couple days in the den with Simon." Tori said firmly before grabbing Chloe by the arm and guiding her to their room.

"You know I could just sleep on the couch, it's no big deal." I said when really I needed the comfort of Tori, but I was trying to be selfless.

"Don't be silly Chloe, you're going to bunk with me and that's final. Besides we need some girl time anyways." Tori said as she plopped herself onto the queen size bed.

The room was really simple and elegant, Chloe was charmed. It was the color of milk with a bed smack dab in the middle of the room. The bedframe looked like it was made out of mahogany and gave off a sort of camping vibe. There was a walk in closet, and attached was a bathroom. I yelped.

"Omg, this is so cute Tori! There's a walk in bathroom? That's so chic." Tori rolled her eyes at me and gave me the of course there's a walk in bathroom silly, I can make things appear with the flick of my fingers look. "Ohhh right." I said giggling. Being here was already making me feel better.

Trying to recover myself from that embarrassment I stated something I was dying to know. "Sooooo, you and Jakie huh?" I said mischievously waggling my eyebrows. Tori threw a pillow at me and laughed.

"He's great Chloe he really is, and he's so hot!" Tori squeaked and covered her mouth with a pillow hoping Jake didn't hear her declaration of love. Chloe had to admit though, he was pretty handsome. For Tori of course.

Jake was 6 2' with sandy brown hair and golden eyes. He gave off the easy going jock vibe. Coincidentally, he was a baseball player until junior year when he finally figured out his powers. He was on the run until the gang and I found him in an abandoned roller rink. Him and Tori have been inseparable ever since.

We went on like that for hours, talking about guys and whatever gossip we could think of when we heard a soft knock on the door.

"COME IN!" We both screamed together. The door opened revealing Simon with a smug smirk on his face. Tori and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, Simon?" I said tentatively. He raised an eyebrow at me and Tori. Tori splayed out on the bed with her feet in the air looking like The Little Mermaid and me on my belly like a penguin on the floor.

"Can I help you?" Tori asked smartly. "We were sort of talking about important things you know."

Simon rolled his eyes indicatingthat he knew exactly what we were talking about and that it wasn't important. "I just came to tell you little princesses that dinner is-TAKE THIS GIRLS!" he screamed as he started pelting us with water balloons.

Screaming like little prisses Tori and I took cover underneath a blanket. Jake came in and ripped the blanket off of us and grabbed Tori.

"Babe, you came to rescue me!" Tori exclaimed as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek before noticing the look on his face. Tori realizing where this was going struggled to get free. Jake just held on tighter and started walking away.

My nose crinkled in confusion wondering where they were going before I was rudely thrown onto Simon's back. "Put me down you idiot!" I screamed thumping his back.

I could feel him chuckling as he followed Jake outside. That's when I saw the pool. "Noo no no no no!" I yelled into Simon's back.

I could see Jake grinning mischievously before saying "this is for bunking us together." "Yeah he farts." Simon added and with that me and Tori were launched into the pool.

Oh coming home was fun.

**So tell me what you guys think? Exciting? Needs more supernaturalness or more romance? Review me! Thanks lovebugs!**

**-xx**


	3. Starry Sky

**So this is the 3****rd**** chapter I hope you like it. Oh and when you see this "∞" don't worry, it's just like a change of thought or a chapter within a chapter. One of those kind of place holders. Oh, couldn't forget about the disclaimer: I don't one any of this all by Kelley Armstrong. Tehee :3**

Starry Sky

**Jake's POV**

After throwing my girlfriend in the pool I could not stop laughing. I knew I was going to regret it later, but heck it was fun. Simon and I were on the ground rolling in laughter when Tori and Chloe resurfaced. Gosh, she looked so cute when she was mad.

"Jake! You got to be kidding me!" Tori screamed, splashing around in the water. Deciding to be a gentleman and hoping to score some points, I got to the edge of the pool and stuck my hand out for her.

She looked at my outstretched hand and stuck her nose up at it. She daintily pushed herself up out of the water and lied down with her hands across her chest. She was really trying to ignore me. Well two could play that game. Not!

I hated when Tori was mad at me, she was the only good thing I had going for me. She was so beautiful that I couldn't believe my luck when she liked me too. If you saw Tori 3 years ago, you would of thought she was a tomboy. But boy, did that change.

Tori was supermodel gorgeous. No I'm not just gushing because she's my girlfriend I mean it. Tori has beautiful honey colored hair with light brown streaks that went down to her elbows. She was 5 3' and had these gorgeous eyes. They're the color of melted caramel and whenever she looks at me I swear she can see right through me.

She is the only girl for me, and I knew it from the first day I met her. I sigh in pleasure remembering that faithful day.

_I was sitting in the bleachers of the abandoned roller rink eating my regular lunch. Anything that I could scour from the trashcan out back, when I heard a noise. 3 kids walked in. A tall boy that looked like a linebacker and had black hair falling in his face. The other guy was a couple inches shorter and looked sort of Asian. He had light brown hair and a friendly face._

_Next was a girl that looked like she was 12 far away because of her height (which happened to be 5 1') but really was 15 like the rest of them. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was cute, but totally not my type. I could tell the 2 guys liked her by the way they stood protectively over her. _

_All three of them were bickering about if they should stay here or not for the day when a sarcastic voice cut them off. "Are we really going to stay here? Why don't we just sleep outside in the dumpster." I followed where the voice was and saw her step out from behind the door. Even then I knew she was the one._

**Simon's POV**

Tori was still ignoring Jake lying on the pavement while he just had this dreamy expression on his face like he was remembering something good.

"Yo Bae! You going to help me out or what?" said a familiar voice in the water. There was Chloe at the end of the pool looking at me expectedly. I got up and went to go help her out. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her gently out of the water.

She was looking up at me with this secret smile on her face. _What? What are you thinking Chloe?_ I wanted to ask so desperately, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Chloe looked like she was going to say something when she lost her footing and we both went down with a big UMPH sound.

With Chloe splayed out on top of me I found it hard to control my breathing. I realized then that I never got over her. Before I masked it, pretending to be happy with them because Derek was his brother, but it seemed so different now. Derek lost his chance and maybe it was time to get mine.

I realized I was probably looking at Chloe with a really weird expression because she started eying me curiously. Jumping up on her feet in the graceful way only she could do, she helped me up.

Her damp hair was falling into her face and I had the greatest urge to push it behind her ear and kiss her slowly on the lips. And that's when she slapped me.

**Chloe's POV**

Tori, taking my slapping Simon as the cue to leave got up and after giving Jake one more pouty look, grabbed me by the arm and slammed the screen door behind us. She locked it with sure hands and hastily snatched the curtains closed.

We looked at each other and then busted into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe they got us first!" Tori screamed hysterically. We were planning on pranking the guys when Simon walked in.

"At least we have one thing going for us." I said mischievously. "And what might that be Miss Chloe?"

"Duh! If we keep pretending were pissed at them they'll suffer." I said matter of factly. Tori smiled at me as we thought of all the possibilities. There's nothing guys hate more than having girls not paying attention to them. This sure was going to be fun.

After I finished showering I plopped on the bed next to Tori who was drying her since she took the shower before me. "Shall we dress to kill?" Tori asked. "Do you even have to ask?"

Putting on a dance song Tori and I danced along to the beat. "Tors your hair has gotten so long!" It was true, Tori used to have a pixie cut but now it was super long and kept swaying around her as she danced to the beat.

"Thanks Chloe! You don't look so bad yourself." I have gotten taller I thought and my hair has gotten blonder. As we kept dancing Tori put her hands on my hips and swayed me towards the walk in closet. Time to get dressed.

By the time we unlocked the door it was 3 hours later. Jake immediately jumped inside. "Awh Tori I'm sorry, I should have- woah babe you look great." Jake's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Tori shot him a smug smile and sauntered outside with Jake trailing behind her trying to get her attention. I was proud of my work. I dressed Tori perfectly for the occasion. She was wearing a strapless white sundress with a brown belt that cinched her tiny waist. Her hair was in loose curls that trailed down her back and her makeup was perfect. With just a tiny bit of eye shadow to make her eyes brighter and mascara that made her eyelashes look so long. She looked more gorgeous than ever. It was definitely working its' powers on Jake.

I was a different story. While Tori gushed that I looked catwalk ready, I wasn't so sure. I was wearing blue jean cut off shorts and a white strapless tank that had ruffles cascading down the front and a lacy bow that tied at the waist. I had on eyeliner and mascara that made my eyes look innocent and mysterious at the same time. My hair was pin straight and pulled to one side falling all the way to my waist.

I walked out back bare foot and feeling a little self-conscious. Well I did until I saw Simon's face. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were huge. He motioned with his hand to the spot next to him. I pretended to ignore him and instead went towards Tori who was firing up the grill with Jake by her side.

He was trying to get her attention so bad, it was cute. But she wouldn't budge. Not when we had bigger plans. Jake saw me and shot me a pleading look motioning towards Tori in a silent plea of help. I shook my head at him and shooed him away. Reluctantly, he did.

Tori set the plate full of burgers in front of Simon and Jake. "Eat." She said simply. Jake, feeling pleased that she even talked to her happily complied. He ate way more than he probably could handle trying to make Tori happy.

Seeing him giving her puppy dog looks she gave him a tiny smile before turning to me. "Wow, they really are taking this hard aren't they?" she whispered quietly. "Maybe we should just give in and prank them, look at my baby. He needs me."

I shook my head firmly. "Do you really think they're going to go along with our plan if we let them off the hook now? Just til morning and then we'll drop the bomb." I felt a little bad for Tori because I could tell she wanted to run to Jake and kiss it all better, but I knew she wanted this as bad as me. We would just have to stick it out.

"Chloe, I think you have an admirer." Tori said sweetly, winking. I knew what she was talking about. Simon kept sneaking glances at me when I wasn't looking. He wanted to talk to me, but his ego wouldn't let him.

I blushed deeply when I looked over and caught him still staring. _Maybe I should just go over there and talk to him._ I shook my head with disbelief. What am I thinking? If I do that now, we'll never be able to persuade the guys to do the plan with us.

Trying to keep my mind, and Tori's off of the guys I abruptly stood up and turned on the radio. Tori immediately perked up when she heard the song. It was _Summer Lovin' _by Grease. I instantly started swaying to the music. Grabbing Tori's hand we started dancing under the starry sky.

I don't know how long we were out there, but eventually it got too cold so Tori and I decided to go inside. We looked at the guys snoring loudly on the pavement by the pool. Tori rolled her eyes and skipped over to Jake. She looked at him closely trying to determine if he was really asleep.

Deciding he was, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before getting up. "Night babe, I love you." She whispered to him. After giving one more longing look at him she threw a blanket over him and motioned for me to follow her inside.

_Guess they literally are sleeping outside, or whatever that quote is about a women scorned. _After casting a good look at the both of them, I closed the screen door. Just as I was closing the cream colored curtains I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I crouched down so he wouldn't see me and watched. Jake wasn't really asleep. He stared up at the sky smiling and rubbing his hand over his lips. I shook my head in awe. That sneaky little boy. He really did love Tori, giggling quietly into my hand I went into the bedroom I shared with Tori and went under the covers with one last thought before I fell asleep. _Please let me have a love like Tori's and Jake's._

**Tell me what you think guys! I decided to add some POV's because who wouldn't want to hear inside a guy's head? Especially someone as sweet as Jake. Anyways, review! Pretty please? Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it. Read on if you want to know what the oh so mysterious plan is!**

**-xx**


	4. The Plan

**This is chapter four! The plan is action and I just put in some typical teenage stuff. Hope you like!**

The Plan

**Chloe's POV**

As sun spilled into the room from behind the curtains I woke up. I smiled to myself and stretched dramatically. Time to begin the day.

Tori made a muffled noise against her pillow and fell back to sleep. She was curled up in a little ball shivering. I put my side of the blanket on top of her making it more heavy duty. Clapping my hands together I went into the walk in closet.

Looking at Tori's clothes was like being in Forever 21. I wanted to wear everything because it was so cute. I was so glad me and Tori were the same size. Grabbing a pair of shredded jeans and a white and blue sweater, I got dressed.

Deciding not to wake Tori up I crept out of the room silently and into the cozy little kitchen. Simon and Jake were already there looking wrecked. When Jake saw me he nudged Simon who turned to look up to me.

"Thanks for letting us sleep outside Chloe! That's exactly where we wanted to be." Simon said sarcastically. I shrugged and innocently said, "But you guys looked so comfy! I didn't want to bother you."

Jake snorted at me and Simon just chuckled. "Crazy girl." He said under his breath. I felt a little bad for them because they looked pretty roughed up so I decided to make them some pancakes. _Nothing sweet talks a guy like food to get them to go along with the plan._

**Jake's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my third helping of banana and nutella pancakes listening to Chloe and Simon bicker when Tori walked in. I tried not to gasp, she was wearing one of my sweatshirts that was so big on her it was like a dress. She looked so beautiful in that moment I want to run over to her and kiss her. I loved when she wore my clothes, it gave me a feeling that she was mine and mine only.

She was rubbing her eyes looking a little tired when she spotted me. She smiled widely and walked over to me latching her arms around my waist. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I heard her mumble, "I'm sorry, don't be mad."

I was so surprised that she was saying sorry to me that I just put my arms around her and pressed her closer to me. _Why is she apologizing? She didn't even do anything. She must have really missed me. _Me and Tori were the kind of couple that couldn't be away from each other for more than an hour before we started missing each other. We never fought either.

Taking her apology as encouragement I put 2 fingers under her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes were huge and full of wonder. To answer her silent question I kissed her firmly in front of everyone.

We stayed like that for a while kissing like it was our last before Simon said, "Uhh guys, I'm eating! Get a room man." I broke away from Tori to give Simon a death glare and he just raised his eyebrows in amusement.

From the corner of my eye I could see Chloe mouthing something to Tori. I felt Tori nod and plop onto my lap. Curious what this was about I looked at Tori.

"So, how much do you love me?" she asked. _Where is this going? _"You know how much I love you babe, to infinity and beyond and even more beyond that."

She smiled at what I said remembering all the times we talked about infinity before replying, "Would you do anything for me?" With that out she latched her arms around my neck and snuggled closer. She was teasing me and I knew it. Too bad, I didn't have the self-control to stop it. I loved her too much.

"Anything." I whispered into her ear.

"So baby, that means you'll let us go to high school for senior year?" I seriously wasn't expecting that.

**Simon's POV**

My jaw dropped hearing Tori say that. Was she crazy? I looked around for support that this wasn't going to happen. Jake looked dumbstruck, and Chloe just looked smug. Of course she would know Tori were going to say that.

It was all coming together now. Why they were ignoring us so much yesterday. It was all to set up Jake! Of course he'd give Tori whatever she wants if he thinks that she's going to be mad at him again.

The room was filled with dead silence til I broke it. "You're not really considering this are you Jake? If you were still in school you would have graduated!"

"Well that's because he was a special guy and moved up some grades. Weren't you Jakie?" Chloe asked. Dang, she had me stumped. Its true Jake did move up some grades so technically he'd be a senior like the rest of this year. I wasn't going to give Chloe and Tori the satisfaction of saying that though.

"Please Jake." Tori pleaded giving Jake bambi eyes. I did not like where this was going. It was surely not in my favor if Tori kept up the bambi eyes. I needed to stop this. We couldn't go to school! We're freaking mutants! Is everyone forgetting that?

Tori seemingly reading my mind said, "It could work you know, Jake does have the special powers of persuasion." That was one of Jake's gifts of being a sorcerer. I have not perfected the art of persuasion but it was like a second nature to Jake.

"Just walk into the principal's office and do your charms." Chloe said in her simple as that tone of voice. I watched as Jake's brow furrowed in concentration while Tori smiled at him adoringly.

"I guess it could work." Jake said slowly. _Man, Tori had him so whipped._

As predicted the girls squealed leaving my ears ringing. Tori excitedly showered Jake in kisses while Chloe threw herself on to me for a hug.

Chloe smelled like the rain and sunshine. I shook my head. _Am I really resorting to sniffing her? Make a move! _As I was about to lower my head and look into her eyes she suddenly sprung apart from me and ran towards Tori. Tori unlatched herself from Jake and grappled Chloe into a hug.

Girls, I will never get them. They were always so love filled to each other. We guys had more of a mutual respect for each other.

"So can we go school shopping?" Chloe asked. Me and Jake groaned in unison. It was going to be a long day.

**Tori's POV**

Five stores and 10 shopping bags later Chloe, Simon, Jake, and me sat exhausted at the food court at the mall. Chloe and I were fine but we decided to pity the guys and let them rest. After all they were holding all of our bags.

"Ugh! How do you guys do this, it's like torture?" Simon groaned flexing his sore muscles. He was holding all 5 bags of Chloe's that were filled to the brim with shoes, clothes, beanies, and tons of perfumes/body washes. There was a50 percent off sale at Bath and Body Works. How could we resist?'

"We have to look good Simon! We haven't been to school in like forever." Chloe exclaimed. "But thank you for carrying everything, you're a doll." With that she kissed Simon loudly on the cheek which made him flush a bright red.

I smiled and looked at Jake giving him a knowing look. He gave me a wink thinking the same thing. Chloe and Simon totally had a thing for each other. It was obvious to everyone but each other.

Jake was slumped in his seat looking more adorable then usual when I suddenly got an idea.

"Babe?" He looked at me quizzically before pulling me onto his lap. "Since you and Simon have been such sweethearts taking me and Chloe shopping we decided to do the same for you." His eyes flickered uncomfortably, he didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah." Chloe said taking over. "We decided to help you guys shopping, because we really need to try to blend in with the other students." She eyed Jake's and Simon's clothes meaningfully.

"Come on, get up me and Tors are taking you guys shopping." I jumped up grabbing Jake's hand pulling him up too. Simon got up reluctantly following me and Chloe.

We pulled them into a skate shop and started picking clothes for them. "What do you think Chloe? Should we make them like jocks? Skaters? Oh! Maybe they can go for the roughish outcast look." I said excitedly pulling out a black leather jacket.

"Tors, hate to break it to you, but me and Jake are not going to wear the same thing. Besides, the clothes we have are fine." Simon said from the spot he was sitting from.

Chloe laughed. "We need to blend in. Tee shirts and ripped jeans won't work. They'll think we're living on the run." She said winking at our little private joke.

"But you guys just bought ripped jeans and tee shirts!" Jake argued. I put my hands on my hips and say "But hun, that's girl fashion. Drab is the new fab. Please just let us pick a couple outfits." I batted my eyelashes innocently until he sighed. "Yay!" I squealed in excitement.

Three hours later with ten more shopping bags filled with guys clothes we arrived home.

Simon dramatically plopped himself on the couch in the living room feigning exhaustion. "I can't believe I let you guys buy me clothes."

Chloe sat down on the couch with him putting his feet in her lap before saying. "That's because you love us." Jake coming in the door muttered "Simon sure does love you Cloves."

Chloe flushed a bright pink while Simon just looked uncomfortable. I punched Jake lightly on the arm giving him the don't mess with Chloe and Simon's romance look. He just shrugged and grabbed me.

Laughing I let Jake pull me on to the counter so I could be the same height as him. Putting my forehead on his I looked into his eyes. "I love you, you know." I said quietly.

"Yeah, Tori. I know." He said before closing his eyes. We stayed like that for a long time. Chloe and Simon on the couch bickering over the remote. And me and Jake in our own little world.

Tomorrow seemed like light years away.

**Excited? Want to see what happens tomorrow at school? Will Simon and Jake wear the clothes picked out for them? Read on my dears! The story (and romance) is just getting started.**

**-xx**


	5. Fitting In

**Chapter five sweethearts! Here it is. I really like books about high school for some odd reason so I'm probably going to write a lot. Maybe a chapter or two? Oops! Almost forgot. Disclaimer! Well you know what it is. I don't own the songs in here either. Anyways! To the story.**

Fitting In

**Chloe's POV**

The sound of _A little faster,_ by There for Tomorrow filled the room. Tori's alarm clock. "Tori!" I screamed in agony covering my ears with my pillow. "You are so weird! Why do you have rock music as your alarm clock?"

Tori, awakened by my screaming flicked her hand, making the music stop. "The music suits me, don't you think?" she said cheerfully.

Grinning in her direction I threw a pillow at her. "Next time put on some calming music or I'll sit on you." I said threateningly. We both laughed at this, then realizing why we were up in the first place, started shrieking in excitement. Our first day of school at Panther Valley High School.

"Shut up!" We heard Simon scream from the den. "People are trying to sleep!" Tori and me scrambled up and ran into the den, pillows in hand. I jumped onto Simon's bed attacking him with a pillow.

Tori went for a more subtle approach and just straddled Jake waiting for him to wake up. His eyelashes fluttered and that's when Tori decided to whack him. Jake jumped up alertly making Tori fall on top of him.

He looked around piecing things together before his eyes landed on Tori, his lips forming a lazy smile. "Awe babe, if you wanted to have a pillow fight you should of woke me up." He said teasingly.

Tori giggled and said in a small voice. "You're it." Before he could respond Tori thumped him hard in the face and ran out of the room giggling hysterically.

Jake smiled and ran to chase after her leaving me and Simon alone. He cleared his throat and I realized that I was sitting in his lap. "Ooops." I said before bouncing off of him and falling onto Jake's bed.

_Ooops? Really of all the things to say, you say ooops? Nice Chloe. _I started laughing at myself and Simon joined along too. The awkwardness from earlier forgotten for a little while. "AHHH!" came a shriek from down the hall.

Seconds later Tori bounded in the room with Jake close behind. She grabbed me and exclaimed triumphantly, "Base! Chloe's base, I win." She stuck out her tongue at him. On anyone else it would of looked childish, but with Tori oddness made her look cute.

"Come on Chloe! We have 2 hours to get ready, we're losing time. Move, move, move!" Simon and Jake shared confused looks. "Duh for school guys! Wake up." Tori said impatiently and with that we ran to our room.

Tori locked the door while I turned on her IPod. Country music blasted through the speakers. Typical Tori music. Besides her alarm clock song, her iPod was filled with country. This girl may look like a city girl but she was a country girl at heart.

We danced into the walk in closet where we surveyed all the new clothes we bought. "What should I wear today Tors? Casual ? Or should I go for a more dressy fashion thing?" I asked. This was a big deal today. We needed to blend in. but we also needed to make a good impression.

Tori frowned contemplating the decisions. Making up her mind she decided. "Go with a sort of in between look, like wear a skirt with a casual top. Maybe a long sleeve, it is August."

"What about me Chloe? " Tori asked. "Hmmm." I said surveying the options. "Well maybe we should show off your supermodel side. Give these girls a run for their money. Go for some jeans and like a fashion top."

"Thanks love!" Tori said excitedly grabbing her clothes. Today was going to be fun.

We emerged from our room 2 hours later followed by a trail of lemon perfume. Time for the guy test. When we entered the living room Simon and Jake were sitting there talking about sports, their eyes lit up when they saw us.

"You guys look great." Jake said sweetly, even though it was obvious he was only looking at Tori. In her white knitted sweater, blue acid wash jeans, and black ankle high. high heeled boots, she was a sight to behold. She left her natural falling straight and long down her back.

"You sure do." Simon agreed, looking at me and smiling. I was wearing a ruffley blue with white polka dot skirt and a simple white top. On my feet I had my destroyed blank and pink converse. I, like Tori decided to leave my hair natural as it fell in delicate waves around me.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Jake said as he threw his arm around Tori's shoulders and steered her outside.

We were taking Jake's pickup truck and had at least an hour to spare before school started. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach as I got in the back seat with Simon.

We were listening to the radio in the car as Tori fussed over Jake's jacket. She was trying to smooth the collar down but it kept sticking up._ So he decided to wear a leather jacket after all._

In all the hurry I didn't even check to see what Simon was wearing and when I did, I did a double take. Wow, smexiness I thought before chiding myself mentally. _Really? Get it together Chloe, even if you can see his six pack through his shirt, doesn't mean you should stare._

It was true, you could see Simon's well defined six pack underneath his muscle hugging white shirt. _Muscle hugging? Get a grip. _He was also wearing basketball shorts with that cute/sexy thing where they wore those socks that go to their calves. I sighed dreamily. I was way over my head.

We were pulling into the parking lot of the school taking in our surroundings. The town wasn't exactly tight knit, but they did expect the school to have 200, maybe 300 students tops. Boy, were we wrong. It looked like there was over 800 kids milling around the parking lot. Well good luck trying to get down the halls. We were most likely going to be packed in like sardines.

I groaned and got out of the car. At least we wouldn't stand out. I was so wrong.

**Jake's POV**

When we walked through those doors everyone stared at us. I'm not being conceited, they really did. I could see the girls eyeing me and Simon considering the possibilities. This isn't so bad. Well that's what I thought until I saw the guys looking at Tori.

They were shameless. They were staring at her with either their mouth hanging open or their eyes popping out of their head. A big group of guys that looked like jocks started discussing which one of them was going to come over here and talk to Tori.

The 'most attractive' guy as Chloe would say was pushed towards us. He smiled charmingly at Tori. That douche.

"Hey, I'm Sean." He said putting out his hand for Tori. This was going way too far. I threw my arm over Tori and shot him a look. He didn't get the hint and my girl was too nice to notice that he was hitting on her , so she shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tori and this is my boyfriend Jake." She said gesturing to me. I saw his smile falter a little and I gave him a smug smile. Tori continued, "and this is Simon and my best friend Chloe."

Chloe waved and Simon just glared, catching the vibes I was giving off. "Well if you need any help finding your classes you can just follow me." He said making it obvious he just wanted Tori to follow.

Tori still adorably oblivious was about to answer when I cut her off. "That's okay man but we need to go to the office." I said in a tone that made it clear I was dismissing him. With that we left him in the dust and headed to the principal's office. Time to work my magic, literally.

Simon and I went inside the office to 'straighten things out' while the girls waited outside. It was way more easy then I expected. With just a couple words I had the Principal, Ms. Lanie printing out our schedules. She seemed pretty cool and kept insisting that we try out for sports. It was apparently a big deal here.

As me and Simon left the office with 4 schedules we saw Sean and some other guy talking to Tori and Chloe. As if on cue Chloe started giggling and punched the guy next to Sean playfully on the arm.

I felt Simon stiffen next to me. So, he was on the same page as me. These douches were flirting with our girls, time to break it off.

Sean was trying to convince Tori to show up to football tryouts today when I walked up. I kissed Tori meaningfully on the cheek and looked at Sean. "Hey man." He said. "Me and Chase here were trying to convince the girls to show up to the football tryouts.

Chase spoke up suddenly, looking from Chloe to Tori. "You guys are coming right? I know you want to Chloe." Then he looked at us smirking, his eyes indicating that we were no competition. "You guys trying out?"

I was about to tell him to shove it when Simon cut in. "Actually we are, hope to see you there." He said suavely. At that moment the bell decided to ring saving these guys from getting their asses handed to them.

"Bye Sean, bye Chase." Tori said brightly waving at them. I bristled at hearing that. These guys were so manipulative and my girl had too big of a heart to know that they only wanted one thing and it wasn't her friendship.

I gave Tori her schedule and sighed. Sensing my tension she turned me to look at her. "What's wrong? Are you scared about your first day?" She looked so concerned for me, it made my heart clench.

Tori leaned in and kissed me firmly on the lips. "It's going to be okay babe. Just a couple classes then we'll see each other at lunch. Or wait, do we have the same classes?" She asked looking at me hopefully.

"Sorry Tors, but somehow we got switched. You have all your classes with Simon and I have all my classes with Chloe." She looked sad but tried to brighten the mood anyways. That's my girl.

"Oh well, that's okay. We'll see each other at lunch." She hugged me then grabbed Simon by the hand and pulled him towards class.

That left me and Chloe. I raised an eyebrow at her. "So who's Chase?"

She looked at the floor uncomfortably and said, "Just some guy Sean used as an excuse for him to talk to Tori, He wanted to make it look like he was Chase's wingman or something. You really need to protect your woman Jakie."

Seeing my look of anger she shrugged and said. "It's okay though. Tori had no idea he was hitting on her, she kept glancing around looking for you. You know Tori, too much of a sweetheart to tell him to back off."

My anger slowly dissolving I said something to distract me and well just to make Chloe squirm. "So Simon looked pretty pissed seeing you talking to that guy. You sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

Her eyes lit up and she was about to say something when the late bell ring. She looked at me furiously, "Great just great. You made us late! Way to go Jakie! On our first day."

I glanced at our schedule. We had A.P. government with Mr. Tomis in Room 205. Grabbing little Chloe we ran to our classroom to begin our first day of school.

**Simon's POV**

Right as me and Tori walked into the classroom the bell rang. Thank goodness for Tori being a speed walker or we would have been late. I noticed that everyone was crowded around the desks. Great assigned seating. Exactly what I wanted. I was still a little bitter from seeing that idiot talking to Chloe. Tori rolled her eyes at me, she hated it too.

The teacher started rattling off names as I looked around at the faces. No one looked familiar and no one looked different. By different I mean like me. A super human.

The teacher eventually called my name and I dragged my feet towards my desk. I noticed that Tori sat straight ahead of me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least I could talk to Tors, who right now was sitting at the very edge of her seat trying to get as far away from the girl next to her as possible.

Right away I could tell she was fake. Fake hair, fake nails, fake well everything. She smelled strongly of too much perfume and her eyeliner seemed to wrap around her eyes. Her shirt was 2 sizes too small and it exposed a lot of her torso. _Too bad there was nothing to look at._ What? Your probably thinking that's harsh but I'm a guy we think like that. _Plus she's not Chloe. _Wait forget that part right there.

I realized that on my drifting off I was still staring at the girl's stomach. She spotted me looking and tried to give me a seductive smile. She flipped her white blonde hair (some fell out as she did so) and asked. "So you're new huh?"

Deciding to be a smartass I replied. "Honey we're all new here, it is the first day of school." Her fake blue eyes flickered in amusement. She thought I was flirting with her.

"I know that silly." She said giving a fake raspy laugh. Her sexy act was totally not working on me. Continuing in a flirtatious tone she said. "Everyone here has been going to school together since middle school. You and her." She pointed at Tori. "Oh and the other two you walked in with, are fresh meat. And we panthers love fresh meat."

Oh great, that's an original mascot I thought to myself. I just shook my head at her and looked down at my notebook. For the rest of the period the girl, her name turned out to be Kiley. Anyways, she kept talking to me, grilling me on questions. I just shrugged and gave her two word answers.

Graciously, the bell finally rang and I ran out of the classroom leaving Tori in the dust. Once I was safely out of the path of Kylie I went back to get Tori. I expected her to be pissed, but she just smiled and shook her head understandingly. She met the girl too.

Two classes later me and Tori were making our way outside to meet Jake and Chloe, when I saw Chase and Sean. Chase was staring intently at Chloe, obviously contemplating if he should talk to her. A surge of anger went through me and got even worse when I saw him walking towards Chloe.

Thinking fast I discreetly flicked my hand making it look like I was just trying to fix my hair when really I was protecting Chloe from this douche. I watched him stumble and fall with a satisfactory thud before making my way to my friends.

Tori and Chloe were in a deep conversation about the first three classes and didn't even notice what I did, but of course Jake did. He was watching Sean after all. _Nothing passes Jake does it? _"Especially when Sean was trying to steal Tori from him." I said under my breath noting how tightly Jake's arm was around Tori's waist.

Jake put his fist out and I tapped it back. We both started laughing. Football tryouts were going to be fun. Time to show these boys what real men looked like.

**Well there it is! What'd you think? Don't those guys just tick you off? Isn't guy's jealousy cute? Want to hear about the rest of the school day? Read on my lovelies! Oh, and review. It'd be quite helpful. Thanks! **

**-xx**


	6. You got served

**Chapter six here we are! Are you ready for this? Haha. Time for some old fashioned rivalry. ;3 Oh and bear with me with the football terms. I will try my best to make it sound like I know what I'm talking about. Anyways, read on!**

You Got Served

**Chloe's POV**

The final bell had just ringed and I was putting my books away when someone grabbed me. I was about to scream for bloody murder when a wave of calm shot through me.

"Tors! You scared the fluff out of me." I said turning around to face her. She shrugged innocently and said "Sorry Chloe, but I could feel your anxiety from like a mile away. Worried about Simon?"

I sighed with relief. Tori always got me and knew exactly what I was thinking. I nodded my head vigorously. "What if he gets hurt Tors? I don't think he even knows how to play football, let alone be able to try out for varsity!"

Tori nodded understandingly. "Right? Jake and Simon are going to get killed and it's all over some ego thing!" She huffed out her hair in frustration and tugged down on Jake's leather jacket that she was now wearing. I noticed she changed her heels into chestnut colored Uggs too.

I was wondering why she changed into comfortable clothes when she said "So Chloe I got some good news, I checked and the try outs are open so we can watch them from the bleachers." I looked down self-consciously at my outfit. Tori, seeing my distress reached into her locker and threw me some yoga pants.

"Thanks doll." I said graciously. She winked as response. Time to watch football tryouts.

When Tori and me sat on the bleachers only two people were on the field. As if sensing our presence they turned around. It was Simon and Jake. They were in the football attire holding their helmets in their hand.

"Damn." Tori said stealing the words out of my mouth except she was staring at Jake. "Is that my baby Chloe? I think we should go say hi. Who knew he had a butt?" She said giggling and giddy from seeing Jake in tight pants. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged us towards the guys.

When we reached them she jumped into Jake's and started kissing him. He held her close loving the attention. Simon cleared his throat, I looked at him.

"Hey Simon. Are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly poking him in his heavy shoulder padding.

He chuckled. "Well, I got to help out Jake you know. Sean's trying to steal his girl." I sighed. He was only doing this for Jake. _Not me._

As if sensing my sudden sadness he added. "Don't worry Chloe. I'll play for you today. If I suck, well I'll just blame you."

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Don't get hurt or I'll kill you." I said in my most threatening voice. Someone cleared their throat from behind us.

We both turned around to see Chase and Sean looking at us. Well more like Chase, Sean was too busy staring at the lip locked Tori and Jake. _Jealous much?_ Chase looked questioningly between me and Simon. It looked like he was going to come talk to me when a screeching sound stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Come on ladies! Off the field." Said the coach blowing the whistle again and shooing us away. Tori gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek before running to me to get to the bleachers. Football try outs were about to start.

Tori and I were sitting on the bleachers probably looking like heart sick mothers cooing over their little boys watching them trying out. I kept putting my head on Tori's shoulder every time someone was close to tackling Simon, it was terrifying. While Tori kept biting her nails in fear of someone coming near Jake.

We sucked at being calm. In truth, Jake and Simon were doing great. They were beating these guys at every skill and were barely getting tackled. But, that still didn't calm our anxiety.

Jake was trying out for running back and Simon was going for quarterback. Coincidentally those two spots were the same ones Sean and Chase were going for. Small world huh? Deciding we needed to calm our nerves for a little while, me and Tori went to the bathroom. While there we ran into this girl named Kiley.

"Tori!" she screamed as if they were old friends. "Long time no see. You guys here for the football try outs?" Tori nodded her head politely while I just stared.

"Simon and that other yummy guy are trying out right?" She asked while applying lip gloss. She fluffed her hair in the mirror before continuing. "I think Simon is so cute! Do you think he'd go for me?"

_Is this chick for real? A cheerleader? How original. _I could tell Tori was about to tell her off, when I cut her off. "Actually me and Simon are dating. Sorry." I said in a fake sweet voice.

Her eyes narrowed making her look even more stupid. "Oh. And who are you?" she said.

"I'm Chloe Saunders, it's so nice to meet you. Oh, oops sorry me and Tori have to run. Football try outs are almost over and we got to go check on our boyfriends."

As soon as me and Tori left the bathroom we busted up laughing. "Boyfriend? Dang Chloe you evil little girl!" We were still laughing our heads off when the boy's locker room opened revealing Simon and Jake.

They smiled triumphantly. "You lucky ladies are looking at the new quarterback and running back." Said Simon.

**Simon's POV**

Chloe and Tori were still making a big fuss over our try outs as we entered the parking lot and saw who other than Sean and Chase. When they saw us their eyes narrowed and Chase flipped me the bird. They were still a little sore over what happened.

_It was right after Chloe and Tori left to go to the bathroom. It was a good thing too, because if they saw what happened they probably would of looked more worried than they already did, if that was possible._

_I was in quarterback position giving orders when the ball was thrown at me. I shot backwards in a graceful shuffle when I was suddenly falling painfully to the ground. My head collided with the fake grass with a loud thump._

_I was still trying to get what happened together when I heard 2 guys trying to hold back their laughter. I looked up and saw Sean patting Chase on the back while laughing at me. It was obvious Chase pushed me down because he wanted Chloe._

_Not happening though, I thought with great certainty. Jake noticing the commotion came up to me and offered his hand. I took it and got up dusting the grass off of me. These dudes were going down. I gave Jake a look. He nodded, he knew what to do._

_We set up positions again and as I shuffled back again, this time successfully, I threw the ball directly at Chase. The team was in shock looking at me stupidly as Chase was about to catch the ball, when suddenly Jake tackled him with an overwhelming force. Chase flew back three feet, while Jake stood his ground. The ball was sent upwards and was coming down fast._

_I saw Sean trying to get towards it. With fast ability (and no magic, might I add) I jumped and grabbed the ball in midair. Doing so I swiftly kicked Sean in the stomach and hit the ground running, scoring a touchdown._

_Jake ran to me and smacked my helmet. Damn were we golden. Chase and Sean were lying on the ground in shock as our teammates crowded around us in awe. We won our positions while those 2 losers turned into second-string._

_No one messed with us and our girls. If only Chloe could know that I did all of this for her._

"Yo Bae." Chloe said breaking me out of my reverie. I looked down at her and smiled. She was so small and tiny; I just wanted to protect her from everyone.

"Yes, my love?" I said teasingly. She scowled adorably and said. "Well I was going to say good job, but your cockiness won over. I take it back now."

"Technically, you never congratulated me, so you're just sounding silly there." I said mockingly, ruffling her hair.

She tried to bite my hand, but failed miserably. I flicked her in the ear and ran away.

"It's so on Bae!" She yelled vengefully running after me.

Chloe was almost caught up to me when who other than Sean and Chase walked up to me. "Hey man." They said as if we were cool with each other. I nodded at them.

Chloe stopped next to me and waved at the guys. Chase smiled broadly while I just looked at them suspiciously, what did they want?

"Anyways, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go grab something to eat." Said Sean.

By then, Tori and Jake caught up to us. Jake, overhearing our conversation said. "Sorry, but me and Simon got to take the girls home. Maybe another time." _Nice one Jake. It made him seem like a gentleman in front of the girls when really he was just telling these guys off._

"Oh, that's too bad." Chase said trying to look genuinely sad. "Our car broke down, that's why we were asking."

Suddenly Tori broke in. "Awe! You poor guys. It's okay there's enough room for all of us in Jake's car if you don't mind a tight squeeze." She smiled at Jake. She really thought that they were our friends. I sighed deeply. _Girls never get it._

"Oh, we don't mind at all Tori. That's so nice of you." Sean said implying that he'd love to be really close to Tori.

"Oh it's settled then! Come on guys." Chloe said guiding them to the truck. _Really? Chloe too? They are really oblivious._

In the end the seating ended up like this. Jake in the driver's seat with Tori in the middle and Sean in the shotgun seat. In the back, I was on the left side and Chase was on the right side with Chloe smack dab in the middle. Oh, how great the world works.

Tori turned on the radio to a country station and started singing along. She had a really great voice I had to admit and Jake and Sean were enthralled. Jake tightened his arm around her possessively, while Sean stared at her like she was an angel. Jake was pissed.

I had to admit I wasn't doing much better though. Chase kept telling jokes to Chloe and she kept giggling. I narrowed my eyes in envy. I wanted to be the one making Chloe laugh, not this guy.

I swear I was about to explode in jealous rage when we arrived at Chase's house. It was about freaking time. I let out a sigh of relief as Chase was getting out of the car.

That was, until he kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Call me okay?" he said before closing the door. He threw me a smirk over his shoulder and walked away triumphantly.

I looked over at Chloe in shock. She was blushing a bright pink and smiling at a little piece of paper in her hands. So the jerk gave her his number. Just what I wanted, I thought sarcastically.

As if Chloe sensed me staring she looked up at me. "What?" She said quizzically.

"Really Chloe? You're going to say what to me, when the douche just gave you his number?" I yelled angrily.

She yelped at my outburst and then replied, "What's your problem? You and Chase are friends aren't you? Don't be mad okay? It's not like we're going out or anything."

"Yeah, because Simon's your boyfriend. Right Chloe?" Tori said winking at her. _Uhh? Did I just hear that right?_ "At least that's what Kylie thinks." Tori added.

I looked at Chloe confused, she was blushing even harder than before and refused to look me in the eye. "Chloe, care to elaborate?" I asked trying to look calm, when really I was deeply intrigued.

As Chloe hesitantly told me her story about Kylie, I felt my anger slowly subside. Chloe was jealous and that made me feel damn good inside.

"So, we're dating huh?" I asked raising my eyebrows and chuckling. "You could of at least bought me dinner first."

She smacked me on the arm. "Smartass! It's just when we see Kylie. I didn't like her being all possessive over you. She doesn't even know you." Chloe huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

I loved Kylie in that moment. This I could use as an advantage. I had a girlfriend. Well, technically not. But whatever. Chloe was going to be mine, at least for a little while.

Wow, the fun was just beginning.

**So that was their first day of school! What'd you think? Are you team Jakie and Simon? Or more of a Chase and Sean fan? How bad was my football writing? I have to admit as much as I love football, I have no idea the terms and stuff. I go to the games for other reasons. Maybe the same reason Tori and Chloe like football if you get what I'm saying? Haha anyways, I really had fun with this chapter. I'm setting up something spectacular with this and hope you lovely people liked it! **

**-xx**


	7. Kiss the girl

**Woo! Chapter 7! I would just like to single out the two people who reviewed me. That's so exciting! Ah! Ha you guys are probably rolling your eyes at me because I'm so excited, but thank you! I literally jumped up and down seeing it. I love you guys! Haha and don't you worry. A certain guy is going to come later in the story. And boy is he going to come back with a vengeance. Anyways, enjoy the story. Oh and some disclaimer. I don't own the song mentioned in this chapter either. Read on!**

Kiss the Girl

**Chloe's POV**

The last couple of weeks went off without a hitch. We were blending in with high school, well at least where it counted. No one suspected us being super human, but that didn't mean we didn't stand out.

The second day of school, everyone tried to talk to us. When I say everyone one, I mean _everyone._ I'm guessing there hasn't been a lot of new kids to this town or to Panther Valley High.

We were bombarded with questions and invites, but in the end we stayed more to ourselves. Everyone respected it though. They thought we were really close and it was touching. It also didn't hurt that they thought we were all couples.

Ever since the Kylie incident on the first day, the word got around. Simon was taken and so was Jake. We were thought of as the power couples. Never leaving each other sides, and madly in love. Everyone was jealous.

The girls were smitten with envy when they saw how much Jake loved Tori, always sighing in the hallways like little school girls whenever Jake kissed her. As for Simon, they thought of him as the golden boy. Perfect but untouchable. It was funny and as for the guys, well I'm not going to pretend I haven't noticed.

Me and Tori made a really good impression with them. Whenever Simon and Jake weren't around they would hit on us shamelessly. Inviting us on dates and dances, it was all too much. I was so glad I had a 'boyfriend' to protect me from them. I could just say no without seeming rude. Everything was better with a boyfriend._If only it was real though._

At school Simon acted like the perfect boyfriend. Always holding my hand and carrying my books while walking me to class. He was so protective too. He always made me wear his jersey on game days so all the guys knew he was mine.

If only he would kiss me. Besides from a couple pecks on the cheek when people were looking, we never really kissed. I know I shouldn't hope for it because we weren't really dating, but a girl could dream couldn't she?

Okay a secret, I like Simon. No not like as a friend, but more than a friend. I will admit it. The only person who knows this is Tori. I remember when I first confided in her.

"_Well duh." She had said, stating it like it was obvious. "You and Simon have liked each other since you got here. It's an obvious case of skinny love."_

"_Skinny love?" I had asked._

"_It's when two people love each other and it's obvious to everyone but each other." She replied._

I shook my head at the memory. I didn't believe it. Simon would never like me like that. He had the pick of all the girls at the school, why would he pick me? _In denial, Tori's voice sang in my head._ I didn't believe I was in denial; it was obvious he didn't like me.

Always when we got home Simon would stop being Mr. Perfect boyfriend and acted like he always has to me. We would bicker over who ate the last doughnut and wrestle over the remote. Talk about romantic huh?

I wanted him to like me too, but this wasn't a fairytale. This was the real world. "Uh Earth to Chloe?" said someone breaking me out of my thoughts. Simon. Speak of the devil.

It was the end of third period and I was at my locker, the usual meeting place for me and him. I plastered on a smile. "Hey babe." I said hugging him tightly. I snuggled my face into his shirt so the people watching couldn't see me sigh.

"Hey Chloe." He said as he latched his arm around my waist and led me outside.

As we walked tons of people watched. Some said hey, while others just watched. They probably though it was a bit peculiar for Simon, Jake, me, and Tori to live in the same house. _They're just jealous. _

I heard a squeak behind me before I was suddenly tackled to the ground. Tori.

"Tors! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as she sat on top of me.

"Well duh, I'm sitting on top of you Chloe, isn't it obvious?" She said smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile too. She was wearing Jake's oversized football sweatshirt with cute black leggings under it.

Oh Tori, forever the fashionista. She was always starting trends. Whatever she wore, the girls bought the next day. They couldn't copy this outfit though, unless they had a football playing boyfriend. Like me. (oh you know what I mean! He's technically my boyfriend, so ha.)

I rolled to my side making Tori fall to the ground with me. We started laughing hysterically. Jake and Simon came over and gave us funny looks.

"Again with this? Can you two like not tackle each other in public? It's getting embarrassing." Jake said teasingly, looking down at us. I snorted and Tori started cracking up again.

Simon and Jake looked at each other before rolling their eyes. "Are friends always like this?" Simon and asked me.

"Actually," Tori said butting in. "Friends are boring. Me and Chloe are best friends. There is nothing weirder then best friends together." Tori said in a serious tone.

I nodded my head in agreement before we both started laughing again. "Okay time to get you guys out of public." Simon said as he looked around at all the people gawking at us. They obviously don't have best friends if they thought this was weird behavior.

Jake grabbed Tori and threw her over his shoulder and Simon did the same to me. As they walked we passed Sean and Chase. They hesitantly threw me and Tori a wave.

Chase started acting weird when he found out me and Simon were "dating". _I wonder what his problem is._ Sean though, was still relentless. Always staring at Tori and talking to her whenever he could.

That boy would not stop. It made Jake mad at first, but he learned to get over it because Tori stayed devoted to him and only him. He still gave Sean the occasional death look, but it was better now.

When we finally got to our regular spot –a shady area under a tree- the boys put us down. Tori sat cross legged, excitedly looking through my backpack.

"Stop stealing my food you twit! I yelled halfheartedly at Tori. She was always stealing my food because she was a food magnet.

"Never!" Tori replied back, pulling out a bag full of bacon out of backpack. "Really Chloe? Bacon? Who packs bacon for lunch." She said incredulously.

"I do! And if you don't appreciate it, then get your grubby hands out of my bacon." I said as Tori made a point of licking her hand before swishing it around my bacon bag.

I screamed a warrior cry and lunged at Tori. She yelped before getting off and sprinting like a track star with my bacon in hand. It was so on.

I ran after her at full speed trying to catch up to her, screaming like a mad man. Jake and Simon watched us with eyes wide with amusement. They didn't try to stop her antics now because there wasn't anyone close enough to us to see me and Tori spazzing out.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "No you don't! You love me!" She screamed back. I was gaining on her when I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face. I was busy tasting grass in my mouth when I heard footsteps rushing towards me.

"Oh my gosh! Chloe are you…" She trailed off laughing her head off. That jerk, she couldn't even complete a sentence she was laughing so hard. _I sure hope Simon didn't see. Now that would be embarrassing. _

I swiftly kicked Tori in the shin and she went down too. "How dare you! Don't laugh at my pain." I said before busting into giggles with Tori.

We stayed like that until the bell rang, on the ground passing the bacon bag back and forth talking about school. This was me and Tori, we could be screaming at each other or laughing, but in the end we always loved each other. We were weird people. Or as Jake liked to say, "Tori and Chloe, never a dull moment." It was our motto.

I was brushing off the grass from my pants when Simon and Jake came over. "Geeze guys, if I didn't know you I'd swear you escaped the loony bin." Simon said as he handed me my backpack.

I rolled my eyes at him and punched him on the arm. "Don't act like your any better. I see you and Jake when you're playing video games, now that is a serious spazz attack."

We all laughed and headed our separate ways. Tori and Simon one way and me and Jake the other way.

"So what's on the agenda Jakie." I asked momentarily forgetting what class we were going too.

"Gym." Jake said excitedly while I grimaced. I didn't like gym. I'd admit that. I'll also admit that gym doesn't like me. I'm as uncoordinated as well me I guess. I always trip over my feet and crash into people. Something that everyone in my gym class thought was extremely funny. Those terds.

I was sitting in roll call in my frumpy gym clothes when someone threw a ball of paper at me. It was aiming for my face before I snatched it quite ninja like out of the air. That's another thing about me. I may be uncoordinated and clumsy with my feet. But I had great reflexes and was pretty good at sports. What can I say? I'm a walking contradiction.

I crumpled the paper a little more and looked at the direction of where it was thrown. I saw Jake smirking and waving at me. I threw it right back at him and he dodged it easily.

"Clark! Saunders! Since you two are so intent on disturbing the class why don't you guys pick teams?" The coach ordered. I groaned mentally. Stupid Jake.

Jake seemed as pumped as ever though. "Sure coach, what we playing?" He asked.

"Why the famous dodgeball, of course." Coach Lennard replied.

_Great. Finally I can beat people's faces in. Just what I want._ I rubbed my hands together viciously and started calling out names.

When Jake and I had our teams together the coach shooed us outside. We were playing the best type of dodgeball. The hide n seek kind. It was where you could hide and when someone came close to you, you'd pummel them with balls.

The coach blew the whistle and I immediately rushed off toward the field. Jake was going down. Since I was so small I was able to wedge myself between two rows of bleachers and go undetected. Now, to wait.

I was hitting people left and right, all of them looking confused to who had hit them when Jake came. He walked cautiously looking both ways.

"Oh Chloe… Dearest little Chloe, where are you." He said trying to sound scary. I smirked, he had no idea where I was. I jumped up out of my hiding place when I saw a ball suddenly come at me. I swiftly ducked and stared in shock. Jake was smarter than he looked.

We both threw a ball and watched in slow motion as the events unfolded. The ball Jake threw barely missed me, swiping my hair before going behind me. That left Jake. I watched as he got hit squarely in the eye before I started doing a victory dance.

"Winner! You can not beat this!" I said gesturing towards myself. I danced around Jake being as cocky as I could and he just gave me a rueful smile.

"Good job Cloves." He said ruffling my hair like I was a little girl. Today, was starting to look up.

**Simon's POV**

I was unlocking the door to the cottage carrying a dozen doughnuts in my hand. This was probably going to be gone by tomorrow. Chloe was a doughnut monster. We always fought over the last doughnut so I decided to be a gentleman and refill our dwindling supply of doughnuts. _Oh, Chloe she was a special one._

A special one indeed. These past weeks have been the best/worst weeks of my life. The best because I got to pretend to be Chloe's boyfriend for a while. I got to hug her close, hold her hand, and put my arms around her skinny little waist. It was great to be near her and her signature rain and sunshine smell. But it was also torture.

Torture because for Chloe this was just to keep Kylie and all those other girls away from me. She didn't really want to be my girlfriend and that's what killed me. I wanted Chloe. She was the girl for me. She could be stupid, but also sexy. She could be clumsy, but that just made her more adorable. She could be caring and loving and just ugh, it was too much for me.

I really wanted her, but how could I tell her. The guys always stared at her in the hallways and whenever they had the chance. Why would she go for me when she could have these smart educated guys? She probably thought all I cared about was football, when really I couldn't get her out of my head.

She was amazing. Jake told me that it was obvious that she liked me. But I just couldn't see it. I wanted to ask Tors about it, but whatever was said to Tori was repeated to Chloe. That's just how the best friend system worked. I didn't want Chloe to figure out that I liked her from another person. It had to be from me.

I heard splashing and laughs from the backyard. Tori and Jake were in the pool leaving one person in the cottage. Chloe. I set the doughnut box on the coffee table and started to look around the cottage for her when I saw her in the kitchen. She was humming along to some song with her hair in a messy bun, with an oversized black sweatshirt covering her plaid pajama shorts. She obviously didn't see me because she was dancing around the kitchen shamelessly.

I noticed that she had earphones in. I was glad that I could stare at her without her noticing. Suddenly, she grabbed her IPod from the waistband of her tiny shorts and started muttering to herself.

"Pick a song, pick a song. Oh perfect song. If only Simon knew." She muttered quietly. _Well what the heck does that mean?_ At that moment she started singing.

"_There you see her. Sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl." _

I stared at her. Was she saying she wanted to kiss me? She said if only I knew and then started singing this, doesn't that mean that's what she's thinking? I desperately listened more, trying to decode her meaning.

"_Yes you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Sing with me now. Sha-la-la-la my oh my. Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl. Ain't that a shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl."_

I had to do it. Her singing had to be a sign. No going back now. I cleared my throat. Chloe jumped a foot in the air surprised before seeing me. Her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Uh, hi Simon. Did you just get here?" She asked with a hopeful note in her voice.

I didn't answer her. I took her advice and didn't say a single word. I grabbed her gently around the waist and hoisted her on to the counter.

She looked at me confused and that's when I did it. I cupped her cheek softly and kissed her. I kissed the girl….

And she kissed me back.

**Ahh! So exciting! They kissed! As we all know the songs a girl listens to are the words her lips tremble to say. It's about time Simon kissed her! How bout that** **chapter lovelies? You like it? If you know the song tell me! I want to see how many of you keep this song close to your hearts! **

**-xx**


	8. Kiss it all Better

**Chapter Eight! Woo! Thanks so much guys for the reviews. It made my heart melt, seriously. I love you guys. Oh and for the lovely anon, yes he will be coming back. With a vengeance I might add. And well, you're just going to have to wait and see!**

Kiss it all Better

**Chloe's POV**

My mind could not process what was happening. Everything was in slow motion. I was kissing Simon Bae, and he kissed me first! I had a million questions, but right now all of them could wait because I was kissing him.

He had one hand on my cheek softly and the other wrapped possessively around my waist. It was heaven. I could not get enough. I never knew I'd be one of those girls where a kiss could change everything. But boy, it did.

In an instant, when our lips met I felt sparks. I know cliché, but sparks did fly. With Derek, kissing was nice and comforting. With Simon it was like butterflies on fire were shooting all through me. I was enjoying every moment of it.

I was running my fingers through his silky blondish/brown hair when he suddenly gasped up for air. He looked at me wide eyed before breaking into a full out grin that made my heat melt. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." He said.

I instantly blushed and rested my head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see. "How long?" I asked, my voice small and squeaky.

"Since the first day I saw you Chloe." He said honestly, putting two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "Chloe, I like you. I really like you, I think I might even love you. Will you please, be my girlfriend? For real this time?" He asked me, his eyes wide with emotion.

I stared deep into them. Being with him made me forget about the heartache of Derek, and all the drama in the world. When I was with him it was like everyone could wait. For now, it was just me and him. I didn't want to give this up.

"Yes." I said firmly before throwing myself off of the counter and into Simon's arms. I caught him by surprise, either by my answer or my throwing myself at him, but either way we crashed to the floor.

"Dang babe, you way a ton." He said playfully pretending to grimace since I was on top of him.

I laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Oh shut up and just kiss me." He grinned. "Well that I can do." He said before grabbing my head and lowering me down to his lips.

We kissed for a while, just enjoying this blissful happiness state when we heard loud splashes from the back. _How could we forget Tori and Jake were in the pool?_

Simon, thinking the same thing sighed and sat up. I was now sitting in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind. "What do you think?" He said. "Should we go out there and tell them? I do want to swim anyways."

I nodded happily thinking how he already wanted to tell everyone we're dating before I said, "Sure let me just change." I got up and kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking to Tori and mine's room.

I closed the door softly behind me and looked in the mirror. Wisps of hair was falling out of my bun, curling around my face and my lips were swollen and rosy red. Oh my goodness, I looked like a girl in love.

I giggled quietly to myself and went to fixing myself. After brushing my hair out, putting my bikini on, and grabbing a towel, I opened the door.

Simon was lounging on the couch picking at a frayed end of a pillow. When he saw me he immediately jumped up. _Oh Simon, forever the gentleman. _He bowed goofily so I curtsied.

"Ready to be ambushed by questions my lady?" He asked putting out his hand for me.

I grabbed it and said. "Why of course, let's go outside." And with that we stepped out of the cottage, holding hands.

"OH MY GOODNESS! AM I SEEING STRAIGHT? HAS THE LOVE FINALLY BEEN REQUITED?" Tori screamed from the pool.

It was going to be a long night.

**Tori's POV**

School ended and me and Jake were in the pool playing 20 questions pool style. It was the game where you had 10 seconds to answer a question correctly and if you got it wrong, well you were dunked. You had 20 questions to go, and had to be pretty smart unless you wanted to be drowned. It was fun.

I was currently cradled in Jake's arm waiting for him to ask a question. "Got one." He said triumphantly. The sun was radiating down on his hair making it look golden and even more cute.

"How much do you love me?' He asked.

I answered quickly. "To infinity and beyond and even beyond that!" Then I got dunked.

When I resurfaced I punched Jake. "I totally answered right!" I said putting my arms around my chest trying to look mad.

"Actually babe, you got it wrong." Seeing my look of contempt he continued, "You said my line."

I stared at him. It was true, I said the wrong line but I didn't want to admit that. A lady was never wrong, at least that's what all the books say.

He kissed me softly on the forehead, sighing. "Tors, your killing me! Don't give me Bambi eyes!" I continued staring at him. "Fine, I'll say it for you. You love me as much as kids love Buzz Light year because our love is out of this world!"

I started giggling and I kissed him, he was instantly forgiven. He knew I loved our cheesy lines. I splashed him. He gave a fake look of shock before splashing me back, it turned into a full out war. With cheats of course.

I was busy levitating a ball of water over Jake's head when the screen door opened. It was Simon and Chloe. Holding freaking hands. Omg, it finally happened. The skinny love wasn't so skinny anymore. It was finally requited. I squealed in excitement.

"OH MY GOODNESS! AM I SEEING STRAIGHT? HAS THE LOVE FINALLY BEEN REQUITED?" I screamed as loud as I could.

Simon and Chloe shared a look before he answered. "I asked Chloe out." He said slowly, probably trying not to excite me too much. "and she said yes."

With those words I launched myself out of the pool and hugged Simon. "Yay! You go Bae! It's about time. I was wondering when this skinny love was finally going to come out in the open. Oh, my best friend is dating my other best friend! This is amazing. We can like go on double dates. Actually that's exactly what we're going to do this weekend. A double date! Babe we're having a double date with Simon and Chloe." I yelled at Jake. I was ranting I knew, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Tors! It's okay! Breathe! And what the heck is skinny love?" Simon asked me.

I looked curiously at Chloe who was gaping at me. She obviously underestimated my reaction. "Can I tell him?" I asked sweetly. She shrugged in response.

"Okay, what I've been telling Chloe the whole time is this is a case of skinny love. It means that two people love or like each other and it's obvious to everyone else but them. Am I correct?"

Simon nodded. "Dang Tors, I didn't even know they had a term for that."

"Oh Simon, there's a term for everything." Jake hopped out of the pool and man hugged Simon congratulating him. Me and Chloe rolled our eyes in unison. _Guys. _

"So, how bout we play a game?" Jake asked.

"Yeah like couples against couples." Simon said. They were sharing a joke and I knew it.

"What's the game?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like where this was going either.

"Well duh, chicken fight." Simon and Jake said at the same time. _Oh boy, we were dead. Chicken fights are not good for the uncoordinated._

I looked at Chloe; she was thinking the same thing. Jake saw our expressions and said, "Come on, it'll be fun."

I snorted, totally unladylike I know but whatever. "This is not fun! You only want to do it so you can have a cat fight."

Simon was trying to hold back a smile and I could tell that I guessed right. Suddenly Chloe spoke up, "Okay, we'll have a chicken fight, on a couple conditions."

I was going to protest when Chloe gave me a look that said I got this. I trusted her. "Okay." Simon said excitedly. "What are the conditions?"

"First off, I want Tori to be my partner, that's the only way we're going to play. Secondly, no magic! If we're going to beat you, we're going to beat you fairly. And lastly, _when _we win. We get a prize."

Jake and Simon both looked shocked at Chloe's outburst. They were defiantly expecting her to protest, but I liked this idea more.

"Okay, if you guys win, which I highly doubt. What do you want?" Simon asked smirking at the part where he said if. He defiantly didn't believe we could believe him.

I suddenly had a great winning idea. I tapped Chloe and whispered the idea quietly into her ear. She smiled, loving the idea. "I got it." She said. "If we win, me and Tori get to have a sleepover. Like a full on girl sleepover, with just me and her. You guys have to sleep outside and have to get all the stuff we want for the sleepover."

"May I remind you that we already slept outside? Also, you and Tori sleep at the same house every night, I don't get where this is going?" Jake said, looking at Chloe confusedly.

"No." Chloe said with emphasis. "Me and Tori can't have a real sleepover because you guys are always cranky and don't let us listen to music and sing and dance at the top of our lungs. Therefore, I want a sleepover."

_Dang, my best friend was a genius. _The guys looked at each other considering it before Simon answered, "Alright, we agree to all of your conditions. But, if we win we want a prize too. If we win, you guys have to show up to all of our football games and not hide in the bathroom for most of it. Like geeze, we're not going to get killed. Just remember that. Tors, don't give me that look. Jake and I can see you from the bleachers. You always look like your witnessing a murder. Oh, and one more thing. If we win, we finally get to have that road trip to that cave. The one you guys thought was haunted so we couldn't go. Yeah, that one."

Me and Chloe agreed on the terms and got into the pool. _I really hope we win; I don't want to go to the freaky cave!_

It ended up like this, Simon was on Jake's shoulders and I was on Chloe's. Chloe was going to be on my shoulders but she couldn't get up because she kept laughing so hard whenever she tried to get up. _We were such freaks._

I could tell Jake and Simon thought they had this in the bag, but they had another thing coming. "You guys ready?" Simon asked, tauntingly from Jake's shoulders.

"Duh are you?" Chloe replied. He laughed and they moved into the middle of the pool with us. It was so on.

Chloe's hands were like steel grips on my ankles, I wasn't going anywhere. Simon watched us, waiting for me to make the first move. I pushed at him as hard as I could. He stumbled and him and Jake went a couple inches back.

"Dude! Did my girlfriend almost push you off? You got to be kidding me." Jake yelled.

They were both shocked that I could actually move them. To be honest, I was shocked too. I had no idea I could do that.

We went on like that for a while, pushing each other, but neither of us budged. Finally, it happened.

I felt myself getting ready to sneeze. I was trying to hold it in when I suddenly fell forward from the speed of my sneeze. Trying to get a hold on something, my hands went flat on Simon's chest pushing him off of Jake. He was too stunned by me sneezing on him to protect himself. He went flailing into the water with a loud splash!

Chloe squeaked in victory! I did too, before losing balance and falling off of Chloe and on to Jake. He was surprised too, and I accidently dunked him.

When he resurfaced I smiled sheepishly at him. "Dang Tors, remind me to never be near you when you sneeze." He said seriously. "For sounding so cute when you do it, they sure are deadly."

I laughed and kissed him. "You're just mad that I beat you." I said teasingly. I kept poking him until he laughed too.

"To be honest, I guess that was sort of worth losing." He said cutely.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for one, I figured out my girlfriend can actually hurt someone if she wanted to. That's good to know for when I'm not around you can protect yourself. And secondly, that was the sexiest thing I've seen you do. My girl can fight." He said before slipping his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately. _I should fight more often, if I'm going to get this attention._

"I totally agree." I heard Simon say as he went over to Chloe.

"That was amazing Chloe, even if I have to be your slave." He said honestly to her.

_Awh, Simon totally loves Chloe. Awwhh. _This was going to be an awesome weekend. Time for a long awaited sleepover where me and Chloe can discuss Simon and Jake full force without fear of them over hearing us.

**Woo! So that was Chapter 8! I wanted to have fun chapter, like this because it's summer and what do we do in summer? Chicken fights! Haha I know it's like September in the story, but that's okay. It's still warm. Anyways! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be awesome. The boys are going to try spying on the girls during the sleepover. Why? Because boys are perverts. But we love em anyways.**

**-xx**


	9. Summer Nights

**Here's Chapter 9! It's a bit longer than the others, I hope that's okay. Anyways let's see Simon and Jake be total stalkers! Yay! The joy. Oh disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or the movies mentioned in this chapter!**

Summer Nights

**Chloe's POV**

"Hmm, let's see. Oh how about we get 5 movies Tors?" I asked writing down things on the list. It was Saturday morning and we were all in the den making a list for the sleepover.

Okay me and Tori were writing it, Jake and Simon were just sitting pretty and complaining whenever they could. I was currently lying on my stomach on Simon's bed writing the list while, Simon was on the floor next to me.

"Oh I got one, put down the Notebook. You know I love the notebook." Tori said from the other bed. She was straddling Jake while he was pretending to be mad because he wouldn't be able to see Tori for half a day. _Oh, the horror. _Actually it was really cute and I hoped Simon was thinking that about me like that too.

"Got it." I said writing it down. It was true Tori had this obsession with the Notebook; we always ended up watching it whenever we had a movie night. So far on our list we had the basic necessities for a sleepover. Tons of candy, a pint of strawberry shortcake ice cream (our favorite), nail polish, three movies, and a request for Jake and Simon to pick up 3 supreme pizzas.

The movies we had so far were, The Last Song, The Notebook, and Grease. We just needed 2 more than we would drag Simon and Jake to the store. I looked up from my list and saw that Simon was staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He didn't answer me. Instead he pulled my face closer to his until we were Spiderman kissing. It was something I always daydreamed I would do with my boyfriend. Derek never did things like that with me. If you don't know what Spiderman kissing is, you're missing out. It's where like in Spiderman one of you is upside down and the other kisses you like that. It sounds really stupid, but the pictures are really romantic and I wouldn't trade this for anything.

I reluctantly pulled away from him. "It's not going to work Simon." I said in a sing song voice. "Oh yeah?" He said raising his eyebrows. "It sure looks like it is or you wouldn't be blushing so pink." He noted triumphantly.

I bit my lip and blushed even harder. The whole day Simon has randomly started kissing me, it was amazing at first but I knew he was trying to sway me to let him and Jake stay for our sleepover. I shook my head and stood my ground.

"It's only a day, you can do that. Why would you even want to be around anyways? Me and Tori are going to be doing girly things and dancing around the house making tons of noise."

"That is exactly why I want to stay sweetheart." He said trying to look serious. I smacked him with a pillow. "Simon! Don't be a perv."

He started laughing which made me smack him harder. He caught me by surprise and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on to his lap. He was looking at me seriously. All the laughter from before gone from his face.

I kissed him hard on the lips, biting his lower one as I did so before moving off of his lap. He looked dazed before he realized that I pulled away. "Where you going angel? We were just getting started." He said.

I started giggling when Jake suddenly spoke up. "Simon, other people in the room man. Get a grip."

Simon just raised an eyebrow and said. "Really? Coming from the one who's getting straddled by his girlfriend. I need to tone it down?"

Jake laughed. "Ha true, good one man." I rolled my eyes at Tori, she nodded in response.

"Jake…." She said. He looked up at her and started twirling a price of her long hair in between his fingers. "Yes my beautiful girlfriend?"

She started giggling so I spoke up for her. "She was going to ask if we could go to the store. Actually, let's go now." I said grabbing Simon and pulling him to his feet. Simon sighed, he knew we were going shopping whether he wanted to or not.

"Dude you want to drive?" Jake asked motioning to a giggling Tori. "She'll be too distracting for me to drive."

Simon nodded and grabbed the keys off the nightstand. He put his arm around my waist and led us out of the room with Jake carrying Tori bridal style behind us.

When we arrived at the store I grabbed a cart and led us inside. "Kay, Jake and Tors you go one way and me and Simon will go the other."

Jake grabbed a cart and him and Tori went the separate way leaving me with Simon. "So babe, let's get started." He said kissing my cheek and reaching into my pocket to grab the list.

I sat on the edge of the cart as he pushed it around grabbing all the stuff we needed. When we reached the freezer section he stopped. "Okay I know the list says one pint of Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream, but I'm pretty sure we're going to need like three. You and Tori eat ice cream like its gold and I don't want you guys to end up calling me to go get more."

I laughed and grabbed three pints of the ice cream. "Oh calm down. We're not that bad."

He snorted. "Totally, coming from the girl who shoved me on the ground to get the last doughnut. And might I add you ate it in one bite?"

I shoved him lightly. "Shut up." I said teasingly when I hear squeals behind us. Tori was in the cart Jake was pushing and they were coming straight towards us.

"Chloe guess what I found!" She screamed excitedly as the cart skidded to a stop right next to us.

"Yes Tors? What did you find?" I asked curiously. She pulled out 2 white blankets and a tie dye kit.

I started screaming and Tori joined it too. "Not this again." Jake groaned.

"I don't think we should take them in public." Simon added.

Me and Tori smacked our boyfriends. "We have wanted to make tie dye blankets with each other for over a year! Try to show a little excitement." I said.

"Hey sexy! Can I have your digits?" A guy called from the other side of the aisle. He was staring at me intently waiting for an answer.

"Oh heck no." Simon said running his hands through his hair angrily. "Can I punch him?" Jake put a hand on Simon's shoulder. "Dude its okay, don't let that idiot get to you."

Suddenly the guy spoke up again. "You too babe!" He said looking at Tori. "You're pretty fine yourself, I can use two girlfriends." He said wiggling his eyebrows like a pervert.

Tori looked uncomfortable, while Jake was fuming. _Great, now two of them are mad. Just what I need. _I needed to handle this before Simon or Jake blew our cover and used their powers.

I walked over to the guy who whistled. "I knew you'd come."I rolled my eyes, this guy was just full of himself.

When I reached him I said, "Actually I have a boyfriend and he's right there." I said pointing at Simon. "And you might not want to mess with him; he will beat you up in a heartbeat." I said sweetly.

"Oh I don't think so honey. This guy can handle himself." He said popping his collar. This guy needed an ego check, so I decided to do it for him. I motioned with my finger for him to come closer. After throwing a smirk at Simon he got closer and closer, until his face was a couple inches from mine. That's when I hit him where it counts.

He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. I bent down to his level and whispered, "Next time you hit on a girl, be a gentleman. Not all girls will be as nice as me." With that I skipped back to Simon, Jake, and Tori.

Simon threw me in the cart next to Tori and we all left as fast as possible. Once we thought it was clear we broke down laughing.

"That's my girl!" Simon said as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the cart and into his chest. I grinned up at him. "I had to do it. You would of went over there and beat his head in. But I must admit, the nicknames were cute. How come you don't give me nicknames babe?" I said teasingly.

"I do give you nicknames!" He protested. "Babe doesn't count!" I said. He sighed. "Hmm whatever you say babycakes." He said kissing me on the forehead.

I giggled. "Babycakes? Where did that come from?"

"From the deepest part of my heart beautiful." He said, this time I kissed him. He was about to pull back when I deepened the kiss pulling him closer to me. He moaned in response and that's when I pulled away.

He grinned. "I should call you beautiful more often, I like where it goes."

"Ha, well maybe if you didn't moan in a supermarket we would still be kissing." I said.

To that he just laughed. "What can I say? I'm a guy and you are just irresistible." He said ruffling my hair. I bit his finger and he yelped like a little girl. We were making quite a ruckus in the supermarket.

I noticed that Jake and Tori weren't doing much better. Tori kept throwing peaches at Jake and he was dodging them with a light saber. We are seriously weird kids.

Shortly after, we were walking to the car with 2 carts full of goodies for Tors and mine's sleepover. It was going to be amazing. Time to kick out the guys.

**Jakes' POV **

We were sitting in a hotel room watching t.v. reruns and being bored out of our minds. The girls kicked us out of the house 2 hours ago and it was only 5 p.m.

Do girls really need this much bonding time? We had no idea. The original plan was for us to sleep outside while Tori and Chloe did their thing, but who voluntary sleeps outside? In September? Yeah not many people.

"Ugh let's do something." Simon said from the floor. He has been there for a while trying to do push-ups, anything to get over this sheer boredom.

What could I say? Without our girlfriends, we were pretty miserable. We actually didn't know what to do. All I could think about was Tori. I missed her already and wondered what she was doing now.

I knew she wasn't having a party, she didn't need one. Her and Chloe together were loud enough. Never a dull moment as I liked to tease them. But that didn't mean I didn't feel left out.

I know they needed their girl time. Probably to talk about me and Simon, I hoped. But, I really wanted to be in the same house as them and listen to how Tori actually felt about me.

I knew for sure she loved me, but I wanted to know the little details. The one's she was sure to tell Chloe. What she thought I did that was romantic, her version of how met, etc. I really wanted to-

"Dude I got an idea." Simon said interrupting my train of thought. _It better be good._

"Yeah man, what is it?" He grinned. "I say we sneak around to the back of the house and spy on the girls. I want to hear what Chloe's saying about me to Tori and to see what they do when we're gone. I've never seen a girl sleepover before."

_So Simon's been thinking the same thing._ "That sounds like a good plan, but we won't really be able to hear them." I said trying to sound like I was objecting to the idea, when really I wanted to act upon it now.

"Oh, I got that covered." He said. "You know that spell we we're working on? To turn a whole wall clear from one side and it looks normal on the other side? Well I think we've just found a use for it. Oh and we can use the hearing spell too."

I put my fist out, he tapped it. This was going to be an amazing plan. We'd finally get to see what the girls did when they thought we weren't there. Okay, right now you guys are thinking we're perverts, but really we were just plain curious.

I grabbed my truck keys and we got in the car driving to the cottage. When we got there it looked so peaceful from the outside.

Trekking quietly to the back we reached the wall that would show what was happening in the living room and kitchen. I put my hand on the wall and Simon did the same. Silently we did the spells and that's when it happened.

The wall became crystal clear like it wasn't there at all and we could hear them like we were in the room with them.

I saw my girlfriend and smiled. She was dancing around with Chloe with a pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She was wearing my football sweatshirt and tiny pajama shorts that we're hidden underneath the sweatshirt. Her long legs were thoroughly exposed and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Simon had the same expression. He was watching Chloe in awe. She was dressed identically to Tori except with his football jersey on instead of a sweatshirt.

They seemed to really like this song by the way they were screaming it at the top of their lungs and dancing to the music. I had to admit Tori can move. I've never seen her dance but she sure could.

"_There was Springsteen, Madonna way before Nirvana there was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV! Her 2 kids in high school, tell her that she's uncool cause she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985."_ Chloe and Tori screamed the lyrics. They were giving me a headache.

When the song finally ended Tori plopped on to the couch motioning for Chloe to follow. Chloe sat on the arm of the couch.

"Okay what do you think we should do now?" Tori asked through a mouthful of Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream. I bit back a laugh. Tori never ate like this around me, she was always so proper.

"I know!" Chloe exclaimed. "Let's play truth or dare." Well things were about to get interesting.

**Simon's POV**

"Let's play truth or dare." My girlfriend said. This was a perfect idea. I couldn't resist staring at Chloe. She looked amazingly fine, wearing my jersey like that. I loved how I could stare at her without knowing. It was sheer bliss.

"Okay!" Tori said excitedly. "I'll go first. Uhm Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Chloe answered instantly. "Okay, hmmm thinking. Oh! I got it. Is Simon a good kisser?" Well this was going to be great to hear.

Chloe looked thoughtful thinking about it. "Hmm defiantly. He doesn't have chapped lips, but the first time we kissed he nearly rubbed me raw with his teeth! He's better now though! No more teeth." Tori busted out giggling and Chloe joined her. I felt my ego go down a step. Well then, at least she said I wasn't one _now._

"Kay Torikins your turn! Truth or dare?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm dare!" Tori replied mischievously. I looked over at Jake who was watching both of them wondering what Tori's dare was going to be.

"I got the perfect one Tors; I dare you to call Sean." Chloe stage whispered.

Tori laughed. "Alright easy enough, what do you want me to say? That I'm tragically in love with him? That I want to lick his abs?" She asked giggling, while Jake stiffened.

"Hmm actually that's great. Pretend you're getting advice on how to make Jake a better kisser." Chloe said, smiling at her idea. "You know Jake is a great kisser. Damn good! But I'll do it anyways."

Me and Jake watched as Tori called him.

"Hi Sean! It's Tori!"

"Tori? Oh hey pretty girl what's up?"

"I was wondering if you can give me some advice."

"Sure Toribear what is it?"

"Okay, so my boyfriend Jake, lately he's been well acting up."

"How so?"

"Well he hasn't been a good kisser!"

"Oh that's horrible Tori, here's what you do. You kiss me instead to see how it's supposed to be done."

"Uhmmm…"

"Kidding Tors kidding. Here's what you actually do. Corner him and kiss him for a long time. Take the lead. Like I'm serious kiss him until he starts getting better. That's how I learned."

"Gee thanks Sean! You're such a sweetheart! I got to go now though."

"Ahh too bad. Tell me if it works. Bye Toribuns."

"Bye Sean! By the way it was a dare! Jake kisses like a prince!"

"Uhh."

Then Tori hung up and Chloe and Tori "shockingly" started laughing again. I did too. I started rolling on the ground. It was funny.

"Oh shut up teeth boy." Jake said. That shut me up. Simon Bae is not a teeth grinder!

Okay, so here's the thing I learned about girls. They are really well unpredictable. I will never understand them. One minute they could be laughing the next they could be crying.

That is exactly what was happening in the cottage with Chloe and Tori. They were watching the Last Song eating gummy worms and screaming at the screen.

"Ronnie! What the heck are you doing? Don't run away from Will! Ashley's a liar!" They screamed throwing gummy worms at the screen like it could hear them. That's what they were doing 2 minutes ago.

Now they were crying. "That's so bee ouuu tiii fulllll." Chloe commented as Will (apparently that was his name) kissed Ronnie for the first time. Chloe and Tori were both crying over how cute (their words, not mine) it was that he just randomly kissed her. They agreed it was a total turn on. I could hear mine and Jake's minds saying note to self, remember to kiss girlfriend at random times, they think it's sexy.

"Isn't this so cute? I really want Jake to take me mud driving in his pickup truck. That'd be so romantic. Getting into a mud fight and everything." Tori said. I heard Jake grunt probably trying to remember this.

"Right? That's adorable. I want Simon to take me to a carnival for a date. That'd be amazing and to kiss on the top of the Ferris wheel." Chloe said.

Tori squeaked in agreement. "Oh my gosh! A carnival would be so fun. Goodness I hope the boys take us to one. That'd be so cute. I'd love Jake even more."

Dang, we really needed to take these girls to a carnival. They were like giving us ideas that would make them love us even more. It was great.

I have to admit, not once did I get bored watching the girls have their sleepover. They were always moving or talking. Jake was right there was never a dull moment with these two. I yawned, and looked at my watch. It was 2 a.m.

Have we really been watching them for this long? Maybe we really we're stalkers. Oh well. It was worth it to hear all the things my girl said about me. And she did not disappoint, she said so many great things about me that made me smile. She really liked me.

I was dozing off when I heard the sliding door click. Out came Tori. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tori screamed in surprise.

Chloe ran out and seeing us, she narrowed her eyes. She looked at the wall and she narrowed her eyes even more.

Let's just put it this way. We were in deep shit.

**Haha and that was Chapter 9! What'd you think? Sorry about the cussing! I hate to cuss, but some things just call for swearing. Anyways, I really wanted to write this. Sleepovers are fun and this is literally what my friend and I do. We are such freaks. Anyways review! Thanks love yah **

**-xx**


	10. What the girls do to get back at you

**Finally! I am in the double digit chapters sweethearts! How exciting, thanks for the reviews by the way. It makes my day to see that people like my story. Anyways I was listening to the boys you do get back at you by the summer set, that's where I got the chapter name. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own the notebook and sadly I do not own Hunter Hayes. That would be one happy day if I did.**

What the Girls do to Get back at You

**Tori's POV**

It was 2 a.m. in the morning when I heard a noise outside. "Chloe did you hear that?" I asked. She nodded, "It sounded like it came from outside. Should we go check?"

I said yes, and the slowly opened the door. I was thinking about grabbing a knife then thought better of it. _Why should I be afraid of someone who doesn't even have powers?_ I cautiously stepped outside and looked around.

What I saw surprised me more than any burglar could. It was Jake and Simon, watching us. Through a freaking see through wall.

I started screaming and Chloe ran out to see what the problem was. When she saw Simon and Jake her eyes narrowed. She saw the wall too. They were in such trouble.

I didn't know what to think. I really wanted to yell at them but my mind was still in shock so I did the second best thing. I snapped my fingers and both of the guys went out cold.

"Did you kill them?" Chloe asked hesitantly. Probably trying to decide whether or not to be sad or not.

"Of course not, I just knocked them out for a little while. Should we see if they have a good reason for spying on us?" I asked. Chloe nodded her head.

Slowly I went over to Simon and put my hands on both sides of his head. "Why my boyfriend first?" Chloe asked. I shrugged.

Silently, Simon started stirring. He wasn't awake, but he wasn't sleeping either. I put him in a trance so we could hear what happened truthfully and without him remembering he said anything at all.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Hmmphh?" He responded deliriously.

"What the heck are you doing here and how long have you been here?"

"Ohh." He said laughing, the trancelike state made him sound drunk. "Aha me and Jake were bored. We missed you guys deeply. Very deeply so we decided to spy on you. We wanted to hear what you thought of us. Chloe likes me a lot. Hahhaa. Funny. She'll never know. Where's my Chloe now?" He asked reaching around for Chloe blindly.

I rolled my eyes at him. This was sort of funny. "How long have you been here?" "Uhm since 5:30?" He answered.

I squeaked and so did Chloe. "You watched us for that long?" Chloe asked her eyes wide.

"Why yes? Didn't I already say that? Why can't I see? Am I magician?" Simon asked. I snorted. This kid was just getting plan weird.

"Thanks Simon for the lovely info." I said. Snapping my fingers so he went back to sleep. Time for Jake.

I put my hands on both sides of his head. He slowly came to. "Tori?" He asked.

I held my breath. _How does he know it's me?_ "How come I can't see? Tors I know your there I can tell if your close by you know." He said quietly.

I put my hand to my heart and blushed before remembering he was in deep shit. "What's your opinion on why you're here love?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"Because I missed you and was sad that I couldn't see you. So me and Simon came here and watched your sleepover. It was cute. Your cute you know? I'm going to take you on your dream date Tors. Yeah I heard that too. Simon and me used the hearing spell." He said honestly. I smiled at least it wasn't because they didn't trust us. Maybe this could be useful. I snapped my fingers and he fell asleep again.

"Chloe, what do you think about this? I think this could be used for our advantage." I said looking at Chloe.

She was looking down lovingly at Simon. "He looks cute when he sleeps." Chloe noted before she answered me. "I agree Tors; we can use this for our advantage. Let's drop them off at their hotel and act like we never caught them. Then we'll get to go to all the fun things they talked about. Oh and just mess with their memory a little so they don't remember us coming out here at all."

We looked down at the both of them and wondered how we were even going to carry them to the truck. We figured it out though. We grabbed them one at a time, me at the feet and Chloe grabbing their head. They sure we're heavy.

When we arrived at the hotel it was 3 a.m. and was really dark. We plopped both of them on to their beds. I kissed Jake sweetly on the forehead before walking over to Chloe.

"I think we should freak them out a little bit though." Chloe said.

"How so?" I asked and Chloe whispered what we were going to do in my ear. There's nothing better than a little old fashioned revenge.

**Jake's POV**

I woke up with a start and fell to the ground with a loud thud, I groaned and I heard Simon get up too. He groaned. "Dude how did we get here? I don't remember even leaving the cottage."

"I don't know dude. I guess we were really out of it." I admitted. I ran my hand through my hair trying to remember anything after 2 a.m. I couldn't remember a dang thing.

"Huh let's just go back to the cottage." I said. Simon grabbed the keys off the nightstand and we went to the cottage.

When we opened the door it was eerily quiet. Something was up. I walked into the girl's room. When I did Chloe immediately jumped up and tackled me. _Wait what?_

"Jake!" She said latching her arms around my waist.

"Him?" Simon asked eyes wide.

"Me?" Chloe giggled.

"Of course you silly, I missed my boyfriend." Then she suddenly turned serious. "Oh my gosh. Something horrible happened to Tori, Jake. She she she.."

I cut her off. "What happened to my girlfriend!" I screamed scared that Tori was seriously injured.

"Girlfriend?" Chloe looked hurt. "Your dating me remember? Tori's dating Simon." She said pointing to Simon who was staring at the both of us confused.

"Did you say I'm dating you and Simon's dating Tori?" I asked. What the heck was happening right now?

"Uhhmm yeah Jakie? Why do you sound confused? Simon's been dating Tori for as long as we've been dating." At my blank expression she said. "For 3 years? Oh my gosh! Stop wasting time and help me with Tori."

I ran over to Tori. _Simon's girlfriend? I have no idea what's happening right now. _I shook her awake. "Tori, Tori! Wake up!" I screamed.

She flinched when she saw me. "Uhh… Who are you?" I heard Chloe sigh in relief. "You woke her up! I haven't been able to, but… it looks like she's having some memory lost. Who am I Tori?" Chloe asked, pointing at herself.

"Chloe? My best friend." She said matter of factly. Chloe pointed at Simon. "And him?"

"That's my boyfriend!" Tori said excitedly leaping out of the bed and into Simon's arms. He stood there frozen. "Am I missing something?" Simon asked looking at me? I shrugged and gave him the your guess is as good as mine look.

"Okay that's good." Chloe said. "What about him?" Chloe asked pointing at me.

"Uhhm I don't know." Tori said looking at me intently. "Are you friends with Simon?"

I was lost for words. "You don't.. you don't? You don't remember me?"

"No I don't I…" Chloe snickered causing Tori to fall on the ground because she was shaking so hard from laughing. Now I was really confused.

"We really had you going, didn't we?" Chloe asked between giggles.

"Uhh." Was all Simon and me said.

"Care to elaborate?" Tori said turning to Chloe.

"Why yes." Chloe said. She told us how Tori dared her to get me and Simon utterly confused. Meaning to pretend she's been dating me for 3 years. Then Tori were dared by Chloe to pretend to forget me. It made perfect sense but I was still confused. So they didn't catch us yesterday?

"Why would you do that Chloe!" Simon yelled angrily at Chloe. He picked her up, she was still giggling. I could tell he was about to yell at her, but couldn't and laughed along with her. _He is so whipped._

I looked down at Tori; she had a goofy grin on her face and kept giggling. She looked adorable. I leaned down next to her. "You know you had me worried there." I said kissing her on the cheek.

She rolled over so she closed the gap between us. "I could never forget about you. Even if I tried." She said seriously. "Besides, your way to smexy to forget."

I laughed. "Smexy huh? I think the word is irresistible or-" she cut me off by kissing me. She rolled on top of me and I deepened the kiss. I sighed with relief. I loved Tori so much and too have her forget me would be like a part of me got torn off. I know it sounds cliché but Tori is what made me hope again. She gave me light, she gave me hope. I remember my first time talking to her.

"_Are we really going to stay here? Why don't we just sleep outside in the dumpster." She had said to her friends. None of them saw me yet so I sunk deeper into the bleachers, watching the girl who said that. She stepped out of the doorway and into the light._

"_Hello? You guys going to answer me?" she asked._

"_Come on Tori, it's not that bad. Besides the dumpster is going to be way colder than it is in here." Said the shorter guy ruffling Tori's hair. I liked that name. Tori, it suited her. Even back then she was a sight to behold. _

"_Well I guess you're right." Tori said hesitantly, eyeing the others. "Okay Simon convinced me, how are we going to get food though? Any ideas Chloe? Derek?"_

_I looked at them all in envy. They got to talk to this girl and I was stuck like a loser watching them from the bleachers. Chloe and the big guy Derek told Simon and Tori that they were going to find food and went outside, probably to scour the streets for food._

_I wondered then if Simon and Tori were together because they left them alone. Or maybe it was Chloe and Derek who were together and just wanted alone time. I felt a weird knotting in my stomach. Hope. This girl, Tori she gave me hope for the first time since I was kicked out my house I felt a different emotion then pity and self-loathing. This girl was making me believe in what I thought I had lost._

_I was in a train of thought when I heard rattling on the bleachers next to me. I heard a high pitched squeak. I turned around. It was Tori; she must have snuck up on me while I was thinking._

"_Uhm who are you?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously._

"_Well I am Jake Clark and you are?" I asked trying to sound smooth. I put out my hand._

_She looked at it and just smacked it instead of shaking it. Feisty. I liked it. "Who I am isn't important. What I want to know is what you want with us Jacob." She asked with fire in her voice. I liked how she wasn't afraid of me._

"_Actually little lady, it's Jake. And the question should be reversed. I live here; maybe I should ask you what you want with me?" I asked smirking. I thought I out did her, but what I should of known then was no one out does Tori. She surprised the heck out of me._

_Her hand shot out at first I thought she was going to slap me but then she flicked her hand to the side and I flew into the air and into the other side of the bleachers. I stared at her astonished. Was she like me? _

"_Tori! What did we say about beating up strangers?" Simon asked scolding Tori. She just looked over at me and smirked. This girl had fire._

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asked me. I gazed into her caramel colored eyes and put my forehead on hers.

"The first time we met." I replied. She put her head on my shoulder and I think I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Why are you thinking about that? I was horrible to you. I injured you because you sassed me." She said.

I laughed and made her look at me. "It's okay Tori. Your attitude was one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Besides, I'm amazing. I turned you into such a sweetheart. I guess my charms are just irresistible."

She bit me on the shoulder. "Ow!" I said rubbing my shoulder and wincing. "I guess there still is some of the famous Tori attitude in there after all." She rolled her eyes and sat on me.

"So guys what are we doing today?" Chloe asked. Simon was holding her around the waist and was looking really happy. I was really glad he and Chloe were finally together, he really needed a girlfriend and Chloe was the perfect match for him.

Simon suddenly smirked. "I have the perfect idea."

**Simon's POV**

"Can we get some cotton candy?" Chloe asked pulling on my arm like an excited little girl. "Of course you can Chloebear. No one can resist your blue eyes." I said tapping her lightly on the nose.

We drove 3 hours to a carnival in Paradise city. Just the pure glee on Chloe's face when she found out where I took her was worth it enough. Even if her and Tori sang the entire car ride. That song was defiantly going to be imprinted in my mind forever. They kept playing some song by Hunter Hayes because they said "it speaks to them." Goodness, I can't even begin to understand.

Ugh the lyrics were coming back to my head again. "_She rolled in from the west in a summer sundress hotter than the heat in July. With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair the way she was blowing my mind."_

I was humming along to the lyrics when Chloe skipped back to me holding a gigantic cotton candy in her hand. "When did you get that?" I asked her.

"When you were drifting off. Oh, and I took your wallet thanks." She said sweetly through a mouthful of cotton candy. I shrugged and grabbed a wad of the candy. It was really good.

"Simon this is so fun!" Chloe said attacking me with a hug. "Like this was so spontaneous! Amazing, I love how you surprised me. Like we went on sooo many rides and you even won me that huge Pooh bear and I love you for that. Like this was so fun and like ZOMG I've never had this much-.." I cut her off with a kiss. She was babbling again. It was cute that she babbled when she was excited.

I felt her put her hands in my hair to pull me closer to her. I gladly obliged, being this close to Chloe was like heaven on Earth. My arms circled her waist and I felt her bite my lip. I gasped in surprise and she took this as encouragement. Our kisses got deeper and deeper, until she suddenly pulled away.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her hair was all mused. "We probably shouldn't be doing this in the middle of a carnival." She said.

I nodded my head sadly. _Just when things were getting good._ Chloe grabbed my hand and went off to find Tori and Jake so we could all go on the Ferris wheel before we left. I had to fulfill Chloe's idea of a romantic gesture, to kiss her on top of the Ferris wheel.

We found Tori and Jake getting off The Sorcerer's Apprentice roller coaster (ironic I know). They were holding hands and talking intently about something. When we got closer I heard Tori. Oh, they were playing one of Tori's favorite games. It was name that romantic quote thing. Me and Jake never could get one, so Chloe would always win.

"It was an improbable romance. He was a country boy, she was from the city. She had the world at her feet while he didn't have two dimes to rub together. What is that quote babe? Please get it!" Tori pleaded giving Jake Bambi eyes.

He was thinking really hard but I knew he wouldn't get it. Chloe on the other hand squeaked and whispered in my ear. "I know the answer." I rolled my eyes. Of course Chloe knew.

"Uhmm uhmm. Is that from Dear John?" He asked hopefully. Tori sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Close enough." She said.

We started walking towards the Ferris wheel. The line was huge so Chloe leaned into me. I wrapped my arms over her waist and kissed her. I pulled away when I heard a grunt from behind us.

I turned around to see Kylie (the fake chick) with her arm looped possessively in my brother's arm. WAIT! "Derek?" I asked doing a double take.

"Hello brother." He said back eyeing the hand I had around Chloe's waist. "Good to see you."

I was shell shocked; I wish I could say the same thing back.

"Wait he's your brother?" Kiley asked pointing at me. "Well this is awkward."

For once Kiley had something useful to say. This was very awkward indeed.

**So guys do you know the quote Tori was talking about? If so tell me! I want to see if there's some hopeless romantics out there reading this. Oh dang, how could I forget. Look whose back? Well this sure is interesting. I wonder how he feels about the Chloe and Simon relationship. Guess we'll find out next chapter, hmmphh. How very interesting. With Kiley too. Anyways thanks everyone for the reviews. Stay beautiful!**

**-xx**


	11. Here we go again

**Chapter 11, the one we've all been waiting for. You asked and here he is! Derek. Yeah I just had to bring him back with style. He had to come back with a bang and what better way to do that then with a skank on his arm? Thanks for the reviews. I know some of you don't like Derek and I'm sorry. I realized I did make him sort of a douche but someone has to be the bad guy. The question is will he stay the bad guy or will someone else take that over? Oh the suspense! Hehe.**

Here we go Again

**Chloe's POV**

I knew this had to happen sometime, but I did not expect it to happen like this. I watched the scene in front of me unravel. Things were being said to me, but all I could think about is Derek. He's back. And he's not with me.

When I first saw Kiley I wanted to destroy her. I wanted to sic an undead army upon her, make her scream and crawl in terror. I still wanted to actually, but my hands wouldn't let me. They stayed at my side, emotionless. I was still the limp and bleeding heartbroken girl Derek Souza left. And now he came back to pick up the pieces. At least that's what I thought.

But here he was, with Kiley, were they dating? How did she meet him? How could he leave me for someone so fake?

"Chloe." Tori said nudging me. I looked over at her; she had this pained expression on her face and was telling me to just listen to what he's saying. I sighed and began to listen.

"Hey bro." Derek said patting Simon on the back, I noticed Simon flinch a little; he was caught off guard too.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Simon asked a little coldly.

"Well funny story bro. I came looking for something and ran into this girl right here." He said nudging Kiley who had a triumphant grin on her face. "She asked if she could help me, she thought I looked lost. I told her that I was looking for this high school. Uhm uhmm Panther Valley High that's what it's called. And she told me she went there too, we got to talking and then we ran into you guys. Funny, what a small world." Derek said trying to keep his cool. He kept trying to catch my eye but I refused to look at him, instead I fixed my eyes on the booths behind him.

"Wait.." Tori said backtracking. "You said you were looking for Panther Valley high? Why is that?"

He chuckled. "There's my Tors, always so trusting. Well I'm looking for that school because I applied there. Apparently that's where it's at." He said winking meaningfully at Tori. I knew what he meant. There were lone wolves here and he was going to take them back to his pack. Is that the only reason he's here?

"Oh, that's so convenient." Simon said. "We're going to that school too. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with a buddy of mine." Derek answered. "His nickname is the beta. Weird right?" He added, noting Kiley's confused look. That skank.

There was a long awkward pause. Everyone was thinking this over, especially me. Derek, the once love of my life is going to the school with me and my boyfriend. _What could possible go wrong right?_

Tori broke the awkward silence. "So you and Kiley huh?" She said evil eyeing Kiley. Kiley flinched a little under Tori's stare.

"Oh, no. Nope, nope, nope. We're not dating, she's just a friend." Derek said looking at me. _What did he want? _

Kiley pouted. "Yeah we're not dating." She said and then in a fake whisper. "Not yet at least."

I stiffened at this. Simon, feeling me stiffen wrapped his arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"So you and Chloe are dating now little bro?" Derek asked his voice in a deep growl. "I'm not sure I like that."

Simon stood tall. "Yes we are dating and it doesn't matter what you think anymore, you left her alone and broken." Simon hissed. Derek took a step forward. Oh no, not good. Please don't get in a fight; please don't get in a fight. Simon took a step forward too. Oh great, they're going to get in a fight, just what I- "NEXT!" the carnie called, signaling for us to get on the Ferris Wheel.

I sighed in relief. Finally, something to distract these two. We got on the Ferris wheel. It was sort of awkward though. It went like this, Jake and Tori in the cart ahead of us and Derek and Kiley behind us. Me and Simon were in the middle of the both of them. I felt the Ferris wheel start moving. _Well, this should be just peachy._

We went around three times before the Ferris wheel suddenly lurched to a stop. Me and Simon were at the highest point of the Ferris wheel. The very top. I looked nervously down. Why did it stop?

"It looks like the power went out!" The carnie called from below. "Don't worry it should work soon." He said looking doubtful.

I groaned. We were going to be stuck here for a long time. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the contact. Tori.

"Oh my gosh talk about awkward."

"_Right? What should I do Tori? This is just horrible. He's going to the same freaking high school as us. D:"_

"Well, how do you feel Chloe? Are you over him? Do you want to be? He didn't seem over you though. And talk about changes? When did he become attractive? Sorry not helping."

It was true though. Derek changed a lot. Gone was the boy with horrible acne and greasy hair that covered his eyes. Gone were the baggy clothes and the insecurity. Now he was a bonafide hottie with a cocky attitude to match. Derek now filled out his clothes, with giant muscles and his hair was cut to show off his dazzling green eyes. I shook my head trying to clear all thoughts of him out and replied to Tori.

"_How I feel? I really don't know. Derek left me for trash and now he's back acting like he wants to get together again. Did you see the look on his face? That was actually jealousy. Tori, I like Simon. Like really like Simon. But what about Derek? Am I even over him? Like I wanted to kill Kiley because of how close she was to Derek. But that doesn't mean I want to get back together with him does it? I really don't know."_

I heard Tori clicking a response to me when Jake plucked the cellphone out of her hands. "It's rude to have a conversation without me and Simon!" Jake said turning around in his seat to look back at me. Tori turned around too and gave me a remorseful look. The look said that we would talk about this later.

Jake was trying to figure out Tori's password, probably to figure out what we were talking about while Simon was unusually quiet. "Simon is everything okay?" I asked hesitantly. I started playing with my hands, unsure of what to do.

"I wanted this to be a perfect day for you; I wanted to make you happy. But I ruined it all didn't I?" Simon said with anguish in his eyes. I was surprised, he made this day great. Just the Derek revelation was unsettling. I didn't want Simon to feel like this. I needed him to be okay so I grabbed both sides of his face and smashed his lips on to mine. One thought went through my mine. _I'm getting my wish; I get to kiss the guy I'm falling for on top of the Ferris wheel. _And then that's when things went downhill.

I heard a growl from behind us and saw Derek leap out of his seat and on to the ledge next to ours. He looked really menacing; he looked like he was going to change into a wolf in front of all these lovely people. _Well that's not good._

He needed to calm down, he needed to stop before he made a- oh for the love of all that is holy. Really? Derek just grabbed Simon and threw him off the Ferris wheel. All of you are probably thinking why are you not freaking out your boyfriend was just thrown off of the Ferris wheel he's going to smoosh! Well I have 2 other friends who have witchy powers, so I was good. Also sorcerers and sorceresses have an amazing sense of balance and agility so they can land safely from high jumps. But just in case Tori's and Jake's hands shot out and they caught Simon before he fell, levitating him safely to the ground. They were afraid that he was too surprised to react. Now I was freaking out. Derek crouched next to him ready to pounce.

"What's your problem?" Derek shouted at Simon, his fangs coming out. Great, just great. All cover blown and two guys are fighting over me. Great.

"My problem?" Simon shouted back. "I didn't do anything! You're the one throwing me off of Ferris wheels here."

Derek growled and sounded lethal. He pounced at Simon and at the very last second Simon rolled in to the different direction dodging the attack. This was going too far. People were crowding around with wide eyes wondering why the heck Derek had fangs. Good luck explaining this to the cops I thought sarcastically.

Simon shot out his hand and Derek went down like someone shot him. Simon must have used the Taser spell. I was biting my nails down to a nub wondering how the heck I was going to get down there when something much unexpected happened.

Tori leaped off of the Ferris wheel and landed in a crouch next to them. Jake was screaming for Tori to stop but she wouldn't listen. She went over to where Derek and Simon were dueling and got in the middle. I screamed out of pure horror, they were going to kill her alive. They were already throwing all their strength into the fight and couldn't stop the blows from coming when Tori stepped in between them. But the weirdest thing happened, there was a force field shielding Tori and when they hit it they both bounced back.

The force field suddenly disappeared and Tori looked around. She looked really calm for someone who was nearly killed. She looked up at Jake and he immediately bounded down next to her. She got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. He nodded, while Tori put both of her hands out and brought Simon and Derek towards them.

They shot towards them like a boomerang and sat at their feet scowling and looking pissed off. Jake was talking to them in a soft voice that I couldn't hear, I watched as their face hardened in concentration trying to fight off Jake's powers. The powers of persuasion, it was no use though only one person was not effected by Jake's powers of persuasion and that was Tori. It was a mystery on why it didn't work, but I was happy that Simon and Derek soon looked calm and collected.

This issue was solved at least for a little while. Now there was the issue of my heart.

I was lying on the bed in mine and Tori's room blasting my IPod trying to not think of anything when Tori sat down next to me. I'm really glad I had Tori she's an amazing friend and without her today would have been a mess. Tori have developed a special power like Jake. Like all sorcerers/sorceresses have the same powers, but can also have one exclusively to themselves. Jake's is persuasion and Tori's is to be able to erase certain memories. Simon hasn't figured out what his is yet though. Tori's power sure came in handy today. We would have been side show freaks by now if she didn't delete the memory of the fight from everyone at the carnival's mind. Tori gently took out the headphones from my ears, and set the IPod on the nightstand. "Chloe.." she said slowly. "I want you to tell me how you feel. Don't hold back." And with those simple words I poured my heart out.

"Oh Tors, I don't know what to do. Everything is a mess, Derek is back and I don't know how I feel about that! Like a part of me is glad to see him again it wants me to crawl back to him and his abuse. But a bigger part of me is screaming to stay with Simon. Simon has never hurt me and I know he would never abandon me like Derek did. But why is Derek back. Sure he wants to catch lone wolves but that doesn't mean he has to go to high school with us. Unless that means the lone wolves are in high school. But Tori, should I give him a second chance? He hasn't asked and I know you probably think I'm getting carried away with this, but he got in a fight over me and that means a lot. Oh and thanks for erasing everyone's memories about that incident today. It's just frustrating. Is love supposed to be this hard?" I slumped my head hard on to the mattress feeling defeated.

Tori stroked my hair. "It's okay Chloe. I know how you feel. You just got to follow your heart. I know right now it's not giving you much to go off of, but you just got to give it time. You're going to know which is right. Simon or Derek. They're both great guys but I want you to think about yourself right now. Do what makes you happy and don't beat yourself up." Tori said gently.

I smiled. She always knew how to make me feel better. Tomorrow I was going to go to school and have to face all this drama. Tomorrow I would find out where I stand with Derek. Tomorrow I will have to feel all the heartache of our breakup over again, but today, today I will be Simon's girlfriend. The one who is faithful to him and the one he deserves. Because today Simon needs me and at least I could do that for him. Love hurts.

**Oh interesting. Derek is back with a vengeance. Is he here for Chloe? Or is he really just here for those lone wolves? Will Chloe stay with Simon or will she find herself drifting back to Derek? Oh the troubles of teenage love. Read on and tell me what you think! Thanks sweethearts. P.s. don't you think Rolling in the deep by Adele fits this chapter perfectly? Like the suspense of it and the lyrics. Yeah anywayss…**

**-xx**


	12. Tonight we are infinite

**Two chapters in one day? I must really love you guys. Haha this chapter I wrote for my anon. I love you whoever you are! You inspired me to write another chapter. It's more like a subchapter since it's happening in the same day. But I added Simon and Chloe stuff just for you! What do they even call Simon and Chloe? Simloe? Chlimon? I have no dang idea. Disclaimer: I don't own this Taylor Swift song or Teen Wolf. If I did, Stiles would be mine! Awh! Haha this is for you anon!**

Tonight we are infinite ∞

**Simon's POV**

I was depressed, I got in a fight with my only brother and I'm pretty sure my girlfriend was mad at me. Yeah I've seen better days. I was listening to Taylor Swift humming to the lyrics, it was surprisingly calming to know that girls get hurt too over us guys. They don't just heal and move on. So maybe Chloe wouldn't break up with me for fighting with Derek.

I started singing softly to myself. "_I don't know how to be something you missed. Never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips. I do remember the swing in your step the life of the party, you're showing off again. And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in. I'm not much for dancing but for you I did."_

I heard a light knocking on my door before Chloe walked in I abruptly turned off the music and tried to look manly and not look like I was beaten down thinking of the mistake I made.

"Hey." She said quietly. Looking at me intently. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let Chloe get away without telling her how I felt so I risked it all.

"Chloe, before you say anything else. Let me say this." I started. "I know today I messed up and you hate me right now. You're doubting your feelings for me and everything, but I want you to know this. I love you. I love you Chloe Saunders more than I have ever loved someone before and I don't think I can love anyone more than I love you. I love everything about you and I think you're perfect. I don't ever want to see you change and I don't want to ever see you sad. Before you tell me that you're leaving I just want you to know that. Our love can be infinite if you want. I love you Chloe and that will never change. I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner but now that I've said it I can't seem to stop. I love you, but if you don't want this, I'll let you go."

Chloe laughed a little and walked over to me. I flinched. This is it. "Simon Bae. How could you even think that? You think that the fight was your fault? It wasn't, you were provoked and fought back. I guess I've been a pretty closed in when it came to my emotions then. I didn't want you to hurt me, but now I realize that's not true." My breath caught in my throat as she continued. "Simon Bae I'm not leaving you. I don't ever want too. Seeing Derek today may have been hard, it may have been unsettling but I realize something now. I love you Simon. Not Derek, I may have loved him before, but what we had is gone and you're here now. You are my home, you are my present, and you are my future. I don't want to live without you Simon Bae. I love you and I want to be infinite with you." Then she kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

I was the most happiest guy in the world right now. Chloe loved me and that's all that mattered. This amazing girl, with the beautiful blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes loves me. How did I ever get so lucky to get a girl like this?

Chloe broke away from the kiss and looked up into my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. I smiled and grabbed her waist pulling her on top of me. She squeaked in surprise.

"Well Chloe, I was thinking about you and how lucky I am to have you." She punched my arm and said. "Liar. I'm the lucky one."

I tickled her sides and she fell off the bed laughing. "Chloe Saunders!" I said. "Say that I am luckier than you or I'm not going to stop tickling you!" I fake threatened. It was great to hear her laugh; it was like everything evil stopped because she was happy.

She tried to push my hands away so I grabbed them with my right hand. "Nice try angel, but if you want me to stop you're going to have to say it." I said tauntingly.

She squirmed trying to get out of reach but it was no use. "Okay okay!" she said gasping for air. "You are way luckier than me! In fact the most lucky guy on the planet! Now stop tickling me before I pee!" she said laughing.

I stopped and said teasingly. "Oh, someone's a little conceited there." I said squeezing her nose lightly. She giggled and hit me in the head with a pillow. _Well wasn't expecting that._

She jumped up on her feet and on to the bed in a crouch, I had to admit. I was impressed. She grinned at me seeing my reaction. "Mad that you can't do this?" She asked tauntingly.

I jumped towards her and she did a barrel roll to the side. _Since when does Chloe have reflexes? _They must come when she's not thinking because Chloe could never do this when we used to fight the Edison Group, it's all instinct.

I decided to test my theory and tried to fake her out by leaning to the right then jumping to the left where she was. She read my moves through and slide under me and tried to go out the door. I flicked my hand and it closed leaving her trapped.

She turned around with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting. "No fair! You used powers." She said stubbornly.

I came up to her until she backed up against a door. I put my hands on both sides of her so she couldn't escape and leaned in real close to her. My breath tickled her face. "Where did you learn to move like that? I've never seen your reflexes that good." I said.

She shrugged and said nonchalantly. "It's something I taught myself. No one knows I can actually fight. Well you do now. It's just something I did to protect myself. Let them think I'm helpless so they misjudge me and I can beat the fluff out of them."

I found it really sexy and my face must have shown it because Chloe smirked at me. "That's not the only thing I'm good at." She said.

_Interesting. _"And what else are you good at Chloe?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She smiled and said "This." With that she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to her kissing me fiercely. I smiled and lifted her on to my feet so I could kiss her more deeply. She was so short she always had to get on her tippy toes to kiss me. I found it very attractive for some reason. I remembered the time she told me that she liked tall boys.

_It was right after we found Jake, and we were still living in the abandoned roller rink. We were all bored out of our minds so we decided to play truth or dare. _

_It was my turn so I decided to pick on Chloe. "Chloe." I said to get her attention. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and the words almost caught in my throat._

"_Uhhmm." I mentally slapped myself before continuing. "Truth or dare Chloe?"_

_She fidgeted a little because everyone was looking at her. "Truth." She said trying to sound strong. I knew better though; when Chloe was nervous her voice would always go up a couple octaves making it really high pitched. It was a cute quality._

"_Hmm." I said tapping my chin thoughtfully. I wanted to ask her a good question about guys without her thinking I was just trying to figure out if she liked me. "What is one of the qualities in a guy you find attractive?"_

_She answered immediately. "One? Alright one quality that I find really attract is tallness. I love tall boys a lot. Wait is that a quality or a trait…"_

I grinned hugely remembering that. She looked up at me. "You're smiling. Why are you smiling? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

I chuckled. "No Chloe! I was just remembering all the great times we had." At this she smiled too and rested her head on my chest.

"Being on the run was sort of fun I guess. You know besides the people trying to kill us part, it was like having a sleepover again and again." She mumbled.

"Ha only you would think of it like that Chloe." I said teasingly. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Simon what are you doing?" She asked looking at her dangling feet.

"Carrying you of course." I said before I started spinning us. We were laughing out of exhilaration when Tori busted into the room. "HEY GUYS TEEN WOLF IS ON GET YOUR BUTTS… oh am I interrupting something?" She asked happily eyeing me and Chloe.

"You're not interrupting anything Tori. Just a couple of kids in love." I said smiling down at Chloe. She beamed at me.

"Oh alright.. WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY IN LOVE? Chloe did he finally tell you he was in love with you?" Tori asked zeroing in on my girlfriend. _Did she say finally? Geeze I haven't waited that long. _

"Yes he did!" Chloe said running over to Tori who were squeaking in excitement. They hugged each other excitedly and Tori kept saying it's about time. Then she whispered something in Chloe's ear as I strained to hear what she said.

Chloe just nodded and said. "What I said, I resolved it. Whatever happens tomorrow isn't going to change anything." I watched confused and then shrugged. Chloe's mine and nothing is going to change.

"Simon!" Chloe screamed and I jumped. "Yes?" I asked. She grabbed me by the hand and led me to the living room where Jake and Tori were. Tori was sitting on Jake's lap in the loveseat leaving the couch for me and Chloe. "We're missing Teen Wolf." She said simply.

I groaned. Me and Jake were going to have a headache after this. The girls were absolutely obsessed with Teen Wolf. Like you have no idea, whenever we watch it Chloe and Tori are always screaming their heads off. It wasn't a bad show, but there was a lot of shirtless guys and I wondered if the girls had an ulterior motive for watching it, say ahem shirtless guys.

"Isn't this a repeat?" Jake asked. Tori evil eyed him. "Yes! So? This is a good one. It's where they turn Emily into a wolf.. OH NO that whore she just knocked out my baby Stiles!" Jake gave her a look. Tori turned pink. "Haha I mean she knocked out Stiles. Shame." Jake still stared at her. "Your way hotter?" Tori said trying to get him to stop giving her that look. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Much better."

I looked over at Chloe who had her feet in my lap and was clutching a pillow. She was really into the episode. The pillow was so she could scream in to it. _That's my girlfriend. _ I suddenly wondered if she had a favorite out of these shirtless guys too.

"Do you have a favorite like Tori?" I asked her suspiciously. She answered right away which was suspicious. "Of course not!"

Tori snorted! "She's so lying. She loves Jackson! She wants to lick his abs!" Chloe squeaked indignantly and threw the pillow at Tori's head. Of course she thought Jackson was hot. Jackson was the captain of the lacrosse team and had a six pack. Like me!

I put my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay babe." I said reassuring her. "Jackson looks like me that's why you like him." She laughed. "Exactly!" Then she stuck her tongue out at Tori. Ha that's my girlfriend for you.

The rest of the night was amazing. We watched episode after episode of Teen Wolf eating all the junk food we could find. We camped out like that til 1 a.m. even though it was a school night. We were just having too much fun to quit and didn't want to think about tomorrow.

Tomorrow we would have to face Derek. My own brother who tried to rip my head off. Tomorrow was going to be just great, another supernatural was going to our school and he was surely going to make an impression.

When we came everyone wanted to be our friend, it was like they could taste how different we were. I knew for a fact Derek was going to make an impression. He was pretty intimidating, and the girls would defiantly fall for it.

I didn't care though. I had Chloe and that was enough. Even if I had to fight for her it was worth it. Maybe me and Jake should teach the girls to defend themselves better though. If there were lone wolves in this town we could be in danger. Those wolves were the ones who hunted to kill and Friday was going to be the full moon.

Jake suddenly turned off the t.v. and I realized both of the girls fell asleep. Jake grabbed Tori bridal style and motioned with his head towards Chloe. I nodded and picked up Chloe gently. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

I tucked her into the bed she shared with Tori and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight my Sleeping Beauty. Thanks for not leaving me. I love you and tonight I feel like we are infinite. If you believe in us, then well I can believe in anything." I kissed her on the forehead and pulled the blanket tighter over her before I left. Tomorrow would probably suck. But at least we had tonight.

**A lone wolf's POV  
**I ran through the forest to the highest hill and looked down on our small little town. It was so peaceful. Too bad all heck would break loose soon. I will kill both of them with the help of my best friend.

They didn't stand a chance. On the night of the full moon, when I'm the strongest I will destroy them. They had my mate and she didn't even know it yet. I would slit both of the guy's throats who stood in the way of my mate.

I looked down at my hands that now turned into paws because I was mad. I was learning to control the shift but when I was mad, it was even harder to control.

I howled at the starry sky. On Friday I will spill the first blood. It will be my first kill and it will taste so sweet. On Friday she will be mine…

**Ohh…. Soo there it is. Chapter 12. I just had to add a little darkness. Who could this lone wolf be and who is he chasing? Hmm think real hard guys and I bet you'll get it. I dropped a hint too! Who will be killed? How exciting! Anyways, yeah I had to add some Teen Wolf in there. Sorry I just love them so much! Especially Stiles. Haha anyways thanks guys for reading. Til next time.. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! I love all of you for giving my story a chance.**

**-xx**


	13. New kid on the block

**Chapter 13 I knew you'd come! Here it is guys. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it! I put all 4 POV's in this! Just cause, you know yolo. Oh my gosh, forget I just said that. Enjoy!**

The New kid on the block

**Jake's POV**

Everyone was on a nervous edge when we got in the car to head to school. I didn't really know Derek really well though so I couldn't really relate that well to this. When I first met them well Derek was more reserved with me. I could tell her didn't particularly like me, probably because he didn't want me to 'take' Chloe or whatever, but I only had eyes for one girl and one girl only and she was sitting right next to me.

Tori didn't like Derek, actually that was more of an understatement. She tolerated Derek for Chloe but, I could tell she hated him. She tried to hide it, so she wouldn't make Chloe sad but I knew her too well and if she didn't like him well I didn't like him either. Even if I don't know him that well I know he's trouble. You can practically see the trouble radiating off of him yesterday at the carnival. That's why everyone was on edge today. They were all preparing for a possible fight, rumble, argument, or all of those today. Gee, well today is going to be swell.

To get myself through it though I just thought of what me and Simon were going to do after football practice. We were going to drive to the nearest Guns and Weapons Ect. Store and get weapons to prepare Tori and Chloe. We needed to protect them from the lone wolves and well it would just be plain funny to watch the girls fight. Tori's not much on violence so it should be really entertaining to watch.

It happened when we were at our lockers. The front doors of the school burst opened and in came Derek… and a friend. All the girls stared at him in awe, well the ones except for Chloe and Tori who were too busy nosing through their lockers to see the scene unraveling. The girls stared unabashedly at him and the boys had their jaws almost to the floor. Why were the boys looking you might ask? Well it turned out the beta Derek was staying with was a girl.

Right away I didn't like her. She flaunted her stuff, knowing the effects she had on the boys. I rolled my eyes, this girl needed a reality check. If she thought she was pretty, then she hasn't met Tori yet. And even Chloe too. They were both way prettier than her and I decided to stop wasting my time looking at Derek and his chick and turned back to the love of my life.

I grabbed Tori by the waist and she put her head on my chest. No matter what Derek did today, I would still have Tori and that would be enough. He could blow our cover and beat us up, but Tori would still be at my side. That is how I was going to face the day today. And with that he walked over to us.

**Simon's POV**

When Derek first walked into the school he didn't notice us, only til he was about to pass us did he stop. He smirked at all of us probably thinking he could kill all of us in an instant. I gave him a little rueful smile. Gone was my brother that I cared deeply about and here replacing him was the alpha of a ruthless pack that showed no mercy.

"Hey little brother." He said walking over to me. I stood tall but felt as if I was losing ground. Chloe squeezed my hand reassuringly, giving me the courage to answer him.

"Hey bro." I said. "I hope you got over yesterday or we might have a problem."

He laughed. "Actually, I think I do have a problem. You're not giving me a very warm welcome and we wouldn't want the people watching to suspect anything." He said eyeing all the kids around them watching, as if they could sense the tension. When they saw him notice them they all turned around instantly terrified.

I sucked in a breath and hugged my brother. Sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to, to protect the people closest to you. Derek hugged me back tighter than he should have and smiled viciously, his teeth turning a little fangish but not enough for the passing bystander to notice.

"This is going to be fun isn't it brother?" He said. "The whole gang is back together you, me, Tori, Jake, and even my little Chloe." Chloe flinched next to me but stood her ground.

"Actually Derek. I'm not _yours _anymore. I'm my own person who just happens to be dating your brother." She smiled sweetly at him. Dang, I was impressed. Only Chloe could threaten someone in a sweet voice like that.

His jaw tightened. "For now." Is all he said before he started to walk away. He stopped though considering. "How rude of me, I almost forgot. I'd like you guys to meet my beta Brynn." He said motioning for the girl he walked in with to come over here.

She walked slowly and deliberately towards us and tried to give us a bored stare; she didn't fool me though. Underneath that fake mask of bored I could see excitement in her eyes. "Hey yahll." She said in a slow southern drawl. "Pleasure to meet you guys. Especially you." She said winking at Jake.

He gave her a disgusted look before leading Tori away from them. Brynn watched Jake as she walked away, a slow smile creeping on to her face. "Well I've always loved a chase." She said.

"What do you even want?" Chloe asked an annoyed expression on her face. Derek turned to her. "Sweetheart, you know what I want. There are lone wolves in this town and their dangerous. They might even hurt a pretty little face like yours."

I was losing control when finally the bell rang and I could get away from my brother and his skanky little friend. I thought Kiley was bad, but this girl gave skanky a new definition. After giving Derek a hard meaningful stare I walked Chloe to class.

"You okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned into her loving how close she was. When I finally cooled down enough I answered her. "I'm just fine Chloe. Just fine." And with that I kissed her goodbye and went to my class. They day has just begun and I was already pissed.

**Tori's POV**

It was finally lunch and I couldn't wait to go find Jake. I walked over to my locker where Chloe was already waiting. "Hiya Chloe." I said.

She gave me a look, so she must have had the same day as me. Today Derek and that stupid skank who hit on my boyfriend were the talk of the school. Word traveled fast that he was Simon's brother and all the girls couldn't wait to sink their teeth into him.

It was plain annoying how oblivious everyone was to the fact that he didn't give a dime about them. The girls swooned over him exchanging stories on what they were doing when they saw them. They were pathetic.

The boys weren't any better either. Brynn was the shiny new toy now. I watched her as she flirted with almost every guy in my class and then give me a look like she was winning. I had no idea what her problem was and frankly, I didn't care.

I didn't care that is until I saw her talking to Jake. Chloe put her hand on my shoulder, probably trying to restrain me. I took a deep breath and walked over there. Jake saw me and relief flashed in his eyes.

"Bye." He said to Brynn and walked towards me. She grabbed his hand and pulled her towards him. I focused very intently on her shoes. "What do you want Brynn?" I heard Jake say. "Can you like not touch me? I have a girlfriend and I don't think she appreciates you touching me." I smiled. That's why he's my boyfriend. He can sound like a gentleman even when telling off some skank.

Jake walked towards me and entwined his fingers through mine and we started walking towards the tree we always sat by. In the distance we could hear Brynn whimpering in pain.

"What happened?" Someone asked her.

"I don't know. It felt like my shoe was on fire." She said.

I smiled mischievously. I wonder how that happened. Let's just say no one touches my boyfriend. Game on bitch.

**Chloe's POV**

It was finally after school and me and Tori were waiting for Simon and Jake to come home. They said they had a surprise for us and for us to be dressed appropriately. When we asked appropriately, they said like we were going to go running. I was really curious to see where this was going.

I hope we were doing something good so I could forget about what happened today. I closed my eyes remembering it.

_It was on my way to meet Tori to go home when someone grabbed me from behind putting their hand over my mouth. I immediately bite their hand and tried to kick them._

_The person grabbed my foot and said in a soothing voice. "It's just me Chloe. It's Derek." I immediately tried to kick him again and he just chuckled._

"_Still mad I see?" He said lightly pushing me on to a locker. He had me surrounded and I couldn't move. I was extremely pissed. I scowled at him and he put his fingers under my chin, making me look at him. _

"_A pretty face like that shouldn't be scowling. Here me out Chloe." He said dropping my chin. I scowled deeper at him and he just shrugged._

"_Alright be that way. I just wanted to say I miss you Chloe. What I said before, I couldn't have been more wrong. Seeing you with Simon makes my blood boil. Come back to me Chloe. Come back and we can be together." He moved in closer to me. "Don't you want that?" He said, his breath tickling my face._

_I gasped a little from his closeness and he thought I was encouraging him so he moved in to kiss me. I let him get closer and closer until his lips were inches from mine… and then I decked him. He howled in pain and gave me an astonished look holding his face._

_I smirked. "I'm not your toy anymore. Back off." And with that I walked off and I didn't even have to turn around to know he was watching me walk away. I wasn't going to let him fool me twice._

"Chloe they're here!" Tori said excitedly breaking me out of my reverie. The door opened and in walked Simon and Jake holding two giant duffle bags of stuff. Tori jumped into Jake's arms causing him to fall from all the weight. I laughed; my friends were the cutest couple.

Simon dropped the duffle bag and walked over to me grabbing me and cradling me like a little kid. "Awee did my Chloe miss me?" He asked kissing me on the forehead.

"_Your _Chloe did." I said grabbing his face and kissing him. I broke away hastily and asked. "What's in the bag?"

He smiled. "I thought you would never ask." With that the mysterious duffle bags were opened. Simon and Jake started putting things on the coffee table. Me and Tori stared wide eyed looking at the stuff. They had weapons. All types of weapon from big to small, on our coffee table.

"Okay." Simon said. "Stop looking at me and Jake like that. We're not serial killers. Just remember last time we encountered a lone wolf attack? Tori almost died. We weren't prepared and didn't know what to do. This time we're going to be ready." Simon looked at Jake.

Jake took this as a cue to talk. "Simon's right. We need to train you girls so that's why we have all this stuff. We can't just rely on our powers. We needed to be able to fight with weapons and our hands. I.e. that's why we have this stuff. Me and Simon know how to use all of this stuff so girls, pick a weapon you want to excel in."

Me and Tori hesitantly stepped forward and eyed all the weapons wondering which one would be best for us. Tori grabbed a long black whip. "I want to use this." Jake looked impressed.

I hesitantly grabbed a kit of throwing knives. "I guess I'll use this." I said. Simon nodded and said. "Well let's start training."

Tori and Jake went first. I smirked because Jake didn't have a clue. "Okay babe." He said to Tori. "I'm going to come at you full strength and you try to defend yourself. Okay?"

Tori nodded and smiled proudly at the whip in her hand. Jake started running towards us and then faster than we could blink he was lying on the ground. We all looked at Tori who was examining her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Want to try that again?" Tori asked Jake. He grunted and got up and began to run towards her again. The same thing happened and Jake was once again lying on the ground. I went over to high five Tori. She high fived me back and gave me a knowing smile before going over to help Jake up. It was my turn now.

Simon stood 35 feet in front of me with a target right over his heart instructing me to hit the target. Tori and Jake did a spell on the knives so they were harmless to Simon, but would still be able to leave a mark on the paper target if I hit them.

I threw the first one and it landed at Simon's feet. "That's okay Chloe." He said trying to hold back a laugh. "That was a good one!"

I huffed out a breath and concentrated, closing my eyes. I threw the other nine knives at Simon in rapid fire. When I was done I opened my eyes to see a surprised Simon looking back at me. The target showed that the other nine knives all hit the target and would have been fatal if it was a wolf. I was back.

"How did you.. what? I'm confused. Someone fill me in." Simon said looking over at Jake putting his hands up in an I have no idea why our girlfriends seem to be master assassins look.

I walked over to Tori and hugged her. "Are you guys forgetting something?" I asked. "Uhh no?" Simon and Jake said in unison. Me and Tori laughed. "You sure? Because you look pretty shocked. Did you forget that Tori's dad taught her how to fight when she was little? And she had this deadly touch when it came to whips? Or did you forget that while you guys were training your powers I was in my room training with knives?"

"NO! We didn't forget, but you sure didn't tell us." Simon said his mouth hanging open. "Oh yeah." Tori said nonchalantly. "Must have slipped our minds to tell you. You know since its girl talk and stuff. You should see us in hand to hand to hand fights." Tori said as she latched her arm through mine leading us to the house leaving two dumbstrucked boys behind us.

Two hours later Simon and Jake walked through the sliding door looking sweaty and disheveled. "Hi hun. What have you guys been doing?" Tori asked looking up from her whip. It looked really nice now. Tori enchanted it to be more lethal and sharp and also so it was gleaming silver. Now she could wear it on her wrist at school and people would just think its lots of bangles. It was sick.

Tori also helped me out with the throwing knives, she made them sharper and to disguise them so I can have at all times. She was able to turn them into bobby pins that would turn into the knives if I took them out of my hair and flicked them. Tori's power was always so useful.

"We've been practicing." Simon said falling onto the couch and breathing heavily. "We had to try to perfect a skill of our own too you know."

I smiled and sat on top of Simon. "And what weapons did you guys try?" I asked sweetly, trying to act like me and Tori did not just show them up. He gave me the evil eye.

"Well we tried out all of them and I figured out Jake is lethal with the bow and arrow and me. Well I'm more of an explosive person."

"Yeah it was sick!" Jake chimed in. "He was making all type of things explode. It was really useful."

I rolled my eyes. Just what we need. Two guys playing with dangerous weapons. What could possibly go wrong? At least I knew one thing; those lone wolves weren't going to hurt us.

**Goodness! Everyone's so evil. I love it! Soo what you guys think about this chapter? Who knew Tori and Chloe could kick some butt. Let's just say Mortal Instruments inspired me to have girl characters that can be pretty but can also be your worse nightmare. How awesome! Anyways, thanks a billion for the reviews and Happy 4****th****!'**

**-xx**

**Oh p.s. here's a deleted scene. It's irrelevant though. I was going to have it in this chapter but decided against it because it would mess up how the other chapters were going, but I thought you guys might want to see it! Remember it actually doesn't happen. Kkay.**

**Derek's POV (deleted scene)**

"They're never going to see it coming boss." Brynn said evilly. "It's going to be easy, tonight we'll sniff out the lone wolves and catch em. Then we'll be able to go back home and leave this tiny town."

"Not quite, little Brynnie." I said. "I still have some unfinished business to do." Unfinished business indeed, a petite blue eyed strawberry blonde business to be exact.

Chloe can't escape. She should know that by now. I thought she was a little smarter than that to be honest. You can't escape the alpha, even when you leave the pack. She may not be a wolf, but she was still my property.

I really don't care who she's with right now. Once mine, forever mine. I was getting her back no matter what. In fact, I'd say I'd kill to have her back. Sorry little brother.


	14. Falling into trouble

**Chapter 14! Woo! Haha, thanks so much guys for the reviews it means so much to me. This is a nice chapter for Tori. I hope you guys like this chapter! Bwahahaha. Okay that was my attempt at an evil laugh. ;3**

Falling into Trouble

**Brynn's POV**

As I walked past the group of football players I smiled. They all watched and it felt good to control people. They were so innocent; they had no idea what was going to happen soon. I walked to my locker and opened it looking into the mirror.

I pouted my lips so I could apply my ruby red lip gloss and then I admired the view. I knew all the guys wanted me and well might as well look the part right? I had shiny blondish brown hair that went down to almost my elbows. I had shiny brown eyes and had all the assets that the boys went crazy for. All boys except for one.

His name was Jake and I wanted him. I didn't care if he was dating that Tori chick. When I see something I like, I get to have it. No guys can resist this, at least not for long in Jake's case. Today I would eliminate the little problem named Tori. Hey, I came into the school with a bang, might as well keep my reputation and let Jake see it unravel right before him.

I wanted him to see that I was the girl for him, I had everything a guy could ask for and it irritated me that he was too obsessed with Tori to notice. Jake needs a girl that's good in a fight that can be on the run with him and Tori is not it. The little girl was all honey and no bite.

It made me sick to see Jake swooning over Tori. Simon too, Chloe was just as bad. They were two little prisses that didn't know how to fight and I was going to teach Tori a lesson or two. I wanted to see that pretty face bleed out all over the floor under my high heeled boots. I always get what I want and that's not going to change.

I walked with purpose all the way to the class that Tori was in, as my high heels clicked purposefully on the floor. It was halfway through 3rd period and I just stormed in. "Well nice of you to join us Misses Jackson. You can take your seat now." The old teacher said. I laughed at him and said. "Actually, I think you might want to take a seat. I just need to talk to my bestie Tori here."

Tori didn't even look up. Really? She was going to play it like that? Like she was too good to even look at me. Two could play at that.

I grabbed Simon who was sitting next to her and purred, "Come with me and Chloe doesn't get hurt." Simon rolled his eyes at me and replied. "Sweetheart you're making a scene. I suggest you sit down."

I ran my hands slowly down his chest. "Actually you better come with me." I said and with that my nails began growing into claws and I dug them into him pulling him out of the classroom. Tori ran after me. I smirked to myself; the plan was working so well.

I kicked open the door of Jake's classroom and threw Simon on the floor. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the class except for Jake and Chloe. _Figures. _The teacher stood up. _As if he was going to hurt me. _I flashed my fangs at him and he cowered and sat down. I looked at everyone in the class, my fangs were still out. "Everyone to the back of the class now. Or I will kill you." I said. All the kids and even the teacher went to the back, huddled close together for protection. That left me with only Simon, Jake, Chloe, and Tori in front of me. Perfect.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chloe asked furiously coming up into my face. I pushed her aside and went over to Jake. "Hey babe." I said flirtatiously to him. Leaning over the desk so I was real close to him.

"Just dump Tori right now and she won't get hurt." I said with as much as venom in my voice. I expected him to tremble at my feet and beg for me to not hurt her, but what he did surprised me.

He chuckled and said. "You can't be serious. If I were you, I'd run. My girlfriend doesn't like skanks." I roared at him and then suddenly I smashed into the floor. _What the heck?_

I looked up confused to see Tori with a silver whip in her hand. Where did she get that? I growled at her and felt my fangs becoming sharper, and my claws coming fully out. She was no match for me.

I pounced at her and she flicked her whip hitting me hard in the face. I whimpered from the pain and then became furious with myself. _Why was this princess hurting me?_ I got into a crouching position and said. "I bet you're not so tough without your stupid whip."

She smiled at me with a calm look on her face that only infuriated me even more. "Oh yeah? Try me." She dropped her whip and I sprang at her.

**Chloe's POV**

Let's put this in simple terms. DO NOT mess with Tori's boyfriend. Whatever you do don't even try. Do not touch him. Do not even glance at him because if you do, well you're looking for a death sentence and that is where Brynn was going.

Tori is kicking the living fluff out of her. I have no idea how this happened so let's go back to the very beginning when all of this started.

Me and Jake were sitting in class listening to a boring chemistry lecture. I swear this dude thought we were like 7. He was talking so slow that he was lulling all the kids in the class to a dreamy state.

I turned to Jake who was intently doodling on the inside of his notebook. I looked closer at it. It was a heart that said "Jake + Tori =forevaa." I couldn't help it. I started laughing, hard. He looked up at me and scowled, covering the little doodle.

"Oh shut up." He said looking at me. "You're no better. What was it you were saying last class when you fell asleep. Oh that's right I remember. Simon! Oh Simon! Kiss me quickly, I need your love." He said imitating my voice perfectly. _Well that's weird._

I slapped him hard on the arm and we started making fun of each other. Seeing who was more obsessed than the other.

"Mr. Clark! Ms. Saunders! Care to tell us why you're interrupting the class?" our teacher asked us annoyingly. The class started laughing probably hoping he would yell at us more because it was way more interesting than this class.

"Well you see…" Jake started. "Chloe is an obsessed stalker with my best frie-.." "Liar!" I screamed, cutting him off. "Jake is a weirdo who is obsessed with _my _best friend_!" _"He's a…" I was cut off by the door being kicked open.

In came that skanky Brynn girl holding Simon, with Tori hot on her heels. _Wait? Simon._ She threw my boyfriend on the ground and started talking to the teacher. What the heck is her problem and why did she just throw my boyfriend on the ground?

She started yelling at everyone. Like seriously she had some serious anger issues and it was really freaking me out. Everyone cowered to the back except for me and the rest of the gang. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked up to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her furiously. She brushed past me like she didn't hear me. No one brushes past me, I was about to go ape shit on her when I heard a groan from the ground. Simon. _My baby._

"Are you okay?" I asked him anxiously, examining him for injuries. I found 4 puncture marks next to his ribs that were oozing with blood. I started breathing heavily. Simon was going to die, they were probably really deep and she infected it with her slutty claws, and everything was going- Woah. What is happening? The puncture wounds were slowly diminishing. I looked up at Simon; he put a finger to his lips and winked. _Oh… He was using his powers to heal himself while all the commotion was happening. _We suddenly heard a loud crash and both of our heads snapped up.

Brynn was lying on the ground, her lip cut and swollen. She didn't even seem to notice though. I wondered how she got there until I looked at Tori. She looked eerily calm and was holding her whip. That was bad. Tori overly come was like a bomb waiting to explode. Brynn didn't have a chance.

Suddenly Brynn started shifting and I groaned inwardly. Great, now were going to have to cover that up before all these kids run out of the classroom. I looked over at the kids and the teacher in the back. They were all watching in shock, not one of them smart enough to take out their phones and record this. Well at least we had one good thing going for us.

I watched as Jake got up as Brynn was about to pounce towards Tori. I rushed over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He tried to shove past me. "Not a good idea Jake. Let them handle it. It's okay Tori gots this." I said soothingly.

He looked skeptically over my shoulder to see Tori roundhouse kicking Brynn in the throat. _Woah, that was a great move._ "Just let Tori do this Jake. She's getting her anger out from that skank touching you."

Jake looked miserable. "When I said that thing to Brynn I expected her to attack me, not for Tori to protect me! She's going to get hurt all because of me." Jake exclaimed. I huffed out a breath, if I wasn't freaking out he shouldn't be. Tori is my best friend, like I'd really let her get into a fight if there was a chance that she would get hurt. Nope, Tori had this. Even if Brynn was a wolf she was no match for Tori. Brynn should have known, girl wolves aren't as strong as the males and Tori have fought with all types of wolves. She only lost against one wolf and that was a lone one. I shuddered at the memory before pulling myself together for Jake.

"Jake." I said. "Just look at what's happening. Tori is kicking Brynn's butt over there." We watched as Brynn tried to kick Tori. But Tori, being swift as ever grabbed Brynn's foot in midair and twisted it so Brynn fell to the floor. Her foot gave off a sickening crack. I smirked at the pettiness of Brynn.

Wolves were always the same. When they saw something they wanted, they thought it was theirs. When Brynn tried to steal Jake from Tori, well she had another thing coming.

We all watched in amusement as Brynn didn't get up. She just whimpered on the ground in pain. Tori walked over to her. She crouched real close and whispered. "Did you really think you'd win? Jake is mine and you will never take him from me." She smacked her hand on the ground next to her and Brynn flinched.

Tori walked over to us looking satisfied. I high fived her and we giggled. "Nice job Tors. You really ripped her a new one." I said.

She shrugged trying to look innocent. "I didn't even know I could do that. It was like it just came to me." She said. I laughed knowing fully well that Tori could do way more damage than what she did to Brynn. I heard a loud throat clearing behind us. I walked over to Simon so Jake and Tori could have some lovey dovey oohhie gooey love fest.

Jake grabbed both sides of Tori's face so she would have to look at him. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He growled. His face a mask of pride and fear and then he kissed her so fiercely you'd think the ground below them would set on fire from the passion they were setting off.

I turned around to Simon. He hugged me. "I guess we learned one thing today." I smiled at him. "And what is that?"

He turned to me trying to look grimly serious. "Don't mess with Tori's property." He started laughing and I joined him. Jealousy was a fascinating thing.

**Jake's POV**

Word spread quickly of Tori and Brynn's fight. It turned out Tori didn't actually have to erase any of their memories. They were all too in shock to think that Brynn actually turned into a wolf. But that didn't mean that rumors didn't spread like wildfire as to what happened.

They all had different stories but the same result. Tori beat up one of the scariest girls who went to this school and everyone had a new respect for her. All the guys finally stopped drooling over Brynn, but sadly it meant they went back to Tori. Not only was she hot, but she could also beat someone down is what I heard from most of the guys I passed by. They all gave me stares of envy and I couldn't help it, I laughed.

My girlfriend was a fighter and I found it extremely sexy. Well, that is after I got over the initial fear of her dying. I went back to the memory of the classroom.

_Derek stumbled into the classroom with Kiley and a bunch of kids trailing behind him. "See I told you that she was going to hurt someone." Kiley said looking down at Brynn. Her eyes went wide. "That's Brynn! I thought Tori was going to get beat up, or hopefully Chloe! Not the other way around."_

_Derek rushed over to Brynn and picked her up. "What happened?" He asked through clenched teeth looking around the classroom before his eyes zeroed in on Chloe and Simon._

"_Well your little friend went crazy and tried to start a fight with Tori. She was in over her head and Tori beat her into tomorrow." Simon said smugly._

"_It was totally awesome!" Some dude from the back of the class screamed. Derek gave the kid a look and he immediately shut up._

_Brynn suddenly spoke up. "Oh Derek, thank goodness you're here. That terrible Enright girl hurt me. I was just trying to talk to Jake and she went all crazy on me."_

_Tori snorted. "You got to be kidding me. This girl was flirting with my boyfriend and hurting Simon. She got what she deserved. Right guys?" She asked looking at the back of the class._

_Everyone agreed the male population was the loudest though. Typical. Derek grunted and left the room with Brynn and that's when everyone rushed over to fawn over Tori. My girlfriend was amazing._

I stopped in front of the principal's office and waited for Tori. Even though Brynn started the fight, Tori still had to get punished. It seriously sucked, but Tori weren't fazed by it. Tori stepped out of the office, her face looking serene and beautiful.

"So?" I asked when she walked over to me. She let out of a breath. "It's actually not that bad. I just have to tutor someone for the rest of the week and the weekend." She said.

"Oh, that's great babe. Do you know who you're tutoring?" I asked as I slung my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said smiling sheepishly. _Uh oh. This isn't good._

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Uhmm.." She said looking down at her shoes. "I'm tutoring Sean."

I stiffened. _You have got to be kidding me._

**Lone Wolf's POV**

"Is the plan set?" I asked one of the people helping me with my mission.

"Yes master, yes. It's already in effect." She said solemnly. She was on her knees trembling. It seemed that all my little helpers feared me. As it should be, I thought.

An alpha should not be a leader. They should be dictators that were feared. I wasn't an alpha yet, but I would be soon. The tradition in where I was living was sort of funky; the ancestors were not lenient though so I had to obey tradition.

In order to be an alpha you had to have a mate. You couldn't just have any person be your mate; it had to be someone that right when you saw them, you knew they had to be yours. I have finally found that person and no one will stand in my way of getting her.

The tradition also stated that I had to shed the blood of someone. Good or evil, didn't matter. You had to shed enough blood of a person that they either died or became a wolf. I was killing two birds with one stone with getting my mate. Her protectors would die and I would finally be an Alpha.

Victory was so close; I could practically taste the bloodshed.

"Til the full moon my darling. Til the full moon." I whispered to my mate, even though she was miles and miles away. I knew she could hear me.

**So how'd you like that chappie? This is like a chapter to set things up for the next chapters. I hope it wasn't boring! I tried to make it as awesome as possible. Hehe I just love fight scenes. Anyways, tell me what you think! Doesn't Brynn just make your blood boil? Dying to know who the mate is? Or who the lone wolf is? I bet if you think hard enough you'll know who it is. Thanks sweethearts!**

**-xx**


	15. The boulevard of broken dreams

**Hey guys! This is chapter… uhhh Chapter 15! Got it. Anyways, did I mention how much I love you guys? Yahll are just too sweet with all the reviews! Thanks a bunch! It always gives me a smile to see you guys reviewing and actually liking the story. Love yah! Mwaah! P.s. I don't own the song Heaven in the middle of nowhere. Hope you like! Oh yeah and about the Brynn and Tori showdown, yeah you guys are right, it was a bit unrealistic. I just really wanted Tori to beat Brynn to the ground. Haha my bad.**

The boulevard of broken dreams

**Simon's POV**

When we got home, everyone was well chipper. I don't get how they were so chipper when we were almost exposed and Tori could have been expelled from school, but what can I say? I have weird friends.

"Stop with the face already." Chloe said suddenly. I turned towards her confused. "What are you talking about?" Chloe sighed. "This is bad! You don't even notice it!" Chloe said raising her hands in an exasperated manner. "Simon you look like you want to kick a puppy! What's wrong?"

_Oh, well maybe I'm not as discreet as I thought I was. _"Nothing is wrong Chloe." I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster. It didn't work very well. She grabbed both sides of my face and made me look at her. For someone so little, she was really strong.

She kept moving closer to me until her lips were an inch away from mine and our noses were touching. I closed my eyes waiting for her to kiss me, but all I got was her whispering. "Don't lie to me." I sighed; she sure knew how to drive a guy crazy. I wrapped my hands around her arms around her waist and looked up at her. She shook her head and giggled. "I'm not going to kiss you until you tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't." I said in my most desperate voice. "Babe! You can't do this! I'm a guy I have needs!" She snorted at me and wiggled farther away from me. "Tell me!" she said tauntingly.

I sighed. I was never going to win, so might as well tell her. "I had this dream." She shook her head encouragingly, waiting for me to elaborate. "Okay this is going to sound really weird, but it felt really real Chloe. It was like it was really happening, or is going to happen in the future."

"What was the dream about?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"I lost you. We were in a battle, and you turned to Derek. He saved you and I watched as he took you away. The battle was so bloody, everyone was getting hurt. The lone wolf was going after Tori. It was like it only had its eyes on Tori. There was another one too, but the one going after Tori looked like it was in charge. The other one tried to get you too, but that's when Derek saved you. I was so helpless Chloe. I tried but I couldn't protect you." I whispered the very last part. "You left."

Chloe's eyes were glassy and her nose was bright pink. She put her head on my chest sniffling loudly. "I would never do that. I won't leave you Simon. You're really worried about these lone wolves, but they are not going to tear us apart. I will always love you. Please don't think that. I love you." Chloe said in between sniffles.

I stroked her hair, feeling better just because Chloe was close to me. "You're right Chloe. It just scared me." And with that I put my lips on hers. There was instant sparks, just like every time I kissed her. I moved closer and closer, loving the feeling of her this close to me.

She sighed contently on my mouth, making me want her more. I don't think this desire to be close to Chloe will ever dull. I always felt like I was drowning. Drowning in her love, drowning in my desire. I needed her more than I needed anything else. She was the best for me and I couldn't stand losing her.

I lifted her on to the counter and she tangled her hands into my hair trying to pull me closer. I finally couldn't wait any longer and gasped for air. I stared at her and her beautiful blue eyes stared back at me. She was breathing heavily just like me, when Jake and Tori came in.

Jake looked from me to Chloe and then broke into a grin. "Well hello there." Jake said, nudging Tori with his elbow and whispering something into her ear. She rolled her eyes at him, and I heard her reply. "Well duh. They are dating Jake."

I looked over at Chloe who was smiling at the floor. She hopped off the counter and stumbled on her feet. Falling on to me and the impact made us fall backwards on to the couch.

Jake threw his hands up. "Okay guys I got it! I'm leaving! Don't need to tell a guy twice." He said looking at me and Chloe sprawled out on the couch. He grabbed Tori by the waist and led her outside. Before they left Tori looked back at me and winked. I smiled back.

"I'm guessing Jake thinks we can't control ourselves because I fell on you?" Chloe asked. She was lying on top of me and made no move to get up. Not that I was complaining. I twirled a piece of her around my finger. "Sure you fell.." I said teasingly putting air quotes around the word fell.

She punched me on the shoulder. "Oh shut up! I totally fell, I don't just attack people in public." She said defensively, her cheeks turning an adorable bright pink.

"It's because I'm irresistible." I said trying my best at a cocky smile. She just rolled her eyes at me and sat up. She was sitting right in the middle of my chest and yet it didn't hurt. I laughed.

Her eyes flickered towards me curiously. "What?" She asked. I shrugged. "You're just so tiny." She scoffed at me and I took this as the signal to pick her up.

She squeaked and started thumping my back. "We are not doing this again." She said firmly. "Oh I think we are." I replied back before throwing open the screen door.

Tori was lying on the concrete, probably trying to get a tan and Jake was in the pool trying to coax Tori to jump in with him. When I came into view they both looked at me curiously before seeing that I was carrying Chloe on my shoulder. Jake hopped out of the pool and I discreetly flicked my eyes towards Tori. He nodded ever so slightly, and walked cautiously over to Tori before picking her up.

She screamed. "Oh crap! Not again!" Then in unison me and Jake flung our girlfriends into the pool.

When they surfaced they both looked really pissed. "Why me?" Chloe yelled looking angrily at me, while Tori just rolled her eyes muttering. "Why am I always thrown into the pool?" I high fived Jake before I suddenly felt myself moving closer to the pool.

Chloe was smiling viciously at Jake and me yelling encouragements at Tori. _Oh great, Tori's more than likely going to drown us._ We both fell into the pool with a loud thump and the girls screamed triumphantly.

"Jakie why are you so clumsy?" Chloe asked. "Yeah." Tori said looking at me. "That's sort of seems like karma. You throw us in and then suddenly you fall into the pool yourself? Bummer."

Jake splashed water at Tori. "It's not nice to lie sweetheart!" he said. "We know you did that." She shrugged and splashed him before swimming to the other side. Jake followed her muttering half-heartedly threats.

I swam over to Chloe and we started having a splash fight. We went on like this for an hour, all of us splashing and playing games in the pool before Tori suddenly jumped out of the pool.

"I'm going to be late for my tutoring session!" She screamed before running inside to change. Jake ran in after her probably so he can drop her off.

"I can't believe Tori has to tutor Sean." Chloe said scrunching her nose in distaste. I kissed her gently on the cheek. She tasted like chlorine. "Yeah me either." I said.

**Tori's POV**

"Bye Jake! I love you." I screamed before kissing him roughly on the lips and flinging myself out of the truck and on to the driveway of Sean's house. I looked down at my phone clock. It was only 5:30. I sighed in relief, I was right on time.

I knocked on his front door while trying to ring out all the water from my hair. It was still wet and I probably looked like soggy dog. Trying to be more professional I put my hair up into a ponytail when the door opened showing Sean's smiling face.

"Tori! There you are." He said enthusiastically before motioning me into the house. His house was beautiful. It was two stories and it had this cozy feeling that made you feel at home. It was eerily quiet though.

"My parents are on vacation." He said as if noticing my discomfort. I nodded my head before I said "Well let's get started."

Surprisingly, Sean was really good at memorizing the history. That's what I was tutoring him on. PVHS has this class seniors have to take about the history of this town. It was really interesting too. Even though to must people it probably sounded like a myth. _If only they knew. _

"So in the 1800's there was a war in our tiny little town. The war was supposedly against the panthers, aka the wolves and the mortals. The mortals and panthers made a treaty. The treaty stated that there would be no more alphas unless on a special condition. The condition being the ancestors of the alpha back then had to find the perfect mate. He could see thousands and thousands of beautiful women but only one would give their pack the salvation they needed. They would be able to thrive again, not live in the shadows. Only then would the pack have an alpha. Until the one they seeked was found, the pack would be alphaless."

I smiled at Sean. "You're right! Good job Sean you're really getting the hang on this history. Hmm a couple more questions then we'll be done. Why did the mortals supposedly put this as a condition on the treaty?"

Sean answered immediately. "It was so that it was very unlikely that the pack would thrive again. The packs were killing innocent humans because that's how rituals worked. You had to hurt a human to the brink of death to become an alpha. The problem was they never lived, even if the wolves were careful."

"Good." I said looking down at my notes. "Why do they kill on the full moon?" I asked.

"It's when their strongest. They don't want history repeating itself and the mortals beating them." He said triumphantly.

I smiled and looked up at the clock. It's been 3 hours already and I'm finally free to go. I get up and start packing my stuff. Sean hovers around me with a weird look on his face

"You okay Sean?" I ask. "Yeah yeah." He replies in an airy tone. "Just a headache." I nod, but I'm not so sure it's a headache, he looks sick. "You sure?" I ask. "I'm sure." He says plopping himself on the couch.

I shrug. "Well see you tomorrow, Sean." I say before opening the door and stepping outside. I see Jake and smile. The truck is idling on the curb and his fingers are tapping on the steering wheel in beat to a song.

I walk over and step in. He smiles when he sees me and kisses me gently. "Missed you." He says.

I kiss him back. "Miss you more." I say back before settling into my seat and turning up the radio. I listen to the lyrics and smile. Jake grabs my hand; he knows this is one of my favorite songs. I listen to him as he sings along just for me.

"_Summertime and I drive, ain't no place we've gotta be I can't take my eyes off you, you keep looking back at me. I just sigh, no sense of time, blazing down the open road let's get close as we can get, go as far as we can. Take me to heaven in the middle of nowhere…"_

It's in moments like this when I know I'm going to marry Jake someday. He treats me like I'm a princess and not some freak with super powers. He gave me something I never thought I could hope for, he gave me love.

"_Tori what did we say about beating up strangers?" Simon scolded me. I just smirked. This Jake kid had it coming to him, he tried to challenge me. There was a groaning noise and me and Simon looked over to see Jake stumbling to get up._

_Simon rushed over to him to help him off. "Sorry about that man, Tori's got a temper." "So I noticed." Jake said eyeing me as he brushed off the dirt off of him._

"_How did you do that?" He asked me. I shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "Do what?" I asked._

"_I flew in the air." He stated. "Without you touching me." _

_I pretended to widen my eyes in shock. "What are you saying? That magic did that?" I said trying to make him sound crazy._

_He looked at me angrily. "I know you did that. You have powers. You know how I know?" he said. "It's because I have powers too." With that he flicked his hand at me and flowers suddenly showed up in my hands. I was shocked. He was like us, and he just gave me my favorite flowers._

"_Huh." He said looking at the flowers. "I was expecting roses, but I guess peonies works too. I'm still getting the hang of this power thing. Maybe you can teach me Tori." He said with a hopeful glint in his eyes._

_I blushed. What the heck? I never blush. Irritated at myself I started walking away when someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I gasped; it felt like electricity just traveled up my arm from touching Jake._

_I shook my shoulder out of his grip and walked away, making sure he couldn't see my face. I suddenly felt different. I felt well happy and that was really weird. Sure I can be happy, but I've never felt like this. I felt elated. Jake did this to me, and I didn't like it._

_I looked back at Jake discreetly to see if he was shocked too. He was looking down at his hand with a cute little smile on his face. Ugh, forget the cute part. This kid was an idiot._

I didn't know I had fallen asleep in the car until I felt two strong hands pick me up, trying to be quiet. "Jake?" I ask. My voice sounding groggy.

He smiles at me and I swear I could hear the angel sighs. "Go back to sleep Tors." He said, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. I close my eyes and can feel the sleep taking me, but before I do I hear Jake say one more thing. "I love you Victoria Enright, someday you're going to be mine. You're going to have my last name and I'll get to have you all to myself. Someday we'll outshine the stars."

**Awe! Sorry, I'm just smiling at myself because I want someone to be this romantic to me. Sorry guys if you were expecting a battle to the death or action. I just had to add some more lovie dovie chapters. A bit of foreshadowing in here though! Bet you can guess what! Anyways, I have a question for you guys. Do you like Jake? Like as a character? Just curious! PM! I don't bite! Haha or review me and let me know! Anyways don't worry sweethearts! The lone wolf and more will be revealed soon! I promise. Love you guys ubber! Oh and if you're curious the song Heaven in the middle of nowhere is by Caroline County. It's what Jake was singing to Tori. It's a really great song; listen to it if you're curious. Okay! Got to go! My summer assignment awaits! :3**

**-xx**


	16. The big bad wolf

**Dun dun dun. That was my attempt at scary music. Here it is the big reveal! The lone wolf, or wolves as I might say, finally revealed. Quick put your final guesses in now before you read! See if you get it right! Disclaimer: I don't own the song Kiss me again by We are the In crowd. Hope this chapter gives you a little suspense. Oh, psstt secretsercher: Stiles is still mine! Bwahaa. Just kidding, or not. I really do love Stiles. He's adorable. Anyways enough blabbering! Chapter 16 my lovelies!**

The Big bad wolf

**Chloe's POV**

Today was it. The day that everyone was dreading because well we didn't know what was going to happen. Most of all I was worried about Tori. I was waiting for her to break down and be scared, but so far she has been just fine.

Why am I worried about Tori? It's because she had the almost death experience with a lone wolf. That is pretty scarring and if Jake hadn't saved her, she probably would have died. That's how they finally began dating. Just in case you're curious. Nothing like near death experiences to bring people closer together.

"Chloe I'm fine. Stop making such a big fuss over me." Tori complained, as she walked into our room from the bathroom. "I'm sorry Tors, I can't help it, and you're my best friend. I worry." I said earnestly.

She gave me a small smile before sitting on the bed with me. I instantly started braiding her hair, because doing people's hair was a comfort for me. "Nothing is going to happen Tori." I reassured her, even though I was the one worrying. "You're not even going to be alone this time. Just tell Sean that you have to tutor him immediately after school, so you can come home before the sun sets. We can practice fighting and be ready for those lone wolves if they come after us. Derek should be able to capture them today. I mean like it's going to be pretty easy too. Just look for the howling wolves and the…" I trailed off, realizing I was babbling.

"Sorry Tors. Babbling again, I know." I smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled back. "It's okay Chloe. I would freak out too if it was the other way around. But I'm going to be fine. As long as I'm with you guys I'll be safe. Jake saved me before, he can save me now." She said confidentially.

As I finished fish tail braiding Tori's hair I got up and went to search for my knives (or as they currently were bobbypins). I slowly slid them in my hair, making sure they were extra tight. For some reason carrying knives around comforted me. It made me feel protected, and well safe.

There was a light tapping on the door. "Come in." I called; checking one last time that my bobby pins were straight before sitting back on the bed with Tori.

Both Simon and Jake came in. Simon crinkled his nose. "Dang, what did you guys do to this room? It smells like berries." I sniffed the air and then shrugged. "I have no idea actually; I guess we finally got rid of that man stink though. It smells pleasant! Just like me and Tors." I said triumphantly.

Jake snorted. "Man stink? Excuse me, I believe its called musk and that is a great smell, now it smells like girl in here." Tori laughed at all of us. "You guys are so weird. Why are we talking about the smell of our room? We're going to be late for school."

I looked at the clock. It was 7:10. We had 50 minutes to get to school. Tori hated with a passion being late. I rolled my eyes. "Tors were fine. We have 50 minutes. But if it helps, we'll leave now." I got up and then ran, Tori trailing after me. "Grab the keys!" I screamed at Tori who snatched them off the coffee table. I turned around to see the boys looking at us with confusion before realization dawned on them. They immediately jumped up.

"Oh heck no!" Simon yelled as Tori jumped into the front seat and I got into shotgun. "You guys can't be in the front! First of all, Tori drives like a madman. Are you forgetting when she ran over that mailbox? Secondly, if the both of you are up there we are going to die. You'll start singing to each other and who knows what else." I slammed the door, cutting off Simon's protests.

Tori high fived me and opened the glove compartment to get the IPod cable out so we can listen to it on the ride there. Simon and Jake both got in the car right looking pissed when we got the music to work. "We're going to die." Jake said in a placid tone. I scoffed at him. "Have more faith in your girlfriend! While you guys were at football practices I've been teaching Tori to drive."

Simon snorted at me this time. "That doesn't really help your case, sweetheart. You're not much better yourself." I tried to slap him, offended when the car jerked to life. "I got it!" Tori screamed triumphantly before putting it into drive. I turned around in my seat and flipped the visor mirror down. I started giving death glares to Simon and Jake back there. They both studiously ignored me and looked at the window.

I sighed, they never learn do they? I turned up the music and started squawking the song in my best impression of a dude voice. Tori joined along singing the girl part.

"_It's been a while since I felt butterflies; do you feel the same way too? If every single second could last that much longer would you hold me…. and kiss me again! Underneath the moonlight!"_ Me and Tori sang together much to the dismay of Simon and Jake. "Defiantly going to die." Simon muttered to Jake. We kept getting louder and louder. We were having so much fun we didn't even notice that Tori was driving 30 miles over the speed limit. When we saw the flashing lights we did though.

_Oh crap, we were getting pulled over._ Tori immediately pulled on to the side and turned off the music, trying to make us appear nonchalant. "Are you serious?" Jake yelled. Tori looked back at him with Bambi eyes and he immediately quieted down. Simon looked at him disbelievingly. "Dude you are so whipped." He said shaking his head.

I turned around to look at Simon. "What did you say babe?" I asked. Giving him a threatening stare. "Uhm nothing babe. Nothing." I continued to look at him. "I love you?" I smiled at him and turned back around. _Smart boy._ "Who's whipped now?" I heard Jake whisper to Simon.

"Shut up." He said. There was a knocking on Tori's window and she reluctantly pulled it down. "Good morning miss." Said the officer looking around at all of us in the car.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" He asked. "No sir." Tori said in a serious tone. I had to hold back a laugh, Tori was pulling the charms. "Well you were going 80 in a 50 mph zone."

Tori put her hand to her heart. "Goodness. How horrible! Thank goodness you pulled me over. I would of gave a lot of people a scare. Thank you officer for saving me from hurting people." Tori said with a sincere tone.

The officer chuckled. "I like you girl. I'll just give you a warning, don't do this again, or you might wind up with a ticket." After giving us one final glance he parted ways. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Good job Tori!" I yelled. "How the heck did you do that?" Jake asked, genuinely confused. Tori shrugged. "Flattery is the best way out of a ticket." She said. I smiled at Jake's horrorstricken face.

"Chloe." He said turning to me. "How many times have you guys almost gotten a ticket while you were teaching Tori to drive?" I smiled sheepishly. "Only a handful of times really. It wasn't our fault, some people now adays just can't drive." He rolled his eyes at me, but sat back in his seat satisfied with the answer.

"Tors, just drive before were late." Simon said. Tori shrugged and put the truck in drive. On our way to school we go.

After parting ways with Simon and Tori me and Jake rush to class. A second after we take our seats the bell rings. The teacher looks at us. "Nice timing." He said. Jake nods in sign of thanks. I roll my eyes at Jake and mouth suck up at him. What a nice morning we've had so far.

As we found out by the daily announcements its homecoming next week. I feel myself getting excited; I've never been to a dance before. Now I could, before no guy would ask me so I didn't dare go without a date. Also, I was sort of on the run and that makes going to social events pretty hard.

Jake, noticing my dreamy expression asked. "What's up with you Chloe? Thinking about Simon?" I scowled at him. "Actually for your information I was thinking of Homecoming."

Jake made a face. "Why? It's just a dance." My eyes went wide before I whisper screamed at him. "Are you kidding? I've never been to a dance before! It's one of the things I've been dying to do as part of our high school adventure. Plus! I can run for homecoming queen because Simon is on the football team." I clapped my hands together in excitement. "Please Jake, please hint to Simon to think about homecoming. I would, but I'm a girl and girls do not ask the guys to dances. It's just a no."

Jake shook his head at me, chuckling. "Sorry Chloe, but you're on your own. I hate dances." I narrowed my eyes at him. Time to bring in reinforcements. "Hmm." I said nonchalantly. "That's too bad because Tori has _always_ wanted to go to a dance. She's wanted a guy to ask her in a spontaneous way and make her feel like a princess. It will break her little heart when I tell her you don't want to go." For good measure I smiled evilly at him. If I played my cards right, I would be going to homecoming.

Jake sighed. "You're kidding right? Tori doesn't actually like that stuff does she? Are we talking about the same Tori? The one who nearly killed me the first time we met because she doesn't like to be outdone?" Jake looked thoughtful for a second before muttering. "Every girl wants to have that special night."

I smiled at him, putting my arm around his shoulder. "That's right Jakie. We all want to feel special for a day. Dances are our night where we can shine. You wouldn't want Tori to miss out on that?"

"I guess not." He replied. I hugged him. "Jakie this is great! I can help you with spontaneous ideas and make Tori love you even more! All you have to do is plant this idea in Simon's head you know."

"I'll try Chloe, I'll try. I think Simon would go for it. You know you can be really persuasive when you want to be" he said. I shrugged. "It's a gift."

**Jake's POV**

It was lunchtime and the girls were waiting outside for me and Simon. Now was the perfect time to open the subject up too Simon. "So man, you hear the announcements today?"

He looked at me funny. "Yeah, what about them?" _Now or never. Dang you Chloe. _"Nothing man. Just you should have seen the look on Chloe's face. She tried to hide it when I asked her, but Simon she looked like I don't know, what's the word for it? Enchanted. She looked enchanted." _Enchanted? I have been hanging out with Chloe way too much._

Simon though, was unfazed by my weird word choice and was too busy focusing on what I just said. "What was she so happy about?"

"The homecoming dance. I think she really wants to go. It doesn't seem like a bad idea either you know. We'd get to see our girlfriends looking more pretty than usual. It won't be that bad."

Simon nodded his head in approval. "Actually this is great. If Chloe wants this, then I'm going to do it. I've wanted to do something great for her for a while and this is perfect. I got to bring my game up Jake if you know what I'm saying? Got to keep the girlfriend happy." He said, taking the bait. _That wasn't so hard._

When we got outside to our usual meeting place, Tori and Chloe were nowhere in sight. "Where the heck are they?" I asked Simon. "I don't know. Maybe they had to go to the bathroom or something. Let's just wait for them here." Simon said sitting down under the tree.

We waited for 5 minutes before Tori and Chloe finally came, both trying to look nonchalant. Tori sat down next to me and Chloe sat on Simon's lap. "Miss us?" Tori asked, putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. "Yeah I did actually. Where did you guys go?" I asked eyeing the both of them.

"Oh, to the bathroom." Tori said not looking me in the eye. "Really?" Simon said raising an eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe squeaked under the gaze of Simon. "Okay I give! We were talking to Derek. No big deal though"

Simon stiffened. "Why were you talking to him?" Chloe stroked his cheek, probably trying to soothe him. "Actually he talked to us. We didn't want to tell you guys because we didn't want you to freak out. He just said that we should try to stay inside tonight at all costs. Apparently the lone wolves can be really dangerous and he doesn't want us in the way. Since you know our scents probably would attract them to us since we're different. Like last time…" Chloe said trailing off.

I felt Tori stiffen in the slightest matter. No one else would have noticed, but I knew my girlfriend and she still had nightmares about it. I squeezed Tori's shoulder reassuringly, trying not to remember that horrific night. It was more like bittersweet to be exact. That night me and Tori finally became a couple, but at a cost. I saved Tori from the lone wolf. I couldn't suppress the memory, it just came to me.

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Chloe asked Tori for the billionth time. Tori scowled. "Why wouldn't I? I should be asking you guys that, since you're the ones taking Derek on a full moon. Besides, someone has to guard the roller rink."_

"_I could stay with you." I offered to Tori. I really wanted to have a talk with her, a heart to heart. We've been getting closer, but she still hasn't let me in yet. She still had her walls up and I wanted to be the one she opened up to._

_She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen. Did you forget I'm a witch and have these amazing powers?" She said and as if for emphasis a laser beam flew out of her hand and hit a trash can melting it into a gray puddle._

_Chloe nodded, still unsure. Tori, seeing her face added. "You're going to need all the help you can get tonight with Derek. You don't want him hurting anyone tonight. If any of you stay here with me there would be a more likely chance of Derek hurting someone and raising suspicions for the Edison group."_

_Chloe sighed. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid Tori." Then she walked over to where Simon and Derek were waiting. Tori looked up at me. "Be careful." Was all I said. I was about to walk away when I turned around and grappled her into a hug. "I mean it."_

_When I pulled away she gave me a rueful smile. "Okay." She said quietly. After giving her one last look I followed the others outside to take Derek to the woods for the shift. Tori is fine I said to myself, putting her out of my mind and focusing on the task on hand. Derek._

_When Derek shifted well he was huge. I was taken aback. I've never seen Derek in wolf form before. He looked like a wolf out of one of those horror movies. Derek's ears suddenly perked up as if hearing something. He started to growl before running full speed out of the woods._

_We all looked at each other, floored at what had just happened before running after him. "He's heading back to the roller rink!" Simon yelled as we tried to catch up to him. Derek hit the door of the roller rink with full force sending it crashing to the ground. There were large claw marks on it. We followed Derek inside to see what was happening. _

_That's when I saw the thing that made my stomach turn. Tori, she was cornered by two wolves and she was covered in blood. He must have heard Tori scream. Derek attacked one of the wolves while the other lunged at Tori. It pushed her to the floor, its jaws snapping as she tried to hold it back. For the first time since meeting Tori I saw a foreign emotion pass her face. Fear. So I did the only rational thing a guy falling in love would do. I lunged at the wolf._

"Tori when do you finish you're tutoring with Sean?" Simon asked. She leaned into me before answering him. "At 5, maybe earlier if he gets the concept."

Simon nodded. "Good, the sun sets at 6 so I think we'll be good. We'll all wait outside for you and then we can go home and eat popcorn." He said smiling wryly, probably trying to cheer us up.

I smiled back. This time we were going to be ready for these things. This time, Tori would be safe.

**Tori's POV**

"You know I'm starting to think you have photographic memory." I said looking at Sean. He smiled at me. "Nah, it just helps concentrating if a pretty girl is the one teaching." I smiled at him, trying not to let any emotion leak on to my face.

Let's get this straight; I don't like Sean like that. Sure, he's a good looking guy, but he's not Jake. I know he likes me, and I try my best not to lead him on but some things are easier said than done.

Tutoring him was like lighting the match on a bottle of gasoline, what I thought we resolved was now hatched out again. He flirted like crazy to me and I pretended to be oblivious to all his tries. He never stopped though.

I closed the book. "Well I think you're doing great in fact. We can end early today because you've been doing so great." I started putting stuff into the bag and was about to get up when he put his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Don't leave just yet. We can talk and stuff." He said trying to convince me with his charming smile. I looked over at the clock. It said it was only 4:30. I wanted to leave, but I guess I could talk to him for a couple minutes.

"Alright." I said taking my seat. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I've seen brighter days." He said grimacing. "Awh what's wrong?" I asked.

"I like this girl... But I don't think she likes me." He said. I nodded encouragingly at him, it sounded like he liked someone else now and I was relieved. "She's pretty and funny and just all around my soul mate. I like her a lot but I don't know how to tell her and she'll probably turn me down."

"Why do you think that?" I asked him. "It's because she's never well she's never said anything. I've never asked out a girl before, they always ask me. I thought she wouldn't be any different. But she just drives me crazy." He said sighing into his hands.

I patted his back. "I bet she likes you. In fact, I know she does." He looked up at me. "You really think so?" I nodded. "Yeah I really think so."

"That's great Tori, that's great." He said before leaning closer to me. I leaned farther away from him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shush Tori, stop playing hard to get. You have me right where you want me." He said leaning even closer and putting his hand on my thigh.

I slapped his hand away. "What are you talking about? I have a boyfriend Sean. I love Jake, I'm sorry if I led you on." I got up. I really should get going. I looked down at my phone. It said it was 6:10 o'clock. _What?_ I looked up at the clock and it still said it was 4:30, it must have broken. Crap.

"Sorry I got to go! The clock is broken." I started to run towards the door when Sean's hand snaked around my waist and pulled me towards him. "I'm not done yet." He said roughly before smashing his lips on to mine.

I tried to push him away, shoving him hard on the chest but he didn't budge. He removed his hand from my waist and used both of them to grab my wrists. It felt like someone put iron shackles around them. I couldn't move, and this was going too far.

I bit his lip as hard as I could and shoved me knee into where it counts. He groaned dropping to his knees. I sighed relieved and ran to the door of the classroom. I grabbed the handle and shook it. It didn't budge. Great it was locked. I was about to kick it open when I heard a low guttural noise behind me.

I turn around to see Sean curled up in a ball and shaking with spasms. "Sean? Are you okay?" I asked worried. Something about his posture was familiar but I couldn't seem to quite put my finger on it.

"Sean?" I asked again. This time he looked up, but the person looking back at me wasn't Sean. It had mad red eyes and fangs coming out of his mouth. That's when I got it. He looked like Derek when he was about to shift. _But why would he… Oh crap._ Sean was the lone wolf.

He growled at me, a real lethal noise and he began to shift. His claws coming out and hair protruding from every inch of his skin. I backed slowly away from him, trying to find an escape.

"Tori." He said gritting his teeth through the pain. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but now you know and you're not going anywhere."

I began to tremble, but I tried to appear strong. "What do you want with me?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Don't be afraid of me Tori. It's okay. We belong together, you're my mate." With that he lunged at me, his fangs snapping at my face before he could bite me, I did a barrel roll out of the way. He was trying to bite me so I could become a wolf.

I screamed a long blood curling scream before jumping on to a table, trying to get out of reach. Fear swelled inside of me, memories of before coming back to me.

I was a survivor and I wasn't going down without a fight. I took my whip off of my arm and lashed it out. Sean growled circling me, trying to find a weak spot so he could pounce. "Come on!" I screamed hysterically at him. "Come get me." I cracked my whip at him, hitting him in the flank. He whimpered a little before grabbing the whip in between his teeth and pulling it out of my grasp and under the teacher's desk.

Its okay I said, trying to reassure myself. I still had my powers. I flung both my hands out and clapped them together. A loud vibration shook the classroom making Sean fall to the ground. The noise hurt his super hearing deeply. I smiled, I had this. Nothing was going to happen.

I was about to hit Sean with a laser beam when something hit me in the back, tackling me to the ground. Another wolf. I looked into its eyes and knew immediately who it was. Chase. Of course. He had me pinned but wasn't biting me, he was waiting for Sean.

I closed my eyes a tear streaming slowly down my cheek. _I love you Jake._ I thought before preparing myself for the impending doom. There was no going back now. I was a goner..

**My oh my. Bet yahll didn't guess that coming. Probably had a sneaking suspicion or two. But there it is! Sean and Chase are the lone wolves! Wowie. I wrote a lot. I would just like to say There for Tomorrow's A little faster is what got me to write the wolf scene. Like whenever I listen to this song it reminds me of werewolves and Nightshade. If you don't know what Nightshade is then well honey you're missing out. It is a great werewolf book. Absolutely stunning. Anyways! I hoped that left you scouring for more.. Excited to see what happens next? I sure hope so! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Tell me about this chapter! Are you scared for Tori? I hope so. Dang I'm real mean. Oh well. Thanks for everything my lovelies. Til next time.. Loves yahll ubber!**

**-xx**

**p.s. the tutoring session takes place at the school this time, just in case you're confused. ;3**


	17. Once in a full moon

**Hey guys who saw the new Teen Wolf last night? I know I did. The Lydia part I thought was really scary, and beautiful and dark at the same time. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter, so sorry for the long wait, I had like I don't know. I wanted this chapter to be great. I don't know if it is. I need you're guys opinions. Thanks so much! Tons of love.**

Once in a full moon

**Simon's POV **

I checked the clock on the dashboard; it said it was 6 o'clock. Where is Tori? She was an hour late. "Should we go in there? What could possibly be taking so long?" Jake asked. Chloe shrugged trying to looking impassive. "I want to I really do, but do we really want to freak Tori out? She'll think we are overreacting and we don't need her being mad at us today. Defiantly not today."

What Chloe said made sense and me and Jake shook our heads in agreement. Broaching the subject of the lone wolf is really hard for Tori, even if she acts like it doesn't affect her. We tried to bring it up as least as possible for her sake. It still worried me that Tori was in there alone even if she could handle herself.

Tori is like a sister to me, I love her to death and she was one of the first people I could actually connect with. She knew what it's like to have powers, because she has them too. She also in a weird sort of way got me together with Chloe. Before when she was really mean to Chloe, Chloe would come to me for comfort. So I had to thank Tori for that, today we were going to protect her. Even if it was the last thing we did. Tori is part of my family now. My little family of Chloe, Jake, Tori, and me.

Jake thrummed his fingers on the dashboard impatiently. "If she's not out in 5 minutes I'm going in there." Chloe chimed in. "I'm going in too."

It was then that we saw Derek and Brynn walking around the school, discreetly sniffing the perimeter. Even if Derek has changed, he still wants to protect us. I could never hate him for long, he was my brother after all. We would get over this little fight; he just needed to know that I wasn't going to lose Chloe.

He saw us and started walking towards us. He was all business right now, no emotion leaking on to his face. "What are you guys still doing here?" He asked me curiously. Brynn came up behind us and gave a sad smile. My heart softened a bit, I could tell from her look that she was sorry for what had happened.

"Waiting for Tori." Jake said at Derek's confused look he continued. "She has to tutor Sean and they're inside." Derek nodded and looked over at the school thoughtfully. "I think I got a lead." He said. "You know who it is?" Chloe asked from the back of the truck. Derek smiled a little, "Yeah. I think the lone wolves are high school kids. Their scents all over this place. I think it might be a football…" Derek suddenly cut off and looked menacingly at the school. So did Brynn, weirdly enough. "Damnitt!" Brynn screamed before shifting into a wolf and running into the school. "Tori!" Derek yelled before shifting and following Brynn.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. _Tori is in danger. _Jake jumped out of the car running faster than I have ever seen him run. I looked back at Chloe, who was struggling to get out of the car. "Simon! Come on!" She screamed at me.

I immediately jumped into action running towards the school. Me and Chloe followed the sounds of snarling wolves and landed into a big classroom.

Derek and Brynn were attacking the lone wolves but were having a hard time. They were vicious and snarling. Jake was helping out as best as he could, tripping the lone wolves with his powers and trying to look for anything sharp. This left me with one thought. _Where was Tori._ "Tori!" Chloe suddenly screamed running to a table. I looked under it and that's where I saw Tori. Tori was on the ground not moving and covered in blood. "Jake!" I yelled motioning to Chloe. He looked over and saw Tori on the ground.

He ran over to her, a hard expression on his face. I was about to follow when I heard a snarl from behind me. I slowly turned around. The wolf that was facing me wasn't Derek or Brynn, but it did look eerily familiar. The eyes, I have seen those eyes before but couldn't put my finger on it. I realized then that Derek and Brynn were trying to get up, but they were hurt really bad. I was on my own for a couple minutes until they healed.

I raised my hand and shoved it towards the wolf that flew like it, wait he, weighed nothing. He yelped in surprise and crashed into the whiteboard with a sickening crack. I smirked satisfied before realizing, I was forgetting something. The other wolf. Where was he? My eyes scanned the room furtively looking for him. He was nowhere in sight. Maybe he ran away?

I thought too soon though, because not even a second later I was crashing to the ground with a snarling wolf on me. I turned around to face him, but he still had me pinned. This wolf on the other hand, had nothing familiar about him. His eyes were red like molten lava and spit was flying rapidly out of his mouth as he tried to bite me. My hands were under the wolf so I couldn't move them, leaving me helpless and at the mercy of the wolf.

Jake suddenly came running towards me, tackling the wolf with all his might. Jake no longer looked like the promising young athlete, with the charming smile. He looked like a lover seeking revenge. Fearless, was the word that came to my mind to describe him. He was doing this for Tori.

He hit the wolf right in the muzzle with his right hook. It recoiled for a second before trying to attack again. Jake roundhouse kicked him and the wolf went sprawling before shaking out his hair and running towards Jake again.

I turned around to check my surrounding. The other wolf was nowhere in sight. _Well that's not good. _I searched all the corners of the room. I saw Derek and Brynn shifting back into human form, looking wrecked. That's when it happened.

The wolf I was looking for suddenly made an appearance. He was running, and running fast towards Chloe. She wasn't looking and her back was exposed, a perfect way for the wolf to bite her. Everything went in slow motion. I heard someone yell Chloe's name before realizing it was me. She turned around and saw the wolf, her eyes going wide with fear. The wolf was going to get her, and I wouldn't be able to get there fast enough.

That doesn't mean I didn't run anyways. Suddenly, Derek came grabbing Chloe under the armpits before throwing her over his shoulder and running. Brynn turned back into a wolf and prevented the wolf from getting to Tori who was still unconscious. The wolf didn't try though, he didn't want Tori, he wanted Chloe. Chloe was leaving with Derek though. He was carrying her out of the classroom so she could be safe.

_I lost her._ That was the last thought I had before everything went black.

**Chloe's POV**

"Derek! Put me down, I need to help." I screamed at him. He ignored my protests and kept going until we reached an unlocked classroom. He set me down on the desk and looked at me with a smoldering gaze. "What?" I snapped, trying to inch past him. He was too big though. I couldn't escape.

He didn't even flinch. I pushed him hard. "Get out of my way! Tori is hurt and she needs me, plus Simon is in there. MOVE!" He stared at me before shouting back. "Are you crazy? I had to save you from dying and you think you're going to go back there? Not a chance. You're a distraction anyways! You're going to be distracting me AND Simon! Do you think that'll help? Having both of us worry about you getting hurt and we end up getting hurt because of it. Our minds have to be free of distraction and I can't do that with you there! Do you understand?" He had a pissed off look on his face and was breathing heavily.

"I understand." I said before stabbing him in the gut with one of my throwing knives. He howled in pain but I didn't even give it a second thought. I ran out of that classroom and right into a very solid chest. Chase.

"Sorry." I said before moving past him. He gripped my wrist at the last second though making me stop. "Chloe! I'm here to help. Simon sent me out here to get you. I know about the lone wolves."

I turned around skeptically to face him. I noticed that he looked like he was in a battle himself and has some bad cuts on his arms. "But why would Simon send you?" I asked suspiciously. He was unfazed by it though. "Simon is fine. He's helping Jake and Brynn against those wolves and I happened to walk in when it happened." He said shrugging, I should have noticed something was off with him but I was too worried about my friends to think much of it.

I reluctantly let him lead me away by the hand. I was wrapped up in my thoughts. _I really want to go back there, but if I do I could get Simon killed. I can't risk it. But what if he needs me? Tori, oh Tori I hope you're alright._

I felt something fuzzy brush my hand, well that's weird because I'm holding Chase's hand. That's when it clicked. I looked up at him and he smiled down. "Took you long enough." He said before putting his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you, you see because my buddy Sean wants Tori for his mate, not want actually he needs her for his mate so he can be alpha. But you're bloody little friends are ruining everything so I thought I should bring in some reinforcements. There's not a better way to get people to work with you then to bring a hostage into the situation." He smiled smugly at me.

"Don't worry Chloe. I'm not going to turn you into a wolf… at least not yet. The hostage situation wouldn't work very well you know if you were wolf. But, you will be soon when we get our hands on Tori. Then we can be together sweetheart. Like a little family." He laughed a cruel little laugh. My eyes suddenly widened as I realized that he was lying before so Simon can be hurt.

Noticing my expression he started talking again. "Oh dollface, don't worry. Tori's going to be fine, just a couple of cuts and bruises. She should hopefully wake up soon. Sadly, you're stupid wolf friends cut off Sean before he could bite her. No matter, it'll happen soon. I wish I could say the same for your Simon though." He chuckled as he saw me trying to hold back tears. "Sweetheart, don't be sad. It's better this way we needed to kill someone and well Simon was the most convenient. He was too worried about you when Derek carried you off that he didn't notice me lunging at him. I got him pretty good if I do say so myself. Then I let Sean rough him up a little so he can fulfill his part."

I screamed an anguished cry but it sounded like an anguished squeak because Chase's stupid hand was muffling my mouth. "Don't cry. There's a chance that he can live, I wasn't planning on your friends being special. That sure was surprising. Who knew they were supernaturals like us. I don't get how you got mixed up with them since you're not like them. So maybe Simon will live. Either way we got the blood shed done all we need is Tori and Sean will be a full blown alpha."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster and continued to struggle for freedom. He didn't know I was a necromancer and maybe that could help. I kept struggling to get free. It was no use though. He was so strong. My thoughts were screaming at me. _If Simon was dead it'd be all my fault. If I was prepared I could have took Chase down, but I choked and now Simon is paying for it. I will get out of this. I will get out of this. _

Chase was leading me to a gray minivan with tinted windows. _Fitting. _He opened the door and roughly shoved me in closing the door behind me. I searched desperately around for a lock to escape but there was none in sight. It only opened from the outside.

Chase appeared a couple seconds later. I lunged for the door and he shoved me back causing me to hit my head on the window. I rubbed my head in pain and glared at him, he had the nerve to actually look sorry about it. "Don't try that again. I don't want to hurt you." He said.

I snorted. "Yeah right, that's why you're kidnapping me and hurting my friends' right?" I said sarcastically. The corner of his mouth turned up a little and I scowled. "Actually sweetheart. I only hurt your friends so technically I'm not lying. I really don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." He sighed. "Everything will be better when we get Tori. Sean needs his mate and then we can leave this tiny little town and fine more lone wolves to recruit."

"Tori has a boyfriend!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "And so do I!" He rolled his eyes in an exasperated matter. "Details, details. Not for long you do. You're going to be mine and well I don't know if Jake got killed yet, but hopefully he did." This kid was shameless. If my friends died he didn't care. It made me sick.

"You're a horrible person." I spat at him in disgust. He smiled ruefully. "I didn't use to be." Then he started the car and we started driving. "Where are we going?" I asked looking around. "Quiet kitten, we need to go get Sean." I growled at him. "Don't call me that." He shrugged.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sean flung himself in he was covered in battle wounds. _Good job guys._ Sean looked at me and my smug look and said, "Don't look so smug. Your boyfriend is bruised pretty bad, and sadly so is Tori."

He shook his head in distaste muttering about Tori being his mate and he was just being overall really annoying. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look through the tinted window. Chase put his hand gently on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"Someday you'll learn to love me Chloe. For now I'll settle for kidnapping you."

**Tori's POV**

I slowly began drifting into consciousness, but I felt so weak. I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried, all the strength seemed to be wiped out of me. _What happened? _Slowly I began to remember. Sean and Chase, they had tried to hurt me. _Did they bite me? No, no I don't think so. Maybe they did when I was asleep. _ I suddenly felt a weight on my hand. It was soft and strong. Jake.

"Tori." He sobbed. "Please wake up, I need you. Wake up! I love you. You're okay. We saved you in time. They didn't bite you." He choked up and his voice was racked with sobs. "He didn't bite you." He whispered.

I felt like a giant weight lifted off my shoulder. I gasped and my eyelids fluttered open. I looked up to see Jake above me holding me tightly. His face turned into one of relief and he kissed me. I flinched from the pain and he pulled back chuckling. "Sorry love." He said stroking my face. "I got ahead of myself there, missing you and all. Don't worry you'll feel better soon." I looked around to see Brynn and Derek smiling at me. Wait Brynn?

Reading my mind, Jake said. "Brynn protected you from the wolves, we owe her a lot." She smiled sheepishly at me. "No hard feelings hun?" She asked.

I nodded and got up to hug her, my legs collapsed from under me. Jake grabbed me around the waist before I fell and set me down on a desk. "Maybe you should wait a little on trying to walk." Jake suggested. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said sincerely looking at Brynn. She shrugged. "Lawl, no problem doll. I realized something after our fight. I was wrong about you; you're not a priss like I thought you were. You're alright Enright." She said shaking her head in approval.

I laughed, before realizing two important people were missing. "Simon? Chloe?" I asked looking around. This time it was Derek who answered me. "Simon's fine. He banged his head like you and had a little run in with the wolves but not enough to cause severe damage. I think the wolves think they killed him or something though."

I gasped a little at this and then said. "Sean and Chase are the lone wolves." "What?" All three of them screamed in unison. I nodded sadly before catching them up on everything.

"Wait so Sean probably thinks that they killed Simon? Or hurt him enough to fill that stupid little legend?" Derek asked. I gulped and nodded sadly.

"I didn't want to make you pass out from shock Tori but they hurt Simon really bad. If I didn't show up he probably would have died but I saved him." I took the information in stride even though my stomach sloshed nervously.

"What about Chloe?" I asked. Derek looked at me with misery in his eyes. "I don't know, she stabbed me and ran away. I thought she came here but I think the wolves got her." I put my head on Jake's shoulder, searching for strength. My best friend is missing and everyone is hurt. These wolves were going to pay.

"Let me see if I can find Chloe." I said closing my eyes and focusing on Chloe's aura. I couldn't find a thing. I sighed loudly. "I think she might not be awake right now, but I'm going to find her, I'll keep trying." I said determinedly. Jake squeezed my shoulder in encouragement.

Somewhere out there my best friend was in trouble and I was going to save her. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it.

**Simon's POV**

When I woke up I found a pair of eyes boring into mine. Chloe, I thought. I looked closer though and found that the eyes staring back at me weren't blue but an intense green. Derek.

"Well you're not who I was expecting to wake up too." I joked lightly. I sat up a little in the bed I was in and groaned. Everywhere hurt.

"I know it hurts little brother, but at least you're alright. If you can still crack a joke then we know you don't have brain damage." Derek said giving him a small smile.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked. Derek's smile quickly vanished. My stomach started knotting up. "Where is she?" I asked again.

"They took her." He said quietly. "The wolves took her." Then he slowly filled me in on all that they have discovered. My fingers clenched into a fist.

"Why did they take her?" I asked trying to sound calm. Derek shook his head in anguish. "We don't know yet. I think Chase wants her to be his mate, and they're going to use her as a lure for Tori."

"I can't believe Sean actually thinks Tori is the one that is going to be their packs salvation. Like shouldn't the mate he's looking for not have a boyfriend?" Derek shook his head. "That's what I thought at first. But that's what the history said. They need Tori if they want an alpha. So they took Chloe instead, they probably are using her as bait."

My jaw clenched. Chloe was gone and I was alone. I would get her back though, if it was the last thing I did. _I'm here for you Chloe, don't lose faith in me._

**Woo, so sorry everybody for the lateness of the chapter again! I hope you liked it, I felt like it was a huge disappointment. I wanted to write something heart wrenching and I don't know if this it. I really hope yahll like it. I am on the verge of success though! Oh wow that sounds weird. But I have so many ideas for the next chapters so maybe they'll be longer! Review! And try not to hate me for leaving so many loose ends! Loves yah! Happy summer.**

**-xx**


	18. Here without you baby

**Sweethearts, here is the chapter. I worked really hard to make Chase the right amount of creepy and persuasive! Hahaa I hope you like it. Will Chloe get saved? And we get to figure out why Chloe doesn't use her power. Tehhee. Fun fun. **

Here without you baby

**Chloe's POV**

"Can you at least try to smile? That look is going to be forever etched on to your face." Sean called from the couch. I didn't reply, I remained impassive. I was going to frown forever, or at least until I was out of here.

I was sick with worry for my friends and most of all Simon. I don't know if he's okay or if he's even alive for the matter. I have been stuck here for two days and I have had no sign from my friends. I was starting to worry.

"Yeah kitten. It's worrying me." Chase called as he walked into the living room of our shabby cabin. His hair was dripping wet and he was only in a towel. He caught me looking, and thinking I was checking him out he smiled. "Like what you see?"

I scowled. "No I don't, and don't call me kitten it's getting really annoying. Plus you're a wolf shouldn't you hate cats?" He crossed the room and crouched to get to eye level with me, which must be really awkward for him since he's still in a freaking towel.

"Actually I think it's fitting. You're the only exception you see." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. I gave him a disgusted look before walking away.

"Don't be mad!" He called to my fleeting figure. "You'll love me soon." He said and I slammed the door to my 'room'. My room as Chase and Sean put it was fit for a princess. It had a giant bed with white lace sheets and a white canopy. The closet was filled with clothes just my size and the walls were all a rosy pink. I would have liked it if not for the circumstances. Well except for the fact that the windows had steel bars and the door locked from the outside.

I was a prisoner and soon I would be a wolf. It scared me to think about it, to be a wolf was like changing myself. What if I was different? What if Simon didn't love me? I hoped with all my might that they didn't get Tori. Whenever I walked in on them talking about it they would immediately change subjects. It was like they were suspicious that I would somehow tell the others what they were planning. _Too bad I couldn't even communicate with them._

I tried to remain strong though. For my friends, for Simon and even Derek. I was helpless in the hands of Chase and Sean. The only thing I had to really do was not get killed and try to escape. I couldn't let them get Tori, things would just get worse.

Sighing, I resigned to changing my clothes before one of the boys tried to do it themselves. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt I dressed myself. I stared into the mirror looking at my reflection and that's when I heard it.

"_Chloe? Chloe? Are you there." _someone called from the depths of my mind.

"_Yes?" I replied skeptically._

"_Oh my gosh! It's you Chloe. It's me Tori!" The voice called and suddenly it transformed and I knew it was Tori's voice calling me._

"_What? How are you doing this? Are you okay? How's Simon?" I replied back mentally._

"_I'm so glad I can hear you now. I've been trying for two days but couldn't find you. Don't worry about us. I'm fine, just a sprained ankle. Everyone else is fine too. Even Simon, he was so worried about you Chloe he punched a wall and well now he has a broken arm. How are you by the way? Where the heck are you?"_

_I rolled my eyes, but I was secretly pleased. He was looking for me and he was okay. Except for that idiotic move._ _I can't believe that I actually believed Chase that Simon was dying. Sometimes I was too gullible. _"_I'm rolling my eyes Tors. He's so stupid sometimes and cute. But I'm okay. As you probably guessed Chase and Sean took me hostage. Their planning something so they can get you. Whatever you do don't fall for it. I'm fine Tori. As long as you don't get captured I won't get bitten."_

"_Those stupid boys. I'm going to kill them for taking you and for everything they put us through. Oh goodness. Simon is like pulling on my arm telling me to send you a message from him. He says he loves you deeply and he's going to find you no matter what. Awe that's so cute. TELL Me WHERE YOU ARE! We are going to get you."_

"_I don't know Tors, I know that were in town somewhere. That's about it. Maybe were in the woods? I don't really know. We're in a cabin."_

"_Cabins? Hmm there's only one region that has cabins. We're going to find you Chloe, sit tight. We all love you. Even Brynn.."_

"_Brynn!" But Tori was already gone._

I realized that I was staring at myself in the mirror for the whole conversation. I felt really relieved though. My family was coming for me and I had hope. I was going to get out of here and everything was going to be okay.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called cheerily. Not even these two could bring down my mood; I was getting out of here. It was Chase. He finally put some clothes on and he was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Why are you always happier when you're alone? It saddens me" He said giving me a sad expression. I rolled my eyes at him and stared into his brown eyes. "I prefer being by myself, then being with you." I said simply.

He clutched his heart. "I'm wounded by your words but that's okay kitten. I forgive you." He stepped closer to me so I took a step back. He kept advancing, so I kept stepping back until I was stopped by something cool and solid. The wall. He smiled at me, a cocky arrogant smile and got in my face.

"Do you really hate being around me Chloe?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. He stroked my face and I flinched. "I don't think that's true, you see. Do you remember the first couple of days of school? You showed interest in me, before Simon came a long and ruined it. Why don't we go back to that. Hmm." He said in a voice like dripping honey.

I stood my ground. "We can't go back to that because I love Simon. You're a wolf and I've learned that wolves don't care about their mates. It's all about possession. They don't love you, they just want no one else to have you." I said that thinking of Derek.

He made an amused noise in the back of his throat. "That's what I don't get. There's room for more than one person in your heart. You love Tori and Jake don't you?" He continued without me answering him and he completely ignored the wolf comment. "I know you love them both, so there is room for me. You can love me while you still love Simon. I know it and you know it. You will love me because I'll give you everything you've ever wanted. I'll give you the gift of the bite." He said making me look at him. In his eyes I could see he was actually lonely, maybe they all were.

I punched him in the chest. He took a step back surprised. "Chase I don't want to love you. You kidnapped me and you're trying to hurt my friends. Love isn't like this. Love is kind and gentle." I said staring him down.

"You don't really love me Chase just admit it. Sean wanted Tori, so it was convenient for you to want me right? You don't want me; you just want someone that can be yours." I said softly. He was staring back at me with an intense expression on his face.

"I think you're right." He whispered as he pulled away from me. For once, he looked human. Like he was capable of caring. But I wasn't going to let it faze me. He kidnapped me from what I loved, what I wanted and that wasn't okay. I was going to break out of here. Even if I had to raise the dead to do so.

**Tori's POV**

"She's okay! I heard her!" I screamed triumphantly, dancing around the room. Simon brightened a little at the mention of Chloe. "If she's okay then we still have time. But what are we going to do? She needs to get out of there as soon as possible."

Derek walked over to us and sat on the couch. Yes Derek was at our house, we needed all the help we could have, including Derek and Brynn. He rubbed his temples, thinking. "I think I know what we should do." He said.

"What?" Jake asked curiously. Derek looked around reluctantly at all of us before answering. "We make her use her powers." He said.

Simon stood up a crazed look in his face. "Her powers? You remember last time we made her use her powers? She nearly killed someone." I looked down at the floor nervous; thinking about the time Chloe used her power to fight the Edison Group. It's why she's never used her powers again, never even talks about them. She thinks it's better this way.

"_Chloe! Run." Derek yelled running towards her before getting shot with a tranquilizer gun. Chloe turned around only to find herself looking into the barrel of a gun. "Don't move and you won't get killed." The guy holding the gun said menacingly._

_I watched them with wide eyes. I was about to step over there and try to free Chloe when someone grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. "Are you crazy?" Jake hissed in my ear, pulling me down behind the wooden crates with him. _

"_Getting shot isn't going to help anyone." He whispered as I gave him the death glare. I sighed and peeked over the crate, ready to run over there if things got any worse. Chloe could handle herself though, I was just worried._

"_Come with me." The doctor said to Chloe, the gun dangerously close to her face. She broke into a grin. "Actually I think you're coming with them." She said, pointing to zombies crawling towards them. "Master, master. We are at your command." The screeched, moving towards the doctor._

_One grabbed his leg and he yelped in fear, dropping the gun. Chloe kicked it away and watched as the zombies slowly crawled up the doctor and pulled him down. "Stop chasing us! If this is what I have to do to keep my friends safe then let it be done."_

_Then the most horrible thing happened, Chloe's eyes turned all black, no pupils showing and she well she looked really demonic. It scared me to death. What was happening to her? She looked at the doctor and then slowly walked over to him, putting her hand over his heart._

_He screamed in pain and she slowly was pulling her hand away. A glowing string following her. It was coming out of the doctor; she was pulling his soul out of him! "This is what happens to ones who cross me." Chloe said in a voice not like her own. It sounded deep and commanding. It wasn't the bubbly Chloe we always heard. This was something entirely different._

"_Where are you taking it?" He sputtered out, looking deep in pain. She smirked, "I'm taking it where it can't hurt me. I'm taking it to a grave." She started pulling more and more, the string getting longer and longer. _

_The doctor's knees gave in and he fell to the ground, his eyes starting to look vacant. When there was about to be no more lights in his eyes, Simon appeared. "Chloe no! You don't want this." He yelled running at her in full speed._

_He tackled her to the ground, and the trance was broken. Chloe looked up at him, her eyes back to the regular blue. "It was like I couldn't stop. It felt like something was controlling me. The urge to kill." She said miserably looking at the doctor who was taking deep breaths._

_Simon smiled at her, stroking a piece of hair away from her face. "At least we know you're power is good for something." He said looking into Chloe's eyes. She looked back at him and I could see the wheels turning in their head. Derek cleared his throat, and the moment was gone._

"It's worth a try." I said quietly. Simon's head snapped towards me. "It's going to be okay Simon. She won't hurt anyone. Well if she hurts Sean and Chase, so be it. We need her though and I think she can do it. She'll be alright. If we even try to find the cabins they'll hear us, this is our best chance." I said soothingly.

Simon nodded and sat down next to me and Jake on the couch. I pulled him in for a hug and he put his head on my shoulder. "It'll be okay." I whispered. He nodded stiffly and I felt tears staining my shirt. He was really worried, it was hopelessly romantic and something I wish Chloe was there to see.

"Will you talk to her? And ask her to try it right now. Use her powers to injure Sean and Chase and run out. Me and the guys will take care of them. I don't want you girls to have blood on your hands." I nodded. _Oh Simon, always so chivalrous. _

Time to get the plan in action. I searched for Chloe in my mind when I found her I told her the plan. She reluctantly agreed, we were going to get our Chloe back.

**Chloe's POV**

I sighed, a heavy sigh contemplating what I had to do. My powers were the one thing that made me special. But they could also be the one thing that changed everything. It could be the death of someone, but I can also be the savior and that's what I was doing. I was saving myself.

I'm tired of having to get saved from everyone else; it's about time that I can shine. But at what cost? I could be killing someone, because I couldn't control it. I was doing this though, there was no going back. I opened the door to my little dungeon like room and walked towards the living room.

Sean and Chase were watching t.v. and laughing. When they saw me their smiles got broader. "Look who it is. Our very own Sleeping Beauty. It's about time you got out of your chambers. How are you?" Sean asked sarcastically.

I smiled innocently at the both of them and said in my most flirty voice. "Can I show you something?" Chase smiled. "What is it kitten?" I smiled wider and walked closer and closer to them. I placed both of my hands firmly on their chests. I could feel the transformation taking place.

"What's happening to her eyes?" Sean asked worriedly to Chase. Chase shrugged shocked. "I don't know. Come on we should move." But it was already too late. My eyes turned black and the monster inside of me came out.

I could feel their souls diminishing out of them because of my doing. They were dying and it felt so right. The power surged up through me leaving me feeling dazed. It was like a drug, to have this control. To be able to take something so precious from them I needed to do this. They were becoming closer and closer to their ends and I wondered why I haven't done this before.

I almost came close to doing it before when Simon stopped me. _Simon. _I gasped and I could feel the spell being broken and myself going back to Chloe. I pulled back from them shocked. I almost killed them and I wanted to. _ What came over me? _Once again Simon saved me from my demise. Even when he wasn't here he saved me from my self.

I smiled and looked back at my two kidnappers. They weren't moving, but they were breathing. They were going to be okay. It left me with one thing to do. I ran full speed out of the door and into the woods. I was going home. _I'm coming Simon. Nothing can keep me away from you. _

**Yay! I really liked that chapter. It was dark and adventurous. I made Chloe her own hero. I bet you guys were wondering why she doesn't use her powers, talk about em, etc. Well there's a flashback to tell you why. Chloe has a darkside. Who would ever know? Sadly, that wasn't the end of Sean and Chase. Oh yeah their coming back. Hope you guys liked this chapter too! Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks guys so much! **

**-xx**


	19. Into the woods we go

**Chapter 19 already! One more chapter and I have 20, that'll be just peachy. Anyways, did I mention you guys are the sweetest people ever? I'm giving you all a virtual hug for reviewing! Thanks so much. I love waking up to new reviews, they just make the day brighter. How's everyone doing? Anyone else dealing with uncomfortably hot weather? I know I sure am. Okay, back to the story.**

Into the Woods we go

**Chloe's POV**

I ran through the woods with a sense of glee filling me with every step. I was free. Free from being a hostage and you don't know how great that feeling felt. It felt like everything was more precious than before.

Once something you loved was taken from you, you never wanted to let it go again. That's how I felt. I was coming home to my family full of love and to Simon. Losing him hurt and I hope I never have to feel like that again.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was going to be setting soon but I wasn't worried. No one can hurt me now; Sean and Chase were going to be subdued for a couple of hours. Almost dying does that to a person. I wasn't really sure how I knew where I was going, but I did. It was like I had a compass that led me home.

I past the very last trees and that's when I saw it, the cottage. The cottage felt more like home to me than any other place has ever felt. I approached the cottage with stealthy steps, wanting to surprise my friends. The screen door was open and I could hear their voice drifting out towards me.

"Do you think it worked?" I heard Brynn say. I had no idea why Brynn was there, but no one seemed to be objecting. Disasters bring people closer I guess. "It did. I know it." Tori said firmly with all the hope in the world in her voice.

I smiled. My best friend was the best; she believed I would do the right thing even if I was in trouble. "Then where is she? I want to leave right now and get her. You guys should have let me leave already." Called a beautiful voice that made my heart clench. _Simon. _

"It's okay man, we weren't going to let you go because you probably would have let yourself get killed. Besides, this is the first place Chloe will go to if the plan worked. You wouldn't want it to be empty if she came." Jake said reassuringly. I heard Simon sigh. "You're right. I'm just worried about her."

I chose that moment to walk in. "Worried about who?" I asked casually leaning against the wall by the screen door. All of their heads snap towards me and I smile brightly. "Miss me?" They all stared at me amazed.

Tori was the first to break out of shock, she ran towards me. She hugged me fiercely, screaming in excitement. "I knew you were coming! But I didn't know that you would be back this soon!" Tori gushed.

Everyone enveloped me into a group hug… even Brynn and Derek surprisingly. I gave Tori a look and she mouthed that she'd tell me about it later. After they pulled back Simon slowly walked towards me. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!" I squeaked, clinging on to him like he was a life preserver. He chuckled, but in his eyes I could see that these past couple of days was torture for him too. He set me down gently only to wrap his arm around my waist. He stroked my face, tucking a loose piece of hair. "I don't ever want to lose you again." He whispered into my ear, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. "You do know I have a broken arm now? So you can't just be attacking me whenever you please." He said motioning to the black cast on his arms. I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer to me.

We were so close that my breath mingled with his, I closed the distance between us and put my lips on his. He kissed me back and I felt complete. _This is what I've been missing. _Kissing Simon, felt like the world under me shook. He made me feel light headed and beautiful and tons of other emotions all at the same time.

I could hear Jake trying to shush Tori. She kept squealing in excitement because I was back. "This is so nice. It's like the whole family is together." Tori stage whispered to Jake. I could imagine him rolling his eyes at his girlfriend and putting his arms around her.

It made me smile. Sadly, me and Simon had to break apart because we had to breathe. Everyone except Tori gave us amused expressions. I shrugged innocently while Simon just smiled like a cocky little boy. I smacked him on the arm and he pretended to wince even though I didn't punch him on his broken arm.

"So guys, I'm starved. I don't know about you guys but I really want hamburgers." Tori said, batting her eyelashes at Jake. He sighed. "Alright guys I guess I'm grilling tonight." Brynn stood up and Derek followed. "I guess we should go now." She said smiling at me. "It's great to have you back. No hard feelings?" She asked.

I smiled at her, not really knowing what to think. Here is the girl who tried to beat up my best friend and now she wants to make up? I cast a discreet glance at Tori who gave a very subtle nod at me. She was saying it was alright. "Yeah no hard feelings." I said brightly. "Though you guys can stay for dinner if you want."

Brynn looked shocked at my hospitality and then shared a look with Derek before he answered for them. "Sure, if that's okay with you." I nodded and led them outside, with Simon trailing with me. When Derek and Brynn started socializing with Jake that's when Simon stole me away.

He grabbed me by the hand and led me inside to the kitchen. "That was nice of you." He murmured, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his strong torso. "Are you okay with it?" I asked worriedly, I hoped Simon wasn't mad at me.

He chuckled. "No I'm fine with it Chloe. I think Derek is finally learning to get over his possession of you and maybe that means me and him can go back to being family. Instead of being at each other's throats." I stared at him with wide eyes, thinking. Did I tear Derek and Simon apart? Was it my fault? Was it horrible that I picked a brother and that the other one suffers? As if reading my thoughts, Simon squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "I know what you're thinking. But this isn't your fault, me and Derek are going to be fine." I nodded, placing my head on his chest.

I realized then this is what I missed the most. The feeling of being wrapped up in his arms and feeling like nothing else mattered besides me and him. Suddenly lyrics popped into my head from a song I used to listen to "_you're arms around me felt like home. I'm homesick."_ They were fitting to what I was feeling right now.

"Guys!" Jake yelled from outside. "If you guys are done making out the food is ready!" I heard laughter from everyone outside and I blushed a deep scarlet. Simon kissed my cheek, taking my hand and leading me outside. "You know you're really cute when you're embarrassed." I scowled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

It was such a goofy thing for Simon to do I burst out laughing. By the time we made it outside I had tears of laughter on my face and couldn't control my giggles.

"Ah man Simon, did you try to kiss her and burp or something?" Jake joked, looking over at me. Simon rolled his eyes in response and went to go grab us some food. When he came back all of us began to talk.

It was an amazing night. We talked about everything and everyone and not once did I feel awkward about the Derek/Simon situation. It felt like we all fit in here, like the missing puzzle pieces were finally fitting in. I think my tiny family of four just gained 2 new members.

**Jake's POV**

It was a relief to have Chloe back, without her everyone was miserable and I couldn't stand to see Tori like that. I could hear her crying in her sleep out of worry for Chloe. But now, we were all fixed. Our hearts were back together.

All 6 of us were sitting outside, the moon about to rise when Brynn suddenly spoke up. "Let's play a game." She said an excited glint in her eyes. I looked up at Tori who was sitting on my lap, but her face stayed the same. That's another thing I love about Tori, she doesn't keep a grudge. Tori and Chloe have welcomed Brynn into their group with open arms. They were ecstatic to have a new friend, even if the new friend tried hitting on me in the past.

Tori joked of it as an initiation; them getting into a fight. I was just relieved that Brynn backed off and didn't try hitting on me anymore. Don't need Tori getting in anymore cat fights, even though it is pretty hot. Don't tell Tori I said that, she'd kick me into tomorrow.

"What game?" Chloe asked eagerly. Brynn smiled, her fangs flashing out of her mouth. "Let's play hide and seek!" The girls squealed in excitement while I just looked around at the guys for support.

Simon was too busy oogling Chloe to even hear what was happening. Derek on the other hand looked like he was dealing with 2 year olds. "Hide n seek? Why on Earth would we play that?"

"Because it's amazing!" Tori said indignantly. "Plus were going to do boys versus girls and whoever wins gets to make the other team do at least one thing they don't want to do." Chloe added.

Simon, finally deciding to listen in and asked. "What do you guys get if you win? Even though you won't." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ignoring the last part WE would win… uhhm." She turned towards the girls and they started whispering possibilities. "That's perfect." I heard Tori coo. _Oh no, whatever the girls had in mind it was not good._

"Okay." Brynn said looking excited. "If we win, tomorrow at school you guys have to sign up for homecoming games." I groaned and Tori shot me a superior smirk winking at me.

"Homecoming games? What is that?" Derek asked cautiously. This time Simon groaned. "You're going to wish you never asked." Derek gave him a confused look before Tori started talking excitedly.

"Derek it's where you guys sign up to be candidates. Meaning you also have to participate in the games. Like the first game, the couples have to be handcuffed to each other the whole day. It sounds so fun!"

Sometimes Tori was too peppy, that it killed us all. We were so not going to lose. There was no way I could be handcuffed to Tori the whole day. I mean if it was just me and Tori alone, I'd be fine, but this was going to be at school… with Chloe. Those two together could talk for hours on end and were just so weird together. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well what do we get if we win?" Simon asked. "Whatever you want Simon darling." Chloe drawled in a southern twang. I looked at Derek and Simon, they both shrugged. Geeze, sometimes my friends were useless. "I got something." I said. The girls all looked at me expectedly.

"If we win, instead of going to homecoming, we get to go camping." I said hoping that if I said it slowly the girls wouldn't attack me. They were all staring at me with wide eyes while Simon hooted. "I like this plan! No tux for me!"

Tori coughed and suddenly Simon yelped. "She shocked me!" He yelled looking over at Tori who was now conveniently talking animatedly to Chloe and Brynn. I chuckled at my girlfriend's animosity. "Well are we going to do this or not?" Derek asked looking at all of us curiously.

The girls smiled widely and ran into the house, saying something about supplies. They came out 2 minutes later with flashlights and wooly blankets. "You guys ready?" Chloe asked.

"Defiantly babe, just don't be sad when we kick your butt and we get to go camping." Simon said teasingly at Chloe who thumped him in the gut with a flashlight. "What are the rules?" I asked.

"There are no rules dummy." Chloe said, shaking her head at me. "Actually there is now that I think of it. No magic! You guys got to beat us fair and square. Oh and we need a base. But you're only allowed to use the base until it has been 2 hours and you guys haven't found us. Then we can run there and be all triumphant."

"Where's the base?" Simon asked. "Hmmm…" Brynn said tapping her chin like it could make her think better. "How bout the base is the roof? That way there's a chance that you guys still can catch us even if you can't find us. Plus it's gonna be fun trying to scale the roof with people chasing us."

We all agreed that was the best base before Derek cut in. "You guys keep saying you're going to be the ones hiding? What if we want to be the ones hiding?" I nodded my head in agreement; we had a better chance of hiding then looking for them.

Chloe huffed out a little pouty breath. "Fine we'll flip for it." She said pulling a coin out of her jeans pocket. "Call it in the air." She said as she threw it.

"Heads." Me and the guys yelled while the girls yelled tails. It landed in Chloe's palm. She looked at it before smiling. "Tails. Looks like you guys are stuck with looking for us. Pity." Well that's just great. I sure hope we were going to win.

"Count to 5,000!" Tori called as she ran into the woods. We all watched her go until she vanished into the trees. "Shall we count?" I ask.

**Simon's POV**

"Here kitty kitty. Here kitty kitty. Where the heck are they!" I yelled punching a tree. I stepped back howling in pain by how bad that hurt.

"Hey stupid, can you try not to break your other arm? We're trying to win a bet here." Jake said looking at his watch. It has been exactly an hour and 10 minutes and yet we have still not found the girls. Where the heck can they be? We checked every crack and crevice of the house, leaving us with the woods.

"Their probably in a tree or something. Tori probably convinced them to hide in a tree, remember when she climbed that tree and stayed there for 3 days because she was pissed at you Jake?" Derek said and we all chuckled at the memory.

It was one of the good memories we've had of being on the run. Tori was mad at Jake because he beat her in some game that I can't even remember and every time we tried to climb up there, she threw peaches at us. She only came down because Chloe made Jake apologize. It was the funniest thing in the world.

"Do you remember how fast she climbed that tree? She looked like a little spider monkey." Jake said still chuckling. We all looked up and started flashing our lights into the trees. "Oh Tori! My little spider monkey, if you're up in a tree you're not going to be able to throw peaches at me this time! We will find you!" Jake yelled.

I sighed and then got a brilliant idea. "We can use our powers you know." I said looking at both of them. "Derek you can smell them out, and me and Jake can use a tracking spell on them with our amazing magic." Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere thumping me in the back of the head making me fall onto the leafy ground. I luckily didn't land on my broken arm, but I was annoyed nonetheless.

"Did she really just throw a rock at me?" I asked staring angrily at the ground. I knew it was Chloe, who else would throw rocks at innocent people? Oh yeah, that's right my girlfriend. Derek picked up the rock and looked at with a straight face.

I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh so I glared at him. "Oh look, the rock has a note on it for you Simon." Derek said handing me the rock. I grab it in my good hand and Jake shined the flashlight down on it so I can read it.

It said. "Don't even try using you're powers or things will get rocky. Hehe get it. Loves, Chloe. P.s. Tori enchanted the rock so that it would hit you when you said magic. Smart right?" I rolled my eyes. "Who even thinks to enchant a rock?"

"Apparently Chloe." Jake said answering my rhetorical question. Sighing, I flung the rock out of sight and grabbed Jake's hand so I can get up. It was so on. Okay, it was on before, but now it's on even more. No one throws a rock at Simon Bae and gets away with it.

**Tori's POV**

"Do you think he got hit with the rock yet?" I whispered trying to hush my giggles, just in case they were close by and could hear us. "Probably you know how Simon is, always trying to win." Chloe replied back giggling.

Me, Chloe, and Brynn were all hiding in the back of Jake's truck. So far, the guys haven't even come close to us so it was really fun. We were all covered in blankets and passing around the bag of circus animal cookies we brought.

"This is so fun. The guys are never going to find us. How long do we have til we can go back to base?" Brynn asked while munching on a pink frosted elephant cookie. I smiled and looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Okay we have 15 more minutes til it's time." I said.

It was 11:45 p.m. at night and it was pitch black outside except for the little beams of light the stars were giving off. It was Sunday night and we should probably be sleeping right now, since school was tomorrow but we were having too much fun.

"I really hope the boys lose." Chloe whispered to us. "I don't want us to have to go camping and homecoming sounds so much fun. The handcuff game will just be priceless." I snorted just thinking of all the possibilities. Me and Chloe can be really annoying when we want to be.

We all turned our head at the same time to see a flash of light coming from up the street. "Oh crap! Their coming get down get down." I called. We all lied down as flat as we could possibly go so we weren't detectable from the window. I was lying in the cracks in between the front and back seats. _Good move Tori, good luck trying to get out of this uncomfortable position._

"I still can't believe I got hit with a freaking rock. Why are girls so weird?" Simon said groaning. I rolled my eyes and I could hear Brynn and Chloe trying to hold back their laughter. Then my baby started talking and I sighed happily listening to his beautiful voice.

"I agree with you Simon. Girls are just too weird sometimes. Remember when we had to drive 2 freaking hours to Build a Bear because Tori and Chloe just had to have the newest stuff panda?" Jake said and I glared even though he couldn't see me. _Those bears were important! They were too dang cute, we had to have them!_

"Guys we should just wait out here." Derek said. "They'll have to come here in 5 minutes so might as well just wait for them."

"Good idea." Jake and Simon both called. I bit the inside of my lip trying to think of a plan. How were we going to get out of here while they were there? And how the heck were we going to get on to the freaking roof with them chasing us.

"Guys I think I have a plan." Chloe whispered in the most quiet voice she could muster. "I'll run out there and distract them, then you two get on the roof. When you're up there try to get the guys off my back and maybe I'll be able to get up there."

"Chloe you can't run!" I protested. "How about I run since I got the wolf powers here? You two can get on to the roof and I'll just jump on when you two are done." Brynn suggested.

Me and Chloe both agreed and waited the five minutes until time was up. "Good lucky Brynnie." I whispered and I can barely make out her winking before discreetly sliding out of the car. She moved stealthily to the other side so it looked like she was coming from the woods, before she broke into a sprint.

"Hey there's Brynn!" Simon yelled and the guys all ran after her as she led them down the street. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door, trying to wiggling myself out of my uncomfortable position. Chloe grabbed both of my hands and pulled me the rest of the way out. Now to deal with getting on the roof.

"I got it!" Chloe said excitedly getting into the back of the truck and then on to the roof. From there she jumped and grabbed the gutter on the roof pulling herself the rest of the way up. I followed her moves and soon we were both on the roof waiting for Brynn to come back.

We heard yells from the street and we craned our neck to see Brynn running a couple feet ahead of the boys. Derek was tailing her and would be able to close the distance if they went any further. Luckily, she saw us on the roof so she ran towards the truck, bounded off it and on to the roof, landing in a crouch.

Me and Chloe gave a cheer and high fived her triumphantly. Jake and Simon came towards us panting, while Derek just stood there with an amused expression on his face. "Do we really have to do homecoming?"

"Yes!" All three of us yelled at them. After getting down from the roof we said our goodbyes to Derek and Brynn, leaving us with an adorable Jake and a very irritated Simon. I hugged Jake and watched as Chloe walked over to Simon.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with big Bambi eyes. "Don't be mad at me." She said in a tiny voice. I could see Simon struggling to stay mad at her. "I won't be mad at you, for one condition." He said.

"What's that?" she asked looking into his eyes. "You kiss me." He said and Chloe happily agreed. Jake looked uncomfortable so I led him inside. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and I kissed him back, pushing him gently against the wall. He slowly reversed it so he was the one pinning me against the wall.

I ran my hands through his hair making him grunt. I giggled at the noise and he pulled away. At that moment my mind decided to make me yawn. I was extremely mad at myself because Jake saw it and picked me up to carry me to bed. I guess no more kissing Jake for tonight. He sat on my bed and waited for me as I got in my pajamas and brushed my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom Chloe still wasn't there, only Jake. I lied down next to him and he pulled the covers over me.

"I think Simon wanted to be with Chloe for tonight so I have you all to myself." He whispered as he kissed my forehead. I smiled brightly at him and made room for him to lie down next to me. When he did I turned off the lamp and faced him.

"Jake?" I whispered at him, even though I couldn't see a dang thing. "Yeah babe?" he said putting his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Wear purple tomorrow, were going to be matching like those cute couples." I said. He groaned. "How come I can never resist doing what you say?"

"Because you love me."

"Yeah I do." He said softly, his voice lulling me to sleep. I could feel him stroking my hair before I fell into a well-deserved sleep.

**Awe! Fluffiness! I love fluff. It just makes everything cute. Haha so I started laughing when I wrote the hide n seek part. I was just like why am I so funny? Then I realized if anyone walked past me they would think I was talking to myself. Well I was talking to myself, but that's beside the point. Anyways! I wrote more than usual today and I am so proud of myself! Tehe, so hope you guys like this chappie and would love your feedback? Lovs yah and good night! Sweet dreams if you can even sleep in this sweltering heat! **

**-xx**


	20. I'll crash your party

**Hello my lovelies! How's everyone's summer so far? Anyways you guys asked so I gladly complied, here it is. The chapter you guys really wanted. Special thanks to jhun for coming up with the idea. You're awesome! This is for you, I hope you like it. ;3**

I'll Crash your party

**Chloe's POV**

"Tors! How do I do this?" I screamed frustrated. We were reaching the deadline and I couldn't figure out how to zip up the back of my dress. It was the night of homecoming and anticipation was running high in my mind. Me and Tori even invited Brynn over to get ready for us.

She was helping Tori curl her hair right now and they both looked stunning, even if they weren't even finished, getting ready. Me on the other hand probably looked like I went through a hurricane. My hair was up in rollers and my dress was on, but wasn't zipped up.

"Come here Chloekins." Tori said brightly, getting up so she can help me. She turned me around and I could feel her tightening the dress. The back was a corset so I found it really difficult to zip up even if it was pretty. "There!" Tori said finished it up. I turned around and smiled at her gratefully. She smiled back and started pulling the rollers out of my hair.

"Oh m gee." Tori gasped after she took out the last roller. Brynn came out of the bathroom and looked at me, her eyes going wide too. "Do I really look that bad?" I went to look for a mirror when Tori grabbed my wrist.

"No silly! You look absolutely gorgeous! Simon is going to die from shock when he sees how beautiful you look! No joke." Brynn nodded her head in agreement, they both led me to the mirror and I gasped when I saw myself. I looked pretty, like really pretty.

My hair was in big bouncy curls framing my face and my make-up gave me an angelic sort of look. My dress and my shoes were both absolutely adorable. My dress was rose petal pink with silver jewels adorning the bodice. It was tight at the top and very flowey at the bottom that reached about mid-thigh. My shoes were black strappy 4 inch stilettos. I would actually be able to kiss Simon without getting on my tippy toes! I loved it.

Tori was an absolute knockout in her creamy white dress. The top was a sweetheart neckline with silver crystals sewn on to it and a big creamy bow that tied at the waist. Her shoes were encrusted with silver gems and shone like it was made of glitter.

Brynn went for a more if looks could kill look. With her pouty red lips and tight black dress, she was a sight to behold. All the singles guys would be going after her tonight.

I glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand. "Oh crap! We need to go take pictures now or were going to be late!" I exclaimed grabbing Tori and Brynn by the wrist. I led them outside to where all the guys were waiting.

They all turned around when they saw us. Jake smiled so big that all of his teeth showed. He walked over to Tori with a corsage in hand and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled excitedly and I smiled for my best friend. They were so cute.

I looked over to Brynn and Derek, who both looked uncomfortable. They were going together because they didn't want anything to happen when they were gone and well because me and Tori made them. They would make a really cute couple if they would just stop scowling at each other.

I was so wrapped up in watching my friends I didn't even notice Simon come up from behind me. "You look beautiful Chloe." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. I looked into his eyes and beamed at him. "You don't look so bad yourself." I said fixing his pink bow tie so it would stay straight.

He rolled his eyes at me in a yeah I always look hot way. I smacked him on the arm playfully which was finally out of its cast. "You're so conceited sometimes." He chuckled. "But that's one of the reasons you fell in love with me!" He argued.

I scoffed at him and he gave me puppy eyes, making him look more adorable than usual. "Alright, alright. I give." I said nuzzling into his chest. I heard him sigh contently. "I could stay like this forever you know."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I could stay like this, me holding you in my arms forever. It is one of the greatest feelings in the world. I love you Chloe." He said earnestly. I blushed a bright pink. "I love you too Simon." I said before kissing him on the lips. Might I add that I didn't have to stretch to do it? _Oh how I love high heels._

After me and Simon broke apart, Derek started talking. "Maybe we should take pictures now?" he suggested looking at his watch. Tori squealed and we all went outside to take pictures. It was a beautiful night, so beautiful that we even forgot that tonight was the full moon.

"This is so fun!" I yelled over the music to Simon. He nodded back and started dancing. I laughed and danced with him. The others joined us and soon we were in the middle of the dance floor probably looking like the biggest klutzes in the school. _Oh well, we were having fun and that's all that mattered. _

"Okay okay. Can I have everyone's attention please?" A dude said tapping on the microphone on the stage. "We are about to announce the winners of homecoming." At those words everyone immediately silenced in anticipation. I grabbed Tori's hand and she squeezed it back.

We were both so excited to see who would win. It didn't matter if it was me or Tori or Brynn as long as one of us won, we would be happy. The dude on the stage cleared his throat. "And the winner is…." "ME!" A familiar voice shouted slamming the gym doors open.

Sean and Chase followed by a couple of other people all walked in, looking menacing. They pushed their way through the crowd and on to the stage. Some people hooted because they thought this was a joke.

Sean grabbed the microphone from the guy on the stage. Poor guy. "Hey guys." He said looking through the crowd. There were ripples of excitement and applause. I looked over Tori who had visibly paled. _Well this wasn't going well._

"As you may know tonight is the full moon." He said. Chase, who was behind him howled. I looked over at my friends who all had a worried look on their face. They forgot too. How could we forget something as important as tonight? The full moon was happening and we weren't even prepared.

"Tori. Come up here now." Sean said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at my friend. She fidgeted nervously, probably from the memory of him attacking her. "Let me rephrase that. Get up here now or I will kill all of your friends and make you watch."

The students went wide eyed with fear. Tori took a step forward when Jake grabbed her hand. "Don't." He said with a hard look on his face. Sean looked down at all of us amused. "So be it." And that's when all heck broke loose.

**Simon's POV**

Everyone screamed and scattered when the guys on stage began to transform. Everyone except me and my family of course. The students tried to run towards the doors but the wolves were too quick for them. They blocked the door, snapping their fangs whenever someone got close.

"Everyone move to the other side of the gym NOW!" Chase roared. Him and Sean were the only ones that didn't shift yet. The students went cowering to the other side of the gym leaving me and my friends alone in the middle.

Sean and Chase cautiously walked up to us. The other lone wolves tried to approach to, but Sean stopped them with a hand gesture that said we got this. When he was close enough I charged at him ready to break his little nose. I was stopped by Derek who was shaking his head furiously.

"Not yet." He said calmly. I grunted and straightened out my tux. These guys were going to pay to what they did to Chloe and Tori. I was going to rip them apart. I looked over at Jake only to see him being held back by Tori He had the same idea in mind.

Chase gave us all an amused expression. "Do you really want a fight?" Chloe walked up to him bravely. "Well duh." Then she socked him in the face. Chase took a step back and growled ready to lunge at her when I stepped in front of her.

"Back away from my girlfriend." I said menacingly. He tackled me to the ground and that's when it went into a full out brawl. Jake was attacking Sean and the rest of the gang was fighting off lone wolves.

I looked out of the corner of my eye for Chloe and saw her jab some wolf in the eye with her stiletto. _Ow, well that had to hurt. _I was so proud of my girlfriend for defending herself, but I was afraid that it would go too far and she would turn into the scary necromancer again.

I watched as a wolf launched itself at Tori. She shot her hands out and lasers came out, shocking the wolf to the ground. She stared shocked at her hands. She was thinking the same thing as I was. She just used powers in front of most of the student body. They were going to find out.

"Did you see that?" Someone yelled. "Lasers flung out of her hand!" Well I guess we can use our powers now. I put my hands on Chase's chest and he flew back into a table, smashing it into pieces. I heard a high pitched scream, so I looked up to see where it was coming from. I groaned, _you got to be kidding me._

Guess what the wind blew in? Kiley was screaming her head off looking at the wolves like they wanted to attack her. They didn't even come close to her. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Tori, mouthing the words shut her up. Tori nodded at me and walked over to her.

"Kiley! Shut up!" She screamed. Kiley narrowed her eyes at Tori and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? You do not tell me to.. HEY!" Tori put her hand over Kiley's mouth and suddenly she couldn't talk anymore. It was wonderful.

I looked around to see the damage. Brynn and Derek had shifted and were busy ganging up a wolf that was whimpering. Jake and Sean were fighting, I really couldn't tell who was winning, when his eyes turned red. "JAKE BACK OFF!" I yelled. Jake looked at Sean and saw his eyes turning red so he immediately backed off.

He didn't want to be in the way as Sean shifted. Sean howled and crumpled to the floor, the pain of the shift getting to him. His nails began to become claws and his teeth were turning pointy. I didn't understand. He was a wolf and yet he couldn't control his shift. Derek and Brynn could, why not him?

"It must be the ancestor story." Tori murmured. "Maybe they only shift fully on a full moon until the alpha finds his mate." I think what Tori was saying was right. Maybe the treaty they made affected them in ways they didn't even know.

Chase, who was getting up from the table began to shift too. They howled in pain and then they became what we were dreading. They became the ravenous lone wolves.

**Jake's POV**

We were screwed, I didn't say it because Tori already looked scared out of her mind, but we were defiantly screwed. Two lone wolves? Okay actually like 5 counting the others guarding the door, except I don't think those 3 were going to hurt us. They were just there to guard the door.

Of course only Sean and Chase wanted to battle us. Their pride was too big for them to have help. I was going to kill them, well that is if they didn't kill me first. I looked over at Tori who was trembling, I walked over to her and put my arm around her. She was frightened and that gave me strength. No one would be hurting Tori as long as I 'm here. There is no way that I'm letting Sean take her as his own.

That kid has a lot of nerve if he thinks Tori is the one for the pack's salvation. She's mine and I don't care if the ancestors said the soon to be alpha would know his mate right away, there was no way she was Sean's mate.

Sean slowly got up, his red eyes blazing as he zeroed in on me and Tori. He growled at both of us, so I shoved Tori behind me. Just in time too. Right when I did that, he came at us claws flying. I did a spell and he flew. That didn't stop him for long though. He just got up and came back at me.

I think we were evenly matched; I looked around to see if Sean was calling for back up but all the wolves just watched. Okay, we weren't really evenly matched but my powers were doing good. Something weird was happening though and I didn't know what. I sure didn't like it though. It was like they were anticipating. That's when it hit me.

If I killed Sean, I would be their alpha. I didn't want this. I couldn't have this, I wasn't a wolf, but I did know someone who was. "Derek!" I yelled. He turned to me, he had Tori in his arms and was restraining her from coming over and helping me. He looked at me questioningly.

"The person who kills Sean, becomes the alpha of the pack." I yelled through gritted teeth as Sean circled me, looking for a way to get me without me being able to use his powers on him. Derek nodded immediately and ran over to me, turning into a wolf right away.

Derek snarled and tapped his paws, making Sean look at him. Sean immediately stopped trying to attack me and went to Derek. They battled it out, while all the wolves watched in submission. They wanted a new alpha, I could tell.

I walked over to where Chloe, Tori, Simon, and Brynn were standing. They were all covered in blood and scratches. Their formal clothes shredded and ruined. "Should we help?" Simon asked looking over at his brother with worried eyes.

"We can't." I said. "This thing he has to do on his own."

**Derek's POV**

I needed this. I needed to win this battle. If I won, my family would be safe and I would have captured the lone wolves. They would be part of my pack. Winning though was not a walk in the park you see.

Sean had the strength of a thousand ancestors on his back and well I had the strength of a very pissed of 18 year old boy. I wonder who would prevail. I snipped at Sean's flank and he quickly dodged it, his muzzle in a sneer of triumph.

I snorted in anger and went after him again. I faked to the left and he, as predicted went to the right trying to dodge my attack. I cut him off short though and bit him hard in the flank. He howled in pain, blood oozing from the wound. I had bit off a piece of meat from him.

His red eyes turned furious and he swiped at me with his dagger claws. I tried to move, but he was really swift. He cut me right above the eye and I could feel blood falling down my face in warm streams.

I met his gaze, challenge blazing in my eyes. I would not back down. I would either die or I would win alpha, there was no going back now. He howled a loud blood curling howl, and I howled back.

We circled each other, blood lust in our mind. There would only be one winner here, one survivor. The question is, who will it be?

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliff hanger ending. Who do you think will win? Derek or Sean? Which one will fall and which one will rise above? So many questions. I hope you like this chapter! Another thanks to jhun who came up with the idea! Cheers to you! Okay review and tell me what you think? PM if you want to talk. I just got Taken by Storm today. It is book number 3 in The raised by wolves series. I highly recommend it. Have any of you read it? It is brilliant so far. Okay bye! Lots of love, and I hope you enjoy the heat.**

**-xx**


	21. Last one standing

**Chapter twenty one here we come! Does that rhyme? I sure hope so. Anyways thanks again for reviewing and to jhun again, she seems like such a sweet girl ;3 Anyways. Here is what you guys have been waiting for the suspenseful conclusion of last chapter! Not the conclusion of the story silly! I still have lots more ideas for it. They just like came to me. Anyways back to the story…**

Last One standing

**Brynn's POV**

You never know how much someone means to you, until you see them almost die. As I watched Derek fight Sean to the death, these thoughts kept coming to me. I felt that if Derek died, something inside me would break.

It wasn't just because he was my alpha; it was because of something else. _What was that something? _I had no idea what was happening, I have never felt like this before. It felt like my stomach was in knots and they could only be fixed when he was with me. I don't even know why I felt like this.

I looked over at Simon, Chloe, Tori, and Jake and felt a twang in my heart. They gave me something that I never thought I deserved, they gave me love. Not the fake kind either, the real kind where they love you no matter what you do. I felt as if I was a part of their family now and it was all thanks to Derek.

He couldn't die tonight, he had to live. I don't know why I felt like this but I sure wasn't going to let him die without me figuring out why. "Derek please." I whispered. "Please don't die."

We all watched with wide eyes as the fight continued. Both wolves were badly injured and yet they didn't stop. If anything it made them want to kill each other more. To taste this victory.

**Simon's POV**

It really sucks to see your brother on the verge of dying and not be able to do anything. It made me feel like I was the one holding the knife. We all watched in suspense as Derek and Sean battled it out.

Sean attacked Derek, sending them sprawling to the ground. They were moving so fast they were more like a blur of fangs and claws. Finally things came to a standstill…. And Derek was on top.

Derek won the fight. We looked down at Sean, his eyes were vacant and I couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. Derek howled and all the wolves in the room howled back bowing in the presence of an alpha.

Wow, well this was weird. My brother didn't have one pack, no because that would be to cliché. Nooo, he has two packs now. Wonderful, I'm so not going to be the one explaining this to Dad. Derek shifted back into human form and slumped on to the floor.

We all ran to him, worried. "Are you okay?" Brynn asked putting her hand gently on his forehead. He slowly moved his head up and down. He was going to live and we were going to be alright. The lone wolves weren't so lone anymore . They belonged to my brother, meaning we weren't going to die any time soon.

It felt like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders. I patted Derek on the back and he winced. "Sorry bro." I said sincerely. "But your alpha now. Well you were before, but now your alpha of two packs. Hows it feel?"

"Painful." I laughed; it was good to hear my brother crack a joke. Now what to do with all these students, but first what to do with Sean. I looked at my brother, question in my eyes. He looked over casually at Sean, like they weren't just battling to the death. "We bury him." Derek said firmly.

He nodded his head at Chase. Chase walked reluctantly over and I gave him the evil eye. We would be having a serious talk later. I wanted to strangle the life out of this kid. "Get him out of here." Derek said motioning to Sean. Chase nodded and bowed his head. "Right away alpha." He said before retreating to Sean.

I looked at Derek; this was going to be for my advantage. Derek held up his hand. "I know what you're thinking. Chase will be punished, but you're not killing him. I need to get information from him." I glared at my brother who just snorted at me. "Don't worry little brother, you'll get you're revenge…I will too." He said looking over at Chloe. She was standing close to Sean all alone, with a haunted look in her face.

"What do you think she's thinking?" I whispered. "I don't know. But you should go over there and comfort her." He said. I looked over at him, for anyone else that would be a simple gesture, but to me it meant so much more. Derek wasn't being possessive. I nodded at him gratefully and started walking over to my girlfriend.

"Simon?" He called. I stopped, my shoulders hunching. Here it was. The possessive orders, how Chloe is his and only his speech. I sighed, knowing things were too good to be true but all he said was "Take care of her."

I chuckled. "I will I would die for her." I heard him mumble his approval. "You hurt her and I'll break your face." Now there was my brother. I nodded then jogged over to Chloe feeling elated. It wasn't that much of an approval but it was enough. It was an I won't kill you for being with her, but I'm still learning to let her go sort of approval.

"Chloe?" I asked her quietly. She looked over at me, her face devoid of emotion. I felt my heart clench. I took another hesitant step towards her. "Are you okay?" She nodded at me, but I saw something in her face crumble. She rushed into my arms sobbing.

"This is all my fault. I should have killed him. I almost killed Derek and exposed everyone because I just couldn't kill him." She looked up at me with tears falling down her beautiful face. I stroked her cheek, trying to stop the tears from falling. It broke my heart just to see her like this.

"Shhushhhh." I murmured to her. "You didn't do anything wrong my Angel. This isn't your fault. This was going to happen one way or another. There was no way of avoiding this, please just please don't cry." I said in my most soothing voice I could muster.

She sniffed a little and gave me a tiny smile. _Well it was a start. _"I'm sorry. I just don't know what got over me. You're right." She looked at my rumpled tux and laughed a little. "Sorry about the tears." I smiled at her.

"Don't you worry about that. You can snot on me all you want." I said teasingly, hoping to make her smile even more. It worked; she gave me a true genuine smile and crinkled her nose a little. "Ew. That sounds so gross Simon."

I put my hands up in surrender. "You're the one who did it!" She tried to punch me in the chest but I grabbed her hand right before she could. I brought it up to my face and kissed it. She blushed pink and I pulled her closer to me. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered into my chest, not looking up into my eyes.

I grabbed her chin gently making her look at me. "You won't ever have to." I said before kissing her. There's something about Chloe, just kissing her, or heck even a simple touch makes me feel better. I deepened the kiss and she gave a little gasp of surprise.

Right now, I didn't care if we almost died or even if we were exposed, if I had Chloe by my side I would be okay. I reluctantly pulled away when I heard the students in the corner start talking. We needed to do some major damage control.

"Tors?" I asked signaling with my hand for her to come over. She walked over. "Yes Simon?" She asked.

"Can you wipe their minds? I really don't want to be on the news." She smiled. "I'll try, I hope no one ran out or we would really be screwed." I nodded hoping that no one was stupid enough to run out.

As Tori approached them, they all glanced at her warily. "What are you?" Some jock asked with a spark of awe in his eyes. "I am just a regular girl. A girl that has secrets and loves someone so much my heart would break just thinking of being away from him. I'm just like you." Tori said in a light voice before she put her hand up and waved it in front of all of them.

Their eyes glazed over before they went back to normal. "What's happening?" Kiley asked looking around the disheveled gym. That was my cue. I walked over to them hand in hand with Chloe. "Don't you guys remember? Those jerks crashed our dance and left?" I said in my most isn't it obvious tone.

The guys looked around confused while the girls all just stared at me with their mouths hanging wide open. "I don't remember that." I shrugged as if I knew the answer and wasn't just improvising. "That's because someone spiked the punch."

There were mummers of anger but no one thought I was bluffing. Maybe lying wasn't so hard… Or so we thought.

**Derek's POV**

I grimaced in pain as I watched the gash on my leg slowly heal itself. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Brynn walking over to me. Her dress was well destroyed, covered in blood and torn in some places; she looked like an avenging angel.

"How you doing boss?" Brynn asked, a little bit of her southern drawl creeping into her voice. I smiled but it came out more as a frown. "I've had better days." I joked.

She laughed and sat down next to me staring at my face intently. I stared back at her for a couple moments before asking "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She shook her head a little like she was just waking up from a good dream.

"Nothing, I think your nose is broken though." Sure enough when I touched my nose it felt lumpy and there was blood gushing out of it. _Huh, how did I not notice that?_ She reached out hesitantly before placing her hand on my cheek.

Her hand was so soft that I immediately leaned into it. We stared at each other for a while, her shiny brown eyes boring into my electric green ones. Something passed between us, but I don't know what. As if someone was controlling me I simultaneously leaned closer to Brynn. She looked at me in shock before moving closer to me too. Our breaths mingled… and that's when.. that's when she took her hand and set my nose.

I howled in pain, not expecting that. I looked over at her and she had a devilish smile. "I just didn't want your nose to turn out crooked." She said shrugging innocently. "That would defiantly hurt your street cred. Then again, the girls would probably go crazy for it." She winked at me and walked away. I groaned I will never understand girls.

**Anonymous POV (later that night)**

I was sitting at home with my 3 best friends looking at the computer when a weird imagine caught my eye. "What is that?" I whispered curiously, clinking on the link. It was a video from some high school that looked like it was having its homecoming.

_Well this is stupid._ I thought at first before I went farther and farther into the video. It stopped on the middle of the dance floor on 6 teenagers. It looked like they were all together and they were all beautiful. The guy on the stage cleared his throat and all 6 of them looked up at him.

"We are about to announce the winners of homecoming." He said. The girl with long honey colored hair grabbed the shorter girl's hand. I'm guessing they are best friends? "And the winner is.." "ME!" Some dude yelled coming in with a bunch of his buddies.

He rushed to the stage like he was important and there were hoots of approval. He started beckoning to one of the girls in the middle of the floor but her boyfriend stopped them, and that's when the weird things happened. It looked like some of the guys were growing hair on their face, but like rapidly, and then the video crashed. "Come on come on." I muttered hoping it would work. It suddenly cleared to show a very vivid picture. There were wolves battling off and it looked like one of the girls and two of the guys had lasers flinging out of their hands. I stopped the video and rewinded it to the part again. I looked closer; it was no trick of the light. Things were actually coming out of their hands. _What does this mean?_

"Hey guys come look at this." I called to my friends as they crowded around the computer. One of my friends snorted. "You wanted us to watch a homecoming video? Nice." I put my hand up in an exasperated matter. "Just watch it." I said staring intently at the screen.

The scene came up again and there it was, clear as day. Wolves, maybe werewolves? Well anyways, they were there and those 3 teens were witches or sorcerers. The little blonde girl? I have no idea, but there has to be something special of her too.

All my friends were looking at the screen in awe. "No, you don't think…" One of my friends said trailing off. I nodded my head. "I think that is true….." There were others like us and we were going to find them.

**Well, what can I say? When one door closes, another one opens. Sean may be gone but that doesn't mean the story is over yet. Tehe! How exciting. Hahaa. I hope you guys aren't too irritated at me for making another anonymous POV with absolutely no hints if their boys or girls. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Anyways please review and give me your thoughts and whatever else you want to tell me. Enjoy the rest of this beautiful summer day. **

**-xx**


	22. A little slice of paradise

**I'm back! It's really late and I'm updating but oh well. Well it's like 8 at night, but that is late for me! I had volleyball all day, but couldn't wait to write this chapter because I thought it would be so fun. Yeah thanks for all the reviews and smiles you've given me! Oh and I don't own the song play my music, that my friend is by the Jonas Brothers. **

A little slice of paradise

**Jake's POV**

It has been exactly two weeks since homecoming night, the night that we dubbed as the Summoning. I have no idea why we named it that, it just felt right to name it that, like it was a part of us.

So far, everything went back to normal, at least that's what the kids at Panther Valley thought. No one remembered the truth behind that night, they all just thought of it as some serious party crashing. The whole football team swore up and down for revenge. It was actually pretty funny.

As for Derek, well he's doing good. He's raising his new pack like a true leader, and he has Brynn on his side. She is still his faithful Beta. I suspect something is brewing underneath the surface, between them but I'll just leave them too it.

They are both too oblivious to each other that they don't even know what's going on. I think we might add another couple to our tiny little family soon. And then there's Chase.

Simon doesn't trust him, he'd probably kill him if given the chance but Chloe wouldn't let him. Oh our little necromancer, so stubborn. She believes that there is still good in Chase and that he was just misunderstood.

I really don't understand girls sometimes. Even Tori agreed with her. My own girlfriend thought he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I remember when Simon and Chloe had talked about it, it was the first fight they had ever had.

"_I'm going to kill him right when Derek is done getting information from him." Simon said through clenched teeth._

"_What?" Chloe exclaimed from the couch, turning around to give Simon a death glare. "You are not going to kill him."_

_Simon stared at her disbelieving. "Are you serious? He kidnapped you! You said it yourself that you should have killed him." Chloe glared at him. "It was the heat of the moment. I thought Derek was dead and I couldn't believe it, but Chase is good. Believe me, he is. I can see it. He just wants someone to comfort him."_

"_No he doesn't!" Simon yelled. Chloe's eyes widened at his outburst but she stood her ground. She got up from the couch and stared him down, poking him in the chest. _

"_Believe me; you're going to regret killing him Simon. It would be different if he was pure evil! He's just a kid like us!" Chloe yelled back exasperated._ _I looked around for Tori, feeling like I was intruding on some intimate moment._

_I slowly crept out of the room, their shouts muffled by me closing the room to the den._

In the end, they ended up making out for a whole hour apologizing. I couldn't go into the kitchen for the whole hour unless I wanted to watch my best friends making out, and trust me that is a sight you never want to see.

They never brought of Chase again but I could see that Simon was defeated. If Chloe thought it was okay he dealt with it. _Man, he was so whipped._

"Jake!" Tori yelled from her room. "Will you give me a pedicure? I love you!" I sighed and walked over to my girlfriend's room to give her a pedicure. Don't even say it, I am not whipped.

**Tori's POV**

Me and Chloe were lounging on the couch watching Teen Wolf when the guys came in. Me and Chloe both screamed in fright throwing pillows at them thinking they were werewolves coming to attack us.

Jake caught the pillow I threw at him and rolled his eyes. "I really don't understand why you watch Teen Wolf if it freaks you out." He really shouldn't have said that, Chloe started this whole big speech about how awesome it was while Simon sat down next to her patiently.

He knew better than to interrupt her in mid rant. They were so cute together! When Chloe finished talking Jake put his hands up in surrender and sat down next to me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me on top of him.

I ran my fingers through his silky hair and smiled at him. "How was the party?" I asked. He pulled me closer to him. "It would have been better if you were there." He whispered giving me shivers.

I smiled; Jake and Simon went to the football party. It was the end of the season and some second string guy decided to host a party. The guys invited me and Chloe along but we said no, we wanted them to have a little guy time.

"Tors!" Chloe said making me turn to her. She mouthed our secret code word to me and I nodded, before looking back at Jake and smiling sweetly. "What is it?" Jake asked suspiciously. I shrugged. "Just wait until Brynn and Derek show up. All will be revealed!"

"Brynnie!" Me and Chloe yelled in unison grappling Brynn into a hug. She smiled warmly at us and hugged us back fiercely. "You saw each other 4 hours ago!" Derek called from inside. We all turned around to scowl at him, but he just smirked in return.

"They're going to be so excited!" Brynn said as she followed us inside. "I know right, this is going to be the greatest vacation ever." I replied back. "Are you going to tell us what you're talking about?" Simon asked as he threw a piece of bread at Jake. "Yeah, whispering isn't nice." Jake replied back as he threw a piece of bread back at Simon.

"Are you really throwing bread at each other? What are we two now?" Chloe mocked. They looked at her before pelting her with all the dinner rolls. Yep, even Derek got in on this action. She squealed while me and Brynn just watched trying not to laugh.

"Fine you don't get your surprise!" Chloe yelled as she tried to dodge the attack. The guys suddenly halted their fire. "What'd you say?" Derek asked curiously.

Chloe scowled at them, picking bread pieces out of her hair. "Well we did have a surprise for you guys, but now you don't get it." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Simon came over and trapped Chloe in a bear hug. She started laughing while me and Brynn cooed about how cute they were together.

"Okay!" I said, getting everybody's attention. "Guess what?"

"What?" All the guys asked in unison. I smiled brightly. "We're going on vacation to Paradise Cove for a whole week." The guys jaws all dropped and they stared at me in shock.

"What?" Simon asked, dumbfounded. "We are going on vacation? All of us? No way." Chloe smiled up at him. "Believe it! Me and the girls thought you guys deserved a break, so here we are." Chloe said looking up at him adoringly.

"This is awesome!" Jake exclaimed, running over to hug me. "I have the best girlfriend ever." He said kissing me on the cheek. I blushed, this was a better result than me and the girls hoped for.

"When do we leave?" Derek asked. Brynn smiled a big fangy smile. "Tonight! Pack your bags quickly! You have two hours!" She said.

The guys looked at each other and then all ran separate ways. Derek shifted, and ran to his house in full speed. "Wow, I'm so glad we already packed." Chloe said walking over to me and Brynn.

"Right? We would have taken forever to pack." I said as we watched Jake and Simon run around the house. We were going on vacation, no worries, and no problems for a whole week. This would defiantly be Paradise.

**Simon's POV**

I swear my ears were going to fall off. _How long can this drive possibly be? _Derek and Brynn were in the car behind us, following. Me and Jake were stuck in the back as Tori and Chloe lead us to our vacation.

I really wanted to drive, but Tori insisted that I wouldn't know where to go. So here we are, 2 hours to go listening to the girls singing at the top of their lungs. It was a freaking 5 hour drive and after 3 hours of singing, they still haven't gotten tired. There is seriously something wrong with these two.

Don't tell Chloe though, she'd smack me into tomorrow if she heard me insulting her. No, I am not whipped; I just love my girlfriend to bits and know better than to insult her. You'd understand if you met Chloe.

"_Turn on the radio! As loud as it can go, wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground. Say goodbye to all my fears. One good song, they disappear and nothing in the world can bring me down!"_ Chloe and Tori sang.

I rolled my eyes at Jake, why date best friends? They are crazy. "Oh gas station!" Tori squealed, pulling a gut wrenching hair pin turn into a gas stop. "You could have killed us!" Chloe screamed before she started laughing.

"Could have.." Tori said as she parked the car. "But I didn't! I have mad skills like that. Come on guys, let's go buy slushies!" Tori said as she got out of the car.

I stumbled out of the car, kissing the ground when Derek and Brynn pulled up. While the car was still rolling, Derek got out of the car, slamming the door fiercely. Derek walked over to me, with clenched teeth. "That girl cannot drive."

I laughed and he gave me a death glare. "Don't worry bro. I know exactly what you're feeling. Tori drives like a maniac. AND her and Chloe sang the whole ride here. Sure, they have good voices, but that doesn't mean I want to listen to boy bands for the past 3 hours!"

Derek nodded his head in sympathy as he watched Brynn enter the gas station. "I hear you dude. Brynn had the whole album of the Jonas Brothers and that's all that we listened to in the car." I laughed as we exchanged horrible car stories until everyone came out of the gas station.

Chloe handed me a pepsi slushie and smiled cutely at me. "Here you go babe. I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you a pepsi slushie! Oh and one for you two Derek." She said handing the other slushie to Derek. He nodded his head in thanks and slurped it down.

"How much longer do we have to be in the car?" Jake asked as he ate his muffin. Tori smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "2 hours." She said.

I groaned and all the girls shot me death glares. "I'm sorry! But car rides are not fun for me. Especially with you two singing." I said pointing my finger at Chloe and Tori. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Take it back or I'll make you ride with Derek." She said threateningly. I brightened at the idea. "How about you girls take Jake's truck and we'll take the other car? That way you girls can have some girl time." I said smoothly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at me for a second then smiled her beautiful breath taking smile. She got closer to me and I set down my slushie watching as she got closer and closer. She leaned down next to me and whispered into my ear "Nice try Simon, but I know when you lie." And that's when she kissed me.

I smiled through the kiss, thinking about how great this vacation was going to be, just me, my girlfriend, and the people closest to me. Paradise Cove literally sounded like paradise.

After we broke apart we all went our separate ways. The girls in one car and me and the guys in the other. Let's just hope Tori doesn't kill them all with her driving.

"Soo…" I said as we pulled out of the gas station, following the truck to our destination. Derek raised his eyebrows at me, but remained staring at the road. He was a good driver.

There was a long awkward silence before Jake cleared his throat. "Why are we not talking? We can talk about whatever we want! The girls aren't here." Jake said mischievously wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright man, enough with the eyebrows! We'll talk." Derek said chuckling. "So you and Brynn huh?" I said trying to bring up the elephant in the room.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Derek asked confused. "Do you like her?" Jake asked. Derek's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to think of an answer, finally he sighed.

"I don't know really. I never thought of it. Like she's my Beta. What if we break up and things get awkward? I wouldn't want to do that to my pack." He said simply.

"I think this week you'll have plenty of time to think of it. Like you and Brynn are going to be hanging out an awful lot. Maybe you should try it out." I persisted.

He shrugged. "She probably doesn't even like me." He said simply.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Oh trust me Derek, she will."

**Chloe's POV**

"So you and Derek huh?" I said as I turned around in my seat to look at Brynn who was in the back. Her eyes came wide in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Tori giggled. "Me and Chloe have been talking and we think you and Derek would be a cute couple. So do you like him?" Tori asked.

I looked at Brynn expectantly. I was going to play matchmaker and have these two dating by the end of the week! Our little family needs to be connected, Brynn and Derek should be happy too.

"Uhmm." Brynn said looking down at her hands. "I never really thought of it like that. He's like my alpha and if we broke up that would just be plain awkward." She said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why not give it a try? I know you think he's cute." Brynn blushed a bright pink. "Well like it's not like he even likes me." She stammered. I laughed. "He will Brynnie! He will. You guys have the whole week to hang out, maybe something amazing will happen." I said mischievously. This was so going to happen.

"Is that it?" I squealed excitedly as a gigantic hotel came into our view. "Yes!" Brynn and Tori exclaimed together. Here we were, at the Paradise Cove Resort. It was just a couple minutes' walk to the beach.

As we checked in we ran into the elevator, not even waiting for the boys to catch up. They'd find us eventually. They just drive too dang slow. When the elevator clicked open me, Tori, and Brynn all stumbled out excitedly carrying our suitcases. I saw 4 teenagers looking at us with curious expressions. I just shrugged it off. They probably thought we were spazzes.

"Which rooms are they?" I asked curiously looking at all of the cream colored doors. "These ones!" Brynn called from the other side of the hallway. Me and Tori ran to her as she unlocked the door. We walked inside and we all gasped.

The room was beautiful! It had a giant king size bed propped up against the wall and a flat screen tv. There was also a beautiful view of the ocean and a walk in bathroom. The best surprise of all though was that this room was connected to the two next to it.

"Omg! We can totally sneak into each other's rooms whenever we want!" exclaimed Tori as she opened the door to her and Jake's room. It was identical to this room except it was missing the mini fridge.

"Awe man! Why doesn't mine have a mini fridge?" Tori asked pouting. I laughed. "You can use mine Tors!" She perked up immediately. "Yay! Group hug guys!" She yelled as she enveloped me and Brynn into a hug. As we broke apart we plopped on the bed and turned on the t.v.

That's how the guys found us, 10 minutes later. "Well look what the wind blew in!" Tori teased as she jumped off the bed and into Jake's arms. He dropped his suitcase and started smoothing down her hair. "Wait til you see our room!" She yelled excitedly grabbing Jake by the hand and dragging him to the door that connected her room to mine.

"Awe man! There's no fridge." I heard Jake say from the other room. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes they are so alike it scares me.

"Hey guys?" Brynn asked as Tori and Jake reappeared. "If you and Jake are in that room." She said pointing at them. "And you and Simon are in this room." She said pointing at me and Simon. "Then where am I sleeping?"

I smiled innocently. "Oh that…." I said casually. "Well you and Derek are going to share a room."

"WHAT!" Derek and Brynn screamed together. I laughed silently. This little matchmaker has her ways.

**Oh dang. Little Brynnie and Derek are going to kill each other! After they kill Chloe of course. Haha I just had to add that. I'm wondering, if something might be in the works. Hmmm… Anyways! Yep they are going to be on vacation! This is going to be so fun to write! Review and tell me if you want something to happen on the vacation! Ideas or anything? Yeah, that would help make these next couple chapters really fun! **

**-xx**

**p.s. In case you're worrying about the pack. Their fine! Just being babysitted right now by another Beta while Derek is gone. Just thought I should add that. ;3**


	23. Not so far away

**Hiya lovelies! I swear I am so sore that when I move the tiniest bit it hurts. For the last couple of days I had 8 hour volleyball practices and it was so fun but tiring at the same time. So sorry for the late update! Anyways, happy 2****nd**** Birthday One Direction. I love you guys. Liam especially. Yay! Oh who else is excited for the new Teen Wolf? It is on in 40 minutes and I am bouncing off the walls here. I am so excited. This one looks so good; then again all of them are amazing. Hope you like this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. It means a lot. Oh dang, I'm babbling. Just carry on. ;3**

Not so far away

**Chloe's POV**

"Tori…" I whispered, creeping into her room. The room was pitch black but I could see a figure moving up from the bed. I heard shuffling and then Tori was next to me.

"Chloe?" She asked sounding groggy from sleep. I grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the room, trying to be extra quiet because I did not want to wake up Jake. He would get all suspicious.

I looked at Tori as we left the hotel room and went into the dim lighted hallway. She was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes when she asked, "Chloe what's up. You know it's like 3 in the morning?"

I nodded. "Don't tell me you forgot." I said as a mischievous grin fell on to my face. Realization dawned on Tori's face and she smiled back. "Oh my gosh. We're really going to do this? What if we die?" She asked, but she didn't sound the least bit worried, if anything she looked ecstatic.

I put my hand out and she took it. That's how we walked down the hallway, hand in hand, being the bestest friends ever. We were so going to do this.

I looked down the cliff at the misty waters lapping at the jagged rocks. It was risky, it was dangerous, and it was exactly something me and Tori would do. Cliff diving. We were 50 feet up and the moon shone down on us in milky light. Yet tonight the full moon didn't scare us. There were no lone wolves here, just a bunch of teenagers wanting to go to a vacation. It was the first night that we were staying here and yet I already felt relaxed.

Tori kicked a rock down the cliff next to me. We both watched as it made a soft plop in the water. The water was deep enough, but we were freaking ourselves out. "Okay think of something to talk about, so we can jump." I suggested to Tori,

"Alright, uhmmmm.. I wonder how Brynn and Derek are." I looked over at Tori and we both busted out laughing. "She is seriously going to kill Derek in his sleep." I said through giggles.

Tori nodded her head in agreement. "That is if Derek doesn't kill her first." I shook my head laughing as I thought of what was probably happening in their hotel room. Brynn probably took over the bed, making Derek sleep on the floor and they were probably going to stay up all night, bickering at each other. They are so meant to be.

"I just thought of something, what if Simon wakes up in the middle of the night and figures out you're not there?" Tori asked. I shrugged. "I put a bunch of pillows in my place; Simon will be too out of it to notice that it's not me."

She nodded. "That's true. I'd say we should be worried about Jake, but he sleeps like a rock. Nothing can wake him." I laughed, realizing how true this was. We were so sneaky.

I suddenly grabbed Tori's hand once more and looked down bravely at the plummeting ocean. This is what we were going to do; we were going to cliff dive. "Okay on the count of three." I said huffing out my breath.

"One…" I started.

"Two…" Tori said a slight tremor in her voice.

"THREE!" We yelled in unison as we jumped off of the cliff. The ocean welcomed us, closing around our bodies. I felt Tori's grasp leave mine and took that as a cue to resurface. I swam and swam for several feet before finally breaking through.

Tori was right beside me, gasping for breath. She turned to grin at me. "At least we know one thing for sure now." She said. I waded water next to her. "Oh yeah? And what is that?" She gave me a knowing look. "That we're risk takers."

**Simon's POV**

"Oh Jakie! Get your lazy butt up." I stage whispered as I went into his and Tori's room. I was greeted with pitch blackness before Jake turned on the lamp. I hissed and barrel rolled behind a mound of pillows, afraid Tori was going to release her anger on me for waking her up too.

When nothing happened I took a hesitant step out of my hiding place. Tori wasn't there, it was only Jake looking very irritated. His hair was sticking up in all places and he wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"Dude it is 3 in the morning, what do you possible want? Dating advice?" He asked. I snorted as I got up to sit next to him. "You seriously think I need dating advice? Hello, have you not seen this?" I asked lifting up my shirt to show off my abs.

Jake threw a pillow at me and it hit me with a loud thump. "It's too early to be trying to seduce me." Jake said. "What do you want then?"

I laughed, combing my fingers through my hair. "Well it's our first night here bro. Might as well, do something, just the two of us. This whole week we'll probably be hanging out with our girlfriends. I mean it is the beach, a very romantic place as Chloe would say. Anyways, were just going to have a guy's night."

Jake gave me a look. "Alright." He said sighing as he got up from the bed. "This guy's night better be good." I grinned. "You bet it will be, were going to party hard!" I yelled bringing my fist up.

He tapped it then looked over at the other side of the bed puzzled. "Where's Tori?" He asked. I shrugged. "She's probably in the bathroom. Hurry, let's go before she gets out here." I said motioning for him to get to the door.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't object. He flicked off his light and followed me into the hallway. "Should we wake Derek?" Jake asked, looking at the hotel door, where Brynn and Derek were sleeping.

I snickered. "Nah, he's fine. Brynnie will keep him company. Well their probably trying to kill each other as we speak, so wouldn't want to interrupt that." I said. Jake laughed along with me, giving one last glance at Brynn's and Derek's room before we headed down the hall.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do at 3 in the morning?" Jake asked me. I rolled my eyes at him as if the answer was obvious. "Well Jake, we have lots of things to do." I said as we walked down the street. It was deserted except for a couple of stray dogs, I guess no one here likes to stay up late.

We kept walking until I found what we were looking for. The indoor skatepark. "No way man." Jake said as he turned to me grinning. "Yes way." I said triumphantly as we headed inside.

The sound of Panic at the Disco welcomed us as we headed to the ticket booth to pay. This place was sick. It had glow in the dark paint and a disco ball, lighting up the place mysteriously. I noted several teenagers hanging out here, doing tricks on their boards.

"So this is where all the night owls are." I said. Jake nodded and grabbed one of the complementary skate boards and walking towards the ramp. I followed taking in the view. A couple of girls saw me and gave me flirty waves, but I pretended to ignore them. What can I say? I'm tied down to one girl and I got to commit. It's not hard to do though because she is so dang beautiful.

As I skated around I noticed 2 dudes looking at us weirdly. Possibly checking us out? I have no idea. Jake looked at me questioningly and I nodded my head at the two dudes. He saw them and his gaze narrowed a little.

I couldn't blame him, being on the run made us wary of people. Especially of people who took an interest in us. They started walking towards us, and Jake and I pretended to be casual but all of our muscles were on high alert. We could be in trouble.

"Hey." One of the guys said. He nodded his head at the both of us. "You from around here?" He asked. I felt myself relax. They weren't enemies, just some guys to hang out with.

"Nah, were just vacationing here with our family." I replied back smoothly. The guy nodded and looked over to his friend. "That's cool. My name is Alex and this is my friend Damien." He said.

I nodded and me and Jake shook their hands bro style. "You guys from around here I'm guessing?" Jake asked. "Nope." Damien answered. "Were just here for the week, were on our way to find someone."'

_Interesting_ "Us too, me and my family are just here trying to have a relaxing time." I said. "I here yah bro, me and my family are here trying to get as much fun in as possible. Well their not really my family, were just really close and best friends."Alex said.

I sighed, knowing exactly what they were talking about. It was like they were describing me and my family. I guess me and Jake sort of bonded with these guys. We shared stories about our families while we skated around.

Finally, a couple hours late me and Jake decided to call it a night, well more like morning technically. We told Damien and Alex to bring their family and come hang out with us later on. Strangely enough, they were staying at the same hotel as us. Small world.

"Do you think they noticed us leave?" Jake asked as we walked into the hotel. It looked scary and abandoned right now. A light flickering dangerously as we entered the elevator. "Nah." I answered. "Their probably asleep because it's like…." I looked over at my watch seeing that it was 6 in the morning. _Wow, well we stayed out late. Good thing I'm not tired._

"Dang man, it's 6 in the morning, but there is no way that Tori and Chloe are up. Like who would voluntarily wake up at 6?" I said reasonably. Jake nodded, but our question was answered when we entered mine and Chloe's room to see Tori and Chloe deep in conversation.

They didn't even notice us come in, they were too busy talking. _Oh dang, we were so dead. _I tried to creep out of the hotel room but I tripped over my feet and crashed to the ground. The girls head's whipped towards us and their eyes narrowed.

"Where were you guys?" Chloe asked putting her arms over her chest. She looked so cute I wanted to smile, but I knew that would make things worse because Chloe would probably think I was laughing at her. I'm just going to go with the act clueless plan.

"What are you talking about?" I said feigning innocence. I looked over at Jake and told him with my eyes to play along. "Yeah, we were just scoping out the hotel. We went for a walk." Jake said.

Tori walked up to him and got on her tippy toes. She still wasn't tall enough to look him in the eyes so she stood on his feet so she could. "Is that so?" She said suspiciously. Jake gulped. "Yes sweetheart, where else would we go?" He said.

She nodded slowly, looking over at Chloe. _Oh great, now I'm going to get interrogated. Great._ Chloe walked over to me, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "I don't believe you, but what can I say? We have secrets too." She said winking.

Well that sparked an interest. "What'd you say?" I asked curiously. She waved her hand at me, dismissively. "Oh nothing love, just nothing." She said sharing a look with Tori. Jake looked at me, and then suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"You weren't there last night." I said, looking at Tori, who was averting her eyes. "You guys went somewhere too!" I accused. Chloe and Tori started giggling and collapsed on to the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to figure out where you guys went, you know." I said casually. Chloe sat up. "Do you really want to know where we went?" She said earnestly.

I leaned forward. "Yes…." I said hesitantly. She motioned with her finger for me to come closer. I moved closer and she whispered into my ear. "I went to Narnia." Then she fell on to the bed again, laughing.

I sighed, I will never understand girls.

**Brynn's POV (last night)**

Well this sucked. Like really sucked. I am stuck inside of a room with a teenage boy that I may or may not have feelings for. I really wish I had a little heads up that my new roomie was going to be Derek.

Right now I was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Where is Derek you may ask? Well, he's on the floor. As if I'd let him have the bed. I pulled the gentleman card and he just had to sleep on the floor. I guess chivalry really isn't dead.

I started to control my breathing, trying to lull myself to sleep. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exh- "Would you shut up with the weird breathing? Some people are trying to sleep." Derek called from the floor.

I let out an annoyed sound and turned to the side to glare at him. The effect was lost on him though; because the room was pitch black. "Really Derek? Shut up before I deck you." I said as I threw a pillow at him.

"It's not my fault you're hyperventilating because you're sleeping in the same room as someone as yummy as me." Derek said. I could imagine the cocky smirk he had on his face right now. "Wow, yummy? I'm sorry, but are we talking about the same guy? I do recall you didn't have a date to homecoming." I retorted.

He scoffed. "Excuse me, but I do believe that you didn't have a date either." I snorted. "That was by choice, I could have a date if I wanted too." I replied indignantly.

"I'm so sure. Hasn't anyone told you snorting is unladylike?" I felt my cheeks heat up in anger. _Well that was rude._ Running on instinct, I shot up out of the bed and flung myself at Derek, ready to punch him in the face.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, since my wolf sense make my reflexes amazing. "What the heck!" Derek screamed as I hit him in the face. I laughed, even though I just attacked the alpha.

Hopefully he wouldn't become all Mr. Leadership right now, or I would be useless. Stupid alpha powers. Lucky for me though he didn't even think to do that! He rolled and flung me across the room as I landed in a crouch.

He was running on anger and it was great. Nothing like a fight to calm the nerves. I shuffled towards the lamp and turned it on. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. Derek was looking at me with such a pissed expression, that I just thought it was so funny.

"You should see your face!" I said in between laughter. He looked at me and rolled his eyes looking like he really wanted to punch my face in. "Brynn, there is seriously something wrong with you." He said as he flopped back down on the floor putting his arm over his face.

I walked towards him and sat hesitantly next to him. He looked at me questioningly, but didn't try to attack me. Yeah, that's how we are. Werewolves can't really control their emotions. One moment, we could be fighting, and then the next were as calm and serene as ever.

"So since were up what you want to do?" I asked. He groaned, "You seriously want to do something? It's like 2 in the morning." I nodded at him. "It is a full moon you know. It just doesn't feel right to be all cooped up."

He looked at me, his eyes full of understanding. That was the thing with Derek; he was one of those people that actually knew what it felt like to be me. He was a wolf too after all. He knew how it felt to shift for the first time. The unbearable pain and the feeling of being a monster.

Derek suddenly got up, putting his hand out for me. I grabbed it and dusted off my pajama shorts dramatically. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the hotel room. "Should we leave a note for the others?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"Nope, we'll be back before they're even up. They are not morning people. Trust me, trying to wake those people up is like going to war." He said as we walked down the hallway. "Do you even know where were going?" I asked.

He put his hand up to shush me and I scowled. He was totally just winging it and wasn't going to fess up to it. Whatever. As we reached outside I looked up to see the full moon shining down on us in milky beams. It was a beautiful night to be out.

I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I was overwhelmed with smells and sounds. The smell of the ocean and sand, the sounds of waves lapping the shore, the sound of crickets chirping. It was all so beautiful.

After a couple of minutes I reluctantly opened my eyes to find Derek staring at me. His electric green eyes were full of some emotion that I couldn't understand and it gave me shivers. I stared back at him and we stayed like that for a little while, just trying to figure each other out.

I couldn't get my head straight. I think I might actually like Derek, like really like him. But what can I do about it? He was the alpha; I couldn't make a move could I? He probably had no interest in me what so ever. I shook my head of that thought, letting myself push all love related thoughts to the back of my mind.

"So." I said clearing my throat. "We going to run or not?" I said motioning to the woods we somehow found while we were walking. Derek stared at me for a long, intense moment before answering. "Uh yeah. Let's do that." He said sounding strangely off key. He shifted into a wolf and barreled into the woods at full speed.

I grinned, this I could handle. A competition, all those other thoughts would have to wait. Right now I was just going to enjoy the feeling of vacation. I shifted and ran after Derek. There was no way he was beating me.

**Yay! Finished. Haha. So what'd you think? I wanted everyone to have fun on their first nights. Like I paired them, accordingly. Did anyone catch the little foreshadowing I threw in there? I tried to be sneaky about it. Even though my sneaky isn't very sneaky. Anyways, how's the weather where you're at? Mine is so funky. Right now it's raining and thundering. Creepy, yesterday it was blazing hot. But I sure do love the rain. Thanks and review lovelies!**

**-xx**


	24. Drop everything now

**Hey guys! Nope, I did not vanish of the face of the Earth of forget this story, just so much volleyball. I'm back now though! I hope you like this. Oh and I added a poll to my profile. So vote for it! After you read the chapter though, so it makes sense. Yeah, loves yah!**

Drop everything now

**Tori's POV**

"Ugh!" I yelled smacking the window. "Woah babe, don't kill the blinds." Jake said coming up from behind me as he put his arms around my waist.

"I'm not; it's just raining on our first official day of vacation!" I pouted. Jake kissed me on the cheek. "Awe it's okay sweetheart, we're going to have company anyways.

"Who's coming?" Chloe asked. I have no idea how she heard us talking though because she's been too busy giggling with Simon. Not that I mind though, they are really cute together.

Simon pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Just some guys we met at the skate park." He said. Chloe turned to him. "When did you go to the skate park?"

I raised my eyebrows at Jake who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ha ha, did he say skate park? We meant when we went on a walk downstairs." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Jake. Who are they anyways?"

"Just some guys and their family. Their pretty cool." He replied. I nodded; if Jake liked them then I was fine with it. Besides we needed new friends anyways. We sort of keep to ourselves a lot.

"You know, speaking of people. Where are Derek and Brynn?" Simon asked. As if on cue, they came in the door. "Switch me roommates!" Derek grunted frustratingly, popping himself on the couch with Chloe and Simon.

Simon raised his eyebrow. "Why? I thought you two were getting along just great." Brynn snorted, coming over to the couch to glare at Derek. "As if! This idiot used all the hot water so I had to shower in ice cold water! He's such a jerk!" Brynn said.

Derek glowered back at her and they looked like they could set this room on fire by the hate radiating from their eyes. "Awh come on guys. Please get along? For me?" I asked pulling the Bambie eyes.

Derek turned to me and his expression softened. "Awh Tors don't do the eyes. You know no one can stay mad at each other when you do that." Jake hugged me from behind. "That's my girl."

Brynn sighed. "Fine whatever. I'll be nice, just for you Tors. But if he annoys me anymore I get to kick him in the head." She reasoned. I nodded. "Alright." I turned to Derek. "Do try to not do anything stupid."

He turned away from me muttering something about Brynn being stupid. _Oh sigh, this matchmaking is going to be harder than I thought. They're in the I hate each other stage._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Simon shot up. "There they are." He turned to me and Chloe. "Do try to be normal okay? No need to freak them out." Chloe snorted. Us? Normal? Never.

**Simon's POV**

I opened the door to reveal Alex, Damien, and a pretty girl with them. "Hey guys, come on in." I said moving out of the doorway. They nodded and walked in. Tori immediately pounced on them.

"Hi! I'm Tori nice to meet you!" She said smiling brightly at them. The guy's eyes went big, Tori has that effect on guys. Chloe came up behind her and waved at them. "Hiya! I'm Chloe." If it was possible Alex and Damien's eyes got even rounder.

I laughed and went to put my arm around Chloe's waist. "I think you shocked them." I whispered in her ear. She giggled. Alex suddenly cleared his throat. "Uh, hi. I'm Alex." He said. Tori nodded and went over to hug him.

"That's a great name! I'm so glad Jake has new friends! He's so antisocial you know?" Tori said. Jake reddened in the face and put his arm around Tori's shoulder, chuckling nervously. "Ignore her, she's just happy."

Brynn came up behind me and it looked like the guys might faint. This was getting really funny. "So your name is Alex?" She said pointing at Alex who nodded. "Then what are your guy's names?" She asked, pointing at Damien and the girl.

"I'm Damien." Damien said putting his hand out for her. She shook it and then turned to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl smiled. "My name is Kendall."

"Oh I love your name! It's so cute!" Tori said. Kendall blushed. "Thanks, you know you guys look really familiar. I have no idea why." She said looking over all of us, until her eyes fell on Derek.

This time her eyes were the ones that widened. Derek got up from the couch. "Well hey there. I'm Derek." He said looking directly at Kendall. She averted her eyes, embarrassed. "Hey." She said waving weakly.

I couldn't help but grin. This girl was totally crushing on Derek. "Well our other friend, Dani isn't here with us right now because she's sick. She would probably know why you guys look so familiar." Kendall said, still not looking at Derek.

I nodded my head, as if this meant sense. I wonder why she thinks we look so familiar. _Oh well, we'd find that out later._

"Well come on and sit down, so we can hang out." Jake said motioning to the beds and couch. Right now we were in mine and Chloe's room.

Tori grabbed one of Kendall's hands and led her out of the room and into the room she shared with Jake, Brynn following suite. Chloe walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. "Bye, see you later." She said walking away.

I grabbed her by the wrist. "Where are you going?" She winked at me. "Other room, just having some girl time. Don't worry." She said before leaving the room.

Jake laughed. "You are so whipped." I glared at him. "Coming from the guy who gave his girlfriend a pedicure." Derek laughed at this one. "So true."

Jake rolled his eyes. "So those are your girlfriends?" Damien asked. I nodded. "Pretty aren't they?" Alex and Damien both nodded. "What about Brynn?" Damien asked. I looked over at Derek who just shrugged, not caring at all.

"She's single." I said. Damien's eyes widened and we all laughed. Alex patted him on the shoulder. "It's good bro. Try not to drool." Damien smacked him. "Shut up. I have to watch you drool over Dani all day, your one to talk."

Alex turned red and I smothered a laugh. So I'm guessing he has a crush on Dani, that's interesting. _But what about Kendall? Is she with Damien?_ As if reading my mind, Derek talked. "Is Kendall your girlfriend?" Derek asked directing the question at Damien.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "No way, we sort of have a love hate relationship. One minute we're friends the next we're trying to kill each other." I looked over at Derek, giving him the doesn't that sound familiar look.

He chose to ignore it and rolled his shoulders. "That's great. She's really pretty." He said. I had to agree with him. She was pretty, not as pretty as my girlfriend though. Kendall was well it looked like she was 5 foot two with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of sea glass.

Maybe she would do for Derek? I don't know, I was still trying to set him up with Brynn but maybe it would be better if he was Kendall? I don't know I'm not a matchmaker. That job was reserved for Chloe and Tori.

"So where exactly are you moving too?" I asked resuming our conversation from last night. The guys told me and Jake that they were moving to some new town because they were looking for someone. They wouldn't tell us who though, and I had to give them respect for that. Being on the run does that to people.

"We don't know yet actually. We're just looking for the right town." Alex answered. I nodded, couldn't agree more with that. I had to admit though; it was weird how easily I became friends with these guys. Usually it was really hard for me to do, because I'm different and all, but with them it was like we just clicked. Oh great, now I'm sounding all mushy. Just ignore me.

I could tell Derek like them too; by the way he wasn't giving them his death glare. Maybe we just made some new friends.

**Brynn's POV**

I have to admit, I liked this Kendall girl. She was nice and fit in with me and the girls almost instantly. It was great. If only we could have met her friend Dani. Her friends too were easy on the eyes if I do say so myself.

Alex was cute, with his sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but Damien is the one that stood out for me. Can we say hot? He was tall, like really tall and I loved tall boys. He had to be at least 6 2' as tall as Jake and Derek probably.

He had brown hair that flopped into his eyes adorably and mahogany colored eyes. He was a mystery and I wanted in. He wasn't rude to me like Derek. I think I might have just found a challenge.

"Uh Earth to Brynnie?" Chloe asked waving her hand in front of my face. I shook out my train of thought. "Uh sorry what?" All the girls giggled, and I joined in with them.

"Who you day dreaming about?" Tori asked and I flushed a bright pink. Chloe put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Did Brynn just blush? Who is this mysterious guy? We must know!" Chloe yelled.

I put my hand to her mouth to shush her before the guys could hear. "Is it Damien?" Kendall asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Uh, erm, noo…" I stuttered out. They all laughed again. "It definitely is!" They screamed in unison.

I put a pillow to my face and groaned. They were so going to tell them. "It's okay if you like Damien you know. He is totally single." I took the pillow off my face. "You two aren't dating?" I asked.

She put her hands up. "No! No! No way. We have this sort of love hate relationship going on." Chloe looked at me with a meaningful expression. She was totally thinking about me and Derek. I punched her and she yelped.

"We can totally set you two up!" Kendall said excitedly, clapping her hands together. I smiled, all the while, thinking Derek who?

An hour later of guy talk, Chloe looked out the window. "Oh my goodness! It stopped raining!" she said happily. We all whooped for joy. "We should totally go somewhere." Tori suggested.

"Where?" Kendall asked. Tori put her fingers to her chin, thinking. "Hmmm, how about shopping?" She asked.

We all squealed. "Definitely! We need to buy some new clothes anyways!" Chloe said. We all thought of all the cute boutiques we saw driving in. The shopping here would be killer. They also had these amazing dress shops so we can buy our prom dresses early.

Yeah, we were going to go to prom, even if we had to beg. But this time I would have a date. Not Derek being forced to go with me. Like he didn't even get me a corsage. Oh well though, maybe Damien could get me one.

"Are we taking the guys with us?" I asked. "Nah, we can like meet them later. You know they'd rush us if we took them shopping. We'll just meet them for lunch." Chloe said.

I nodded and looked over at Tori as she went over to the other room to tell the guys. We all followed her. When I entered I noticed that Damien was looking at me. I pretended to be oblivious and just talked to Chloe and Kendall when I was really happy. He was actually looking at me.

"Hey babe?" Tori asked looking at Jake. He looked up and smiled. "Yes?" "Well me and the girls want to go shopping so we'll meet you here at lunch. Unless you guys want to eat out?" She asked.

Jake looked around at the guys who just shrugged. "How about we go eat out? But isn't it raining? Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Tori shook her head.

"Nope! We're good. Loves yah!" She said kissing him on the cheek and leading me and the girls out. On the way out though I heard Simon pretend to cough saying, "So whipped."

I looked at Tori who was smiling like crazy. "That's the way it should be." She said before laughing. We all joined in. This was going to be such a fun day.

**Damien's POV**

I have to admit, I was charmed. Brynn was getting to me. She had the cutest smile and pretty brown hair. I was falling hard and I wonder if she was going to catch me. That's why when all the girls walked into the room I couldn't help but smile at her.

She didn't notice though, or at least she acted like she didn't. It just made me smile even more. She was different, unlike all those other girls that threw themselves at me. I know I wasn't bad looking, but it still freaked me out when girls threw themselves at me like I was some sort of movie star.

"Nope! We're good. Loves yah!" Tori said cutting off my train of thought. I watched her kiss Jake's cheek and walk out of the room with the other girls.

After they left I asked Jake, "How long have you and Tori been dating?" I asked. He smiled and got this far away look, probably from thinking about Tori. "2 years, going on three."

I nodded, it was something I wanted. I didn't want some random girl that would date me for a week and be done with me, I want to be committed. To have a girl that I could love forever, shower with gifts, and just be there for me. Maybe Brynn can be that girl.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Derek asked looking at his watch. We had two hours before we had to meet the girls from shopping.

We all looked at each other. "Skate Park." Me, Jake, Simon, and Alex said together. Derek shrugged; he would understand when we got there. The skate park was heaven. It was like going to another dimension, and being able to forget your worries for as long as your there. We all grabbed our stuff and got up. I smiled to myself, it felt good to fit in.

**Yay! So what do you guys think of the new characters? I hope you don't hate them. Give them a chance please! I know when I read a fan fiction and I see a new character I usually hate them, but that's usually because they replace a character that moved, or etc. But that's not the case here so maybe you'll actually like them! Don't forget the poll please! It would really help! Things involving Dani will happen later, just saying if you're confused. Yep lots of love! Buh bye! :3**

**-xx**


	25. I never knew

**Hiya lovie dovies! An extremely long chapter just for you guys! Dun dun dun, Dani is revealed. I hope you like her and all the new characters too; it made me so happy to learn that you guys were digging them! Yeah it's awesome. Anyways without further ado the new chappie! Oh the song is "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. (currently obsessed with that song.)**

I never knew

**Alex's POV**

"Put me down Alex, put me down." Dani squeaked, giggling into the crook of my neck. "Nope, I think I'm comfortable like this." I said triumphantly. I could feel her cross her arms, pouting.

I looked over at Kendall who had an amused look on her face. We were at our hotel room, waiting for Damien to wake up so we can go meet Jake, Simon, and the others. Right now I had Dani slung over my shoulder because she bet that she was too heavy for me to carry.

I immediately took the challenge, even though she didn't know that I just wanted her close to me. Yeah, I will admit it only once so listen closely. I like Dani, a lot. She is perfect in every way and there's just something about her that makes me want to protect her.

Dani, like Kendall was 5 foot two but that is where the similarities end. Dani has beautiful straight black hair that goes to the middle of her back and eyes, her eyes are the things I get lost in. Her eyes are violet, like the setting sun. None of us no why she has such an unusual color for eyes, but it suits her perfectly.

I felt thumping on my back. "They're not going to like me, why can't you just leave me here?" She asked. She was talking about meeting our new friends. She's been sick the whole week, and this was the last day before we leave. All three of us reassured her several times that they would love her, but she was afraid.

Kendall snorted. "Danibear! They'll love you. Trust me, they are seriously nice and Derek is really hot so you must see him. Hot and single might I add." She said, trying and failing to wiggle her eyebrows.

I set Dani down, only to crush her into my chest. She was so cute and small it was easy to do this. I put my chin on top of her head. "Please Dani, will you do this for me?" I asked, putting as much begging into my voice as I could.

She sighed, the motion ruffling my black sweatshirt. "Fine, but if they don't like me I will punch all of you." She said, her voice muffled by my sweatshirt.

Kendall squeaked and I let go of Dani so Kendall could attack her. "Yay!" Kendall screamed hugging her. "You're going to love all of them! Like the girls are so fun! And today we are going to go the amusement park dealio so it's going to be extra fun!"

I smiled, watching them hug each other fiercely. They were best friends and it was always so fun to watch them together, you never knew what they were going to do. Kendall released Dani and she looked at me.

I winked at her and she blushed a cute pink. _Was it possible she liked me too?_ Damien swore up and down that Dani liked me, but I wasn't so sure. I really wanted that to be possible, but at the same time I didn't want to get my hopes up. We were different, was there even time for romance?

In the case of Kendall and Damien of course they were. They were both falling for a member of our new friends. At least they were single, that's all I can say. Suddenly Damien came into the room.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and his hair was all disarrayed. To others, they would think it just happened to be like that. But me, knowing Damien that probably took at least 10 minutes to do. He was definitely trying to look good for Brynn.

"Lawl, you look cute honey bear! But let's get this show on the road!" Kendall teasingly said as she fixed his leather jacket. He smiled broadly. "You like? Total chick magnet right?" She smacked him and pushed him out the hotel door, throwing her backpack at his head.

He swiftly caught it and turned around to smirk at her. I waited patiently as Dani went to go get her backpack. When she came back she smiled triumphantly at me. "Alex?" She asked, her voice dripping with innocence. It was adorable.

"Yes Daniboo?" I asked. She scowled at the nickname and jumped on to my back. "I was going to ask you politely, but now you have no choice. You're going to give me a piggyback ride whether you want to or not." She said into my ear.

I shrugged, grabbing her legs tightly so she wouldn't fall off. If this is what it took to get her to their hotel rooms, then I had to oblige. Bonus was that I got to be close to her and we were sort of alone, since Kendall and Damien were a couple feet ahead of us.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "There is no way in heck they would hate you, you're just too lovable." I replied honestly. I felt her tighten her grip around my shoulders. I couldn't blame her from being scared; we didn't make new friends easily.

We were outcasts at our school because we were different. It was like they knew our secret, the way they treated us. Of course they didn't of course. It just sucked that no one wanted to befriend us. But with these guys, it was like they knew our secret already by the way we connected with them. It was strangely comforting and it made me feel like we belonged, that we had new friends that actually didn't resent us.

I set Dani down when we reached Chloe and Simon's hotel door. I looked down at her, to see her fidgeting with the hem of her sweater, she was nervous. I put my arm around her shoulders for comfort and she smiled reassuringly at me.

I watched as Kendall smoothed down her hair before knocking on the door. "COMING!" One of the girls called, their footsteps coming closer. The door opened to reveal Chloe, Tori, and Brynn.

Damien immediately straightened up seeing Brynn. She smiled at him and then turned to all of us. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

I looked over at Dani to see her mouth was hanging open. "You're them. You're, you're, you're the people from the video." She stuttered out. My mouth dropped open a little, so that's why Kendall thought they looked familiar.

**Chloe's POV**

"Huh?" I asked, ushering them inside. They all sat down on the couch. Dani looked up at all of us. "There was this video of you guys on the internet. It was at the homecoming dance."

I felt Tori stiffen next to me so I squeezed her hand. "You guys are super naturals." Dani said with a sure tone. I was dumbstruck. _How could she guess that about us so easily?_

"Uhh…" Derek said cutting in. "What are you talking about? Whatever you saw must have been a prank." He said smoothly. I sure hope they bought it.

Kendall shook her head fiercely looking at Derek, a glint of awe in her eyes. "I knew I saw you guys from somewhere. Dani showed us the video, that's why she remembered automatically. You guys are different…" Then so quiet that a normal kid couldn't hear it she said. "Like us."

All of our ears perked up. "Did you say like you guys?" Tori asked a hopeful tone in her voice. Damien nodded, beaming. "I knew there was something different about you guys. You guys are like us…"

There was a silence before me, Tori, and Brynn started screaming, jumping up and down. "WE HAVE NEW FRIENDS THAT KNOW OUR SECRET!" We said in unison, running to Kendall and Dani, bear hugging them.

Dani squeaked and her cheeks turned a happy pink color. "This is so exciting. It's so great to meet you Dani, even better now because we get to connect with you guys even more!" I said excitedly.

Dani smiled at me. "This is amazing. I thought you guys would hate me, but really I have never felt more accepted." She said. "Why would we hate you?" Tori asked curiously.

Dani shrugged, embarrassed. "The people at my school used to treat me and my friends like we were freaks. I thought this would be no different." We all nodded our heads in sympathy; we knew exactly how it felt.

We launched into excited talk about all the things we could do now that we knew each other secrets, and stories of being an outcast. It was amazing. "Woah woah woah." Simon said breaking into our stories.

"I think me and the guys would like to know what each of us are." He said looking at me and rolling his eyes. He had the if I don't stop this girl talk now it won't stop for a while kind of look in my eyes.

"Uh yeah, that would sort of be nice to know." Damien said looking straight at Brynn. She smiled and looked away. My cheeks heated, we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't even bother learning what each of us are.

"How about we go first?" Jake suggested. We all nodded our head in agreement and Tori went over to Jake. He put his arm around her waist. "Alright, lets' just put it out there. I'm a sorcerer."

There were mummers of approval from Dani, Kendall, Damien, and Alex. Jake looked over at Tori. She shrugged, beaming. "Sorceress."

"Werewolf." Derek grunted looking over at Simon. "Sorcerer." He said, putting his hands up in a guilty as charged gesture.

All heads turned to Brynn who gave us a sly smile. "What do yah'll think I am?" She asked. "Sorceress? Shaman? Demon?" All those guesses came from Damien. "Nope." She said popping the p.

"I'm a werewolf; the best ever might I add." She said winking at Derek who just rolled his eyes. Damien eyes went wide. "That's hot." He said and Brynn flushed a bright red. I laughed, it was so cute.

All heads turned to me and my laughter turned to nervous chuckles. "Ha ha, uhhh. I'm a necromancer." I said nervously, eyeing our new friends wondering if they would look at me with disgust. But the looks I got were amazement and curiosity. It made me smile widely. I was accepted with them too.

"What about you guys?" Tori asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jake kissed her on the cheek, probably trying to calm her down. "Necromancer." Alex said and my eyes went wide. ANOTHER NECROMANCER! I never thought I would be able to see one that was my age.

"Yeah same here." Alex said, making me realize that I was talking out loud. I smiled weakly at him. This was great. Simon came next to me and I leaned into him gratefully. There was so much to take in.

"Sorcerer." Damien said looking over at Brynn who was beaming at him. "Uhhmm, werewolf." Dani said. Huh, well that was odd. Dani was so small and delicate. Not that I'm complaining. We all turned to Kendall. When she saw Derek looking at her she started laughing nervously.

"Oh, well I'm a shape shifter. A skin walker if you must. I don't turn into a wolf like you guys, I turn into a cougar." She said shrugging. _Well that was new; I've never met a skin walker. _"Before you guys ask, I don't know how to turn into a cougar. I have only turned once and that was when it was a pretty drastic measure. It just happened on instinct sorta. I've tried and tried but I can't get through to it."

We all nodded, processing this information. "What else can yah do?" Derek asked casually like this was nothing new. She rolled her eyes, suddenly looking comfortable again. "I can talk to animals and help them heal. It's not instantly, but it helps a lot if I touch them."

So over the course of a week we've met a sorcerer, a werewolf, another FREAKING necromancer, and a shape shifter. This was very awesome. I grinned. "Hmm, it looks like all of our lives got a heck of a lot more interesting." More interesting indeed.

**Damien's POV**

I get it now, it all makes sense. They totally set me up. I was in the car with all the girls minus Kendall and Dani. I thought it was weird that Jake and Simon didn't want to ride in the car with their girlfriends' but I totally get it now.

Me, being the idiot I am instantly volunteered to ride in the car with Brynn, Tori, and Chloe. Like what could be the harm right? I get to flirt with a beautiful girl like Brynn and be in a car full of girls. Win win right? WRONG! The whole car ride they have been singing as loud as they could.

They have great voices, don't get me wrong, but it was still torture to listen to chick music. Brynn has a really cute voice though. A new song came on and I groaned. Could they really keep this up? I looked out the window and sighed happily, we were almost at the carnival.

"_Hey, boy you never had much game. Thought I need to upgrade so I went and walked away way way." _Chloe sang perfectly on cue.

They all sang the next part and them Tori started singing her solo or whatever. "_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying but now I feel like shh looking at you flying. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back. UGH!"_

Brynn, who was sitting next to me turned to look at me like she was singing this about me. "_Please, this ain't even jealousy. She ain't got a thing on me. Trying to rock them ug-a-lay jeans, jeans, jeans."_ I smiled at her and leaned closer.

Her eyes got wide but she leaned closer too. We were mere inches apart when…. Tori slammed the brakes. I sure did go flying. Into the back of the passenger seat that is. "We're here!" She yelled looking back at me and Brynn.

Brynn was curled up in a ball; laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. I looked over at Tori who shrugged innocently. "I'm not that bad of a driver." She said defensively. I groaned and that immediately got Brynn's attention.

"Awe hun are you alright?" She asked between giggles. I nodded rubbing my face. She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek. "You don't have to lie you know." And with that she jumped out of the car.

I sat there in shock for a minute, loving the way her lips felt on my skin. They were soft and beautiful and I wonder what they would feel like on my lips. Sighing contently I jumped out of the car to see the Brynn, Tori, and Chloe sitting on a bench waiting for the others.

I sat with them waiting when their car pulled up. Dani and Kendall were giggling happily getting out of the car. Alex watched them with googly eyes. He was totally crushing on Dani, he just needed to make a move. I looked over at Derek. Was that a smile I saw? I wondered to myself, watching him silently look at Kendall.

I walked up to them and when the guys saw me they all snickered "Fun car ride?" Simon asked. "No! They kept singing!" I said pointing an accusing finger at Brynn, Chloe, and Tori who were walking towards us. "AND Tori can't drive! I nearly broke my nose when she parked." Jake nodded.

"That's my girlfriend for you, can't drive if her life depended on it." He said. "Hey!" Tori said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. He walked over to her and flung her in his arms silencing her with a kiss. They leaned against the car and we all looked away from them awkwardly.

"They always do that?" I whispered to Brynn. She chuckled. "Nah, they're not that bad. Simon and Chloe though, that is a whole different story." She said, as both of us looked over to where Simon was stroking Chloe's cheek before he leaned down and kissed her.

I looked away from both couples. "Awe…." Kendall and Dani cooed softly. I rolled my eyes; they were such suckers for romance. "So I was thinking that we should all break off into groups of two and then meet at three so we can ride rides all together. Does that sound good?" Derek asked.

We all nodded agreeing. "Good, well obviously Tori is going to be with Jake and Simon is going to be Chloe." He said looking at them. They were all still making out. "How about us?"

Now was my chance. "I call Brynn!" I said putting my arm around her shoulders as she blushed. Dani was about to call Kendall as her partner when Alex interrupted. "I get Dani!" He said walking over to a wide eyed Dani.

"Guess I'm stuck with you." Derek said teasingly to Kendall. "Guess you are. Hope you can keep up." She said, winking at him and walking away. He stayed in place for a second, probably from shock before running after her.

"What'd we miss?" Tori asked, looking over at Kendall and Derek's retreating figures. Alex shrugged. "Nothing really, we just picked partners." He said, filling her in with the rest of the details. "Alrighty then!" She said grabbing Jake's hand. "See you guys at three!" She said before skipping away, Jake following suite.

"Bye!" Chloe yelled, before pulling Simon the other way leaving me, Brynn, Alex, and Dani in the dust.

"Well I guess we'll so you guys later." I said winking meaningfully at Alex before leading Brynn away. Let's hope that love is in the air today.

**Derek's POV**

"Come on Derek you scared?" Kendall taunted, dragging me to another roller coaster. This girl was a dare devil, a risk taker some would say and I liked it. So far we've been on all the roller coasters at least twice.

I was surprised too because I was expecting to go on all those tiny little girly rides, but Kendall surprised me. Then again, she is always surprising me. She has so many traits that make me like her.

She's fierce, not afraid to stand up for her family and for herself. She has a sarcasm that could rival Brynn's and she just has the prettiest eyes. They were the color of sea glass and- what am I doing? I am not falling for her. That would just be wrong.

Kendall, noticing the line ahead ushered me to the fence next to it, somehow climbing over it without anyone noticing. Shocked at her tenacity, I followed. What was I saying before? This girl got style.

We were sneaking into a roller coaster and it felt good. "Do you think they'll catch us?" I murmured, not really caring. "Probably not." She said casually. "And what makes you so sure?" I challenged.

She turned around, her eyes meeting mine. I bite down the urge to growl; she wasn't a werewolf, and that is not normal teenage boy behavior. Who knew how a skin walker would react to me growling at her.

Kendall got closer and put her hands on my chest, clutching my shirt. "Stick with me honey and we'll never get caught." She said before skipping away, my jaw dropped in shock. A girl of many surprises.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I said following her.

We watched closely, waiting till the guy handling the roller coaster control board turned around, that's when we jumped out of our hiding place.

"Next!" He called; I boldly grabbed Kendall's hand and led her to the very front of the roller coaster. "We're going to ride in the front cart." I said sitting down.

She smirked. "Sure, sure." She said sitting down next to me. "Hey cutie how you doing?" Said the guy in the cart behind us. I felt my stomach drop in anger.

Kendall turned around and glared at the guy. "Not interested." She growled shooting the guy dagger eyes before turning around to me. I started laughing. "Nice." I said. She tried to curtsy in her seat, failing miserably.

"Ready, here we go!" The guy called, pressing the go button on the roller coaster. The coaster shot out of the tunnel and up a rickety hall. I looked over at Kendall who had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh." She squealed as we got higher and higher. "Scared?" I teased. She slapped me on the arm. "Shut up, I am not." She said unconvincingly.

We reached the peak of the drop and Kendall started screaming like a little girl. "And I thought you were fierce.." I mumbled. Her head snapped towards me. "What?" She asked. _How the heck did she hear that?_

"Nothing." I said thankful that the drop would stop all conversations. I waited, and waited. Still nothing. I looked around, was this normal? All the people had confused looks on their face.

Suddenly there was a loud ring and a voice came on from the loud speaker. "Attention riders, there has been a slight problem. Don't worry we are trying our hardest to fix it, but for now sit tight."

"Well since we're stuck here you might as well tell me what you said." Kendall said grinning mischievously. I groaned you have got to be kidding me.

**Jake's POV**

"What do you want to do now?" I asked wrapping my arms around Tori's slender waist. She turned around so we were face to face.

"This." She said quietly before I felt her lips on mine. I pulled her closer, savoring her taste. After a minute she pulled away, her face flushed. "Sorry." She said giggling. "You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist!"

I smiled. "Not a problem, feel free to attack me whenever you want." She laughed and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. "Okay, we have 30 minutes until we have to meet everyone else, what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"Hmm." I said trying to sound thoughtful. "How about we go to the arcade?" She snorted. "Of course you want to go to the arcade, let me just warn you, I'm going to beat you at all the games we play."

"Is that a challenge Miss Tori?" I drawled in a southern accent. "Why yes, it is." She said as we walked towards the arcade.

The arcade was surprisingly deserted, with only a couple of stray teenagers hanging around. They were all probably on the roller coasters. Fine by me though, more arcade games for me.

I stopped at the air hockey table. "I have a proposition…" I said as I put quarters in the machine.

Tori looked at me, caramel eyes blazing with amusement. "And what might that be?" I grabbed the puck that shot out of the machine and placed it on the table grabbing one of the paddles.

"How about if I win you have to.. hmmm.. actually I want to have it be surprise." I said thoughtfully, this is going to be good.

Tori looked at me skeptically but agreed anyways. "Fine then. If I win than you're going to have to... Oh my gosh I got the perfect thing. But guess what! You don't get to know what it is."

I smirked. "Alright babe, let the games begin." I hit the puck towards her hoping it would go in right away, but fat chance. She flicked it out of the way and it came shooting towards me.

It made it in the goal. My jaw dropped. "How did that even happen?" I asked looking at her. She shrugged.

"I have no idea actually." She said wide eyed. "Well that's not going to happen again sweetheart." I said and the battle began.

One shot left, if I win this will be amazing, please let me win, please let me win, please let me-WHAT? I actually won. I ran over to Tori and picked her up in my victory dance. "Oh yeah baby! I finally won something." When I set her down she smiled at me. "What do I have to do?" I grinned, "Wait and see."

**Alex's POV  
**"That is so cute!" Dani squeaked looking at a giant teddy bear doll hanging from one of the prize booths. I smiled. "You want me to get it for you?" She nodded her head vigorously and I laughed. "Alright, stay here and I'll go get your prize."

I walked towards the booth and the guy working it smiled at me. "You're girlfriend?" he asked nodding his head towards Dani. I turned around to look at her and she waved at me excitedly.

"Something like that" I said. The guy, who was probably 20 just laughed. "I get you man. Here this ones on me." He said handing me the gigantic teddy bear.

"Thanks dude. This will really make her happy." He just waved me off. "Just don't let her get away." I nodded; I sure wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers.

"Here you go my Danibear." I said handing her the enormously large teddy bear. She grabbed it eagerly hugging it to her chest. The sight was just too adorable; the bear was almost as tall as her.

The bear itself was cute too I got to admit. Perfect for Dani. It was light pink with angel wings and was really fuzzy. Something really girly for a girl that grew fangs, but hey that's Dani for you.

"You're amazing Alex! I love this bear." She said jumping up and kissing me on the cheek. I turned red and had to look away from her mesmerizing eyes. This was all just too much. Did I want to kiss Dani? Would that ruin our friendship? Or would it make us grow too something more?

I sighed, girls were so complicated. "Awe Dans, it was nothing." I said modestly while she just beamed at me. "This has been the best day ever." She said and I couldn't help but agree.

Over the course of one day I learned that there were more like us, we have new friends, this amusement park is sick, and well Dani is adorable. Well I already knew the last part of course. Don't tell her though; I got to remain the cool façade.

Yeah, that's what girls thought of me from my old school. Hiding my emotions, a human rock, sure I was an outcast, but the girls didn't care. They just thought it made me more attractive. That was something I didn't understand.

Dani and Kendall were really pretty, yet they were treated like they had a disease. Me and Damien on the other hand didn't have that bad of luck. People bullied us; of course they would they could sense we were different. But, the girls just thought it was cool. That it made us 'untouchable and irresistible.' I really don't know.

They would swoon over the fact that I only showed emotion towards my family and friends. They thought they would be the ones to break me out of my depression when really I wasn't even sad. I just didn't think it was necessary to show emotion when it wasn't needed.

Dani changed that though. She made me smile more, talk more. I don't know, its just something about her that makes me see things differently. She makes the sun shine brighter and the jokes funnier. All of my friends did though.

They just made me feel like I wasn't alone. "Hey Mr. Tall dark and handsome, minus the dark part. Meh, and the handsome part! Only kidding, anyways what you so in thought about?" Dani asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"I think I am very handsome thank you very much." I said defensively even though I know she was only kidding. She snorted. "Out of all the things I say that's what you listen too?"

I shrugged. "A man of many words I see. How come you only talk a lot when were not in public?" I shrugged again and she punched me hard in the chest.

"Okay, okay I'll talk! Geeze Dani you're going to ruin my rep. You know I'm not supposed to be the talking type." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "Puh leeze. You are such a talker, at home I cannot get you to shut up."

"Only for you Dani, you make my heart sing." I teased and she turned red. Hmm, maybe she does like me. "Shush, no time for lying."

I slung my arm around her shoulders and whispering so low that only I can hear. "I wasn't lying…"

**Simon's POV  
**"Simon turn the freaking wheel before I jab you with my ice cream cone!" Chloe screamed as another wave descended upon us. We were on one of those water rides where there was a big wheel in the middle and you could turn it to protect yourself from the water. So far me and Chloe were failing miserably at that.

I'll put it in short terms. We were soaked. "You know it would be easier to turn this if you helped babe." I said to Chloe who was just sitting there eating her ice cream cone.

She laughed at me. "But that's no fun! I like making you do things for me, makes me feel like a princess."

I snorted at her. "Whatever you say princess Chloe." She grinned at the idea before another wave splashed us. "Remind me why we keep going on this ride?" I asked her.

"Because it has the shortest line and we get a whole boat thingie to ourselves!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. I scooted closer to her. "How could I possibly forget?" I said as I grabbed her ice cream and threw it into the water.

Her eyes widened. "Why'd you do that? Simon—" I cut her off by kissing her. I felt her hands tangle into my hair pulling me closer and I couldn't help but smirk. I am so irresistible.

Chloe pulled back. "Are you smirking?"

"Not at all babe, not at all." I said smoothly before kissing her again. My arms went around her waist and I didn't even care if water was soaking us or if I was going to get a cold from this, right now it was just me and Chloe.

A guy and girl in love and man did love taste good. I have to say, kissing Chloe is definitely something I would love to do every second of every day. She just drives me crazy and the best part is, I drive her crazy too.

"Awe man, you guys are just too cute." Said the attendant manning the ride. I pulled away from Chloe realizing the ride was over.

The attendant smiled at us. "Don't mind me. Continue! I'll just let you guys ride this again." Without further encouragement I gathered Chloe in my arms and kissed her again. The attendant made soft cooing noises as she began the ride again. I felt Chloe shiver against me so I broke apart from her, handing her my sweatshirt.

She put it on and I laughed at the sight. It was so big on her, but it just made her look cuter. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her cheeks flushed from the cold, or at least I think it was the cold.

"I just love how I can call you mine." I said and she smiled shyly at me. She grabbed my hand. "I love how I can call you my forever." I smiled as she got closer to me and leaned on my chest, sometimes it was the little things that made life all worthwhile.

**Damien's POV  
**"EEP! We're so high up!" Brynn exclaimed, clutching my jacket for support. She turned to look at me, smiling sheepishly. "Don't tell anyone I have a mini fear of heights or I might have to kill you."

I laughed. "No worries Brynn, your secret is safe with me." I said ruffling her hair. She snuggled into me, trying to get as far from the edge as possible. Right now we were on the Ferris wheel and it had a beautiful view of the cove. Paradise Cove was amazing and I would love to live here, but even the sun sets in paradise.

Okay, I'm stealing song lyrics sue me. Actually don't, that would be very inconvenient. "What's the time Damien?" she giggled. "That totally rhymed."

I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. "First of all, that didn't even rhyme, how you thought that rhymed, I have no idea. And secondly, it is 4:45."

She screamed and I jumped, making the cart shake. She held on the railing for dear life. "Goodness Damien! You're going to kill us!"

"You're the one screaming!" I accuse. "Well so! It's because we are almost 2 hours late!" she said shaking her head. "How could you forget?"

"Because time flies when I'm staring into your eyes." She blushed, and that instantly made me feel better for pulling such a cheesy line. "Besides, I bet everyone is late too. We are sort of paired in couples." I said as we got off the Ferris wheel.

She raised her eyebrows at me skeptically. "Couples huh?"

"Well yeah, Kendall and Derek, Dani and Alex, Chloe and Simon, Tori and Jake, me and you." She raised her eyebrows even higher. "You and me huh?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, about that. I think I sort of like you…" I said letting out the words slowly.

"Hmm." Was all she said before walking away. I grabbed her wrist, twirling her back around. "All you say is hmm? How about an answer?" I challenged.

She sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say." I tried looking in her eyes, but she wouldn't meet them. "I want you to say that you like me too."

"But you're looking for someone, this can't work, you'll be gone tomorrow." She said frustrated. I grabbed both sides of her face, making me look at her. "Brynn I was looking for you." And that's when I kissed her.

**EEPPPP! Tons of fluff. Yep, that needed to be done. I have been saving up that line for a while, the I was looking for you line. I really liked it for some reason! Deep. Okay and with that! I am off to read more fan fiction, I think I have a problem. They are just too addicting. Especially the high school ones, you know what I mean? It's like you can relate! Eep, I am so scared for school to start again. Anyone else scared? Anyways, tell me what you think. Lots of love! Amberlynn. **

**-xx**

**p.s. Curious of what the Tori has to do for losing the bet with Jake? Just know it involves all the other girls! It's going to be so fun.**


	26. Supernaturals in training

**Hey lovebugs :3 How's your summer so far? Mine is really good, sort of boring but good. Tomorrow I get to go to the mall with my bestest friend in the whole world. If you read this! Hello, remember you are having the boys. Yeah we have this ongoing war where our children are going to marry each other but I want the girl twins and she does too. But she is SO going to have the boys. I already have the names picked out for my girls. SO ha. I never lose. Okay lie, anyways enough of my blabbering! I'm turning into Nudge I swear. **

Supernatural in Training

**Simon's POV (flashback in italics)**

"_You guys really don't know how to use your powers? Not even a little bit?" I asked glancing at them curiously. I've never met super naturals that haven't been able to harness their power before. But then again there's a first for everything._

"_Well I sort of can since it just happens, but that's about it. My other wolf instincts suck. Why can I shift but do nothing else? It is really sad." Dani said sadly. Alex hugged her, trying to comfort her._

"_Hey that's alright. We'll help you all." Tori said confidently. "Like when we get home we'll just work in groups. Kendall you're going to be with Derek and Brynn too because your power is close to theirs."_

_They all nodded their head in agreement. I had to admit, this sounded really fun. I get to train people like a boss! It was great that Kendall, Dani, Alex, and Damien are going to live in the cottage next to ours._

_Yeah did I forget to mention that? It turned out they were looking for me and my family, so they get to stay a while. We get to train them and help them figure out how to use their powers. Right now we were packing because we were leaving in an hour. They were going to live with us. Looks like Panther Valley was going to get a whole lot more interesting._

"Simon get your butt over here and help me!" Chloe yelled from across the room. I rushed over to her and grabbed the purple suitcase from her hands. "Anything for you milady." When she dropped the suitcase in my hand I almost fell over.

"Geeze Chloe what the heck did you put in here? Rocks?" I teased, even though the bag was really heavy. She turned away embarrassed. I groaned. "You actually have rocks in here? Why would you have rocks?"

"Hey they're not any type of rocks! They're those special rocks with crystals inside, besides I wanted to remember our vacation." She said defensively.

"You think that bringing rocks home will help you remember?" She nodded her head fiercely and I sighed. "The things I do for love." I muttered under my breath.

Of course Chloe heard me though. She squealed. "Awe you're so sweet! Now get a move on and put that bag in the car!" She said slapping my butt as I passed by. I just shook my head chuckling.

As I left the room I saw Jake come out of his and Tori's room lugging a light pink suitcase. "Tori's?" I asked, nodding towards the suitcase. "Yeah." He grunted as he put it on his back.

We went to the elevator together and started talking. "This was a really good vacation." I admitted. Jake nodded. "Really good, the girls chose a really good place."

I agreed and we stood in comfortable silence till the elevator door opened. Alex and Dani were in the lobby bickering. I raised my eyebrows at Jake who just started laughing.

"They remind me of you and Chloe, you know." He said. "If they start fighting over doughnuts they would be dead on." I just rolled my eyes, but it was true.

Dani and Alex were in the I hate you, I love you stage of a relationship. They both didn't realize it yet, but they were crazy for each other and meant to be. I bet in a month that they will be dating.

When Dani spotted me and Jake she immediately ran over to us. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully hugging me. I was surprised for a second, but hugged her back and ruffled her hair. She was like the little sister I've always wanted.

When she pulled away she was still grinning from ear to ear. "Why so excited Danibear?" Jake teased as her and Alex followed us to the car. "Nothing just excited!"

Alex snorted from behind us. "I would say that is a bit of an understatement. She has been bouncing off the walls since we woke up. We're all just really excited to live next to you guys. Won't feel as alone anymore you know?" He said, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. I could barely get Chloe to go to sleep last night, she was so excited. I think this will be what everyone needed." I said grinning.

Dani agreed. "It's like our little families just keep getting bigger and better!" I couldn't agree more.

**Chloe's POV  
**As soon as Jake unlocked the cottage I ran inside, plopping on mine and Tori's bed. "I missed you!" I yelled to the cottage.

"I missed you too!" Simon yelled back, trying and failing at trying to mimic a ghost voice. There was a thump and then a groan. "Ow Tori why did you punch me?" Simon said from the hallway.

I heard her laughing. "Muscle spasm!" She yelled before coming into the room with me and slamming the door shut. She sighed and plopped on the bed.

"It smells so good!" She said inhaling the pillow next to her. I started laughing, for some reason all the pillows in our room smelled like cinnamon. "When is everyone else going to be here?" I asked curiously looking at the clock. It was 6 p.m.

"Hmm, well they should be here any minute now." She said. She was referring to Derek, Brynn, Kendall, Alex, Damien, and Dani. They all were riding in the same car and they were coming over here for training.

That's right you heard it correctly! Me Chloe Saunders is going to be a leader. I actually get to teach someone how to be a necromancer. It gave me excited butterflies every time I thought of it.

"We should dress in all black! Because that would make us look legit and professional." I said excitedly. "Good idea!" Tori said as we walked into the closet.

Ten minutes later we emerged from the closet in black hoodies, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. All in all we looked pretty tough. Right then the bell rang and me and Tori ran to go get it.

We opened the door to reveal a beaming Brynn. "Hey guys!" She said being weirdly chipper. "Well hello Brynn." I replied back raising my eyebrows.

"She's just happy because she got to ride in the car next to Damien." Dani stage whispered coming up from behind her.

Tori rushed to go hug her while Brynn blushed a bright red. "Not true." She muttered. "I'm just excited to train these puppies into shape!" She yelled.

I high fived her. "True that!" "You know a little help would be nice!" Kendall yelled coming up to us holding her suitcase. I laughed. "SIMON! JAKE! WE NEED YOUR HELP OUT HERE!"

They both ran out and looked around. I pointed to Kendall. "Go get the bags." I said simply. They both rolled their eyes at me, but obliged.

Soon Damien and Alex came into view both looking very disgruntled. "What's up with you guys?" I asked curiously.

"They're just mad that girls are going to show them up in training." Brynn whispered. I started laughing. "Is that so?"

"Come on Alex!" I yelled, tugging him by the hand into the forest. We had broken off into groups and me, being the only necromancer took Alex to the woods. We were going to learn Chloe style.

"Okay, so out of all the awesome powers necromancers have, what can you do?" I asked curiously.

"Uh lets' see. I can see the dead, but only when I want to. If that makes sense? And uhh what else am I supposed to be able to do?" He asked. I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"You got one of the hardest parts down! I wasn't able to get that down until a couple of years ago. I used to summon zombies in my sleep and talk to them even though no one else could see them. Talk about awkward. It was horrible. But since then I have gotten really good! So let's see, I'll teach you how to bring things back to life. Even though you shouldn't want to do that, because if it was dead for a while the soul will just be bitter and not be the same as it once been." I said.

"But what if someone dies and you want to bring them back to life." Alex asked curiously. I shrugged. "You have to bring them back right when they die. Like in the first ten minutes, other than that their gone. If you bring them back after that, they won't be the person you remembered. They'll be a slave bowing to your every will and that wouldn't be good." I shook my head, realizing I've been talking a whole lot.

"Its okay you know, this is really helping." He said as if reading my mind. "Talk as much as you want Chloe." I smiled at him, I like this kid.

"Alrighty then, you ready to learn how to bring back the dead." He nodded. "Wait! Actually after I do this." He said as he took out his Ipod out of his pocket and started playing "Awake and Alive" by Skillet. "Now I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes at him, even though the music gave us the most killer mood. This is what I'm talking about. "Okay let's start with…" I closed my eyes and felt around. "Let's start with that dead bunny over there." I said pointing to a tree a couple feet away from us.

Alex had a look of awe in his eyes. "You know where that was? How?" I winked at him. "In time little Alex, in time."

When we reached the poor little dead bunny I got on my knees. After a couple seconds, Alex did too. "Okay here's what we do." I said breathing calmly and telling Alex to close his eyes.

"What do you feel?" I asked. "And try little hard, don't go with the easy stuff, dig really deep." I heard him breathing really slowly. "I-I-I I think I actually feel something. It's faint, but I think I can feel it's spirit. Am I imagining things?"

"No you're not, this is great." I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice so he wouldn't be nervous. "What do I do now?" he asked.

"Just try to pull on it. Really lightly, like your unraveling headphones, you don't want to break it, so you just do it lightly." I said laughing silently at my analogy. Really headphones?

I opened my eyes a little and peeked at Alex. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his hands were hovering over the bunny without him even knowing it. He was learning quickly.

"I feel it!" He yelled happily, opening his eyes. We both looked down at the bunny whose tiny chest was now rising up and down. "Okay today was a good lesson!" I said triumphantly. I don't mean to brag but I think I am a pretty good teacher.

"I'm going to put it back down, kay Alex? I'll teach you that tomorrow. After this we can go watch the others." I said winking at Alex because I know he wanted to see Dani.

"Oh shut up and banish the thing." He said playfully. Sighing I closed my eyes and searched for the bunnies soul. When I found it, I snapped it like I had scissors and felt the bunny go back to the dead.

"Off to stalk Dani we go!" I said as I brushed off the dirt on my jeans. Alex punched me in the arm lightly and then started running to the house. "Race yah!" He yelled as I ran after him. Chloe Saunders does not lose.

**Damien's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Simon, Jake, and Tori when Alex came crashing through the sliding door. "Woo! I won!" he panted before Chloe came in colliding with him.

They both fell on to the ground breathing hard. "You idiot! You're not supposed to stop in front of the door!" Chloe yelled. Alex shrugged. "Totally worth getting knocked down. I'm a winner."

"Okayyyy then." Simon said, turning back to me. "Enough of that weirdness lets teach you how to use your powers." I nodded my head eagerly. I was going to be beast at this.

Simon looked at Jake then flicked his fingers and Jake went flying, landing on the other couch. "Hey! That's my boyfriend." Tori yelled and Simon yelped.

"Did you just burn me?" Simon yelled lifting his shirt to reveal a red welt. "That I did." Tori said laughing. He just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, that's basically what you do. You think of a spell you want to do. Like the throw back one I did on Jake and then try to push it out. Concentrate and try to push it out."

"It sounds like he's telling people how to poop." Chloe whispered into Alex's ear as they started laughing. I ignored them. "Alright! I got this!" I said cracking my knuckles.

"Who can I try it on?" I asked. "Over here hun!" Tori said waving at me. I looked over skeptically at Simon and Jake who just shrugged.

"She has the best reflexes." Chloe explained. Her and Alex were still sitting on the ground watching me. Sighing I turned to Tori and put my hands up, closing my eyes.

_I want to knock her back, just a little though. Please._ I kept thinking to myself. I concentrated harder and harder then I felt something. Like something shoot out of my hands.

I open my eyes to see Tori slide across the floor before rolling so she can get on her feet. _She really does have the best reflexes. She needs to teach me how to do that sometime._ "I did it!" I yelled triumphantly, while everyone crowded around me to pat me on the back.

I smiled triumphantly before I fell to the floor. "It's okay sweetheart! Practice makes perfect." Alex taunted in a girl's voice. I snorted. "That was harder than it looks!" I said pointing at him; well I thought I was pointing at him.

"Over here." He said. I was pointing at the wall. I started laughing. "Haha my bad. This stuff is hard." Then I fell into a flashback. Oh wonderful.

_I kissed Brynn, I don't know what I was thinking but I did it. I couldn't take it any longer, she just drives me crazy. I was about to pull back and apologize, when she kissed me back._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer and her hands wrapped around my neck. A thousand questions were roaming around in my head, but they could wait. _

_When we broke apart, out of breath, I looked into her eyes. "That was amazing." I said and she blushed and turned around. I cupped her cheek gently, making her look at me._

"_Where does this leave us now?" I asked. She looked back at me; here shiny brown eyes had their wall up again. _

_I wanted so desperately to take that wall down, to see what was underneath. It was something I think only I noticed, that she still struggled with something. There was something in her past that still bothered her._

_I wanted to be the one she poured her heart out too, the one that could comfort her and make her feel better. I just wanted to get inside of that head. She looked back at me and we just stood there for an agonizing minute before she spoke again._

"_It's up to you." She said before kissing me one more time on the lips before running back to the hotel. I smiled happily; finally something could go my way._

**Dani's POV  
**

I was in the middle of sparring with Kendall when I saw the rest of the gang, minus Damien coming. Kendall, taking use of my distraction pinned me.

"Woo! Finally, like really it was getting embarrassing how many times you tackled me Dani. What was it? 7 times against my 1? That is very sad." Kendall rambled.

I just started laughing. It was true, me and Kendall have been sparring for about 20 minutes and Kendall hasn't managed to get a hit on me. But Kendall was doing great too; she was faster at running and could scale a tree, well like a cougar.

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Damien?" Brynn asked, blushing a little on Damien's name. _Interesting._ "Oh." Simon said waving it off. "He just passed out during practice, he's fine though."

"Passed out! How is that okay?" Kendall asked laughing. "Well he was doing good, got the knock back spell on the first try. It wasn't that powerful but it was something." Simon said.

"Yeah before he fell to the ground and fainted." Alex said cutting in. We all started laughing; thinking about Damien sprawled out on the floor.

"Fine, fine. As long as he's okay." Brynn said eyeing the newcomers. They all nodded their heads and she relaxed. "Okay then." She said turning to me and Kendall. "I think you guys are done with sparring, doing great though."

"I agree, especially you Kendall." Derek added sarcastically much to Kendall's dismay. She scowled at him and kicked the dirt.

He went over to her and patted her shoulder encouragingly. She beamed at him. _Awe, how cute!_ "Anyways, I think since all of you guys are here we should do a relay race." Derek said.

All the guys whooped while me and the girls, minus Brynn groaned. "You actually want to do a relay race?" I asked Brynn. She nodded her head excitedly. "Absolutely, someone needs to put these guys in their place."

"Traitor!" We all yelled at Brynn teasingly. She just shrugged. "Okay okay, I got a proposition for yah." Jake said cutting off our protests.

"So at the amusement park me and Tori made a bet and she lost, I know what I want to do, but if I add you guys." He said motioning to me and the girls. "It will be even better."

Tori raised her eyebrows at him. "What the heck do you have in mind?" She yelled. He just chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She rolled her eyes at him. "Very mature."

"I'm intrigued!" Chloe yelled, making me jump. I forgot she was behind me. Jake was whispering with the guys before he turned back to us. They all had evil grins on their faces. I really wonder what they have in mind for us.

"So you guys agree to that? If we win you'll guys have to do the thing I planned for Tori too?" Jake asked. We all nodded our heads in agreement; we were so going to win if we had Brynn and Tori on our side. "Good, but you guys have a problem." He said.

"And what is that Mr. Bossy butt?" Chloe asked. He shook his head. "Ignoring that… anyways I was going to tell you that you have one extra person and we wouldn't want this to be unfair right?"

I snorted. _Since when do the guys care about technicalities? _"Oh! I'll sit out!" Chloe said beating me and Kendall to it. We shot her death glares and she just smiled innocently.

"Actualllyyy…." Alex said slowly, the grin on his face widening. "We get to pick, and we pick Brynn to sit out." All of our jaws dropped. "No fair! You guys are cheating!"

Derek put his hands up in surrender. "Just trying to be fair." Brynn sighed. "Its okay guys! You can do it without me!" She said perkily. She gave us way too much credit, but we had to do it. None of us backed out of a challenge before, and well I wanted to beat the guys and make them be our servants or something.

"Fine, we'll beat you without Brynn." I said. Let's do this.

"Run Kendall run!" Brynn yelled from the clearing. I panted holding my knees to chest. I just slapped Kendall for the relay, to get her to run and we actually had a lead. But boy was I out of shape.

Simon was trailing her, a very determined look on his face. "Oh my gosh this is so hard! I'm coming Chloe!" Kendall screamed running as fast as her feet could take her.

She slapped Chloe's hand and off she went. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Who know that Chloe could actually run? She was booking it to Tori, who happened to be our anchor. I think we're going to win.

"Woo! Take that Derek!" Brynn yelled earning a glare from Derek, who just happened to be their anchor. "Shut up Brynnie! I can crush you."

She saluted him. "Whatever you say boss." Simon slapped Jake's hand and off he went. Catching up to Chloe in mere seconds. _Well then._

They both reached their anchors at the same time and they went flying. Tori and Derek were neck and neck. They had to reach the house and touch the screen door. Tori started pulling ahead of Derek and I heard him grunt frustrated.

They were coming past the last tree, when Derek over came here, passing her at full speed. "Run Tors! We need you." Chloe yelled. Tori pumped her arms and went faster, but the damage was already done. Derek won.

"WOO!" all the guys yelled as Derek touched the screen door. More like slammed into it. He jumped back from the impact and stumbled into the pool. Maybe losing was worth it. Kendall was on the ground laughing. Yep, definitely worth it.

All the boys turned to us with toothy grins. "You lost the bet that means you have to do_ the bet._" They said, putting emphasis on the bet. I rolled my eyes, whatever it was, sincerely sucked.

Just then Damien came out of the house; his hair sticking up at all ends. "What I miss?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sometimes that boy was so clueless.

**Yay! Sorry if it seemed sort of fillerish, they just needed to perfect their powers and guess what's going to happen tomorrow? Yeah that's right; they get to go to school! Dun dun dun. They all get to meet the lovely Kiley. How wonderful. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. So anyone watch the Olympics? It was amazing. Go team USA! Okay gotta go. I'm going to watch a Walk to Remember by my lonely self! Oh and to listen to One Direction. Can we say obsessive? Haha. Oh! I remembered keep voting for the poll purttyy please? So far it's a tie so I don't know if Kendall should be with Damien or Derek or if Brynn should be with Derek or Damien! Help me! Love squares ain't good. Goodness I am so turning into Nudge. **

**-xx**

**p.s. The bet will be in one of the next chapters, after the school one. I didn't forget!**


	27. Hello, Goodbye

**Lovely ladybugs so we meet again! Haha so here's the 27****th**** chapter. School time! Yay. On with the story we go.**

Hello, Goodbye

**Kendall's POV**

"Are you and Brynn dating?" I asked Damien, once we got home to our cottage. We were in the living room all alone because Dani already went to bed and Alex was still over at the other cottage.

"I don't know…" He replied honestly. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "I mean, we kissed and she said it was up to me, but I don't know what to do."

I threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?" He asked grabbing the pillow before it hit him in the face. "For being an idiot." I replied. "You like Brynn, I know you do. Why haven't you asked her out already? Do you want her to leave you? Don't be an idiot. Be a man and ask her."

"I never thought I would be getting dating advice from you Kendall." He said even though it looked like he was thinking over my words. "Yeah well, I never thought I'd see the day where we, would be in the position of having a potential love life."

His eyebrows shot towards the sky. "Did you say we? Are you and Derek dating? And you didn't tell me?!" He asked, putting his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"No silly. I just think that it could be a possibility, maybe he likes me. I think." I looked over at him. "Tell anyone and I will beat you to the ground."

"That a promise?" He teased. I punched him in the arm. "It's a threat." I said trying to look serious before we both busted out laughing.

"What is love doing to us Kendall? We are becoming saps." I rolled my eyes. "Does this mean you're going to ask Brynn to be your girlfriend?" I asked excitedly. I liked Brynn a lot and if Damien was dating anyone, I was glad it was Brynn. She wouldn't break his heart.

"I think I will Kendall. I think I will." Were the last words I heard before drifting into a dreamless sleep. Little did I know that Damien carried me all the way to my new room. What a good little boy.

"Wake up! Wake up! I will flip this bed over." Tori yelled, bouncing on my bed. I ignored her and put my head under my pillow, only to feel the covers whipped out from under me.

I reluctantly took the pillow off my head to look at Tori. She was smiling and looking strangely chipper even though it was only 6 a.m. Wait? 6 a.m.?

"What the heck are you doing in my room at 6 a.m." I yelled, well tried to yell. I was so groggy from sleep that it came out as more of a yawn.

Tori giggled. "Silly goose, did you forget that you're going to school with us now?" She asked. "What!" I yelled. "Oh did we forget to tell you? My bad. Well you know now so get up." Tori said smiling.

I got up from my bed and growled at her, but she just shook it off. "Come on, Chloe is getting Dani up and were all going to get ready together!" Sometimes she was so peppy.

Still half asleep I followed Tori to Dani's room where Chloe was smacking Dani with a pillow. _Well that's one way to get someone up._ "I'm up!" She yelled, rolling out of bed. Her hair was sticking up in all ends. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

She glared at me. "Don't think you look any better." Well then, that was rude. Chloe scoffed at us. "We are wasting time, we must get ready!" Chloe said dragging us into the other cottage.

Jake and Simon were in the kitchen looking very disgruntled. "I haven't been up this early in forever, can't we just skip today?" Simon asked, looking at Chloe with Bambie eyes. She sighed and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"No we cannot! Today we get to go to school with our new friends! It's going to be aaaahhh mazing." Chloe said before gesturing for all of us to go in her and Tori's room. "Okay! We are going to make you guys look adorable!" Chloe said before running into the walk in closet. Shoot me now.

**Jake's POV  
**"Should we go get Damien and Alex?" I asked. Simon nodded, before an evil grin came on to his face. "What?" I asked.

"I got a plan, go get the buckets." Simon ordered me. I smiled, catching his drift. Nothing like a rude awakening to get people moving.

"Ready?" Simon whispered a bucket poised over Damien's head. "Ready." I whispered before pouring ice cold water all over Alex.

They both bolted awake, falling to the ground in a mass of sheets. Me and Simon fell on the floor with them, laughing. "What was that?" Alex asked groaning.

"That was us waking you up for the first day of school." I said while Damien just shot us a death look. "I hate school." He said.

"You won't hate this school; they actually like us because we're different. Besides, you won't be able to get out of this; the girls will skin you alive." Simon said and we all shuddered. The girls would totally do it.

There was a knock on the door and we all looked at each other. "Who is that?" I mouthed to Damien. He mouthed back, "I don't know."

Our question was answered when the door was open and an all too familiar voice rang in our ears. "Hello?! Are you guys up yet?! Tori told me to come over here and wake you guys." Brynn yelled rather loudly.

We heard footsteps and Brynn poked her head into the room. She looked at all of us before her gaze narrowed in on Damien. "Did I miss something?" She asked, taking in his wet hair.

Damien shot up from the floor, smoothing down his hair. "No, no. We were just waking up." He said trying to sound smooth. She cocked her head to the side. "Why are you covered in water?"

Alex snickered and Damien shot him a dirty look. "Oh, that was just Simon and Jake; they thought it would be great to wake up me and Alex by pouring water over our heads."

She nodded giving all of us the okay crazy look. Then Damien turned to all of us and gave us a pointed look. What is with people and looks today? "I got to talk to Brynn." He said. None of us moved, so he added. "Alone." We all left, wondering what the heck was going on between them.

**Damien's POV  
**When the guys left both of us didn't say anything. Brynn was being weirdly silent, and I was just staring at my socks. Real smooth Damien, real smooth. "Uhm sooo…" I said clearing my throat.

She looked up at me, her eyes flickering with uncertainty. "I was thinking about what you said at the amusement park." I started.

She looked down at the ground. I continued on. "Anyways, well I was think maybe we can—" I was cut off by Brynn, whose shiny brown eyes were closed off from all emotion. "You don't need to say it Damien, I got it. You want to be just friends." She said.

I was in shock. Where did that come from? Brynn though, took my silence as agreement and bolted out of the room. I punched the closest thing to me, which happened to be a wall. "Crap!" I yelled before running after her.

"Brynn! Wait up!" I yelled trying to catch up with her. We were nearing the clearing at the woods when she turned around and gave me one last look. That look was filled with pain and anguish. _All from me. _She then turned into a wolf and took off so fast; there was no way I could catch up with her.

I kicked the ground as hard as I could, causing my foot to ripple in pain. But the pain felt good right now, anything to forget that look on Brynn's face. The look I caused. Why did this happen? I was going to ask out Brynn not friend zone her!

I started swearing and felt a surge of power rush through me. Sparks flew out of my hands and into the nearest tree. Bark exploded off its trunk and the smell of smoke filled the air.

I just stood there, taking it all in. I couldn't believe what just happened. I am an idiot. As soon as I see Brynn again, I'm going to tell her what I was really going to say.

**Chloe's POV  
**After brushing out my wavy hair and putting it into a fishtail braid, I exited the bathroom. Dani, Tori, and Kendall were all just sitting there talking excitedly about school.

After getting over the initial shock of school, Dani and Kendall seemed pretty excited for it. I couldn't agree with them more, this was going to be even better school year.

"Hurry up in there!" I heard Alex's husky voice call from the living room. I rolled my eyes. "Dani, tell your boyfriend to shut up." I said to her. She flushed pink. "He's not my boyfriend!" She said defensively.

We all started laughing. "Not yet Dani, not yet." Kendall said putting her arm on Dani's shoulder. She slapped it off. "Stop saying that! He doesn't even like me." She complained, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly to her chest.

Tori smoothed down Dani's now wavy hair; thanks to me might I add. "You just don't see it yet, any guy would be lucky to date you." She said and Kendall and I nodded our head in agreement.

Dani shrugged. "Me and Alex are just friends. Nothing more." She said her voice faltering on nothing more. I sighed inwardly to myself. She didn't even know she was falling, falling hard for Alex and he was going to be there to catch her.

I was going to leave that up to them though. I just couldn't wait until they confessed their love for each other, then they could get married and have children and-"CHLOE!" Simon yelled from outside of the door making me jump into the air.

"WHAT!" I yelled back, whipping open the door causing Simon, who was leaning on it, to fall straight on to his face. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "You deserved that." I said.

He rolled his eyes at me and got up. "I was going to say we need to go if you don't want to be late!" He said scooping me up bridal style.

I screamed my head off, but he didn't set me down. He was so stubborn. I turned my head around and I saw Jake and Tori following us. "Bye guys! See you in a few!" Tori called as Dani, Kendall, Alex, and a very sad looking Damien got into the other car.

Simon looked at me and grinned. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, just I can't wait to see how the school reacts to our new friends.

**Derek's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the front door crashing open and Brynn screaming angrily. I immediately shot out of bed to see what was up. Brynn was in the garage now, kicking the fluff out of the punching bag we set up.

She looked like she could kill someone with her bare hands right now. "Brynn?" I asked cautiously. Her eyes flashed towards me, the first emotion I saw was anger, but if you looked, looked really deep you could see that she was in pain.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked before mentally cursing at myself. _Of course she isn't hurt, why would she be moving if she was?_ "I'm fine." She said dismissively, not looking me in the eye.

Oh man, she was so lying. "Brynn." I said softly, trying to coax her to look at me. She continued beating the punching bag so I grabbed it. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"No." She said turning her back to me. I pulled on her wrist, pulling her around. "Tell me." I said, it wasn't a command like some alphas would do, it was a request. She looked down at my shoes, stubbornly.

"Nothing, I just misinterpreted things and got carried away…. Like always." She said the last part in a whisper, sounding more like she was talking to herself.

"Are you going to tell me? I could help you now." I said. Her eyes finally met mine, a fire burning in them. "You're going to help me?" She spat out. "I don't think you could Derek, you're a guy and all they want to do is break hearts!" she yelled.

Now she was getting me mad. "Don't judge all guys like that." I ground out between my teeth. She pushed me back furiously. "Oh yeah? Then how come its always the same huh? I like a guy; I fall and fall hard for them. They kiss you and then they ditch you. Is that all we're good for? Huh Derek?" She asked stabbing me in the chest with her finger.

"WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I TRUST SOMEONE THEY TURN OUT TO BE THE SAME!" She yelled. I took in her appearance. She was breathing hard and her fangs were coming out, she was so out of control it looked like she was going to change right now.

I felt the anger wash out of me. She was on the verge of falling apart. I crushed her to my chest, smoothing her hair down. She whispered so quietly, as if someone was listening in on our conversation. "Why can't I just be happy?" And then she broke apart.

She sobbed into my shirt and I held her there. Right now I was her anchor, keeping her up on her feet. "It's okay Brynn, its okay Brynn." I said reassuringly rubbing small circles on her back.

I was scared; I have never seen Brynn like this. She was always closed off on these types of emotions, the serious ones. She was the sarcastic one, the one that was invulnerable to words so to see her like this was just a huge wakeup call. I learned so much from holding Brynn in my arms. Everyone can fall apart sometimes…

**Dani's POV  
**I stared up at our new school wide eyed. "You okay Dani?" Kendall asked from next to me. I nodded at her and smiled hugely. "Ready to break hearts?" I asked linking my arm with hers.

She nodded. "Ready as ever." We walked into school like that, with Damien and Alex trailing behind us. As soon as the front doors opened and we walked in, all the students' heads snapped towards us.

I winced mentally, thinking they were about to start throwing things at us when I realized the look on their faces weren't of hate, they were of jealousy, envy, interest. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

The guys were checking us out and the girls were giving us looks of envy. I don't know what the looks of envy were for though. Maybe because of Alex or Damien? Or maybe from how looked.

I had to admit, I felt really pretty today. Chloe had turned me into her personal Barbie for the day, but at least she made me a sort of punk one. My long black hair was now in ruffley waves and she had dressed me in black fishnet tights with a plaid skirt and a black and grey sweater with spray painted all black converses to match.

"_This look is totally you!" _Chloe had gushed when she was getting me ready. I couldn't help but agree. It was girly and had a dark side to it at the same time. Just like me.

Kendall looked like a golden girl. With her blonde hair in a shiny halo of curls. She was wearing a lacey blouse and light blue capri pants. She looked really pretty.

"There they are." Kendall whispered to me, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked to where she was looking and saw Tori, Chloe, Jake, and Simon all by a bunch of lockers talking intently.

"Hey guys." I said when we walked over there. They all turned to us and smiled. "Finally! We thought you died or something!" Tori gushed, hugging me and Kendall.

I laughed. "What were you talking about before we came?" I asked curiously. Before Tori could answer, Simon spoke up. "Oh, I got a text from Derek. He said that Brynn wasn't feeling well so he's taking care of her. He said they were both sorry that they couldn't be here for your first day."

I nodded sympathetically feeling bad for Brynn. She looked fine this morning; it must have been a sudden sickness thing. I looked over at Damien and he looked like he was punched.

"I got to go." He said before shuffling off to his class. "Well then, there goes my plan of walking with him." I huffed; we had the same first period.

"That's okay your with us!" Jake and Chloe said in unison. It was creepy and cool at the same time. "I wonder what's with him." I questioned.

Simon shrugged. "He's probably just worried about Brynn." He said. I nodded my head that made sense. Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped in excitement, bumping into something hard in the process.

I turned around and came face to face with Alex's chest. Dang that thing was brick hard. "Ow." I said rubbing my nose and looking up at him. He was so tall.

He was smirking at me. "Watch where you're going shorty." He said teasingly. I scowled at him. "You dressed up today I see." I said sarcastically.

He was wearing his usual badass attire. _Did I just say that?_ Anyways, he was wearing dark blue jeans with converse and a black t shirt. His sandy blonde hair disarrayed in an adorable mess. I realized I was staring and looked away quickly.

"I got to go." I said quickly before turning around to go walk with Jake and Chloe. He grabbed my wrist. "I'll walk yah." He offered.

I smiled. "It's okay; I don't want you to be late on your first day of school." He just shrugged. "I don't mind, besides you're not getting rid of me that easy." I laughed. "Alrighty then. Hurry up Mister; I don't want to be late!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where Jake and Chloe were.

"You're lucky you're in our classes Dani." Jake said mater of factly. "Yeah! You don't have to deal with Kiley! Some people aren't so lucky." Chloe said winking at Alex.

"Who's that?" I asked. "Your worst nightmare!" Chloe replied. I gave her a look. "No seriously! She is everyone hates her. She just hits on all the new guys." Chloe said.

I snuck a look at Alex, but he just looked amused. We finally reached the classroom. "Bye Alex!" I said tackling him in a hug before running into the classroom.

I was greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls. Well this was going to be fun. I walked up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Dani the new teacher." The teacher nodded.

What the heck? That's it? "You can sit over here babe!" Some guy said. I turned around and met his eyes, he was the jock type. I sighed, why not? I walked over to him and he smiled triumphantly. "Here you go my lady." He said motioning to the chair.

I snorted, this dude was so weird. He looked offended. "You don't like?" He asked. I decided to play along. "No sweetheart, I love." I said winking at him. He looked shocked and shut up. I sure no how to stop a conversation.

I looked around and saw Jake and Chloe in one of the desks in the back flicking paper at each other. I giggled and looked around for Damien. He was sitting a couple desks away from Jake and Chloe and was being bombarded by girls.

They were asking him questions and flipping their hair. He smiled, but he didn't seem into it. I wonder what happened. The guy next to me coughed.

"So do you have a name gorgeous?" The jock said. "Do you?" I replied back. He just chuckled. "Feisty, I like it. Anyways my name is Jack." He said putting his hand out. I reluctantly shook it, sure he was cute, but he seemed like a jerk.

I nodded at him. "Dani." He smiled. "Nice name, unique for a girl." I smiled at him that gave him points. "So why'd you move here?" He asked.

I shrugged and gave him the cover story we came up with. "Wanted to live close by my friends." I said looking over at Chloe and Jake.

"Ah, the new kids." Jack said. "Well they used to be new. The girls were real lookers, and the guys were pretty good at football." He looked over at me. "Don't tell me you're not single like them. Are you dating one of those guys you walked in with?"

I was a little freaked out that he watched us walk in, then again everyone watched us walk in. "Nope." I said.

He nodded. "You don't talk much do you? Don't be shy! You got me!" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder boldly. Normally I would have punched him in the face, but he didn't seem like that bad of a guy so I decided to give him a break. Who knew? Maybe we could be friends; this town was full of surprises anyways.

**Alex's POV  
**"Omg! You're new! That is so hot!" This girl with fake blonde hair said trying to stick her boobs in my face. "Uh." Was all I said.

She giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. "My name is Kiley! What's yours?" She said trying to sound seductive when really it sounded like she swallowed too many dust bunnies. Ah, this was the infamous Kiley Jake was talking about.

I looked over at Tori for support. She was the one sitting with Kiley, but Kiley had leaned over the gap that separated my table from hers and was leaning on the edge. I really didn't know where to look with her. It was just bleh.

I didn't like girls like this, I liked girls that could be themselves and didn't slather themselves with makeup. _People like Dani._ My mind whispered at me. She did look unbelievable cute today in that little outfit Chloe picked out for her.

I shook that thought of my head. I really needed to get a grip. I couldn't fall for Dani, she was my best friend. "Helloooo handsome?" Kiley said snapping her fingers in my face.

I resisted the urge to vomit from the overwhelming smell of perfume coming off of her. "Alex." I grunted at her. "Oooohhhh… not a talker eh? Well that's okay, we can do something else." She said trailing her fingers up my chest.

_What the heck?_ I jerked away from her and looked over at Tori for help again this time I actually caught her eye. She nodded. "So Kiley can you help me with this?" Tori asked tugging Kiley away from me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in my seat. "Not a fan?" Said a voice next to me. I turned to see a pretty girl with blonde hair looking at me. I must have looked confused because she elaborated. "Kiley?" _Oh, that's what she meant._

"Nope, I don't like fake." I said. She smiled at this. "That's good. You're different from most guys, I like that. My name is Callie and your Alex." I lifted my eyebrow at her and she laughed nervously.

"I may or may not have been eavesdropping on your conversation with Kiley." She said. I smiled a little, and she smiled back. The smile lighting up her whole face. "Anyways, are we going to work on this chemistry project or not?" She asked.

"Let's do it." I said looking down at the paper. It turns out I am actually really good at AP chemistry. As the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and after saying goodbye to Callie I walked over to Kendall.

"Having a good day?" I asked. She nodded and blushed as we passed guys, all of them putting up the call me sign. "A real good day I see." I said teasingly. She gaped at me. "Shut up Alex!" She said before swinging her binder at my face.

I dodged it, but it clipped my ear. "Defensive much! Your friend here was just asking you a question and you go all ape shit on me." She just rolled her eyes at me. "Sorry Alex, I am having the most fabulous day ever. No one here has been mean to me and the guys are swarming like bees!" she said.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. She flicked me in the ear and we both started laughing. Everyone turned to us curiously. Girls checked me out without shame. I felt like a piece of a meat.

"Hurry Simon! Beat them!" I heard Tori say from behind me. I turn around to see Tori on Simon's back as they herded through the crowd. "Uh? Should I even ask?" I said. "Nope because we are going to beat you too class." They said triumphantly. What was with everyone talking in perfect unison today?

"Do I sense a challenge?!" Kendall asked. "Yes you sense right." Simon said in a deep voice. Kendall jumped on to my back. "Hurry Alex! We must beat them!" She screamed in my ear causing me to wince.

We ran down the full length of the hallway, Tori kept swatting at me, but I think we were going to win. That is until I ran into a trash can. It just appeared out of nowhere. I face palmed myself. Duh, Simon obviously put it there.

Kendall jumped off my back and scowled at me playfully. "That was so fun! We have to do that again!" She said tugging on my jacket excitedly like a little kid. I laughed, high school wasn't so bad. I already had a new friend and no one treated my family wrong. We fit in pretty well and got along with everyone. Except for Kiley. Who gets along with Kiley anyways?

**Brynn's POV**

I woke up in Derek's arms. My eyes were puffy and I kept sniffing. I wondered why I was crying and then I remembered. Damien. I winced at the name and then realized something.

I was in Derek's arms. I jerked up with a start. What the…

**Oh cliffie! Don't you love me? Haha so how'd you like the chapter? I added trouble in paradise because this actually happens yeah I be talking about Damien and Brynn. COMMUNICATION is key people. A word to advice to my guy readers, don't let a girl run away. You must go after her and keep running until you catch her. Don't let her get away, fight for her! Yeah so I brought Kiley back! Because no one really likes her. It is sort of funny. So yeah I am sensing a love triangle and or square coming on. Oh how fun. Even if I don't like them, they are sort of fun to write. I couldn't think of names so I went with Jack (cough cough Blue Bloods anyone read that book?) and Calie (the fallen series! Luce's best friend) yeah don't sue me! Those are good names. Anyways any love? Review? Thanks! Ily.**

**-xx**


	28. Maybe we can makeup?

**Hey guys! How your days go? Mine was horrendous at first. I went through this disaster to get Nevermore, the last Maximum ride book. Totally worth it though. That book was dang amazing. I love it with all my heart and soul. Someone read it because I am dying to talk to someone about it. Yep anyways this chapter is dedicated to Jayfire, the amazing review hog. Honey you can hog the reviews all you want, it just made me smile. I seriously wish all of the people on fanfiction lived near me. We would get along so well! Unlike all these dweebs that don't know about fanfiction. Ugh, sounding like Nudge again. Read away!**

Maybe we can makeup?

**Damien's POV  
**The whole ride to school all I could think about is how idiotic I have been. Like really, Brynn ran away because she thought I didn't want to be her boyfriend. Which is so not true, I just didn't say anything because I was surprised that she came to that confusion.

After the first three periods of moping, I decided that maybe I should pretend that everything was cool. I didn't want to ruin my family's first day of school. I was walking to my locker to get my lunch when something plowed into me.

I somehow managed to smack my head on my locker and then proceed to hit my head on the floor. I looked up groaning to see Tori, Simon, Alex, and Kendall hovering over me. "Do I get extra points for hitting him?" Alex asked.

"No! You could have caused serious brain damage." Tori scolded. Alex just shrugged like a terd. Well if terds could shrug. "What are you guys doing?" I managed to garble out. Man did my head hurt.

"Oh well you see, me and Kendall here were racing Tori and Simon and you got in our way." Alex said. I looked over at the others who were just smiling sheepishly at me. "Wait? So you guys were piggy back racing in the hallway? Who even does that?" I questioned.

"Us!" They all yelled defensively. Everyone just keeps talking at the same time. "Okay weirdos." I said as I tried to get up. There was a big lump on my head and I'm pretty sure I have a concussion.

"Ow." I said when I touched it. Kendall snorted at me. "Why the heck would you touch it?" I glared at her. Tori walked over to me and put her hands on my head. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh fixing your concussion?" She said like it was obvious. "I don't get how you're going to fix my-OH." I said when I felt a shock go through me. I stumbled and was about to fall to the ground when Alex caught me.

"No, no Damien. Falling is bad." He said to me as if he was scolding a puppy. I probed around my head; it felt like something was missing. A memory or something? I couldn't remember, I was sad about something.

"You feel better Damien?" Tori asked looking into my eyes. I grinned. "Just peachy!" I said. They all looked at me confused. "What? Is there something on my face?" I said wiping my face on my jacket.

"Nope." Simon said. "But now your all happy and whats not. This morning it looked like you lost a love or something." The word love had an impact on me, but I still couldn't remember. Maybe I was just imagining it. Either way I felt happy, like I didn't screw up or anything.

"Nope, I am just fine. I feel wonderful! Let's go outside!" I said running to the doors. Dani, Chloe, and Jake were under a tree so I ran over to them.

"Hey guys." I said hugging Chloe. She squeaked then hugged me back. "Hi Damien? Good day of school?" I nodded. "Real good day. I had a concussion though."

"A concussion! How the heck did you get a concussion?" She asked. I pointed over at Kendall, Alex, Simon, and Tori. "From them. Tori fixed it though."

Jake started laughing. "That explains it. They've been racing each other since this morning." I laughed along with him before noticing that we were missing two people.

"Where's Brynn and Derek?" I asked. Dani looked at me confused. "Remember Brynn is sick and Derek is taking care of her?" she said looking at me with worry.

I don't remember anyone ever saying that, but I sure wasn't going to tell them that. That would just freak them out. I sure hope Brynn is okay though. We had so much to talk about. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Slipped my mind." I said lamely. I could tell Dani didn't believe me but she let it go.

When Alex came up she ran to him and hugged him. His eyes widened for a moment before hugging her back. "What was that for?" He asked. "Just cause I missed my friend!" She said and he blushed. Yeah, my emotionless rock of a friend blushed. He is such a sap.

"Hello! What about me?" Kendall called from behind Alex. Dani let go of him and attacked Kendall instead. "I missed you too Kendall!" She gushed. I looked over at the guys. "Didn't they just see each other a couple of hours ago?"

Alex shrugged. "Girl stuff." He said. I nodded, like that explained everything. I noticed a figure coming over to us. "Hey Dani!" the figure said. Alex's head immediately snapped up. It was some guy with blonde hair.

"Oh hey Jack." She said looking at him confused. "What's up?" He smiled. "Nothing! Just checking out on my new friend."

Kendall mouthed friend at me and I just shrugged, I didn't really pay attention to what Dani was doing in class. "Oh well that's nice of you Jack." He nodded. "Anyways, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seeing her hesitate he added, "It's important." She nodded. I looked over at Alex, someone was jealous.

**Dani's POV  
**We were sitting on the bleachers overlooking the football field when he spoke up. "It's about a girl…" He started. My eyes must have widened because he kept talking. "Oh not you Dani! You're already spoken for, so wouldn't want to ruin that. It's this other girl, I have a plan but I don't think you'll like it very much…"

I thought this over. "Spoken for? What the heck are you talking about? And secondly what is the plan?" I asked. Jake face palmed like it was obvious. "You and Alex? Come on! People a mile away can tell the chemistry coming off of both of you. You guys belong together and I am not one to gush, so it is obvious you are meant to be. Anyways try not to kill me when I tell you okay?"

I flushed a little at the Alex part, what does he mean by chemistry? Alex thinks we're just friends. I slowly nodded and he continued. "Good, so there's this girl. Her name is Callie. I really like her, she is gorgeous and funny and down to Earth. But she doesn't notice me like that. We're friend zoned right now, sort of like you and Alex." He put his hand up to cut off my protest.

"Don't even deny it Dani. You guys got chemistry. But yeah, I was thinking that Callie would notice me if I was getting cozy with another girl you know? So that's where you come in. Will you pretend to be extremely interested in me? So that Callie can see what she's missing? Besides it's a win situation both ways. I get Callie and Alex will get crazy jealous and we will all be in love!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You talk a lot you know that? Besides why would that even work? Why can't you go with old fashioned courting?" He snorted.

"I can't do that, she's my sister's best friend. If my sister found out that I was the one to make the first move, she'd skin me." he shivered thinking of it. "You can just talk it out with your sister you know? I'm sure she'd understand."

He shrugged. "You make it sound so easy, but my sister isn't here right now. She went to some boarding school across the country and isn't going to be back for a couple months, so that cuts off all communication." He sighed.

_Did I really want to do this? Sure, it would be nice to help Jack, he has been pretty nice. But to act upon my crush on Alex? Would that be weird?_ Jack waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Dani! So you'll do it?"

I smiled at him. "I'm in."

**Brynn's POV**

"Derek what happened?" I asked as I rudely woke him up. "Huh?" He asked. "Why are we here when we are supposed to be at school?"

He looked at me for a second. "You don't remember?" He asked and that's when it all came crashing back. Me falling hard for Damien, and him playing me like a fool.

I groaned into my hands. "I can't believe that actually happened." I said. Derek rubbed my back soothingly, I didn't tell him the whole story, but he knew enough. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding? You should talk to him about it."

I looked up at Derek through my hands. "Since when does Derek Souza give dating advice?" He snorted at me. "Well I guess I'm never going to be nice to you again."

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up. I was just wondering, would your sudden helpfulness have to do with a girl?" I asked playful. He turned so I couldn't see my face. "No." he said unconvincingly.

"Oh! Honey you loveeee Kendall." I purred at him. He turned to me. "How'd you know it was Kendall." I smiled broadly at him. "I didn't."

He growled at me and threw a pillow at me; it smacked me right in the head. "Really Derek? It's on." I said jumping off the couch and clobbering him with a pillow.

That was the thing with me and Derek, we didn't hold back. We could beat each other senseless and not hold a grudge over it. We are wolves after all. We were built tough. Fighting made me forget about all my drama, it was really nice.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Me and Derek looked at each other, before running towards the door. He was about to open it, when I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He fell to the floor with a loud thump and I opened the door triumphantly.

"Hey!" I said excitedly, before looking at the face at the door. Damien. My face immediately fell. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

He frowned. "I'm here to see you? What's the matter?" I grit my teeth. So he was going to pretend it never happened huh? Well two could play at that game.

"Oh I'm fine I think you should just shove it up your—Kendall! What are you doing here?" I asked as Kendall stepped in front of Damien, cutting off my profanities, mid-sentence.

"Just wanted to check on yah love! You were fine this morning, and then boom. We get the text from Derek saying you're feeling bad. That is so sweet he took care of you, speaking of Derek, why is he on the floor?" she asked as she stepped inside the doorway looking at Derek.

He immediately stood up, sending a glare my way. "Brynn pushed me to the ground so she can answer the door." He said. Kendall started laughing. "Oh Brynn, at least we know you're feeling better." She said hugging me.

I smiled. "So what are _you _doing here?" I said directing it to her and not Damien. I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here.

"Well Damien missed you so I volunteered to come with him." She said innocently. I raised my eyebrows at her and she turned away from me blushing. She was definitely here for Derek.

Derek smiled down at her. "That's great Kendall, are you hungry? I can make food." He said rushing into the kitchen. I scowled at him and he scowled right back, nodding his head towards Damien in the talk to him gesture.

"Fine!" I said putting my hands up. I realized I talked out loud when Damien and Kendall turned to me confused, Derek just smirked. I grabbed Damien's wrist. "We need to talk." I said leading him into my bedroom.

I closed the door and he sat hesitantly on my bed. He looked like a kicked puppy. _Why does he look like that?! I'm the one who's been rejected_! Sighing I grabbed my Ipod and went to go get my ipod dock.

After turning on "She said." By Everfound as loud as it can go I turned to Damien. He made a funny face at how loud it was but I wasn't turning it down. Derek and Kendall would be able to hear, and I really didn't want them eavesdropping.

"So what the heck are you doing here?" I practically growled. His eyes turned wide and I had to turn away. How dare he look so cute, when he was the one who screwed everything up.

**Derek's POV  
**"Can you hear them?" Kendall asked as I pressed my ear to the door. I winced. "No Brynn turned on her freaking rock music and I can't hear past it." I said.

Kendall laughed. "Smart girl, not many people remember we have super hearing." I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed even more. "Brynn's a werewolf. Right of course she knows that." She said smacking her head.

She looked so cute right than that I leaned closer to her without thinking. Her eyes widened a little but she didn't stop me. "You know you look sort of cute when you're nervous." She said slyly.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Sort of aye? I would think of myself as amazingly sexy all the time." She giggled and punched me lightly in the arm. "Shut up, come on let's try to see if we can hear them. Brynn looked murderous when she saw Damien."

"Well can you blame her?" I asked. Kendall looked at me confused. "Damien just wanted to be a friend, that's what he told her this morning." I explained.

Kendall looked shocked. "No way, are those the exact words he said?" I shrugged. "Well no, Brynn told me he was about to say it and she cut him off. She didn't want to be the pity party I guess."

Kendall face palmed. "Oh well that explains everything! Little Brynnie was too fast to react. Last night me and Damien were talking about it. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous, he probably sounded like he was trying to let her down, but that's not it. He likes her a lot, trust me."

I nodded. "I thought so; Damien seems like a pretty good guy. But why did he act like nothing happened when he got here?" I asked confused.

Kendall scrunched her nose in concentration and I smiled at that. She looked adorable. _Adorable? Since when do I say things like adorable? I am a wolf for Pete's sake. _Kendall snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Today he had a concussion, and Tori fixed it and he did a total emotional 360. I think he lost some of his memories? Probably the fight with Brynn! That explains everything! I am so smart."

I laughed a little at the smart part and she turned to glare at me, sea glass colored eyes blazing. "Excuse you! But I am very smart." She said indignantly.

"Sure, sure." I said chuckling a little. She smacked me on my head. "I am dummy!" She said before realizing she hit me on the head. Other girls would have apologized, but you want to know what Kendall did? She started giggling.

I shook my head at her. "You know you should apologize. Hitting people isn't nice." I chided her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Get over it. You deserved it!" She said. I glared at her and was about to reply when she slapped her hand over my mouth. "Shush! The song ended, I can hear them now."

I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet. We listened for a while and dang was a woman scorned something I never wanted to experience. Brynn sounded scary, but guess what? Damien took it. He must really like Brynn.

There was a loud crash suddenly and a cry of fury. I looked at Kendall and she nodded, this was time to separate them.

**Damien's POV  
**I didn't mean to. I just couldn't take it anymore. What did I do to deserve Brynn to be so mad at me? Every time I tried to ask her what was up she would interrupt me. I just couldn't win today could I?

"You could have told me you know! I trusted you Damien! I freaking liked you! A whole bunch but you just lead me on. You could have just said something you know." Brynn said in a normal tone. I don't know how she could do that, pack so much fury into her words and yet not once raise her voice.

Finally I couldn't take it; I just wanted to know what was happening. I raised my hands in an I surrender gesture. But it sure didn't come off like that to Brynn. You want to know why? Because my powers kicked in and broke the lamp on her nightstand.

Like it cracked in half and sparks flew everywhere, it would have been freaking cool if it had happened in any other situation. With this one? Not so much.

"Did you just throw a lamp at me?" She asked her eyes daring me to say yes. I winced, I couldn't help it. A girl that was angry at you is something you don't want to endure.

I was sure she was going to attack me if Kendall and Derek didn't step in. "Uh what are you guys doing?" Derek asked at the exact same time Kendall asked. "Why is the lamp destroyed?"

"Ask him!" Brynn said frustrated, pointing at me before leaving the room. I watched her walk away sadly, before I collapsed on to the bed. "What did I do? Someone please tell me because I have no freaking idea!"

Kendall came over and hugged me. "Its okay Damien. It's just well a big misunderstanding." She said soothingly as she told him what we knew. After the story Damien put his head in his hands. Poor guy, he got it bad for Brynn.

"I'm so stupid. She probably hates me now. Great." He said miserably. I got up from my spot on the floor and sat next to him and Kendall. She smiled at me encouragingly. She wanted me to give him a pep talk. "Well man there is just one thing you can do now." I said. "And what is that Derek?" Kendall asked before Damien can open his mouth. "Easy, you got to win her back."

**Yay! Famous last words. Just kidding, I don't think that would be. Be mighty nice though. Anyways, off to read more fanfiction before Teen wolf starts. So excited. Go Stiles, your sexy. Another special thanks to jayfire. Your reviews make me smile! Oh and please guys! If you are a Maximum ride fanatic like moi and have finished Nevermore already PM me! I'm dying to talk to someone about it! I wish Fang was real. I would seriously marry him. Bye guys! Keep on trucking. Ha who even says that? Oh well.**

**-xx**


	29. Love between two lovebirds,

Well hey thur my lovely readers! It is hotter than Alex Pettyfer today. Yep I just said that. He is quite the charmer though; anyways the date night was a little idea gave to me by Jayfire and her watching Teen wolf. Got to love that show. Thanks girl, it came out real good! Oh thanks for the reviews and telling me what geodes are! Those are pretty amazing rocks.

Love between two love birds, and maybe a little spying

**Chloe's POV  
**Me and Tori were laying down on the couch listening to music when an idea came to me. "Tori?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Yes hun?"

"We should have a date night." I said. Tori was about to answer when Simon and Jake walked in. "A date night huh? Shouldn't you ask us since we are your boyfriends?" Simon asked as he sat on the arm of the seat.

I smiled at him innocently. "I was going to ask you after I talked to Tori about it." I said. He smiled back and kissed my cheek. "Sure you were Chloe. But where would you guys want to go anyways?" He asked.

Me and Tori looked at each other before blurting out "Ice skating rink!" Jake hugged Tori from behind. "Ice skating? Do you guys even know how to ice skate?"

"Yes Jakie we know how to ice skate! Duh." I said and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Well fine, so me and Chloe haven't actually ice skated before, but it looks so fun!" Tori said.

"I don't know guys, me and Jake here are really good at ice skating, we wouldn't want to make you guys feel uncomfortable." Simon said.

Tori scoffed at him. "Whatever, you guys showing us up? Unlikely." I nodded my head in agreement. Jake looked offended. "I used to be on the hockey team remember?! That makes me a pretty good ice skater! And Simon used to go with his Dad that is a lot of experience. Like we wouldn't want to wipe you guys off the floor." He said.

Tori thumped him on the arm. "Oh shut up. Is that a challenge?" She asked tauntingly. He pressed his forehead against hers. "That is a challenge Miss Tori." He said. She smirked. "Challenge accepted."

I looked over at Simon who had a cocky smile on his face. "It's date night Simon. Not show off your girlfriend because you think your sexy night." He rolled his eyes at me. "Think? No Chloe love, I am sexy!"

I pushed him off the couch. "I'm sexier!" I cried, landing on top of him in a thud. "Ow." He said looking up at me.

"Was that really necessary?" I smile at him. "Absolutely." He rolls his eyes at me and gets up. "Remind me again why I put up with you?" He asked, mock serious.

"Because you love me!" I yelled jumping on him again. Tori starts giggling. "Can we do it tonight?" She asked looking at Jake. He sighed and stroked her hair lovingly. "It's a date."

**Alex's POV**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Kendall whispered as we hid behind the bushes. "Because something is not right about this." I murmured back. Yep, you heard it right, me and Kendall are hiding in the bushes.

Why you may ask? Well it is simple, Dani was invited to go to the park with Jack, so me, being the great friend I am, decided to follow her. And drag Kendall along of course. "Is it because you're jealous?" She whispered.

"No!" I said a little too defensively. She squeezed my hand. "Whatever you say Alex, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at her and turned away so I could watch them again.

I was not jealous, just a little over protective. We don't know this Jack guy; he could just be using her. Right now they were sitting on the bench immersed in a deep conversation. It had to be pretty serious if they had to lean in that close to talk. It's not like she's attracted to him or anything, Dani would tell me that. Right?

They were a couple people at the park besides them, one of them including Callie. She was on the swings, looking deep in thought about something. Every once in a while she would discreetly look at Jack and Dani. She was probably wondering what they were doing together too.

"My butt hurts." Kendall said from next to me. I looked over at her and she grinned sheepishly. "What? It's not every day a girl sits in the bushes." I sighed. "Sorry Kendall, I promise we'll do what you want later."

She grinned at the idea but continued fidgeting when Tori and Chloe came into view. "I didn't know they come to the park." I observed. They had a volleyball and were setting back and forth to each other. They were surprisingly good.

"Awe man, I want to play." Kendall complained in a whisper. We couldn't raise our voices because that would tip people off that we were in the bushes. "You can play later." I said.

She glared at me and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "I can't play later, their going on a date night remember?" She grumbled. I just chose to ignore that. She started texting.

"Shush! Someone can hear you!" I said snatching the phone out of her hand. She tried to bite my hand. "For someone who doesn't talk a lot to people, you sure are annoying." I smirked. "I talk to you all the time."

"Yeah because you're comfortable with me and the guys, you barely say anything at school. Wouldn't want to hurt your rep." She argued. I just waved her off. "Who the heck are you even texting."

"No one!" She yelled, which just curved my interest. It was a text from Brynn. "_Derek is still asleep. You still want me to send a picture of him?" _I started laughing and she growled. "Like you can talk! We are in a freaking bush!"

I shrugged. "At least I don't ask people to take pictures of their crush when their sleeping." She was about to reply when another voice cut her off. "Did you hear that?" It asked. Oh great it was Jack.

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from over here." Dani said and I heard footsteps. Me and Kendall looked at each other, our eyes wide. _Oh crap._ Kendall put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. How am I supposed to explain why we're hiding in a bush?

"Huh, I don't hear it anymore." Jack said, his voice sounding really close. I held my breath. "Was it from the bush?" Dani asked. _Oh no, no, no._

"Yeah maybe we should check it out." He said, that stupid guy I was going to kill him. "Hey guys! Come here!" I heard Chloe say. "Yeah guys over here! It's important!" Tori added.

The footsteps were sounding farther away and I sighed in relief. "How did they know?" Kendall smiled triumphantly and held up her phone. _I thought I was holding that? Dang cougar reflexes. _

"Thanks." I said and two heads popped into the bush. "You're welcome!" Chloe and Tori said. I chuckled and Tori winked at me. "Go get your girl!" She said and with that, they were gone.

This day just keeps getting weirder. "I agree with the girls." Kendall said. "You need to win her over! Not stalk her in a bush." She said. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said scoffing.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh come on, don't act like you don't have feelings for Dani, I know you do. As your little sister, I think you should trust me with this stuff." I smiled a little at the little sister part; me and Kendall were so close that we always used to joke about being brother and sister. We do look related though; we have the same blonde hair and everything.

"Okay fine." I said letting out a breath, I couldn't believe I was actually going to admit this. "I like Dani, a lot. I need your help Kendall; I don't want to lose her. She is amazing in every way; I just don't want to lose her." I said.

She stared at me shocked. "You don't like her Alex." She said softly. "You love her." As soon as she said the words, I knew they were true. I was head over heels in love with Dani Stohl. I was a goner.

**Dani's POV**

"I don't think this is working." I whispered to Jack. He smiled at me, his blonde hair looking like a halo in the sunlight. He had invited me to the park because of the off chance that Callie might show up.

She actually did now, and right now Jack was trying to look desirable, as if. "I think it is." He whispered back in a voice that would have gave girls shivers. Not me though, there was only one guy that could do that for me.

I pretended to gaze deeply into Jack's eyes when really I was looking behind him at Callie who was looking at us with a closed off expression. I knew that look, jealousy. If only she knew this was all for her.

Jack said if we leaned in closed and looked like a couple, it would make Callie notice what she was missing. It was starting to be successful. Jack gave me a cross eyed look and I started giggling.

Callie huffed and looked away from us. "What's she doing?" Jack asked curiously. I smiled at him, even though to everyone else it probably looked like we were in love. "She turned away from us. I feel really bad; can't you just talk to her?" I asked pulling away.

"No!" He said crushing my head against his chest. "My sister would seriously eat me." He said. "Pshh no way." I said. "What's your sister like?" I asked.

He got a faraway look and then began speaking. "She's really something. She's my twin you know? That's how we're in the same grade, yet we don't look anything alike. She has dark red hair and I'm the blonde. Quite the contradiction though. I love her to death, she is amazingly sweet." He said smiling.

"Then why are you so worried about her and Callie?" I asked confused. He sighed. "It's because of what happened to her other friend. There used to be three of them. Her, Callie, and Eleanor. Eleanor fancied me, and I thought hey what the heck? Might as well ask her out, so I did. The first week was great, but then she turned creepy and jealous at everything so I broke up with her. Eleanor blamed my sister and had this huge fight with her. My sister was so upset that I promised to her that I would never ask out one of her friends ever again. That doesn't mean they can't ask me out though." He added slyly.

I nodded, taking in this information. "You're really something." I said. "Thanks." He said cockily. I snorted. "That wasn't a compliment." He glared at me and I just started giggling.

I jumped when I heard a growling noise. "Did you hear that?" Jack asked, looking concerned. I nodded. "Yeah it sounded like it was coming from over here." I said walking over to one of the big bushes that had a full view of the park.

I sure hope there isn't a wolf in here. "Huh I don't hear it anymore." Jack said but I wasn't convinced, I didn't want to be mauled by a bear or something. "Was it from the bush?" I asked looking over at Jack, who shrugged. Might as well check.

I was about to look in the bush when Chloe and Tori came running towards us. _When did they get here? Hmm. _"Hey guys! Come here, it's really important." Chloe said grabbing Jack and mine's hand dragging us towards the park again.

"Bye guys don't go back to the bush!" Tori commanded before her and Chloe went running back to where we were. "That was weird." Jack said turning to me. "Yeah I know." I said. He looked around and sighed. "Looks like Callie left, want to go get some ice cream." He asked.

I nodded, and he put his arm around my shoulder leading me to the ice cream place. We walked for a while until we were in town. We passed by a girls clothing store and I saw Derek and Damien crouched under the window, looking in. Huh, this day just keeps getting weirder.

**Damien's POV**

It was a beautiful day to be spying. The sun was setting and the warm breeze made the oncoming night fall pleasant. Right now it was 5 p.m., later on me, Alex, Kendall, Brynn, Derek, and Dani were all going to get together and have a movie night.

Since the others were having a date night, we decided to have a single's lonely night. Hopefully not single for long, I thought ruefully. "Dude this is so wrong." Derek said.

"Hey you don't have to stay." I said, but Derek made no move to leave. He was being a creeper just like me. But in my defense, I was just trying to win back Brynn so stalking her seemed like the best way to figure out what she liked.

Naturally when Brynn told Derek that she was going shopping with Kendall, we decided to follow them. Right now they are in the clothing store _Sugar and Spice. _ "So you like Kendall aye?" I asked Derek.

He shrugged. "Idsfjhfldhfhask." He said. "What can you say that again?" I asked putting a hand to my ear for emphasis. He glared at me. "I said maybeaf;khdsashd;lsha."

"Dude." I said and he sighed frustrated. "I said I think she's really cute and I might like her. HAPPY NOW?!" he yelled. I laughed. "Sure dude, sure."

"Hey I'm not the one who lost some of his memories and almost threw a lamp at the girl he liked." He retorted. _Dang, he got me there._ "Touché." I said and he nodded towards the window so we could watch them.

Kendall was twirling around in some dress, while Brynn was looking at all the ripped jeans. She was so cute. Kendall tapped on Brynn's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Brynn started giggling and I leaned closer to the window, putting my ear to the glass.

"What are they saying?" I asked Derek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass too. "Uhm...Oh dang." He said.

"What! What is it?" I asked shaking him. He smirked, "You wouldn't want to know." I started clawing his arm like a little girl. "Tell me!"

"No! I don't feel comfortable repeating it!" He said and I continued smacking him. "Come on! We're all in this together!" I said. "Are you seriously quoting High School Musical to me?" He asked.

"Fine Kendall was talking about me!" he said, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Oh is that right?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows like a pervert. He looks at me. "Do you have to do that? It's weird."

I put my hands up, "Fine, fine. What did she say?" I asked in my best attempt at a girl voice. "Well she was saying that I had a really good butt." He said.

We were quiet for a second, before I broke out laughing. "What the heck? That's what they were talking about? Do you even have a good butt?" He hit me on the head. "I don't know, I don't stare at my butt!" He said.

I shrugged. "You never know." Derek grabbed me and dragged me behind the store because Kendall and Brynn were emerging, with bags of clothes.

"That was so fun!" Kendall said as they walked down the street. We creeped from store to store following them. "Right? I love all these outfits we got." Brynn said laughing.

Me and Derek shared a look, Brynn never seemed girly in front of us. This was very interesting. "Can't wait for the sleepover movie night!" Kendall said. Brynn nudged her playfully. "Why because Derek will be there and you can get all nice and cozy with him?"

Kendall laughed. "Ha you know me so well!" She said and I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, either way Derek looked pretty pleased with himself. "What about you Brynnie? Are you going to have Damien eating out of your palm?"

_Me?! _Brynn laughed a little ruefully. "Yeah right, he's been being super sweet this past week, but why would he want to be more than friends one minute and just friends the next? What's with the hot and cold stuff?" She asked frustrated.

Kendall hugged her trying to comfort her. "It's okay Damien is just being stupid. He likes you, I know it." She said. Thank you Kendall! Good, just hint at it and maybe I'll have my Brynnie.

Brynn sighed. "I wish. I want him to show me that he does though, because I'm done chasing." I nodded my head, if she wanted me to show her, then that's what I'll do.

**Tori's POV**

I was lacing up my skates with Chloe when Jake and Simon walked over to us. "Hey love." I said leaning into Jake and kissing him. When we broke apart he smiled at me. "I love you, you know." He said to me, making me want to scream like a little girl.

Instead I giggled and leaned into him. Real smooth Tori real smooth. "So ladies." Simon said clapping his hand. Me and Chloe looked at him skeptically. "Since you know me and Jake here are professionals." Jake whooped in encouragement. "We'll give you guys a couple practice laps so you can keep up with us." He said.

"Awe aren't you sweet." Chloe said sarcastically getting up. The skates she was wearing were real cute; they were black with gray sparkles! I loved them, mine are cool too though. They were white with angel wings on the side.

I grabbed Chloe's hand. "Let's just make them happy." I whispered into her ear and she nodded. "Bye guys." She said waving, but they were too busy getting their skates. "Goodness it sure is cold." Chloe said drawing her coat closer to her.

I couldn't agree more, I was shivering even though I was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Sure, it was an ice rink, but you don't expect it to be this cold. We approached the entrance of the rink and stopped.

"You go first." I said nudging Chloe. "No you." She said, nudging me right back. I let out a breath. "How about we go together buddy?" I asked and she smiled. "Alrighty." We were both really nervous because we've never been ice skating before, but it looks really cool.

Grabbing my hand, Chloe led me onto the rink. My skates skeptically touched the ice and me and Chloe both let out a little squeak waiting for us to fall on our butts.

When nothing happened I moved my legs, making my skates lead me to the right gracefully, Chloe dragging behind. I grinned at her. This wasn't so bad.

Ice skating was really amazing when you got the hang of it. After a couple of minutes I actually seemed like a professional. I was twirling with one foot in the air when Simon and Jake came near the entrance.

Me and Chloe raced to the entrance, skidding to the stop. "That looked so cool!" Chloe said looking fascinated at her skates. I grinned in agreement before looking at the guys. "You going to come or not? We're still waiting for you to 'challenge' us." I said putting air quotes on challenge.

"Step aside ladies." Simon said. "Time for the guys to show you how it's done." He said. I glared at him, but moved anyways. "Ready dude?" Simon asked Jake. "Well duh." He replied.

They stepped on to the ice looking cocky as ever, that is until their skates slipped. "Woah woah woah!" They yelled trying to catch their balance. I saw what was coming next, before it even happened. Their skates lifted from the ground and they both face planted on to the ice.

Chloe winced. "That looks like it hurt." She said giggling. "I know right?" I said giggling back. We were such jerks, laughing at our boyfriends' sad attempt at showing us up.

We skated over to them and Jake groaned. I crouched next to him and smiled sweetly at him. "Are you sure you were on the hockey team?" I asked and he just pouted. I put my hand out for him, feeling bad. He smiled and grabbed it, pulling me down with him.

I fell on top of him, making his head bang on the ice. "Didn't think that through did you?" I asked. He just glared. I looked over at Simon and Chloe. Chloe was sitting on the ice laughing her butt off while Simon stayed quiet. At least this proved one thing, girls are way better than guys.

**Chloe's POV  
**"Ahh put me down you idiot!" I screamed as Simon picked me up and skated around. "You're going to drop me." I said punching his back. He shrugged.

"That would be payback for laughing at me falling on my face." I started laughing at the memory and Simon started skating faster.

"No! I don't want to die! There's so much I have left to do in life!" I yelled dramatically. "Oh yeah, like what?" He asked, still not putting me down.

"Well getting married for example! I need to have twin girls named Amberlynn and Annabelle! Or maybe Clary and Calla, it depends! But still! One of them has to marry one of Tori's boys so we can be sisters!"

Simon set me down so I could see he funny look he was giving me. "There is so much wrong with what you just said." He teased. "First of all how do you know what your kids names are going to be _already?_ Secondly, how do you know they are going to be girls and how do you know Tori is going to have boys? And thirdly, I haven't ask you to marry me yet, don't get ahead of yourself."

I went in front of him, skating backwards, my arms crossed against my chest. "You need to be a little optimistic! Don't be such a pessimist." He continued to give me a funny look. "Isn't that a Paramore song?" he asked.

I put my hands up. "The song is for a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic, thank you very much! And are you serious about asking me to marry you?" I asked covering my face with my hands so he couldn't see my blush.

Simon got closer to me and I could smell his cologne, he smelled so good. He took my hands away from my face, he was smiling. "Of course I want to marry you Chloe." He said his tone serious.

My eyes must have gotten at least the size of saucers I was so excited. _Oh wait! He wants to marry me now? But wouldn't that be like a Breaking Dawn thing? I'm not pregnant! _ "But…" He said slowly interrupting my train of thought.

"I'm going to marry you when you're ready Chloe. Not yet but soon" He said whispering in my ear. I smiled up at him, I always love when guys talk about the future with you, and it shows that they actually love you.

I put my arms around his waist, drawing him closer to me. "Are you saying you're always going to love me?" I asked nervously biting my lip. He stroked my cheek. "Chloe I will always love you, every day you leave me with more reasons to love you. I love everything about you and I don't get how a guy like me, got as lucky as this, to have a girl like you." He said.

"You're not the only lucky one." I whispered before pulling him to me and kissing him. Date night was a wonderful idea.

**Jake's POV  
**"Awe these are just too cute!" Tori said looking at the pictures we took from the photo booth. I remember when we first started dating and she told me that she thought couple pictures were amazing, I guess I just fulfilled her wish.

She smiled up at me, her melted caramel eyes shining. Her nose was pink from the cold, she looked adorable. Grabbing her hand I led her to the bleachers that over looked the ice rink. I sat down and she climbed on to my lap.

I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled. "What? I'm cold." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, I just wanted to do this." She said leaning down to kiss me.

I kissed her back, my hands on the small of her back while hers got tangled up in my hair. She bit my lip seductively but before we could get ahead of ourselves someone cleared their throat.

Tori sprang apart from me and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I smiled sheepishly at the old guy who cleared his throat. He just winked and kept walking. _Weird._

"My bad." Tori said, her voice muffled. "Yep you are such a tease." I said playfully. She bit me. "Ow Tori! Not cool." She looked up at me. "You liked it."

"Okay maybe a little bit." I agreed. "Oh look at Simon and Chloe!" Tori exclaimed. I turned to the ice rink to see Simon and Chloe making out. "What a lovely sight." I said sarcastically.

Tori smacked my arm. "Oh come on! It's cute. I feel like happy parents right now." She said watching them. I sighed, I knew the feeling. "Right? Our best friends are falling in love in front of our very eyes."

"They make a pretty good pair don't they babe?" Tori asked as I put my arm around her shoulder. "Yeah Tors, they really do."

**Kendall's POV  
**"Let's get the real party going!" I yelled after the movie ended. I needed to lift my spirits, that movie always made me cry. Seriously if you saw Charlie St. Cloud you would understand. But other than that, this sleepover was amazing so far, but the fun was just beginning.

"Didn't the party start like three hours ago?" Alex asked as he turned on the light. Damien hissed like a vampire and I rolled my eyes in their direction. "Nope, that was just like a warm welcome. Now were going to do the real stuff." I said.

"Like what?" Dani asked from the other side of the couch we were sharing. "Duh truth or dare." I said and everyone whooped in approval.

"Who wants to go fist?" I asked before my eyes narrowed in on Brynn who was lying down on the counter like a weirdo. "What it's comfortable." She said defensively once she noticed my staring. "Whatever floats your boat, but I nominate you to go first."

She shrugged. "Fair enough." I clapped my hands in excitement. "Okay good. Brynn truth or dare?" I asked. "Hmm…" She said considering it. "I'll go with truth first."

"Scaredy cat." Derek coughed under his breath. Brynn threw a fork at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. "Uh.." I asked watching as Derek lifted up his shirt to inspect the mark. He had abs! Oh my gosh I would love to lick those and touch them, would it be weird if I stroked them? I just really want to- "You going to ask me a question?" Brynn asked making me sadly tear my eyes away from Derek's abs.

"Describe in full detail your first kiss!" I said because I couldn't think of anything, plus I was sort of curious about it. She huffed out a breath. "Fine. It was with Johnny Millar in the 4th grade. I was upside down on the monkey bars and he just walked up and kissed me."

Me and Dani leaned in, interested. "What happened after that? Did you kiss him back?" Dani asked. She shook her head. "I did what any normal girl in the 4th grade would do… I fell off the monkey bars and broke my arm from shock."

The whole room busted up laughing. "Oh that is priceless," Alex said wiping a tear away from his face. She scowled at him before her grin turned mischievous. "Alex." She said in a sing song voice. "Truth or dare?"

He grinned smugly at her. "Dare." He said boldly. "Oh I was hoping you'd say that honey." Brynn said. "I dare you too….kiss Dani."

Dani squeaked in surprise and Alex looked shock. "Uh.. er, yeah sure whatever." He said trying to play it off like it was no big deal. Puh lease! We freaking hid a bush to stalk her. If that isn't love, I don't know what love is.

He got up from the floor and got closer to Dani who was frozen in place. They just stared at each other for a while before Derek spoke up. "Just do it already." He said, I glared at him and he shut up. Good boy.

"It's okay." Dani said to Alex, as she closed her eyes. He leaned in for the kiss, but at the last second kissed her cheek. He turned to look at Brynn triumphantly. "You never said I had to kiss her on the lips!" I looked over at Dani who looked disappointed, awe freaking Alex! I was so going to talk to him about this later.

"Oh is it my turn?" Alex asked no one in particular. "Hmm I choose Kendall!" I smirked at him.  
"Bring it on." I said. "Oh I will, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" I said before he could finish the question.

He looked around the room before his eyes narrowed in on Derek. _Oh no._ "Kendall pooh, I dare you to kiss Derek, and I don't mean like the fake stuff I pulled. You got the real thing." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. I was so going to get him for this later.

I looked over to Derek, he was just sitting there contently, not a care in the world. "Yo idiot, did you not hear him?" I asked snapping my fingers. He chuckled. "Oh I heard it's just fun to watch you squirm." He said infuriatingly.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Brynn who was mouthing go for it to me. Ugh, if I'm going to do this, might as well make Derek want more. "Come here sexy." I said whipping my hair around my face and using my finger to gesture towards Derek.

He gulped, "Uh okay." He said, the teasing from before diminished from his voice. Man I wasn't as bad at being seductive as I thought.

I leaned into him, making sure my eyes purposefully lingered on his lips. "You ready?" I whispered. Before he could answer I grabbed his head and smashed my lips to his. _Oh man was he a good kisser, dangit Kendall! Keep it together._

I broke apart from him and forced my face into a smug smile. Derek just looked bleary eyed. I turned to our friends who were all looking at me with shocked expressions, except for Dani she just winked.

"I guess I get to choose now." I said. Derek cleared his throat, "Yeah that would be nice." He said the bleary eyed look still on him. I tried my best not to swoon. "Damien?" I said looking at my friend.

"Yep? And before you ask, dare." He said. Well that was subtle. "Okay I dare you too-" "You're not going to make me kiss him are you?!" Brynn interrupted. I rolled my eyes at her. "No Brynnie dear, I have something even better planned. I dare you and Damien to be handcuffed to each other! Not just tonight but for the whole day tomorrow." I said.

Everyone started laughing. "Really Kendall?" Damien sputtered out. "Hey! That is a good one!" I said defensively and then as quick as a cougar I whipped out a pair of handcuffs, putting them on Damien and Brynn.

"Dang you weren't kidding were you?" Brynn asked, looking at the handcuffs. "Nope." I said a gleeful smile on my face. Then whispering, so only Brynn could hear, and well probably Derek I said. "This way Damien can win you back!"

She looked at me confused. "Wait what?" I waved her away. "Wait and see."

**Hehe how very interesting. So what'd you guys think? Like the date night and all that jazz? Sorry, a sleepover isn't complete without truth or dare! I couldn't resist! Sorry for the late update! This would have been up last night but beach volleyball distracted me! Blame them! GO MISTY MAY and WALSH. Yeah, I wanted them to win and they did. Maybe I'm physic! Ha just kidding, I sure wish though. Tell me what you guys think?! Have a lovely Horan day. Yep I went One Direction on yah!**

**-xx**


	30. She don't like the lights

**Another hot day! Goodness, we are going through a heat wave! Anyways so excited, my best friend in the world just published her very first fanfiction. Her profile is toiinfinityandbeyond, go check her out! Has anyone got their class schedules yet, I have. I am going to be trapped in a class with sexist pigs that think their better than me. Oh the joys of high school.**

She don't like the lights

**Simon's POV**

"Do you think they're up yet?" Chloe asked me as she looked at the clock. It was 9 in the morning. I shook my head. "Nope, that's the point though, we'll wake them up." I said.

She looked skeptical but went with it anyways. "Tors! Jakie! Get out here; we're going to wake everyone up next door." I smiled at her, and she went to go grab the doughnuts off the counter.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat them all, I know how you are with doughnuts." I teased; she stuck her tongue out at me, and poked me in the chest. "Unlike you Mister, I am always prepared, that's why I bought 3 boxes! Two for me."

I got closer to her. "But being prepared is over rated." She waved me off, but I could tell she wanted me too. My arms latched around her waist, pushing her up against me. "Are you calling me over rated?" She asked, scrunching her nose.

I leaned down and kissed her as an answer. She was surprised for a second, but responded back fiercely, her nails digging into my back. I know it should probably hurt, but I didn't notice, or care.

"Oh come on guys, my eyes don't need to burn this early in the morning." Jake said, followed by a loud thump. Chloe sighed and broke away from me and we both turned to Jake and Tori. Jake was holding his arm wincing, while Tori beamed at us.

"Don't mind us!" Tori said cheerily, smacking Jake on the arm again. Chloe laughed. "It's alright Tors, we should probably go over there anyways." I must have look disappointed because Chloe kissed my cheek. "Don't be such a grump."

I shrugged and grabbed her hand leading her outside and to our friend's cottage. "Should we knock?" Tori asked. "Why knock when you can do this?" Jake asked putting his hand on the doorknob and unlocking it with his powers. "Or you can do that." Tori muttered under her breath as she followed him inside.

Me and Chloe stepped in and saw all of our friends sprawled out on the floor, well except for Brynn who was sleeping on the counter and Damien who was sleeping in the sink next to it. _Weird._ Even weirder was the fact that Brynn and Damien were handcuffed together.

"Did we miss something?" Chloe asked, and I winced at how loud she was. There were three groans and I looked down to see Dani, Kendall, and Derek getting up. "Think you can give a lad some shut eye?" Derek asked.

Jake snorted. "Did he just say lad?" "I think so." Kendall answered groggily as she looked up at all of us. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Blame these two." Chloe said pointing to me and Jake. "Huh?" Dani said. Tori squeaked and we all looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry! But that is so cute Dani." She said defensively.

We all turned to Dani who was trapped in Alex's death grip. "Help me out." She whined even though they looked so cozy. I was about to tell her that when she put her hand up. "Nobody mock me right now just get him off of me!"

Sighing, I got up and went to help Dani. It was surprisingly easy; all I had to do was grab Dani while Kendall tickled Alex's toes. Dani thanked me and grabbed Kendall and went to go to talk to Tori and Chloe.

Alex, who finally woke up looked at us. "What do you guys want?" He asked rolling onto his stomach. "Do you not remember the bet we won?" Derek asked. That immediately got Alex's attention. "We going to make them do it today?"

Jake grinned. "Definitely. But first things first. Why is Brynn sleeping on the counter and handcuffed to Damien?" Derek grinned. "Uh it was a bet. They have to be handcuffed to each other for the whole day."

I snorted. "How is Brynn going to last? She's going to end up chewing her arm off." Alex shrugged. "You should have seen her last night; her and Damien would not shut up. She somehow convinced him to sleep in the sink though."

"Well we need to wake them up, but how are the girls going to do the bet if she's handcuffed to Damien?" I asked. "Well you know Damien wasn't part of the winning team really, he was sleeping so we'll just make him do the bet with the girls." Alex said.

I nodded; this was going to be great. We all walked over to the sleeping Brynn and Damien. "Babe, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chloe warned. "What is she going to do? Kick me?"

Jake turned on the sink Damien was sleeping in and he immediately woke up. "What the fluff?" Damien yelped, jumping out of the sink. I laughed, now it was Brynn's turn.

"Brynnie bear, time to wake up." I said tickling her toes she kicked at me, but she was still asleep. Sighing I got closer and tickled her stomach. She laughed and her eyes snapped open and her foot shot out hitting me in the gut.

"Ow." I wheezed, dropping to the ground. That girl can hit. Brynn jumped off of the counter, Damien following behind as she smirked at me. "Never try to wake me up Simon." She said smugly before dragging Damien to where the girls were.

"Well that was interesting." Derek said laughing at my current state. I glared at him as I got up. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Brynn did it, don't blame me."

Speaking of Brynn, "Hey! Girls, we have your dare for you." I said and they all turned, Damien included. "What is he talking about? What dare?" Damien muttered looking at Brynn for help. "The dare that you slept through dummy. I think you have to do it too."

I nodded my head. "Yep you're doing it too Damien. Wanna know what it is?" I asked. The girls, plus Damien all nodded. "You guys are doing a web show!" I said cheerily.

"Huh?" Was the only response I got. I looked over at Jake for support. "Yeah a web show. So me and the guys, minus Damien because he was always sleeping have been doing this blog. We have over 50,000 people visit and we thought it was time they got to meet our lovely girlfriends, and you." He said nodding his head towards Damien.

The girls were shell shocked. "What do you mean you have a blog? What do you guys even talk about?" Kendall asked. Well this was the moment of truth, the part where it was either going to blow up in our faces or be okay.

"Well we just talk about life. Like a very interesting blog, it's so people like us can find us and know that they're not alone. You know what they say, strength in numbers." Derek said.

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed in unison. "You've exposed us? You are freaking idiots!" That was from Chloe. "What if they tried to kill us?" That was from Tori. "Are you sure that this is safe?" Dani and Kendall said in unison. "When do we start?" Was all we got from Damien.

"Guys, come on its not that bad." Alex said, speaking up. "It's not going to get us hurt, I promise you. We are smart about it; we don't necessarily say hey we have superpowers look at us. We just talk about our daily life and hint that we have powers so that if any of the people reading it are like us they can message us. Like the normal people wouldn't even suspect a thing."

That got all the girls to calm down. "You should have said it like that; I thought you guys were like I have superpowers! Look at me" Kendall said. "Yeah that's what I was thinking, anyways so you want us to do like a web cast?" Tori asked.

I nodded my head. "Okay where?" Chloe asked. I smiled eagerly; this was going to be awesome. "Where ever you guys want." She nodded. "Want to do it in mine and Tori's room?" She asked.

All the girls nodded and Damien groaned. "Really a girl's room? Why?" Brynn punched him and I winced, that had to hurt. "Fine let's do it!" He said as we all walked to the other cottage.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Brynn asked. "Well that's the fun part; we get to see what you guys do without our help. We'll be in this room." Jake said gesturing to the living room. "And you'll be in the other room. Oh and you guys are going to be taking questions from our viewers!"

They nodded and headed into the room, Chloe waving goodbye. I waved back and got the laptop set up to the flat screen so it would be easier to watch the web cast. This was going to be interesting.

**Tori's POV  
**"Okay then, how do we work this?" I asked no one in particular as I looked at the laptop. "I got it." Dani said grabbing the laptop from me and typing like a mad woman. I couldn't believe we were going to do a web cast, in our pajamas too! Not that we looked bad or anything, we all looked really cute in the boys oversize sweatshirts and tiny little pajama shorts. Damien was just Damien; I bet the viewers would really love him. He had the bad boy look down.

"I got it to work!" Dani screamed and we all scrambled in front of the laptop. "Is it on?!" I asked putting my eye up against the screen. "I don't think it's on." I said.

"Tori it is on! Get your eye out of the camera." Dani said laughing. "Ooops." I said pulling back waving at the camera. "Silly me." I said giggling.

"Well anyways." Damien said pulling himself into view. "My name is Damien, and this little feisty one right here is Brynn." He said lifting up his hand so they can see that they were handcuffed together. He winked. "Don't even ask." Brynn growled at him under her breath and Kendall gave her a warning look.

"Okay anyways! I'm Chloe; this is Tori, Kendall, and Dani." She said cutting explanations short. "Now ask us questions so we can do stuff!" She said excitedly.

"I don't think anyone is going to message us Chloe, do you think their blog is even popular?" I whispered under my breath. Suddenly the computer started dinging, overloading with messages.

"Hmm what was that you were saying Tori?" Chloe teased as she clicked on the messages. Kendall laughed. "Read that one." Chloe nodded and read it out loud.

"This one is from a user known as FreakyIggy, uhm alright cool name bro. Anyways it says, "_so you guys are the infamous girlfriends we've heard all so much about? Where's the guys, how come there's only Damien?"_

We all laughed. "Well sorry to disappoint but only me and Chloe are the only ones dating and we lost a bet so the guys are just watching from the other room, well except for Damien." I said. Then something sparked my curiosity. "Did the guys say something about all of us not being single?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

The door to the room shot open and Jake shot it tackling me so he can be in front of the camera. "Guys don't rat us out!" He said to the camera. I looked at him confused and he just kissed my cheek. "Sorry babe, but no matchmaking for you today." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I got it, the guys said they were dating Kendall, Dani, and probably included Brynn and Damien. That sure is cute. "I got you babe. Now leave we're filming a web cast!" I said pushing him off the bed so he could leave. He blew me a kiss and left.

"Sorry about that weirdness." Kendall said to the camera. "People are weird. Anyways more questions! Make them good, this is a bet we lost you know."

"Oh dang Damien this question is for you." Dani said as she looked at the computer. Damien read it and looked horrified. "I am not answering that."

Kendall smacked him with a pillow. "Answer the dang question!" He sighed. "Alex I know you left that question, but fine I'll answer it! The reason I have not asked out Brynn yet is because she hates me!"

Brynn squeaked. "I do not hate you! You hate me! Remember the friends incident?" Well I was confused, I thought Brynn and Damien were moving slowly, not that they were fighting. They belonged together though.

"I didn't mean for that to happen okay! I was in shock. Brynn I really like you." He grabbed her hands and I had to cover my mouth from exclaiming awe at them. "I like you and I messed up okay! Forgive me?" He asked he looked like a sad puppy.

We all looked over at Brynn who looked lost in thought. Chloe coughed and she came back to reality. "Okay." She said quietly. Damien's eyes lit up. "Okay?" She nodded and without further encouragement Damien smooshed his lips on to hers.

There were whoops from the living room and squeals of joy from me and the girls. Chloe turned the camera to face us and not Damien and Brynn. "That was so cute! Thanks Alex." Kendall said winking at the camera. "Now let's get this web cast going!"

The web cast went off without a hitch, tons of people actually were interested in this blog it was sort of cute. A lot of people loved our relationships and asked for dating advice; it was a very eventful day. Finally Brynn and Damien are together! Now to work on Kendall and Derek.

**Woo! Finished, sorry if it is sort of fillerish, I just needed to give Brynn and Damien a boost so they can date and hey what's better than the internet. They just needed to be together it's a must. Oh props for anyone who could guess where I got the title for the chapter. Hint it's a song! Yep, so guys wish me luck. Tomorrow begins my 3 day tryouts for volleyball. I am so excited/scared. I hope I make it! Thanks lots of love, if I don't update for 3 days it's because of volleyball! I will try to stay updating though, because I love all of you guys who read this. Recommendations, yep I'm leaving you with recommendations I finished three books this weekend. Strange Angels, I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you, and Dreaming Awake. Guys you seriously need to read these books they are so good. I love Dreaming Awake the most though; it is by Gwen Hayes and is part of the Falling Under series. All of these are definite must reads! Okay bye!**

**-xx**


	31. Only if you told me to

**Hey sweeties! I'm back, so guess what? I made the volleyball team! JV too! It has been taking up my whole schedule lately, that's why I haven't been updating. So this chapter is more like the other characters talking. I think it turned out really good! Thumbs up for the Falling in Reverse reference! And Marianas Trench in this chappie. Love those bands. **

Only if you told me to

**Alex's POV  
**Love was in the air everywhere I went it seemed love followed. Except the love was never for me. A whole lot of couples, a whole lot of love, and yet a whole lot of emptiness for me. Hanging out with my friends didn't seem to help.

Now that Damien and Brynn were official it seemed that I could never talk to him without Brynn being mentioned, that guy had it bad. I didn't have a problem with it for the most part though. I was happy for everyone, it seemed even Kendall and Derek are growing closer. I just wondered when it was my turn.

Kendall wants to initiate plan "Dani" but I just don't know when it's the right time, like what if she turns me down? She has been hanging out with Jack a lot.

Even though it seems like she has no interest in him as a boyfriend, why else would they be hanging out so much? They can't be friends that would just be weird.

As for Callie, she just talks my ear off about that kid in class. Stupid Jack, he doesn't even know Callie likes him. Well Callie doesn't even know she likes him. She just thinks she blabbers on about him because he was her sister's best friend.

There was a knock at my door, interrupting my big rant. "Come in!" I yelled, turning on the stereo so it looks like I'm doing something. "Desperate Measures" By Marianas Trench blared through my room.

The door opened and in came Derek. He nodded his head along with the song. I stared at him until he sighed. "Okay so I need your advice man." He said as he sat down on the floor next to me.

"Sure." I said waiting for him to elaborate. "Okay it's about Kendall." He started. Well I wonder where this is going.

I nodded my head at him so he could continue. "I like her, what do I do about it?" He asked. I had to refrain myself from laughing, the great alpha of not one, but two wolf packs is asking _me_ for dating advice.

"What makes you think I know?" I asked curiously. It's not like I have girls lining up in the dating department for me. Heck, I can't even tell Dani how I feel.

He snorted. "Duh, you have girls swooning wherever you go. Therefore you can help me." I must have looked shocked because he scoffed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Ever since Damien started dating Brynn all the girls at school have been turning to you hoping that you would choose them."

Well this sure was news to me. I barely noticed that, sure girls talked to me, but I thought it was just to be friendly. I never knew that it was because they thought I was cute or something. Maybe it's why Dani has been distant lately?

"Well I don't know what you want me to tell you." I said, as I hummed along to the stereo. "I want you to tell me how to woo Kendall." He said in exasperation.

_Woo her?_ "I don't think you need to woo Kendall, she already likes you." Derek glared at me, telling me it wasn't a suitable answer. "Fine, take her on a date. Make things official. Make it romantic so you can tell her how you feel."

"Dude, that's deep." He said while I rolled my eyes. He patted my shoulder. "Thanks man. I'm going to do that. Remember if it doesn't work, I will rip your throat out." He said seriously before leaving the room. I slumped back down, I really needed a girlfriend.

**Damien's POV  
**I walked over to Derek's and Brynn's house smoothing down my hair. Derek was over at my cottage so it meant that it would only be me and Brynn.

Dating Brynn just felt right, it was like breathing. It was absolutely necessary. I arrived at their house and I knocked on the door wiping my shoes on the welcome mat.

The door opened revealing Brynn in yoga pants and a white camisole, her hair in a messy bun and not a smidge of makeup on her face. She looked really cute. When she saw me she squeaked and hid behind the door. "Damien what are you doing here?!"

Yeah, I probably should have told her that I was coming over, but hey I wanted to surprise her. "I brought movies!" I said holding up two DVDs that I knew were her favorite.

She eyed me suspiciously. "You could have told me that you were coming. Then I would have got dressed." She said not moving from behind the door.

I smiled at her and I saw her eyes soften a little bit. "I wanted to surprise you, besides you look beautiful now let me in before I freeze." I said as I blew on my hands, trying to make myself look cold.

She hesitated before she opened the door. "You're such a liar but I love you anyways." She said hugging me. I hugged her back but mentally I was freaking out. By love did she mean the I love you forever kind of thing? Or the love that you just toss around.

I really needed to know, me and Brynn haven't told each other I love you yet, I've just been waiting for the right time. "Damien?" Brynn asked, probably feeling me stiffen.

I pulled away and smiled at her to show her I was fine. "Let's watch these movies." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"What movies did you bring?" She asked curiously as I got up to put one of them in. "I got I am Number Four and Monte Carlo. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Monte Carlo!" She said excitedly. "I haven't watched that one in a while." I nodded and put it in before returning back to the couch with her.

The lights dimmed and the movie came on. Brynn was so engrossed in the movie she didn't even notice me staring at her. She was so beautiful; I don't know how I got so lucky. I just loved everything about her. From her long hair to her shiny brown eyes, she was just perfect for me.

"Hey babe, your staring." Brynn said teasingly. I shook my head dramatically and Brynn laughed. "You're so weird."

I moved closer to her. "But you like weird." She looked into my eyes. "That I do." She said before closing the space between me and her.

Whenever we kissed I swear I could hear fireworks, or maybe that's the movie in the background. Either way it was amazing. Brynn tugged on my shirt pulling me closer.

I was getting light headed from lack of air, but I didn't want to break apart from her. I was probably going to faint. Wow that would sure ruin the mood.

"Uhm Damien?" Brynn said bringing me back to reality. She was looking at me with a worried expression on her face, only then did I realize we stopped kissing. _How long was I thinking?!_

"Yes Brynn?" I asked nonchalantly, twirling a piece of her hair between my fingers. She looked distracted for a second before shaking her head. "Never mind, you just looked like you were out of it."

I nodded agreeing with her and started stroking her cheek. I didn't want that kiss to end. "Brynn…" I started.

She stared up at me, her eyes big and full of innocence and trust. "Yeah?" She asked snuggling into my chest. I put my chin on top of her head.

I sighed, and ever so quietly, thinking it was now or never whispered. "I love you." I didn't think she heard it, but then I heard her breath quicken. Dang, that wolf hearing.

"Do you mean it?" She asked in such a tiny voice that I didn't even believe it was Brynn for a second. I put my fingers under her chin so she could look at me.

"I really do Brynn Jackson. I love you; you made me open my eyes and see that the world isn't as cruel as I thought it would be. I just love you." I blurted out, it's like the words just came out of nowhere. Great now she probably thinks I'm a poet.

The exact opposite happened though, she grinned at me her eyes twinkling with happiness. "You know what Damien? I could get used to this; you should blurt out things more often." She teased, I grinned at her but I still waited for her to say it too.

"Oh." She said as if it just came to her. "I love you too. Don't think I never did." She said before pulling me in for a kiss. Hey a guy could get used to this. A few choice words work wonders.

**Kendall's POV  
**"Ugh Kendall why does he hate me so much! I bet he doesn't even think about me! Ugh, why does he hate me!" Dani yelled into her pillow.

I stroked her back trying to soothe her. "Oh sweetie, you know Alex doesn't hate you. You guys used to be attached at the hip remember? He wouldn't do anything without you."

She turned to me and groaned, "Where did I go wrong? How come he drifted away?" She looked so sad, like a kicked puppy that it took all my strength to not blurt out that Alex was in love with her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, we just got older." I said. She sighed and pulled the covers around her tighter.

"I thought that this Jack thing would make him jealous. Why would I even agree to this? Me being stupid thought that he would actually care about me being with another guy." She ranted.

I mentally face palmed, if only she knew that me and Alex hid in the freaking bushes because he was so jealous. They needed to get back together. It is just a must.

I thought the whole Jack thing was genius though. When she told me her plan I was so happy, it would give Alex the little boost he needed to know that he needed to make a move. Not only that, it showed that he was in love with her.

Jack's sister, Gwendolynne was coming to town next week so this whole Jack thing should be behind us and Alex will finally make his move, whenever I ask he's always like I'm waiting for the right time.

I love that name though, Gwendolynne. It was so cute and chic! Apparently she went by Gwen though, that's cute too! Anyways, Dani agreed to meet her when she came to town so she's bringing me along and we're going to go shopping out of town.

I wonder if she would like us, like most humans hate us. Except for in this town, I guess it's an exception. Unless she is a supernatural. Nah, that can't be it. Jack is normal so shouldn't his sister be normal too?

Dani screamed again and I remembered I was supposed to be soothing her, not reminiscing on Jack's little sister. "Honey why don't you just talk to him? Ask him to hang out?"

She turned to me so she could look me in the eye. "Do you think that would work?" I nodded my head furiously and she smiled.

"Alright I'll go now." She said hopping off the bed and heading towards the door. She grabbed the door handle before turning around again.

"Oh poo! I can't forget to brush my hair! That would just be bad! Should I change?" She asked gesturing to her black off the shoulder Falling in Reverse band tee and black shorts. She looked pretty in everything she wore, I was so jealous.

"Nah you look fine." I said getting up from the bed and ushering her out of her room. "Go talk to him! Now, I think he's in his room. Either that or he left his stereo on again." She was about to argue when I slammed the door on her face.

She squeaked indignantly but I heard her footsteps heading towards Alex's room. I clapped my hands triumphantly, my work here is done.

I had just lied back down on Dani's bed when there was a knock on the door. "Dani! It's been like 5 minutes! You are not done confessing you undying love!" I yelled.

There was chuckling before the door opened and Derek stepped in. "Actually, I'm not Dani." He said smirking. Gah, he was so cute when he smirked. _Ugh! Am I really thinking this?_

I sat up on the bed and rolled my eyes at him. "Obviously, you're too tall. What do you want?" He rolled his eyes right back at me and shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk, but since your snippy I changed my mind."

I scowled at him and he just smiled back. "Shut up. Just let me get my shoes." I said brushing past him to go the closet in the hall where I kept my shoes.

Once I tied my laces I turned back to Derek who was leaning on the doorframe of Dani's bedroom. "Ready?" He asked putting his hand out. I took it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**Ahh! Excited squeak. Operation Kendrek in orbit! Haha so the next chapter will be mostly about wooing Kendall. So what'd you think of the difference? I had like the other characters more in effect. Thought they deserved some face time! Yeah so sorry for updating late. You guys want to hear my embarrassing story? Of course you do! So I went to Wild Island with my best friend, my sister, and her boyfriend for my sister's birthday today. Anyways me and the girls were all in the bathroom when Alyssa (my best friend) suddenly screamed "OMG ITS CONRAD!" (okay the guy's name isn't Conrad, it starts with a C but if he ever reads this I don't want him to know.) Anyways, of course Conrad looks into the girl's bathroom and sees none other than me. I was so embarrassed I ran behind the bathroom stalls so he couldn't see me. Yeah Conrad is this guy that my friends think is my perfect match. A "match made in heaven" according to them. I have never talked to the guy before! Just shy glances in the hall from me and my friends gushing about me to him when I'm not around. That's so sad. Their all like "Oh she's amazing and so pretty." And he's all like. "I don't know who she is." Well he does now! Anyways, once I thought he wasn't looking I went back to the sinks with Alyssa and guess what! He was still looking! Straight at me. I had to pretend I was fixing my hair so I could pretend I didn't see him looking. Like seriously it's a girl's bathroom why is he looking at it? Anywho, I left the bathroom and yeah so he works there (not the bathroom silly gooses, Wild Island) so he had to stand out by the ticket lines which is oh so conveniently located next to the bathrooms. Note sarcasm there. Anyways he was staring at me so I stared back but like what could I say? "Hey I've never talked to you before but you keep staring at me and I think your sexy so hi?" Yeah that would just suck. So I walked past him acting like I didn't see him and began talking extra enthusiastically because that's what I do when I'm nervous. Yeah I stared straight at him and then act like I didn't see him? Not my smartest move. Anyways I kept seeing him, like me and Alyssa just got off a ride which we had been screaming our heads off on, mind you and we turn to see him there just staring. When he saw us looking though he left. Like I would see him and he would just stare. He probably thinks I stalk him at work or something now so great he hates me! What a fantastic day, I found it absolutely mortifying. It doesn't sound embarrassing, but trust me honey, it was. I am really shy so that happening was worthy of a scream in my pillow moment. See where I got the inspiration for Kendall's POV on Dani? Yeah so review me because I need to stop losing brain cells by hitting my head on the wall thinking about him? Please? Thanks! Ugh, he definitely hates me and thinks I stalk him at his work.**

**-xx**

**p.s. I just really needed to rant that out. If you actually read about my guy troubles then I love you! Heck I love all of you, but that would just make me love you more!**


	32. Past? Meet present

**Hiya lovelies! How yahll doing? Sorry for all the late updates, I have volleyball and it is like right smack dab in the middle of the day so I can't really do anything with my life. But hey volleyball is my life. So is reading and writing, alright I'm babbling. Sorry, anyways I'm glad I got one person to read Maximum Ride, which is an amazing series. So here's the new chappie. Do keep an open mind and don't flame me! It needed to be done. By the way the quote at the very end is from the Mortal Instruments books. I love that series; you'll know the quote when you see it.**

Past? Meet present.

**Simon's POV  
**"Hey dude, let's look at our blog." I suggested to Jake and he nodded excitedly following me into our room. I grabbed our black laptop and started typing the password. When I got to our blog I noticed that someone private messaged us.

I looked over to Jake but he was mystified just like me. "Huh." I said clicking on it. The message said it was from Anonymous.

"_Dear boys, I see you have a blog now, how wonderful now I can stalk you without being in the bushes. You better watch your back. From, a friend. NOT"_

I exchanged a glance with Jake before we both started laughing our heads off. "Are you serious?! Did someone really think that would scare us? It sounds like some little girl that has a vendetta against us." I spluttered out.

Jake nodded his head agreeing. "That is just horrible. Was that supposed to scare us?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. They probably thought we would be paranoid little freaks about it. Just delete it."

So Jake deleted it, getting rid of all evidence of that Anonymous letter. Little did we know that we were now harnessing a powerful secret that could be life or death for someone. It seems even the little things can bite you in the butt one day.

**Derek's POV  
**"So how's life?" I asked Kendall. She gave me a funny look and I realized I probably sounded really awkward trying to start small talk.

"Good Derek real good. How about you?" She asked playing along. I just shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Derek?" She asked a curious lilt in her voice.

"Hmm…" I said, walking over a fallen tree trunk. "How come I can't turn into a cougar on command? Like you and all the others can just turn into a werewolf, but with me I really have to try and it still doesn't work."

I just stared at her, she looked really frustrated. "What made you turn into a cougar the last time?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like I was prying. I just needed to know, it could be a trigger event.

She let out a slow breath and turned away from me. "It was nothing really. I thought there were people following me and Dani. Okay, I know there were people following us, they looked like scientists and kept whispering to each other like they knew each other. I felt so useless, like if they found us I wouldn't be able to protect Dani and that's when I shifted for the first time. At first I was so scared, like I didn't know what was happening but Dani calmed me down."

I nodded my head slowly; I know what she was talking about. The Edison group up to their old tricks, too bad we took them down, now they will never hurt us again. "Do you remember what you felt back then?"

She nodded. "I felt scared, scared out of my mind. I had no idea why people were following us, then I felt this like rush of anger because I thought I couldn't save Dani."

"That's what happens the first time." I said. "It takes a pretty big event to trigger the process, well at least that's what it takes for wolves to change."

She looked at me, her sea glass eyes full of understanding. "What set off your shifting? If you don't mind me asking?" I knew this was coming, luckily I was prepared.

"It was at this old house where me and Simon met Tori and Chloe. We had this plan to escape and it was going amazing, but then Chloe got caught. She looked so scared and I just felt this rush of anger overcome all my fear and next thing I know I'm a wolf." I said.

It's been a long time since I've had to tell anyone my first shifting story. I think the last time I told someone was Brynn and that was when I was still dating Chloe.

We were both quiet for a little before she spoke up again. "Do you still like Chloe?" she asked. I looked at her and I could tell that it took a lot of guts for her to ask that. Even if she is a badass cougar, she still is a teenager.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I think a part of me will always have feelings for her. She was my first love you know, the first girl to ever notice me. I loved her, and I ruined it. I could have had her forever, but I messed it up."

Kendall took all of this well, better than any other girl would have if I talked to them about my ex-girlfriend. "I think that you're not over her." She whispered quietly.

I was about to open my mouth to protest when she put her hand up. "Here me out Derek. You're blocking it, just because she's with Simon doesn't mean you can't talk to her. You're not over her."

I mulled over her words. Was it true? Did I still have feelings for Chloe? _Of course you do dummy,_ the voice inside me thought. In that moment I knew it was true, I couldn't move on to Kendall yet if I had feelings for Chloe still. It just wouldn't be fair.

All this time, I've still been waiting for Chloe. I needed to find her, but first Kendall. I looked over to her and saw she was on the phone. After a lot of talking she hung up and sighed, looking over to me.

"I got to go." She said simply, her sea green eyes flashing. Before leaving she kissed me on the cheek, whispering in my ear. "Talk to her, I'll always be there for you Derek."

I watched her walk away, leaving me in the woods for this bittersweet moment. 2 shoots and a miss. First with Brynn, now with Kendall. I really needed to get my feelings in check. Was Chloe the girl I was waiting for? I had to know, I also know that I have to give up the love sick puppy thing and let my inner self shine. Let me wolf come through because baby I was born to lead.

**Dani's POV**

"What do you mean you're not coming?" I asked frustrated into the phone. I only agreed to meet Jack's sister because I thought he was coming too, now it was just going to be awkward.

"I'm sorry; she just didn't want me to go." He said apologetically. "But it'll be fun, besides you'll have Kendall with you."

I sighed into the phone. "Why am I even doing this?" I heard him chuckle. "Because we're friends remember? And friends help each other."

It was true; I actually had a friend that was normal. "Oh and I told her you were my girlfriend!" He said quickly. "Jack!" I yelled but he already hung up. That little jerk.

After grabbing a jacket I left the cottage only to run into Kendall. "Oh hey." She said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up?" Kendall was never nonchalant, it was just weird. "I think I might have got Derek to go after Chloe and now she will probably hate me because he seems like he can be pretty persistent." She let out in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought you and Derek are a thing?" I asked confused. She sighed. "I thought so too, but I sort of asked him about his past and I could tell he had like conflicting emotions so I told him to go for it. Am I a bad person?"

I hugged her. "No honey, you're a great person. You are one of the best friends someone could have." I said soothingly. Even though it looks like I'm not a cuddly person on the outside, I am really good at cheering people up.

"Thanks Dani, you always know what to say to make me feel better." She said smiling at me. I smiled back. "No problem hun."

"So you're Gwen huh?" I said trying to make small talk. It was sort of awkward to be talking to your fake boyfriend's sister. I could tell she was sizing me up.

"That would be me." Gwen said sipping her coffee. Kendall and I were really craving a smoothie from Starbucks so we went to the one a town away. It was totally worth it.

"Uhm so how's private school?" Kendall asked. Gwen stared at us levelly. "Let's cut to the chase shall we?"

"Uh what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. "I know that Jack is not dating you." She said eying my clothes with distaste.

_Uh rude!_ There was nothing wrong with my clothes. I was wearing one of Damien's Fall out Boy t shirts, ripped jeans, and black converse. Nothing wrong with that.

"Before you protest, just hear me out." Gwen said, immediately silencing me. "Dani you are gorgeous, like seriously I wish I had hair that black, but no I'm stuck with red hair and curls. Anyways, Jack would never go for a girl like you. You're way too independent."

I didn't know whether or not to be offended. "What are you trying to say?" Kendall asked I shot her a grateful look. It seemed my mouth could not form words right now.

"I'm saying I want to know why you are fake dating my brother." Gwen said bluntly. Well she didn't beat around the bush did she? "Maybe your brother wants to try something different." I suggested.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Puh lease, just cut the act and tell me what's up. I have ways of knowing everything." For some reason I actually believed what she said. She was just sort of scary.

"I don't need this! I will tell Jack that you are mistreating me!" I yelled trying to sound like an over dramatic girlfriend. "Hun that tone does not work with your voice. So fakkee." She purred out with emphasis on fake.

Me and Kendall remained silent and Gwen sighed flipping her red hair dramatically. "If you don't tell me I will find out. Mark my words, I know everything. And when I say everything I mean _everything._" Her green eyes narrowed at us, making it seem like she could see right through us before she left. Huh, I wonder what she was implying when she said everything.

**Chloe's POV  
**I was sitting on the bed in mine and Tori's room reading a book when there was a hesitant knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled not even bothering to look up from my book. It was probably Jake looking for Tori or something.

There were footsteps and then silence. I looked up to see the one person I was not expecting. "Derek?" I asked wide eyed. What could he possibly doing in my room?

"Chloe." He said nodding. "Uhm hi Derek?" I said even though it came out more as a question. He sighed frustrated; it looked like he was in deep conversation with himself.

"Why is it that we can't have a normal conversation anymore without things being awkward?" I looked up at him wondering where all this came from, and why he sounded so pissed.

"It wouldn't be this way if you didn't break up with me." I replied back smartly. He flinched a little at my words, but hey he deserved it.

He moved closer to me and I turned away from him. He grabbed my face, making me look at him. "Drop the act." He said.

I glared at him. "What act?" He rolled his eyes at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know you still have feelings for me Chloe."

My mouth dropped open and he smirked. "You're going to catch flies like that." He said closing my mouth for me. I shrugged out of his grip and rolled away from him.

"You can't be serious Derek. I don't love you anymore." I spat feverishly. He shrugged it off as if my words didn't hurt him.

"That's where I know you're wrong Chloe. You can't just stop loving someone like that. Especially someone that you dated for over 3 years. You're just hiding your feelings like I have been doing." He said.

"Excuse you! Hide my feelings? No I moved on Derek, it can happen you know. I'm not the girl you broke up with Derek, she's long gone."

He smiled at me, a predator smile. "Maybe I like this Chloe better." I resisted the urge to slap him, how could he do this to me? I will not let my feelings get confused. _Then why are you even letting this get to you?_

I shook my head; I couldn't afford thoughts like this. Derek broke my heart once, what says he won't do it again? "I want you to leave Derek." I said pointing at the door. I silently thank myself for not stuttering. I really didn't need that to happen at a moment like this.

He took a step closer to me so I stepped back. It kept going on like this till my back slammed into a wall. He took advantage of this and stepped even closer until I could smell his cologne. He still smelled the same.

_The smell I fell in love with. _My nails dug into my palm trying to forget that thought. I looked up at him and his electric green eyes bored into mine.

"I'm not over you Chloe." He whispered, his minty breath brushing my face. I stared back at him challenging. "I'm with Simon. _Your _brother." I said, putting extra emphasis on your.

He played with the curls of my hair. "He doesn't have to know." I slapped his hand away. "I AM NOT cheating on Simon with you."

He chuckled. "Who said anything about cheating? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself sweetie? I would think of it more as making up for lost time."

I gaped at him. "Don't touch me, and I love Simon. He never left me." He put his hand on my face, stroking it gently. "I made a mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

"No." I snapped at him. "Now get out." He laughed lightly leaning closer to me. I tried to shrink away but I was trapped. "You're so feisty now. I like it."

"Well I don't like you." I said, not my greatest comeback I know but I can't think with him in this close of proximity.

"I'm going to fight for you Chloe; I don't think I'm quite over you yet." I gulped. "What about Kendall?" Surely he couldn't forget her; he was falling for her like a love sick puppy, now he seems like a totally different person.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair to her if I still love you. So here I am." With all my strength I pushed him away from me. "Just leave Derek."

"As you wish." He said taking my hand and kissing it like some old fashioned movies. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to look like it didn't affect me, but my hand tingled from the kiss.

As he walked to the door he turned around. "Oh and Chloe? Don't think you can get rid of me that easy. I'm winning you back." He said winking before leaving me shocked inside this room. I couldn't believe that this just happened. The past, well it just met the present and let me tell you they are not getting along!

**Anonymous POV**

"Princess did you get the information?" I asked my daughter sweetly through the phone. I heard her sigh and I could just imagine her flipping those curly locks dramatically.

"Daddy, please have some faith I freaked out the boys and Dani and Kendall. They don't stand a chance." She said. I nodded; I knew it was a good choice to bring my daughter instead of my son into the family business.

"I just want you to be close. Like real close with the subjects, get inside their heads, figure out their secrets." I tried to sound persuasive but as usual my daughter could see, well in this case hear, right through it.

"It's going to cost you; I expect to see at least a thousand wired to my card by tomorrow." She said. Now it was my turn to sigh. "Whatever you want honey bun, just report back to me by tomorrow with new information."

She snorted. "Yeah whatever, then I can come back to where you are right? I still can't believe that your idiot son and my brother actually bought into that boarding school thing."

I pinched the bridge of my nose frustrated. "Yes you can, just not right away. You have to plant the trap so they'll come to me, then you can leave. But for now just get as close as humanly possible. Burn those bridges, their all too close." I said, chuckling at the human part.

"Yes Daddy I got it! Ick I know what I have to do. Bye!" She said. "I love you princess." I said but she already hung up.

Shaking my head I put the phone back into my pocket and turned to look at my little prisoner. "So Kit, it seems that the plan is in effect."

Kit groaned his hands above his head in shackles was turning blue. "You're not going to get away with this. I taught the kids better than this. They won't fall for your ploys."

I laughed evilly. "That's where you're wrong; your kids are too weak. You taught them to love. They will fall for this." Because to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. Things were going to get messy.

**Woo! Ya'll better not hate me. I know Derek turns away from the love of Kendall, but one of my reviewers brought up a lovely point so here we are. I brought you action, and I brought you trouble in paradise. Nice right? Say nice. Haha. This is going to be fun, I get to write all evilly. Review please? Tell me you don't hate me because I brought in drama? Cause this story just needs some drama people. Kkay! I am off to volleyball. Bye loves!**

**-xx**

**p.s. Yeah I know Derek goes from I'm in love to badass werewolf. Like serious character change, but hey I sort of like it.**


	33. She did what?

**Well hello sunshines! Miss me? Oh, you don't? Awkward turtle. Anyways, yeah school just started for me so…. Pooh. Did I mention you guys are amazing? You reviewed me! Thanks! Like I was like woahh! That's a lotta reviews. So thanks for that. Guess what? I'm listening to Girl like that by Every Avenue! Someone serenade me with this song. Okay I'll quit, on with the story. Disclaimer: I'd Lie is by Taylor Swift.**

She did what?

**Tori's POV**

"Chloe what's up? You've been drawing a blank since last night." I said looking at her worriedly. She was just sitting on the bed with a vacant stare.

She turned to me. "Nothing Tori, don't worry about it." Then she went back to staring at nothing. I plopped down right in front of her so she would have to look me in the eye. She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face frustrated.

"Derek." She said bluntly. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What about him?" That was all I had to ask before she launched into the whole story.

I gaped at her. "What. The. Fluff." I said, in replace of cuss word. She shook her head vigorously. "That's what I first thought! Like where the heck did this come from?" I stared at her, wondering if she knew that Derek is obviously still in love with her.

Personally I'm rooting for Simon and Chloe, but whoever she picks I'll support her. Just what to do about Derek? "I don't know that's why I told you!" Chloe whisper screamed hysterically. Huh, I guess I said that out loud.

"Well does he really think he can just waltz into your life again like that? Sure Derek's been back in our lives, but I haven't really seen you guys really talk and now he's expressing his love to you? What the heck brought this on?"

Chloe just stared at me exasperatedly, grasping for words. "I have no idea, like really Kendall was great, why is he all I love you now to me?! I don't know what to do! I got it! I'm just going to act like it didn't happen, that whole conversation. Maybe Derek will catch on, yeah good plan!" She said and without further argument left the room. _Well that went well._

**Dani's POV**

"His sister's beautiful! He has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie!" I sang as loud as I could in the shower. Don't judge, usually I don't listen to music like this, I'm more for music like Sleeping with Sirens and Anarbor, but hey listening to Taylor Swift is like girl code.

Plus, it's the shower; you just sing what comes on to you, so why not sing this. After using up all the hot water, just so I could annoy Damien I emerged from the shower and got dressed. I was brushing out my wet hair when there was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Dani get the freak out here before we're late! It's like 6:30!" Kendall yelled through the door. I snorted softly, she was such a freak. Being late was one of her biggest pet peeves. I continued brushing my hair, wiping the steam off the mirror.

"Don't fret! We have like a whole hour and a half before school starts!" I said, hoping to calm her nerves. "But we'll be late." She said a slight whine in her voice.

Yeah, she was really strict about this not being late thing that she resorts to whining. Let me tell you, for someone who doesn't complain often, that girl can whine.

Sighing I opened the door, only to see Kendall was gone. "Huh." I said to myself, wondering when she left. I continued to ponder about it when I saw a movement from the corner of my eye. "Alex?"

He emerged from the corner, smiling slightly. "Hey." I discreetly smoothed down my shirt, trying to look more presentable. "What are you doing hiding behind a corner?" I asked.

He shrugged, but I could tell something was bothering him. "Nothing, I was just walking." I stared at him, trying to will an answer from him, but he wouldn't budge.

I stepped closer to him the smell of him, wilderness and boy, wafting into my nose. Gah, he just smells so good. I craned my neck up, looking at him. "Don't lie, m'kay?"

He smirked a little at that. "Don't worry about it Dani." He said and a couple moments later Damien's booming voice interrupted our little stare down. "Dangitt Dani! Did you use all the hot water again?!"

I gave him an innocent smile and turned back to Alex only to find him already gone. What is with people just leaving out of thin air today? But most importantly what was wrong with Alex?

**Alex's POV  
**Okay, to start off I wasn't lurking, I just happened to be walking by the bathroom when I heard Dani singing. I love to hear her sing, but she only did it when she thought she was alone, so I always listened in.

I'm not a creep okay? I just love to listen to her so walking by at that exact moment just seemed like fate. "Never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair and I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong." Her voice was melodic, but I couldn't help but wonder who she was singing about.

I listened a little longer until l heard a part that got me thinking. "I could tell you his favorite color's green! He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie."

Jack had a sister and I remember Dani told me she was a nutshell stuck in a bombshell. In other words she was really pretty. If she was talking about Jack, does that mean she likes him? Why do girls have to be so complicated?

**Jake's POV**

I was in my first period with Chloe, Damien, and Dani when this new girl walked in. Dani made a choked noise and we all looked over to her. "Jack's evil little sister." Dani whispered to us.

I had to refrain from laughing, when Dani told us the story of Jack's sister she made her seem like someone who would wear a nightgown where ever she went and sung lullabies under her breath. This girl just looked like a stuck up.

She had dark red ringlets that made her skin look even whiter than it should and green eyes the color of moss. She just fit the diva type to me. "Another Kiley." Chloe whispered in mock horror.

Damien started laughing out loud and the teacher narrowed her eyes at us. "Something funny Mr. Damien?" All the students turned to Damien now, amusement blaring in their eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Uh no ma'm." The teacher, who was usually really nice, glared daggers at him. She was big against bullying and I guess she thought Damien was laughing at the new girl.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind showing Gwen around." She said gesturing to the red head who was smirking at us. Damien stuttered out excuses, but the teacher wouldn't hear it. We were stuck with Gwen.

She stalked over to us, her shoes clacking on the linoleum floor before she took a seat next to me and my friends. "Well if it isn't the fake girlfriend, fancy meeting you here." She purred, while Dani glared.

"UHM WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jack stage whispered from across the room walking over to us, his eyes trained on his little sister. _Huh, well that's weird. Shouldn't Jack know what his little sister is doing at all times?_

"Oh Jackie! Hi, didn't I tell you? Daddy said he wanted me to stay here for a little so I could bond with you." Jack narrowed his eyes, his expression telling all of us he didn't buy what she was selling.

"Why wouldn't Dad tell me this? Besides I thought you were only visiting little sis." Gwen smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling with what I think was supposed to be sincerity.

"I told him to keep it a surprise." She said before shooing him away and turning back to us. "Isn't this great guys? I get to learn all your dirty little secrets… well more like put them out in the open so you guys will fall apart."

We all just stared at her, wondering what her deal was. Secrets? What could she possibly mean by that? Those cold green eyes were calculating, taking in everything. She was up to something. Whatever that might be.

She leaned closer to us. "Don't be afraid though, I just want to have fun." Then ever so quietly, so that we would have to wonder if she said it or if it was a figment of our imagination she said. "Even if someone has to die for me to do so."

**Simon's POV**

Chloe was acting weird; I think it was something I did. She's been on edge since last night and now she's acting like her usual self again. There is something fishy in the air. Was it something I said?

I searched my mind for anything bad I could have said to her, but came up empty, what was wrong with my girlfriend. I turned to Tori, who was sitting next to me and decided to ask her.

"What's up with Chloe? She's been acting all weird." I asked her. Tori's eyes widened for a second before she composed herself and turned to me, smiling brightly. "Oh Chloe, nothing's wrong. She was just having one of those days.."

I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. "Huh?" She patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. "You know one of those days where you're wondering where your life is taking you and stuff like that."

I mulled this over for a little. Did Chloe think that we aren't going to last? Is that why she's been acting weird, or is she just trying to figure things out? Either way I needed to make her feel better. I hated it when she was sad. I would talk to her after class and hopefully she would tell me what was bothering her.

**Chloe's POV  
**The bell rang and I was out of the door faster than the teacher could say dismissed. That class just seriously bored the crap out of me; I don't know how much longer I could last in that class. Sure, I had Jake but he was asleep half of the time so I couldn't really talk to him.

As I walked to my 5th period class I was suddenly pulled into a supply closet. A hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, and it was pitch black so I couldn't see my surroundings. I struggled against the hand and they let me go.

"Simon?" I asked, before the mysterious figure pressed his lips on to mine in answer. I stood shocked for a moment before responding back, tangling my fingers into his hair. It had to be Simon, his lips were familiar and alluring, but at the same time strangely different.

_It must be because we were in a supply closet in the dark._ He was just trying to be spontaneous, even though the hand over my mouth thing was a little over doing it.

His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer than humanly possible. His lips seemed to be making up for lost time and I happily obliged. Simon was being strangely different, but I couldn't say I didn't like it.

The kiss was hot and fiery, full of passion. We kissed and kissed and kissed until my lips were red and puffy and my hair was mussed, and that's when he turned on the light. The person I saw was not Simon, it was Derek.

**Oh dang, so I have been waiting to use that scene for a while. It's all like oh my gosh did that just happen. Ha, so thanks again for all the reviews! Shows me you guys cared. Sorry for the late and short chapter. School plus volleyball equals well ZERO free time. Like right when I get home, which is like 7 o'clock I do my homework, take a shower, pack my lunch, and then try to write a little. I wish it was summer! Ugh! Hmm, currently listening to Why ya wanna by Jenna Kramer, don't know why I told you. Just thought I would! Haha. But don't worry! Action is coming! Just had to give Gwen a more permanent role in their lives first, then she'll start causing trouble. Haha so R&R! I actually don't know what that means. Is it rate and review? I would hope so. Kkay! Bye guys! I gotta go sell cookies for my volleyball fundraiser!**

**-xx**


	34. Stomach Tied in Knots

**Why hello there strangers, long time no see. I am so sorry for this late update! Volleyball + school = no free time for me! Thanks so much though for all the reviews. You guys just amaze me sometimes. Okay all the time, cause you're just that sweet. Lalallaalove you guys. Disclaimer: I don't own Sleeping with Sirens. Wish I did though.**

Stomach Tied in Knots

**Chloe's POV  
**"I only have myself to blame, but don't you think we can start again? I can't live without you; I can't even live with myself." "Goodness Dani, can you please answer your phone." I asked frustrated at her choice of ringtone.

I did not need to hear those lyrics right now. Not after what happened. Derek. I shuddered as the memory came back to me.

"_Derek?" I whispered unbelievingly. It was Derek that kissed me, he tricked me. He smirked at me. "Miss me?" _

_I push on his chest hard and open the closet door, stalking away. He keeps up with me though and grabs me by the arm, turning me towards him. "Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't feel that. That was sparks."_

_I glared at him, slapping his arm off of me. I practically spat the words. "Sparks? Yeah right, more like vomit. You are sick Derek, I don't want to deal with you anymore, just leave me the heck alone."_

_I started walking away, and this time he didn't stop me, but he did yell something before I was out of earshot. "Do you really think Simon will still love you after he figures out you cheated on him?"_

Though I acted like I didn't hear Derek, those words packed a punch. Could it actually happen? I didn't cheat, but would Simon think so? I kissed Derek back, but I thought it was Simon. Surely that had to mean something. Either way I was going to find out as soon as he came home.

Of course on the day I really need to talk to him he decides to have a guy day with Jake. "Chloes? Can we talk?" Tori asked, breaking me out of my reverie. I nodded at her and followed her into our room ignoring the curious stares from both Dani and Kendall.

I sat on the bed as Tori closed the door softly. "I need you to see this." She said grabbing a piece of paper out of her back pocket and showing it to me.

I read it slowly, trying to process the words. "Say goodbye to your life as you know it, things are about to change. Watch your back, one of your friends is not be what they say they are.

Xoxo-

A friend. "

"Talk about a cryptic message." I said shaking my head disbelievingly. "Where'd you find this?"

Tori bit her nails nervously and glanced at the note again. "It was in my locker after school. I opened it up and it was there. I tried using a tracking spell on where it came from, but I came up empty."

She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her shoulder, comforting her like only a best friend could do. "It's just someone trying to mess with you, I'm sure it's nothing."

She nodded her head, but she looked about as convinced as I felt. Like people don't mess with us, they set out for revenge. Someone was plotting something, I knew it. The question was who though.

"Honey I'm home!" Simon yelled dramatically down the hallway as he got home. I rolled my eyes inwardly and went to go greet him. Everything would be fine, Simon would believe me. He'd have to.

Surely our love isn't so feeble that a simple thing like this would ruin it. But it wasn't feeble, it was a well thought out plan made by a monster. Derek that is. He tricked me the only way he knew how, in the dark.

When Simon saw me he dropped all the bags he was holding and held his arms out for me. I ran into them and he twirled me around like a little girl. "Missed you." He murmured into my hair.

I squeezed my arms harder against his neck. "Missed you too, but you already knew that." He chuckled and set me down, not removing his hands from my waist.

He smiled broadly at me. "What'd you do?" I asked curiously. He released the hold against my waist and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny baby blue box with white ribbon. _A tiffany box. Oh my freaking gosh, that must have cost a fortune. _

Something must have given away my emotions because Simon chuckled. "Don't worry babe, it was worth it because you're worth it." He said and I immediately felt guilt clutch at the inside of my stomach. _If only he knew._

He opened the box and it revealed a beautiful ring. It was simple but elegant with tiny diamonds embedded into the ring. _Was he proposing?_ "I know what you're thinking Chloe, I'm not proposing, at least not yet, this is just a promise."

He looked deep into my eyes before continuing. "A promise that I will always be faithful to you, that I will never let you down. A promise that we will last." He looked down almost nervously and whispered. "That is if you want it."

I looked at him, his brown eyes vulnerable to me. I had to tell him, but telling him now would be a rejection. I would tell him, just when the time is right. So I did what I had to do. "I will always want it. I promise." I whispered.

He smiled and took my shaking hand in his and slipped the ring on it. A perfect fit. I looked down at the ring and saw it had an engraving on it. _Forever until the end and even after that. _I smiled at him, trying to look reassuring when inside my stomach clenched. Everyone had secrets, but was this one mine to keep?

**Alex's POV  
**"Have you been avoiding me?" Dani asked barging into my room unannounced. I looked up at her from my book but didn't say anything. She sighed and sat on the floor next to my bed.

"I get it, you're mad. But I can't apologize if I don't know what I did." She said looking at me pointedly. I shrugged and went back to my book. I wasn't really mad, not really. I just wish she'd choose me and not Jack.

As quick as a flash the book was out of my hands and thrown across the room. Dani smiled mischievously and I knew then that she used her werewolf instincts to do that. "Answer me now or I might have to kill you." She said flashing her fangs and making me wonder if she was kidding or not.

"Dani I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad. I just haven't seen you that much." I said hoping that would be a suitable answer. She growled at me and I put my hands up in surrender. "Seriously it's like we never talk anymore."

I saw her eyes soften and she tackled me into a hug. "I'm sorry boo; I didn't even know you wanted to hang out." She gushed. I hugged her back, missing the days when we used to sleep in the same bed because she had nightmares. We were just kids, but even then I felt close to Dani.

"We should hang out more. Seriously." She said right when my phone rang. We looked at the nightstand curiously before she grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked laughter in her eyes. I smiled at her as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah he is." She said as I put my hand out for the phone. She shooed me away and continued talking. I watched slowly as the laughter died out of her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"That was Gwen; she said she can't wait for your guy's date tonight." I could hear the accusing tone in her voice and I inwardly winced before calculating what she said. _Gwen? What the heck, isn't that Jack's brother. Why is she calling me?_

"I guess I should go so you can get ready for your date." Dani said quietly leaving my room. "Wait Dani it's not what you think! I have no idea why she called me; I have never talked to that girl in my life!" I yelled after her, but she was already gone.

I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. What just happened? Why is this chick calling me? It's like she was trying to ruin my relationship with Dani. I called her back, ready to tell her I had no idea who she was and what business she had calling me, but when I got off the phone I was left with an unsettling decision.

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't sleep. It was 2 in the freaking morning and I was the only one up, it was sort of scary to hear the house so eerily quiet. Sighing I got up from my bed and went to go find the laptop. I needed to do something, so why not check the blog?

After logging in I noticed something weird, another message from anonymous. Smirking I opened it, thinking that it would be just some prank again, but the thing I saw was anything but fake.

It was a video of my house, with Chloe and Tori just sitting there watching t.v. It wasn't what they filmed that got to me, it was how they got it. They were showing that it was so easy to get into our house and film.

Once the video ended I read the caption under it. "You thought you were safe? Well your girlfriends won't be for long if you don't give me what you want." I ran my fingers through my hair confused.

_Why were people cornering me and my family? More importantly, what do they want?_ I knew I couldn't show this video to the girls, but I had to show it to Simon.

I walked over to his bed and shook his shoulder vigorously. "Simon, dude wake up. I have to show you something." He mumbled some incoherent words and shoved his head under his pillow.

Sighing I grabbed his bed sheets and pulled them as hard as I could, sending him flailing to the ground. With a loud thump he groaned and looked around. "What do you want Jake?" He asked, glaring at me.

"You got to see this." I said shoving the laptop into his face. He grabbed it and watched the video, slowly becoming more awake by the second. "Do you think this is some prank?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, they were in our house. That's pretty serious dude." He nodded and got up, walking over to his nightstand and looking through the drawers.

"Here." He said throwing me a folded up piece of paper. "I found this under my pillow this morning. It's why I dragged you along today to get Chloe that ring." Nodding, I unfolded the paper and watched my life crumble from under me as each sentence went past my lips. Things were going to change… it was the end to our chance at normal.

**Oooohh, we have more drama then a Degrassi episode in this chapter! Things unravel, and all that good stuff. Stick around lovebugs, things are only going to get better.. or should I say worse? More action though ;3 You won't guess what's going to happen next! Anyways, thanks again for sticking with me. I know I've been sucking at the updates, but when volleyball season is over I'll be getting way more chapters in! Love you guys! ∞**

**-xx**

**P.S. In case you guys miss me, though you probably don't, I have a Twitter now. My latest obsession, I can complain like a beezy and no one judges. It's awesome. So follow me? We can book talk, boy talk, school talk, anything! It's called wantedyouback. Yep. **


End file.
